Et Charles était là
by frenchnuts
Summary: Et si Charles Scully avait joué un rôle important dans l'histoire d'X-Files ? S'il nous permettait de découvrir sa soeur autrement tout en relisant les 9 saisons de la série et l'histoire de la MSR ? S'il savait une chose essentielle que nous ignorons ?
1. Le grand saut

**D'abord sachez que si Charles (Scully) est un personnage très important de cette fanfic, c'est bien avant tout une fanfic de longue haleine, centrée sur Scully d'une part et sur sa relation avec Mulder d'autre part.  
>Je tente de reprendre tous les épisodes clés de la série et, sans les changer, d'y ajouter les scènes manquantes (dont certaines ont cruellement manqué vous me l'accorderez !). En fait, il s'agit de reprendre les mêmes évènements mais de les présenter sous un jour nouveau qui va donner un sens un peu plus particulier au personnage de Scully et expliquer sa façon d'être et ses choix de vie.<strong>

**IMPORTANT : il y a une continuité dans les chapitres. Donc ils ne sont pas faits pour être lu dans un ordre aléatoire. De la même manière, en sautant un chapitre, vous risquez de manquer des éléments importants de l'intrigue.**

**Même si la fic est en cours d'écriture, le dernier chapitre est déjà rédigé. Je préfère prévenir les personnes sensibles qu'il peut heurter (dans l'idée).**

**Disclaimer** : X-Files et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Mais cette histoire, elle, est de moi -)

**Je voudrais dédier cette fanfic aux lectrices qui me soutiennent depuis le début :  
>- à Marion, soutien tranquille qui m'avait vraiment encouragée lorsque j'ai repris l'écriture (après une longue pause de 6 ans). Tiens toi bien Grand Corps malade, un jour, elle te détrônera au royaume du slam !<br>- à Coccie, détective en chef, qui a mené l'enquête comme personne (j'osais même pas en rêver d'une lectrice qui éplucherai mes mots comme ça !) et qui SAIT maintenant ! Tiens toi bien, CC : Coccie, elle a écris le scénario d'X-Files 3 dont on rêve tous. Si ça intéresse les lecteurs, contactez-moi : je suis son agent ! :-p  
>- A Clem, Doc, Lane, Loa, Mary, Missy, Mulderette, Tit': des lectrices en or qui ont toujours suivi cette fic avec une fidélité sans faille. Merci !<strong>

Bonne (longue !) lecture !

**« ET CHARLES ETAIT LA… » **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**CH 1. Le grand saut**

_**Sur les côtes du Yucatan, Golfe du Mexique, été 1971.**_

Le soleil lui brûlait la peau. Elle adorait ça. Elle avait rejeté sur le côté la serviette que sa mère lui avait donnée en prévenant « Mets ça sous tes pieds, ma chérie. La roche est trop chaude et tu risques de te blesser… ». Mais la pierre était lisse sur les bords de la crique et la sensation de ses plantes de pieds si fines irradiées par le feu des rochers noirs était juste irrésistible.

Au milieu des vagues, Mélissa plongeait et replongeait. Comme d'habitude, elle assurait le spectacle pour la famille. A chaque fois que sa tête émergeait, elle inventait une nouvelle grimace et annonçait à la ronde : « _La carpe !_ », « _Le barbu !_ », « _Le thon !_ ». Dotée d'une imagination inépuisable, elle inventait des mines toujours plus improbables de poissons. A ce jeu, elle était une source intarissable. Elle piqua à nouveau une tête en éclaboussant avec délectation sa plus jeune sœur d'eau salée. Perchée sur son petit promontoire, deux mètres plus haut, celle-ci s'ébroua en criant et en battant des mains. Ses longs cheveux roux éclaircis par la lumière de l'été volèrent de tous les côtés.

- Le merlan, Missy ! Fais-nous le merlan ! supplia Dana en riant aux éclats.

Toute excitée, elle sautillait sous le regard légèrement réprobateur mais attendri de Margareth Scully. A cet endroit, la côte était escarpée et dangereuse. Et l'équilibre instable de sa cadette sur les blocs de pierre sombres n'était pas fait pour la rassurer.

William junior, dit Bill, toisa la nageuse avec dédain.

- Pfffff. Des trucs de filles ! Les poissons, ça se pêche, ça s'imite pas !

Il croisa les bras en boudant mais sourit malgré lui lorsque Mélissa annonça « _La morue !_ ». La grimace déclencha une hilarité générale. Même sa mère riait à gorge déployée.

Bill aurait bien voulu aussi attirer l'attention des autres, mais on ne le trouvait jamais aussi drôle que l'aînée des deux filles.

- Il faut que votre père voie ça…, hoqueta Maggie en séchant ses larmes. Ne bougez pas d'ici les enfants ! Je vais le chercher !

Elle monta dans leur petit canot et se mit à ramer énergiquement vers le voilier qui mouillait sous le vent à une vingtaine de mètres.

Bill cherchait une idée, quelque chose qui les épaterait, et qui épaterait le « capitaine ». Il leva alors les yeux un peu plus haut vers le ressaut qui servait de plongeoir aux gamins du coin. Il surplombait l'océan vert et tendre et permettait des sauts assez spectaculaires plus de trois mètres au-dessus du niveau de l'eau.

Sa décision était prise. Il bomba le torse et se mit à grimper.

Dana s'était rassise et tout en caressant de sa main la roche chaude, elle suivait dans le ciel le vol magnifique d'un oiseau.

En suivant le rapace, son regard rencontra la silhouette de Bill qui escaladait la paroi un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à crier de sa voix fluette pour tenter d'arrêter son impétueux grand frère.

- Biiiiill ! Tu dois pas monter là haut ! Papa a dit que c'était dangereux !

Le jeune garçon n'en avait cure, trop impatient de faire la démonstration de ce qu'il imaginait être du courage voire une preuve absolue de sa virilité.

- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! Regardez bien, hein !

- C'est bon, Bill ! renchérit Mélissa les sourcils froncés en se maintenant à la surface de l'eau. C'est débile, ton idée !

- Ouais, ben, ça vaut mieux qu'imiter des poissons, lança-t-il avec colère.

- Arrête ! insista son aînée. Viens plonger d'ici. C'est moins risqué !

- Ouais, reprit Dana avec conviction. C'est vachement moins risqué ! La petite trouvait que sa sœur avait toujours de bonnes idées.

- J'suis pas une gourdasse, moi ! Je fais des plongeons de garçons !

- T'es vraiment trop bête ! s'emporta Missy qui préféra quand même s'avancer près de l'endroit où il comptait sauter. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que son imbécile de frère se blesse et préférait se tenir prête si les choses devaient dégénérer. Ne le regarde pas, Dana, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de sa sœur. C'est parce qu'il croit qu'il va nous impressionner qu'il fait ça.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Dana reprit sa contemplation, parfaitement sereine quant à la capacité de sa sœur de gérer la situation.

- Mais où est Charlie ? s'inquiéta Mélissa tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'aîné des garçons.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Charles était là… légèrement en retrait, fouillant patiemment dans une petite retenue d'eau de mer pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes et de petits animaux, merveilleusement plus intéressants que les idioties de son frère.

Le petit dernier se redressa. A 6 ans, il se démarquait de tout le monde. A commencer par sa famille. C'était le seul Scully qui ne soit pas roux. Pour un descendant d'irlandais, certains n'étaient pas loin de penser que ces cheveux châtains clairs représentaient presque une tare. Heureusement pour lui, son appartenance à la fratrie ne faisait guère de doute : il avait le sourire de sa mère et les mêmes yeux bleus et transperçants que sa sœur Dana. C'était un jeune garçon d'une beauté étrange. Il avait de grandes oreilles et un visage assez anguleux aux traits irréguliers. Mais l'expression sereine et déterminée qu'il affichait en permanence lui conférait déjà un certain charme. Charme auquel Bill, son frère aîné n'était pas sensible. A moins qu'au contraire, il n'ait perçu la menace d'un cadet trop séduisant… En tous cas, Charles était devenu son souffre-douleur.

Charlie aperçut Dana le cou tendu vers le ciel et suivit son regard. Devant le spectacle hypnotisant de l'oiseau qui de toute l'envergure de ses ailes glissait sur les courants d'air de la côte, son visage s'illumina. Il s'approcha de la petite rouquine et chuchota comme s'il risquait de rompre l'instant magique.

- C'est un Caraca du Nord. Un faucon. T'en a déjà vu un de près, Dana ?

- Comment tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité sur le même ton.

- Je l'ai vu dans le grand livre du Mexique de papa. Ils disent que c'est une espèce en danger et qu'on l'appelle aussi « l'aigle mexicain » parce que c'est un emblème au Mexique… Comme l'aigle royal…

Comme sa jeune sœur, Charles avait toujours eu des « facilités » et savait déjà très bien lire.

- Qu'il est beau ! Elle reporta ses yeux émerveillés vers l'animal qui s'était finalement posé et trônait sept mètres plus haut. J'aimerai bien le voir de plus près encore.

- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Ils se turent quelques secondes, absorbés dans la contemplation du majestueux volatile. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui.

- On pourrait peut-être se rapprocher un peu en faisant le tour, suggéra-t-elle timidement mais avec une excitation évidente dans la voix.

- Génial !… mais euh… je crois pas que les parents seraient d'accord.

- Mmm. On va faire trèèès attention alors, trancha Dana avec quelques scrupules tout de même à l'idée de désobéir. Mais l'aventure était tellement exaltante…

Ils jetèrent un œil derrière eux pour vérifier que les autres ne les voyaient pas s'éclipser. Mais Mélissa était toujours en train de tenter de dissuader Bill de réaliser son projet de plongeon, et ne se rendit compte de rien.

Les deux plus jeunes contournèrent avec prudence les gros rochers à gauche de la crique et commencèrent à grimper en s'accrochant aux quelques rares touffes d'herbes qui naissaient dans les fissures de la pierre. L'ascension était difficile et ils se guidaient l'un l'autre en se signalant les bonnes prises pour avancer. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une plate-forme à deux mètres seulement de l'animal, légèrement en dessous de lui.

Ils ne respiraient plus de peur de voir le faucon s'élancer à nouveau dans les airs. Le visage tendu vers le haut, Dana sentit une fine coulée de sueur glisser de sa tempe jusqu'à sa nuque, puis dégringoler le long de son dos nu. Charles avait pris place juste à côté d'elle, et fixait le faucon avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

Soudain l'oiseau fit pivoter son long cou gracieux et posa un œil perçant sur les enfants. Ils frissonnèrent d'une même émotion, conscients malgré leur jeune âge de vivre un moment rare, peut-être même unique.

Une communion presque parfaite…

Charlie se redressa à peine. Il voulait essayer d'apprivoiser le volatile, d'approcher sa main de ses longues plumes sombres et peut-être même, de les caresser ! Mais celui-ci leur lança un regard plein d'éclairs semblant les avertir du danger de vouloir dompter ce qui ne se dompte pas.

Le rapace ouvrit ses ailes. Charlie s'élança vers son nid et l'atteint au moment même où le Caraca s'élançait dans le vide. Impuissant, le jeune garçon posa un regard désespéré vers l'immensité de l'étendue verte à ses pieds vers laquelle l'oiseau s'était jeté.

Et il réalisa tout d'un coup avec horreur que la splendeur du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avait une explication.

Il se trouvait sur une ridicule petite plate-forme rocheuse, en plein milieu du ciel, environ huit mètres au-dessus de la mer translucide et à ses pieds, les vagues se fracassaient sur les écueils acérés de la côte.

Il fut pris d'un vertige…

Dana vit avec effroi le visage de son frère pâlir et ses jambes se dérober. A la force de ses bras, elle se hissa vers la plate-forme pour tenter de le rattraper. Une seconde trop tard !

Elle vit son corps basculer en avant à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts. Et Charlie tomba dans le vide.

Debout sur le mince ressaut, elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais son frère se précipitait droit sur la surface brillante de l'océan. Et elle devait faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer !

Elle recula d'un pas pour l'élan, et sauta à sa suite.

Elle entendit simultanément le bruit assourdissant de Charlie atteignant l'eau et son propre cri alors qu'elle ressentait tout d'un coup à travers le temps interminable que durait sa chute la folie qu'un tel geste représentait.

Elle heurta les vagues avec une éphémère sensation de soulagement, suivie immédiatement par une brûlure au talon et l'impression d'étouffer alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et distingua au milieu de la mousse blanche de la houle, son frère à peine un mètre sous elle.

D'instinct, elle bascula le poids de son torse vers le bas et parvint par un vigoureux coup de bras à saisir le poignet de Charlie. Elle l'attira à lui et tout en le tenant, se mit à agiter le bras et les jambes pour les propulser vers le haut.

L'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle n'atteindrait peut-être jamais la surface. Elle manquait d'air. Et la lumière semblait si loin…

Elle ferma son esprit au doute avec l'énergie folle que seuls peuvent mettre les enfants à refuser l'idée que tout s'arrête. Et petit à petit, ses mouvements les rapprochèrent de l'issue et ils émergèrent de l'eau en noyant leurs poumons brûlants d'air pur et de vent.

Etait-ce un signe ? Une vague les souleva presque délicatement pour les ramener vers un rocher du rivage. Dana s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à lui et poussa Charlie vers le haut. Il se hissa sur la terre ferme, toussa violemment et s'allongea sur la pierre secoué de pleurs. Elle le rejoignit. Et resta un moment là, assise, hébétée, regardant la mer qui venait d'essayer de leur prendre la vie… et qui, finalement, la leur avait laissée.

Elle se tourna vers son frère, l'assit et le serra contre son épaule. Il s'abandonna dans ses bras et elle eut soudain la certitude, alors qu'elle le réconfortait en glissant ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune, qu'elle était devenue presque une adulte. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le droit de flancher. Parce que quelqu'un sur cette terre comptait dorénavant sur elle. Elle n'était plus seulement responsable de sa vie. Elle l'était aussi de celle de Charlie…

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

Il renifla.

- Je crois… Oui. Merci. Il se tourna vers elle et aperçut le sang qui s'épanchait sur son pied droit. Il s'alarma. Tu es blessée ? !

- C'est rien, murmura-t-elle un peu gênée en détaillant la blessure de son talon.

- Viens. On va tout dire à Maman et elle va te soigner...

- Non !

- Mais Dana… !

- On n'avait pas le droit…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'était sa faute si tout ça était arrivé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entraîner son jeune frère dans cette histoire. Ça aurait pu très mal finir.

- Tu le diras pas, hein ? S'il te plaît, Charlie !

Il la regarda interloqué, avec une incompréhension mêlée de respect.

- Comme tu veux, Dana. Je dirais rien alors…

- …

- … mais c'est toi la plus forte !

- Merci ! souffla-t-elle soudain soulagée d'un poids terrible. Et les yeux humides.

Et il ajouta avec un drôle d'air…

- Tu survivras, Dana. Tu survivras à tout.

Elle se retourna vers lui, perplexe. Et pendant quelques secondes, elle se tut et le dévisagea avec un regard grave se demandant, du haut de ses sept ans, ce qui prenait à son frère de s'exprimer de façon si bizarre…

Charlie détourna ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il eut l'étrange sensation qu'une volonté supérieure les lui avait dictés.

La main du destin, peut-être...

Il sut que ce moment serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme l'amorce d'un basculement dans leurs vies. La fin d'une époque… et le commencement d'une autre.

- Dana ! Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? !

La voix inquiète de Margareth arriva jusqu'à eux.

Dana se releva et tendit la main à son frère.

- On y va ?

Lorsqu'ils apparurent au détour de la petite crique, leur mère se précipita vers eux avec un regard lourd de reproche.

- Ne recommencez jamais ça ! gronda-t-elle très bas. Ça fait dix minutes que je vous cherche. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Elle fut attirée par la traînée rouge qui marquait la roche juste derrière Dana. Chérie ! Tu es blessée ? !

- C'est rien, maman. J'ai glissé et je me suis un peu fait mal au talon…

- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester là, héla le capitaine Scully avec un rire rempli de fierté. Bill vient de faire un plongeon magnifique !

Il serra le garçon rougissant par l'épaule.

- C'est bien mon fils, ça !

Bill bomba le torse, gonflé d'orgueil. Et une fois de plus, Charlie eut envie de s'enfuir, mais Maggie passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux. Et il sentit que ça allait déjà mieux.

- Et toi, Starbuck ? ajouta leur père en examinant sa fille cadette. Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à nager, non ?


	2. Le message

**CH 2. Le message**

**_Janvier 1994…_**

Il est des jours où la mer héberge les souvenirs heureux et ensoleillés des familles en vacances. Il en est d'autres où les morts retournent à l'océan en laissant les proches désemparés, devant un golfe clair où dansent les vagues. Ils scrutent désespérément les reflets argentés en espérant voir s'y dessiner, juste une dernière fois, le visage d'un être aimé…

Le mois de janvier était très froid. Et Mélissa frissonna. Charles murmura un mot à l'oreille de Laureen et s'approcha de sa sœur. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et la ramena tendrement contre lui. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

Il ne dit rien et se tourna vers le large reportant son attention vers Herbert Norton qui au loin sur son petit bateau de pêche avait jeté l'ancre. La silhouette voûtée s'avança vers l'arrière de l'embarcation, portant contre son cœur l'urne qui contenait les cendres. Il ouvrit le récipient et fit un signe à l'attention de son second. La musique s'éleva dans l'air lourd de cette matinée comme si elle montait directement de la corne dorée d'un vieux gramophone.

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
>Somewhere waitin' for me<br>My lover stands on golden sand  
>And watches the ships that go sailin'…<em>

Maggie sentit son esprit s'échapper et revenir trente ans en arrière à ce bal où il l'avait emmené le soir même où il était rentré du blocus cubain. Et où il l'avait demandée en mariage…  
>Le lieutenant Norton ôta son chapeau dans un dernier hommage à son ami et répandit avec précaution ce qui restait de l'enveloppe humaine du capitaine Bill Scully sur la surface troublée de l'océan d'hiver.<p>

- Et Laureen ? s'inquiéta Mélissa en murmurant dans le cou de Charlie. Et tes fils ? Ce sont eux que tu devrais serrer dans tes bras.  
>- Ca va aller, la rassura-t-il en jetant un œil sur Jack et Christopher.<p>

Les garçons se tenaient tendus et un peu engoncés sur sa gauche, et Laureen posait ses mains sur leurs épaules avec douceur. A ce moment, elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Charlie sentit son cœur se remplir de gratitude pour elle, cette brune pétillante au regard généreux et déterminé qui avait transformé son existence, « sa femme »… Il disait « ma femme » comme elle disait « mon homme », mais ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés.  
>Elle était la femme de sa vie… Sa moitié sans laquelle il ne s'imaginait plus pouvoir vivre aujourd'hui.<br>Et il pensa à sa mère qui dormirait seule désormais dans un grand lit vide. Sa gorge se serra.

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
>She's there watchin' for me<br>If I could fly like birds on high  
>Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'…<em>

Bill avec sa stature imposante s'était glissé entre Laureen et Dana. Charlie se pencha encore un peu et vit avec un sentiment de soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude que sa sœur parlait à voix basse avec leur mère. Il ne voyait pas bien Dana. Elle lui tournait légèrement le dos. Elles échangèrent quelques mots encore et soudain sa sœur se détourna vers le large, les yeux à l'horizon, dans un mouvement plein de raideur. Charles sentit son cœur se nouer. Cette posture droite et distante, pétrie de conventions et refoulant les émotions, ce corps dompté, ce visage fermé, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. C'était ceux qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle décidait d'assumer seule ses problèmes. Charlie se jura qu'aujourd'hui, il ne la laisserait pas gérer ça toute seule. Il irait lui parler tout à l'heure. Il devait savoir de quoi elles avaient discuté toutes les deux.

Mélissa le tira de ses réflexions.  
>- Retourne près d'eux. Ils ont besoin de toi, de ta présence…<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ta famille, Charlie. Les garçons ont besoin de leur père.<br>- Missy, tu es aussi ma famille. Quant à Jack et Christopher, Laureen est avec eux. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Ils s'en remettront.  
>- C'est leur grand-père…<br>- Les enfants n'ont pas vu si souvent papa, tu sais.  
>- Justement. Ils n'ont qu'un seul grand-père paternel, et rien n'est plus lourd que le regret… De ne pas avoir eu le temps qu'on voulait avec celui qui est parti, de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'on a sur le cœur…<br>Il se pencha vers sa sœur aînée et lui caressa doucement la joue.  
>- Tu as des regrets avec Papa ? Des choses que tu aurais voulu lui dire ?<br>Elle soupira.  
>- Et toi Charlie ?<br>Il se referma comme une huître.  
>- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand chose… Nous étions trop loin l'un de l'autre.<br>- Parfois, on est plus près que ce qu'on croit…

_It's far beyond the star  
>It's near beyond the moon<br>I know beyond a doubt  
>My heart will lead me there soon<em>

- Il m'avait tracé une large route, une belle ligne droite en parallèle de la sienne, mais moi, je n'aime que les petits sentiers sinueux. Ca ne pouvait pas coller.  
>- Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le chemin, mais avec qui on y va, Charlie…<br>- Alors laisse-moi rester près de toi…

_We'll meet beyond the shore  
>We'll kiss just as before<br>Happy we'll be, beyond the sea  
>And never again I'll go sailin'<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Deux heures plus tard…_**

En dépit des efforts de leur mère pour insuffler un peu de vie aux discussions, le repas avait été pesant. Dès le dernier plat servi, Dana et Charles s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine pour s'éloigner de cette ambiance lourde.  
>Charlie prit un torchon, passa derrière Dana, et saisit le plat humide qu'elle venait juste de déposer sur le vaisselier. Si cela avait été Mélissa, il l'aurait probablement étreint gentiment pour tâcher de détendre son corps tout en tension. Mais voilà… Avec Dana, les gestes tendres ne jaillissaient pas avec la même facilité. Il y avait cette gène, cette pudeur et autre chose encore…<br>Pourtant s'il l'avait pu, il aurait voulu dénouer chacun des nœuds qui lui nouaient le ventre, lisser chacune des rides qui barraient son front. Il aurait voulu masser les muscles de son cou et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Si seulement il était capable de prendre sa douleur…

- Dire que ces mains si douées pour la vaisselle se gâchent à découper des cadavres pour confondre les criminels ! Quel gâchis !

Elle sourit… Tristement. Mais c'était un sourire quand même. Heureusement, il savait au moins faire naître ce sourire à défaut d'autre chose. Il s'enhardit et décida de passer outre sa réserve habituelle. Il se pencha vers la joue de sa sœur et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa peau douce. Il perçut son léger recul, sa surprise, et préféra se redresser rapidement pour retourner à son essuyage en affectant une mine appliquée.  
>Elle le dévisagea. Et il se sentit obligé de croiser l'expression de ses yeux bleus. Ils le détaillaient avec franchise et gratitude. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. Rassuré, il décida d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.<p>

- De quoi parliez-vous avec Maman tout à l'heure ?  
>- De ce pour quoi mes mains sont douées d'une certaine manière…<br>Son regard se perdit au loin laissant Charlie perplexe. Et elle se replongea dans sa vaisselle avec une concentration qu'il suspecta être une tentative de botter en touche.  
>- Euh, c'est codé ?<br>Elle laissa passer quelques secondes au rythme de la rumeur de l'eau qui s'écoulait. Elle lui tendit une assiette et finit par murmurer :  
>- Je voulais juste savoir s'il était fier de moi… Je veux dire… malgré…<br>Sa voix mourut dans les bruits de vaisselle.  
>- … malgré ton choix de laisser tomber la médecine pour entrer au FBI.<br>- Je sais. C'est ridicule… et égoïste.  
>- Non… Non, je crois qu'on aimerait tous savoir… mais peut-être que nous le savons déjà…<p>

- Un lieutenant ne doit jamais douter de son capitaine, Starbuck, intervint Mélissa contrefaisant la voix grave de leur père.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et s'approcha de sa sœur. D'un geste assuré, elle la débarrassa d'un verre et de l'éponge, les posa un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail, et sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'enlaça de toute sa douceur. Comme pour partager avec elle ses forces vitales.  
>Et là, contre l'épaule de Mélissa, Dana ne put contenir davantage ses larmes et dans un sanglot, se laissa aller à sa peine.<p>

- Il me manque déjà… et j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir déçu.  
>- Papa t'adorait, Dana. En fait, je crois qu'il nous aimait tous.<br>- Mmm…  
>- Oui. Tous ! soutint-elle avec autorité en se tournant vers Charlie.<br>- Missy, je t'en prie. Epargne nous le « tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » : ça ne te ressemble pas de faire l'autruche !  
>- Tu confonds tout Charlie. Papa nous aimait. Mais nous n'étions pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait…<br>- C'est peu de le dire !  
>- D'accord, Charles ! Vas-y ! Soulage-toi de ton fiel. C'est sûrement le bon jour pour ça ! Tu me diras si tu te sens mieux ensuite, hein !<br>- Missy…  
>- Vas-y ! Ressors-nous le couplet que tu affectionnes tant…<br>- Tu es partie toi aussi, Mélissa !  
>- Et après ? ! C'est ce dont j'avais besoin ! J'avais besoin de liberté, tu avais besoin d'art et d'évasion et Dana avait besoin de justice ! C'était ainsi ! Et, en effet, malgré tout l'amour qu'il nous portait, il n'était pas prêt à ça. Notre père était donc juste un homme. Il n'est pas trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, l'accepter et faire notre deuil d'une image idéale…<br>- Je l'ai fait depuis longtemps ce deuil là…  
>- Alors Charlie, s'il te plaît, accepte maintenant de faire la paix avec lui, et laisse-nous lui faire nos adieux…<p>

Une chape de plomb retomba au milieu de la cuisine.  
>Une légère sonnerie retentit, rompant le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.<br>Dana saisit rapidement son téléphone portable, consulta son écran et s'excusa auprès des deux autres.  
>- Désolée, c'est Mulder. Je dois lui répondre.<br>Elle prit la communication et s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la maison tout en parlant très bas.  
>Mélissa et Charles se regardèrent en chien de faïence.<br>Finalement, il soupira et s'approcha de son aînée en ouvrant les bras.  
>- Pardonne-moi Missy. Tu as raison. Je suis un con ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour faire sa fête à Papa…<br>Il l'étreignit avec tendresse.  
>- Ce n'est pas le jour, mais tu n'es pas un con.<br>Elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
>- Tu es en colère contre lui parce qu'il est parti sans te laisser le temps de lui parler vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Charlie ?  
>- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de lui parler vraiment…<p>

- De lui parler de quoi ? demanda avec distraction Bill qui entrait dans la pièce avec la cafetière. Il avait l'air abattu.  
>- Oh. Rien de particulier.<br>- Et toi ? Ca va, Bill ? demanda gentiment Mélissa.  
>- Ouais, ouais. Ca ira. C'est pour Maman que je m'inquiète. C'est dur pour une femme d'être seule de nos jours.<br>Mélissa ne releva pas la remarque un tantinet machiste. Typique de Bill. Mais malgré son grand costume de capitaine et ses airs fiers, son frère n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'étendre sur ses sentiments, mais de toute la fratrie, il était probablement le plus affecté à double titre : vis à vis de son père, il avait toujours été « le successeur », « l'héritier » en suivant avec respect et passion les traces du « Capitaine ». Et il avait toujours été particulièrement protecteur à l'égard des femmes de la tribu Scully, a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Dans son esprit, c'était simplement son rôle. Et cela ne devait pas être autrement… Aujourd'hui, il se sentait investi d'une nouvelle responsabilité qu'il entendait bien assumer, mais dont il se serait volontiers passé.  
>Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Dana arriva dans son dos et lui prit la main.<br>- On sera tous là pour elle, Bill. Il n'est pas question de la laisser seule.

Les certitudes de Dana l'agaçaient parfois, mais ce jour là, elles lui firent du bien. Avec pudeur, il pressa discrètement les doigts fins de sa sœur et s'en détacha pour déposer le récipient encore chaud sur la table. S'il avait su quoi dire à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas pu : sa gorge était nouée. Dana n'insista pas, respectant le chagrin que son frère voulait si manifestement leur dissimuler. Il s'empressa de détourner ses yeux humides vers la fenêtre où le paysage n'offrait qu'une vue tourmentée et nuageuse. Sur l'eau, on naviguait à vue…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Maggie pour pénétrer à son tour dans la cuisine qui avait toujours été la pièce la plus chaleureuse de la maison.

En passant le pas de la porte, elle se remémora qu'avant, c'est là que ses enfants venaient lui raconter leurs journées d'école pendant qu'elle préparait les repas. Chacun avait son style.

Bill arrivait, tonitruant, en quête d'approbation et de félicitations, mimait ses exploits sportifs, ronchonnait contre un camarade ou un professeur et repartait aussi vite un goûter à la bouche pour jouer dehors avec ses copains.

Mélissa, en seconde Maman, prêtait toujours main forte à sa mère mais en profitait pour tenter de la convertir à ses rêves, aux idéaux qu'elle défendait avec une conviction inébranlable. Au début Maggie souriait devant la fougue de son aînée, riait de ses élans… Avec le temps, elle avait du apprendre avec elle la tempérance : Mélissa n'entendait pas rentrer dans le rang et le développait haut et fort en particulier devant son père. Margareth tentait de ramasser les pots cassés après les repas parfois houleux. Mais aujourd'hui, sa fille avait gagné en sagesse. Mélissa… « la bien-aimée »…

Charlie, lui, venait s'émerveiller avec elle. Il lui racontait pendant des heures la beauté d'un poème qu'il venait de découvrir, lui contait avec moultes détails les scènes de son collège – Charlie avait toujours eu un talent particulier pour noter le geste furtif, le regard en coin, la petite chose en plus qui conférait à ses récits une saveur unique. Il était le sensible de la famille, celui qui lui avait un jour déclaré qu'au sein des Scully, il était « hors-sujet »…

Et puis il y avait Dana. Dana qui venait l'aider systématiquement, qui pouvait rester très longtemps sans rien dire à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas peur du silence. Et puis, parfois, elle ouvrait la bouche et en quelques mots, elle résumait l'essentiel en une simple remarque, en une question. Et Maggie savait que sa fille lui avait livré son cœur. Elles échangeaient un regard, se souriaient. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles communiquaient. Au fil des années, c'était parfois devenu plus dur. La force de Dana était aussi sa faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas peser sur les autres, tentait de faire face, seule, à ses mystérieuses interrogations. Il y avait quelque chose en elle que Maggie n'avait jamais réussi à percer.

Elle balaya la salle et posa un regard attendri sur chacun de ses quatre enfants. Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger sous l'œil inquiet de Bill, le regard doux de Mélissa, le sourire tendre de Charles et le visage grave qui la transperçait de Dana.  
>Son mari avait quitté le monde terrestre, mais il lui avait laissé le plus beau des héritages : ces quatre là ! Trois rouquins et un châtain. Dieu qu'ils étaient différents ! Mais en même temps, ils appartenaient à un tout indivisible comme les quatre éléments du Monde :<p>

Mélissa et sa fougue, ses passions et ses colères, était le feu…  
>Bill qui ne vivait vraiment qu'en mer comme son défunt mari : l'eau…<br>Dana, solide comme un roc, pragmatique, présente, fidèle jusqu'à l'extrême : la terre…  
>Charlie, ses rêves, sa légèreté mais aussi son besoin de mouvement, de communiquer : l'air…<p>

Sa fille cadette avança d'un pas, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle sans rien dire.  
>Margareth inspira profondément, et l'étreint à son tour alors que les trois autres s'approchaient comme pour former un cercle protecteur autour d'elle.<br>Quand elle se redressa, un large sourire mélangé s'affichait sur son visage : elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer : c'était comique, en fait : elle contempla Dana avec émoi… car sa plus-si-petite-Starbuck, celle qui se souciait tant de ce que pensait son Achab de père, rejouait exactement la même partition que son paternel…  
>Au silence près,<br>au geste près,  
>au souffle près…<br>jusqu'à cette déclaration fidèle à l'original dans son intensité comme dans sa rareté à un mot près : _« Je t'aime, Maman »…_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_2 jours plus tard…_**

- N'accepte les possibilités extrêmes que si elles te mènent vers la vérité, conseilla Mulder avec prévenance.  
>Sa colère était retombée, mais Dana le vit quitter la chambre du motel avec un certain malaise. Il l'avait engueulée comme une gamine ! Et elle en éprouvait d'autant plus de honte qu'elle se sentait elle-même comme une môme prise en faute. En faute d'avoir cru aux possibilités extrêmes dont son coéquipier l'abreuvait pourtant jour après jour… C'était quand même un comble ! Et il s'était permis de la juger. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, tout en se demandant contre qui elle était le plus en colère : Mulder et sa condamnation sans nuance ou elle qui s'était laissé aller à accepter un phénomène irrationnel.<br>Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu ! Et elle avait entendu Boggs fredonner le refrain de ses parents. Et pourtant, les indications qu'il leur avait dispensées l'avaient bien menée au repaire du ravisseur.  
>Tout cela méritait tout de même que l'on étudie les signes d'un peu plus près, non ?…<p>

Elle pensa à Mélissa et à sa manie de chercher les signes partout. Souvent, ça l'avait fait sourire. Ce soir, elle avait envie de lui en parler. Elle saurait la comprendre.  
>Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur, pleine d'espoir.<p>

- Allô ? Une voix masculine familière répondit.  
>- Charlie ? C'est toi ?<br>- Oui, Dana. Missy nous a proposé de camper chez elle pour nous éviter de repartir de nuit. On était tous crevés.  
>- Ah… Très bien.<br>- Ca va ? Tu arrives à bosser malgré… Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspension.  
>- Euh, oui… Enfin, ajouta-t-elle dans un élan de sincérité, ça me travaille tout de même.<br>- Je comprends. En fait, j'aurai cru que ça t'aiderai à ne pas y penser.  
>- Moi aussi, j'aurais cru… murmura-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume. Missy est là ?<br>- Non, elle préférait rester avec Maman ce soir.  
>- Ah… Une immense déception l'envahit. Oui, bien sur. C'est mieux ainsi. On peut toujours compter sur elle pour faire ce qu'il faut au bon moment ! J'aurais du y penser.<br>- Toi aussi frangine, tu sais faire ce qu'il faut.

- Dana ?  
>Il y eut un flottement entre eux. Elle se reprit.<br>- C'est pas très important de toute façon. Je rappellerai plus tard.  
>- Non, attends !<br>Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et le désarroi de Dana était perceptible dans sa voix en dépit de sa fichue obstination à vouloir tout maîtriser. Elle avait besoin de parler.  
>- Je suis là, moi…<br>- Euh…  
>- Allez Starbuck, dis-moi…<br>En entendant le surnom que lui donnait son père, elle se troubla.  
>- Promets-moi de ne pas te payer ma tête, Charles.<br>C'était une entrée en matière très inhabituelle pour Dana. En temps normal, c'était plutôt Mélissa qui adoptait ce genre d'introduction sur la défensive.  
>Il jura docilement.<br>- Promis.  
>- Tu ne le répéteras pas ?<br>- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Ca ne fera qu'un secret de plus que nous garderons pour nous. Maintenant, je suis entraîné.  
>Cela aurait pu être un reproche, mais son ton était doux.<p>

Malgré elle, Dana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
>Leurs secrets…<br>Un moment, elle avait envisagé d'en parler à son père. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Trop dur…  
>Comment la regarderait-il après ?… Il avait suffit qu'elle préfère le FBI à la médecine pour que, déjà, elle puisse lire la désapprobation au fond de ses yeux. Alors s'il avait su…<br>Et aujourd'hui, il était trop tard.  
>A moins que…<p>

Charlie attendait, patiemment. Elle commença à raconter, un peu hésitante. Elle avait davantage l'habitude de se confier à Mélissa.  
>- Mon coéquipier et moi, nous avons été appelés pour interroger un certain Luther Lee Boggs.<br>- Ca me dit quelque chose ce nom.  
>- C'est bien possible. C'est un tueur en série. Il va passer sur la chaise électrique dans quelques jours.<br>- Tu as de drôles de fréquentations, Clarice…

Elle sourit à l'allusion de son frère. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son intention d'intégrer le Bureau, il avait été le seul à la féliciter immédiatement. « Clarice Starling va pouvoir aller se rhabiller, avait-il déclaré solennellement, tu seras la meilleure ! ». Ce jour là, il s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la table pour l'embrasser alors que Mélissa et Maggie la regardaient avec consternation et que son père et Bill se renfrognaient et préparaient déjà leurs arguments pour une attaque en règle. Charlie l'avait soutenu avec une foi inébranlable pendant cet interminable repas et elle lui en était encore infiniment reconnaissante.

- Ce qui est moins drôle, c'est qu'il prétend pouvoir entrer en contact par télépathie avec le ravisseur d'un couple d'ados… et qu'il veut négocier son savoir supposé contre l'annulation de son exécution.  
>- Sale type… Il laisserait crever des gamins ?<br>- Il tentera n'importe quoi pour sauver sa vie…  
>- Mmm…<p>

Il perçut une réticence dans son silence. Peut être même de la détresse…  
>- Dana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?… C'est ce tueur ? Il te fait peur ? demanda-t-il gagné par une sourde angoisse.<br>Elle soupira et lâcha d'un coup.  
>- J'ai vu Papa !<br>- Pardon ? !  
>- J'ai vu papa alors qu'il était déjà mort.<br>- Mais… Tu étais bouleversée sûrement, non ?  
>- Non, non, protesta-t-elle. La première fois, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait eu un infarctus.<br>Tous les sens de Charlie se mirent en alerte.  
>- La première fois ?<br>Elle expliqua, non sans éprouver une terrible gêne en décrivant les derniers événements.  
>- Papa et Maman venaient de partir. Nous avions dîné ensemble pour Noël. Je me suis endormie devant la télévision. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu… Il était assis en face de moi. Il parlait… Enfin, il essayait de me parler, mais moi je n'entendais rien… Et puis le téléphone a sonné. Et maman m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je me suis retournée vers le fauteuil où je l'avais vu mais il n'était plus là…<br>- Je suis désolé, Dana.  
>- Ce n'est pas fini. Lorsque je suis allé voir Boggs…<br>- Le fou furieux ? Quel est le rapport ? !  
>- J'y viens. Au moment où nous prenions congé, il s'est mis à fredonner…<br>- Oui ?  
>- C'était « Beyond the sea », Charlie…<p>

- Je l'ai entendu comme je t'entends.  
>- Moi aussi, Dana, j'ai entendu cet air toute la journée, avança prudemment son frère.<br>- Mais là, c'était Papa ! Il me regardait ! Il m'a appelé « Starbuck », Charlie, et m'a demandé si j'avais compris son message ! Boggs veut me délivrer un message de Papa !  
>- Pardonne-moi de te demander ça mais comment peux-tu croire que ce type possède le moindre pouvoir pour communiquer avec l'au-delà ?<br>- Il l'a déjà prouvé une fois.  
>- Tu plaisantes ? !<br>- Non, je t'assure. Il nous a décrit l'endroit où étaient retenus les mômes et je l'ai retrouvé en suivant ces indications…  
>- « Je » ? Tu n'étais pas seule tout de même ?<br>- Ca n'est pas le problème ! se hérissa-t-elle. Je viens déjà de me prendre un savon par Mulder ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !  
>- Ton partenaire ? Il a raison. Tu prends des risques, Dana…<br>- C'est ma vie ! Et puis, j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire. Des risques, j'en ai toujours pris et tu en sais quelque chose !  
>- Justement !<p>

- …  
>- Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir.<br>- Non !

- Attends ! Excuse-moi ! Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout. Mais tu as raison : tu as toujours pris les bonnes décisions. Parle-moi. Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ?  
>Elle soupira.<br>- Je n'en sais rien en fait. J'espérais que peut-être Mélissa pouvait m'aider à démêler un peu les choses.  
>- Et ce n'est que moi…<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Charlie. En fait… Je suis contente de t'en avoir parlé.  
>- Je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours.<br>- On ne cherche pas toujours des réponses en se confiant aux autres…  
>Il sourit. Et compléta.<br>- … On a parfois juste besoin d'être écouté pour trouver ses propres réponses à l'intérieur de soi-même.  
>- Oui. C'est exactement ça, observa Scully un peu surprise. Comment… ?<br>- J'ai la chance de vivre avec une femme merveilleuse qui m'a pas mal briefé sur le fonctionnement des cerveaux du deuxième sexe, à vrai dire ! expliqua-t-il avec légèreté.  
>Elle rit. Ca lui fit du bien.<br>- Merci, Charlie.  
>- N'hésite pas à me rappeler, s'il te plaît.<br>- Oui. D'accord.  
>- Bon, ben… Bonne nuit alors.<br>- Bonne nuit…

Il raccrocha et resta un moment, immobile, presque tétanisé sur sa chaise. Il murmura tout bas, pour lui-même.

- Un tueur en série… Un tueur en série ! Tu vis une drôle de vie, Dana… Mais il y a une raison à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura en silence. 

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_5 jours plus tard…_**

Il avait sauvé la vie des enfants en lui révélant la nouvelle planque. Il lui avait même sauvé sa vie à elle avec cette mise en garde « Evitez le diable !». Et d'une certaine manière, on pouvait se dire que Mulder était à l'hôpital parce qu'il n'avait pas pris en considération ses avertissements.

Mais le diable, c'était lui. Il avait tué. Des gens. Des innocents. Par dizaines. Et maintenant, il voulait qu'elle assiste à l'exécution.

_« Soyez mon témoin. Et lorsque je serai sur la chaise électrique, je vous délivrerai le message de votre père »…_

Elle jeta ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, appuya machinalement sur le bouton rouge de son répondeur qui clignotait, et s'effondra sur la table en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

Elle était perdue… Elle se sentait terriblement seule…

Une voix chaleureuse mais un peu tendue s'éleva au milieu de la pièce.

_« Dana, tu es là ? C'est moi. Charlie.  
>Bon, j'espère que tu auras mon message à temps.<br>Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Cet homme, ce Luther Lee Boggs, il est dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire ou te demander, Dana. J'ignore si ce malade veut te pourrir la tête, profiter de la vision d'une belle femme ou juste expérimenter avec toi le plaisir de la manipulation… Mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne t'apportera que souffrances et doutes. Ca ne peut pas être ça, le messager de Papa.  
>Papa n'était pas parfait mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur et tu ne me contrediras certainement pas là-dessus : il était malade à l'idée que tu te mettes en danger. Alors, s'il avait vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire, Starbuck, il aurait préféré se taire à jamais plutôt que de choisir un messager qui pourrait te faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre… »<em>

Elle sentit tout d'un coup son cœur se gonfler sous l'émotion. S'alléger du poids terrible du doute. Il avait raison !

_« … Et si tu redoutes de laisser passer le message du Capitaine, dis-toi que c'est Mélissa qui est dans le vrai. Peu importe s'il était fier ou pas, peu importe si nous avons pu lui parler comme nous l'aurions aimé, je suppose que la seule chose qui compte, c'est que nous étions ses enfants.  
>Crois-moi : il n'y a rien de plus inestimable dans la vie d'un homme que ses enfants…<br>Dana… C'était notre père… Et tu étais inestimable pour lui.  
>Et ça, c'est la seule vraie réponse à toutes tes questions. N'attends pas d'autres messages.<br>Et surtout, protèges-toi de cette vermine parce que je t'aime.  
>Et ça, c'est MON message ! Parce que dans tout ça, il ne faudrait pas passer à côté des messages des vivants, frangine…»<em>

Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser ! Son frère ! Grâce à lui, elle respirait à nouveau…  
>Elle composa son numéro. Il était sur répondeur. Elle inspira un grand coup.<p>

_« Charlie ? C'est Dana. J'ai… J'ai bien reçu ton message. Enfin… tes messages. Je voulais juste te dire… Merci ! Merci pour tout.  
>Et… idem ! »<em>

Elle essuya ses larmes, se sourit dans la glace et saisit sa veste. Elle avait mieux à faire qu'assister à une exécution ce soir.  
>Il y avait quelqu'un auprès de qui elle voulait être à cet instant… Un vivant, qui était toujours à ses côtés, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais jours, et là, il l'attendait à l'hôpital…<p> 


	3. Coma

**CH 3. Coma**

**_Novembre 1994…_**

- Un thé ?  
>Il lui tendit un gobelet et pris place à son côté sur le canapé bleu. Pour lui, il avait choisi un café serré. En guise de café serré, il n'avait obtenu que le jus de chaussettes infâme dont seuls les hôpitaux semblent posséder la recette…<p>

Il coula un œil vers Mélissa. Sa sœur affichait toujours son regard noir. Elle ruminait encore toute à son indignation.  
>- Il devrait être là, Charlie… Après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit de lui !<br>- Tu ne le connais pas, Missy. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent vraiment et la façon dont il l'exprimera…  
>- Il n'est que colère et vengeance ! Comment Dana peut-elle aimer un homme pareil, si sombre ! C'est de lumière dont elle a besoin…<p>

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme un signal d'alarme. Il se tourna vivement vers elle.  
>- Parce qu'elle l'aime ?… Elle te l'a dit ?<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Tu la connais. Jamais elle ne dirait les choses si simplement…  
>Melissa leva les yeux au ciel, avec un faux air exaspéré, mais son regard s'était brouillé de larmes.<br>- … en fait, je crois qu'ils font bien la paire. Deux handicapés des sentiments !  
>- Dana n'est pas handicapée des sentiments ! s'insurgea Charlie. Tu es triste, Mélissa et tu dis des conneries !<br>Elle eut un petit rire douloureux, essuya l'eau qui roulait le long de sa joue et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule large de son frère.  
>Elle sourit dans le vide.<br>- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui viens me gronder et me consoler… Pardon… Tu as raison, bien sûr.  
>Il déposa avec douceur un baiser sur son front.<br>- Évidemment que j'ai raison. Dana est seulement handicapée des mots et entre nous, je crains que la tare ne soit familiale !  
>- Tu penses à Papa…<br>- Mmm…  
>- Dana lui a pardonné. Il n'a pas su la rassurer mais elle a réussi à lui pardonner. Et toi, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant…<br>- … mais elle a toujours été beaucoup plus forte que moi, murmura-t-il en se repliant soudain sur lui-même.

Ils se turent un moment, se laissant plonger dans une torpeur moite alors que passaient les infirmières avec les perfusions et les plateaux de médicaments. D'autres familles erraient aussi dans le couloir. Quelqu'un entrait dans la salle d'attente, s'asseyait, prenait une revue, l'ouvrait sans la lire. Puis il soupirait, se relevait et repartait hanter les coursives de l'hôpital. Le thé était froid. Le café aussi.

- S'il l'aime, reprit Mélissa, il devrait juste la laisser partir… en l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout. Il devrait être ici, auprès d'elle. Il devrait la toucher, la caresser et lui faire sentir sa présence, s'étrangla-t-elle, la gorge nouée de peine.  
>- Il ne veut pas croire que c'est fini, et moi non plus !<br>- Mais toi, tu es là…  
>- Je devrais peut-être me trouver ailleurs…<br>- Charlie, tu dois accepter qu'elle va mourir. La mort est une chose naturelle.  
>- Pas là !<br>- Si, Charlie ! Là aussi ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, je t'en prie ! Ne pense pas qu'à toi : sinon, tout ce que tu partageras à Dana pour son dernier voyage, ce seront tes peurs, tes angoisses et tes doutes.

- Laisse la partir en paix, elle n'a pas à porter le poids de notre fardeau…  
>- … Le poids de mon fardeau… elle le porte déjà, murmura-t-il si faiblement que sa sœur ne l'entendit pas.<br>- Accepte sa décision de ne pas être réanimée. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Alors respecte-la et tiens lui la main jusqu'au bout du chemin, c'est la seule chose qui importe maintenant… C'est l'ultime preuve d'amour que nous puissions lui apporter…  
>- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu te trompes sur Mulder.<br>- Il fuit le dialogue. Tu ne l'a pas vu tout à l'heure à la cafétéria ! Il est parti sans un Au revoir !  
>- Il est désespéré, Missy.<br>- Je me fiche de son désespoir ! Je me fiche même de sa grossièreté à mon égard ! Mais je veux qu'à elle, il dise un Adieu… Sa voix se brisa. Elle ajouta, tremblante. Tu comprends ?  
>- Il ne veut pas d'Adieu. Il veut la sauver.<p>

Une veine se mit à sauter sur la tempe de Charles et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Il poursuivit, troublé.  
>- C'est de sa faute si elle est là, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Alors il court après le remède miracle qui pourra lui insuffler la vie… et c'est sa façon à lui de l'aimer.<br>- Le seul remède miracle, c'est la foi qu'il placera en elle. Elle a juste besoin de sa confiance… Qu'il soit là, dans cette chambre et qu'il le lui dise… posa tendrement Mélissa en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Oui.  
>Il soupira.<br>- Alors, va chez lui et dis-le lui. Parce qu'il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. Il préfèrera courir après des chimères plutôt que de prendre le risque de la regarder partir.  
>- Et toi ? Si tu y allais ?<br>- Non, je… Je vais rester un peu près d'elle, plutôt. Si ça ne te dérange pas… Je n'ai pas été très souvent à ses côtés ces dernières années. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard…, ajouta-t-il très bas.

Elle se leva, regarda gravement son frère, et pour finir, se pencha vers lui en prenant son visage entre les mains.  
>- Et à toi, Charles ? T'ai-je assez dit que je t'aimais ?<br>Il baissa les yeux avec une subite émotion. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
>- Certains me l'ont prouvé, mais toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, tu es la seule de la famille qui me l'aie vraiment dis avec des mots.<p>

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, un peu gêné. Une infirmière attendait manifestement la fin de leurs effusions.  
>- Euh, excusez-moi. Vous êtes bien de la famille de Dana Scully ?<br>Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent avec inquiétude.  
>- Oui ?<br>- C'est le docteur Daly. Il souhaiterait vous parler, ainsi qu'à votre mère…  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? pressa Mélissa.<br>- C'est votre sœur, Madame. Elle s'affaiblit. Cette nuit sera probablement celle « du passage »… Alors si vous voulez rassembler le reste de la famille…

Charles savait qu'on viendrait tôt ou tard prononcer ces mots…  
>Ils flottaient, irréels au milieu de ce couloir glauque. Comme des fausses notes au milieu d'une symphonie pastorale. Un couac qu'on voudrait pouvoir faire passer dans le mouvement, noyer sous le flot puissant de la mélodie, mais parfois, les couacs s'enchainent, comme dans un jeu de dominos, et l'on sait que l'orchestre va s'effondrer. Qu'un silence assourdissant va prendre son tour. Qu'il renverra la musique au vestiaire. Et qu'il faudra du temps pour s'en relever.<br>Ces mots : il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à les entendre. Et aujourd'hui, ils s'enfilaient comme des perles sur un collier. On a beau savoir ce qui est écrit, lorsque le verdict tombe, c'est du plomb liquide, brûlant, qu'on vous coule dans les veines.

Il vacilla, mais parvint à articuler.  
>- Je m'occupe de Maman et je me charge d'appeler Bill. Mais toi, va le chercher, Missy ! Tu dois le convaincre de venir ! Pour elle !<br>Elle hocha la tête avec gravité.  
>- Il va venir ou je le trainerais par la peau des fesses !<p>

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Et elle s'enfuit dans la nuit tombante, laissant Charles, seul au milieu du couloir, à se demander le cœur lourd ce que serait sa vie s'il perdait l'une de ses sœurs bien-aimées…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

C'était peut-être la plus énorme erreur de son existence, mais maintenant les jeux étaient faits. Elle vivrait ou elle mourrait sans qu'il n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit.  
>Mélissa se gara sur le parking quasiment vide de l'hôpital.<br>A cette heure avancée de la nuit, avoir sa voiture sur l'une de ces places était présage de malheur. Même sans expérience, chaque homme, chaque femme savait cela. Cela formait un apprentissage universel, transmis par la force des douleurs qui pleuvaient comme des nuages sur le bitume. Derrière chacune de ces maisons de ferraille, il y avait probablement une vie en suspens et une famille écrasée sous la peine.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, Fox.  
>- Mulder…<br>Il la dévisagea avec un sourire triste. Qu'en savait-elle ? Si choix il y avait, il avait fait celui de ne pas honorer le rendez-vous qui lui apporterait peut-être le remède pour sauver Scully.  
>Mais que pouvait-il opposer à la douleur de la sœur de Dana ? Comment lui demander de comprendre ce que lui même était incapable d'expliquer ? Elle avait raison : il sombrait. Et au fond de lui, tout au fond, il y avait une infime parcelle d'espoir qui lui demandait d'y croire. De croire que sa seule présence pourrait peut-être…<br>Il pensa à ce que Mélissa lui avait jeté au visage. _« Ça ne la ramènera peut-être pas, mais au moins elle saura… ! ». _Elle saura… quoi ? Que dire ?

Mais au travers de Mélissa, il entendait la voix de Dana et il ne se sentait pas la force de lutter contre elle.  
>Sur la colère de Mélissa s'était imprimé le visage de sa partenaire.<br>Derrière l'intransigeance des mots, il avait vu la même détermination, la même bonté aussi. Et puis, il y avait la ressemblance physique, qui l'avait furieusement troublé dans la pénombre de son appartement sans lumière. Il avait été plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait avec Mélissa comme pour se défendre de se sentir attiré par cette femme qui lui rappelait tant Scully : le rouge de ses cheveux, ses yeux noirs écrasés de chagrin, son regard franc et profond qui lui intimait « Sois un homme ! ».

Il avait besoin de la voir… même si en faisant cela, il la privait peut-être de sa dernière chance de s'en sortir.

Elle le laissa devant la porte de la chambre, sous la lumière bleue qu'il haïssait tant.

Il entra. Elle était là, très pâle. Allongée sur ce lit de mort, un tuyau près des lèvres exsangues. Plus aucune machine ne la retenait à la vie… puisqu'elle en avait décidé ainsi.  
>Ses minces espoirs s'envolaient. Mais maintenant, il était là. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, et avec la maladresse de celui qui ne sait où se mettre, il attrapa timidement ses doigts si fins mais si froids.<br>Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il s'agrippa de plus belle à la main de Scully. Et perçut une infime chaleur. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination. Mais il se pencha doucement vers elle.

_« J'ai la sensation que tu crois qu'il n'est pas l'heure de partir, Scully.  
>Ta foi t'a toujours soutenu. Je ne sais pas si ma présence t'aidera à revenir… mais, je suis là… »<em>

Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Alors, il se tut et s'installa sur la chaise, la tête basse. Et dans le secret de cette chambre quasi-mortuaire, il serra de toutes ses forces la main frêle, priant sa peau de faire passer le message que sa voix n'avait pas la force de révéler.  
>Derrière le vitrage, Mélissa les observait, les joues mouillées de larmes.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Le lendemain…_**

Dire qu'hier encore, il était au bord du gouffre ! Et là, aujourd'hui, le bonheur l'inondait. Il aurait voulu saisir la main de la première personne qui passe, la faire virevolter dans un pas de danse et déclencher son rire un peu gêné mais charmé.  
>Il respirait !<br>Elle s'était réveillée ! Elle avait vaincu les ténèbres ! Était-ce son soutien à lui ? Était-ce celui de Mulder que Mélissa avait accompagné jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur endormie pour être bien sûre qu'il ne se dédierait pas ? Elle l'avait vu lui parler, lui tenir la main. C'était une belle chose, lui avait-elle dit avec émotion. Elle avait senti l'énergie qui faisait tressaillir le corps apparemment sans vie. Elle avait compris ce qu'il y avait d'unique et de si puissant dans la relation qui unissait ces deux là…

Mulder… Son instinct disait à Charlie que de celui-là, il entendrait parler encore longtemps…

Peu importe pourquoi. Dana était de retour parmi eux. Ce n'était pas son heure encore. Sans arrêter sa marche vive, il croisa dans le couloir la silhouette d'un grand homme brun au physique séduisant malgré un nez proéminent. Il faillit rire dans son dos. L'homme affichait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres pleines. Probablement le même sourire idiot que le mien en ce moment, gloussa Charles en son for intérieur !  
>En voilà un qui est peut-être bien devenu papa…<br>Charles se remémora la joie qu'il avait éprouvé à la maternité à chaque fois qu'il avait découvert et apprivoisé le visage si fragile, si neuf de chacun de ses deux enfants.  
>Il se sentait presque aussi heureux aujourd'hui en pénétrant la chambre claire de Dana.<p>

- Voilà ! Tisane pour maman, Thé pour les pisseuses…  
>- Charles ! protesta sa mère sur un ton de réprimande, mais elle aussi était d'humeur joyeuse, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.<br>- C'est rien, M'man !  
>- Tu as croisé Mulder ? interrogea Mélissa avec intérêt. Il vient juste de sortir.<br>- Mulder ? ! Euh, peut-être bien… Je ne suis pas sûr… Mais je suis parti il y a cinq minutes à peine !  
>- Oui, approuva sa jeune sœur qui reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil. C'est son style. Les visites éclairs !<br>- Et les cadeaux, je ne te raconte même pas ! ajouta Missy le regard brillant.  
>- Des cadeaux ? Petite veinarde… Il s'assit sur le côté du lit. Montre-moi ce que tu caches sous la couverture, commanda-t-il à Dana en roulant des yeux. Du chocolat, c'est ça ? Tu veux le garder pour toi, avoue !<br>Elle rit.  
>- Et comment que je le garderai pour moi ! Avec toi dans les parages, mieux vaut protéger ses réserves alimentaires !<br>- Égoïste !  
>Les trois femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la répartie pleine de mauvaise foi de Charlie. Son appétit était légendaire !<br>- Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas si mesquine que ça, je partagerai avec plaisir mon cadeau avec toi, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Laureen appréciera !  
>Elle lui mit sous le nez le DVD que lui avait offert Mulder.<br>- Les superstars du Superbowl ? ! Dana, cet homme a du gout ! Épouse-le et tu auras peut-être même une entrée au prochain match en guise de cadeau de mariage !  
>- Voilà un argument, commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois que je vais l'étudier avec toute l'attention que ça mérite… Mmm… Voilà ! c'est fait !<br>- Et ?…  
>- Non !<br>- Ingrate !

Elle lui sourit. Il prit sa main avec tendresse. Son attention fut attirée par un reflet du soleil sur la blancheur de sa gorge.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu…, murmura doucement Charles en prenant délicatement entre ses doigts la fine croix dorée qui avait retrouvé sa place autour du cou de sa sœur.  
>- Mulder me l'a ramené.<p>

Il croisa le regard de Dana une courte seconde. L'émotion qu'il vit dans son regard le bouleversa.

Alors, c'était lui…  
>Voilà donc l'homme qui avait su se glisser dans une faille de la carapace et saisir le cœur de son infaillible sœur comme le chirurgien qui pratique un massage cardiaque directement sur l'organe.<br>Voici celui qui, un jour surement, saurait briser l'obsession de la maitrise et insuffler de nouveau à Dana l'envie de vivre en s'exposant aux sentiments déraisonnables, au risque de souffrir et au risque aussi de mourir de plaisir ou simplement d'aimer.  
>Il éprouva par avance une immense reconnaissance envers lui. C'était l'homme qui rendrait à sa sœur une partie de l'insouciance et de la joie de vivre qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord de la route… lorsqu'elle avait préféré le ramener, lui, Charlie, parmi les vivants.<p>

Il croisa le regard de sa mère qui lui sourit. La même pensée les avait traversés. Dana l'aimait. Le savait-elle ? C'était une autre histoire…

- Peut-être finalement que cet étrange individu dispose d'arguments plus convaincants qu'un simple DVD…


	4. Le fétichiste

**CH 4. Le fétichiste**

**_Janvier 1995, quelque part autour de Minneapolis…_**

Mulder se précipita vers sa partenaire, laissant aux autres agents le soin de s'occuper de Donnie Pfaster. Dieu du ciel, elle était vivante !  
>Elle lui tendit ses poignets entravés par une ceinture en cuir en jetant des coups d'œil angoissés vers le tueur en série. Mais celui-ci était maintenant bien immobilisé. Il ne nuirait plus… Du moins, plus physiquement.<p>

- Mulder ! Détache-moi !

Il défit le lien et nota avec consternation les profondes marques qui entaillaient sa peau blanche. Elle avait du se débattre de toutes ses forces pour porter de tels stigmates.  
>- Scully, tu veux qu'on t'examine ? demanda Mulder avec inquiétude.<br>- Je vais bien Mulder ! assura-t-elle d'une voix altérée et un tout petit peu trop vite.  
>Son regard le fuyait. Elle ne voulait pas croiser l'expression de ses yeux bruns : ils voudraient savoir. Et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore…<p>

Avec une infinie tendresse, il releva délicatement le menton de Dana vers lui. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Sa lèvre tremblait. Et elle lui livra son visage bouleversé, partagée entre la honte de craquer face à lui et le soulagement de ne plus avoir à lui dissimuler sa terreur. Il détailla son menton blessé, son front écorché, et les ecchymoses sur son nez et ses joues.  
>- C'est fini, lui déclara Fox pour la rassurer, conscient malgré tout que ces mots ne sauraient apaiser cette souffrance.<br>- _ Mais ça recommence toujours… . _

Cette pensée brisa les dernières digues qui l'empêchaient encore de s'abandonner. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et s'accrocha brusquement à la taille de Mulder l'étreignant comme le lierre enlace la pierre.  
>Dans un souffle déchirant, elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse l'obligeant à camper ses pieds bien à plat par terre pour pouvoir encaisser la violence de sa détresse.<br>Il entoura de ses bras larges et protecteurs son corps frêle et elle se fondit tout contre lui, secouée de hoquets irrépressibles.  
>Avec douceur, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits et les caressa en la pressant contre son cœur.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Georgetown. Appartement de Scully. 21h._**

Cela faisait près de quarante minutes que Dana était sous la douche, prostrée, laissant le liquide chaud s'écouler sur son corps comme si la souillure pouvait disparaitre avec la mousse par le trou d'évacuation de la baignoire.  
>Une vapeur brulante avait envahie la salle de bain. Les glaces étaient recouvertes de buée. Ses yeux aussi. Elle tremblait.<br>Ses déclarations face au docteur Kossef lui revenaient par flash.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir dominer ce genre de chose, adopter un détachement clinique…_

Elle le sentait sur sa peau en permanence, comme si des dizaines de mains continuaient à l'agripper, l'explorer, la palper contre son gré.  
>Elle sentait ses doigts qui étudiaient la texture de ses cheveux avec la froideur du bourreau. Elle aurait voulu se débarrasser de sa peau comme d'un manteau. Se libérer de ses sensations qui lui hurlaient que son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus parce qu'un autre avait voulu en faire sa chose, l'objet de sa collection…<p>

_ Vous pensez pouvoir regarder le mal en face, et vous vous retrouvez paralysé…_

Elle s'était battue comme une lionne en furie. Contre lui… Contre l'impuissance. Parce que tout son être refusait de mourir en victime…  
>Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus contre qui se battre, à part contre elle-même et ses démons. Elle était à bout de force…<p>

_ Je sais que le monde est plein de prédateurs. Il l'a toujours été. Mon métier est de protéger les gens contre eux…_

Et moi ? Qui me protège ?… pensa-t-elle au désespoir.  
>Elle chassa le doute de son esprit. Elle devait se reprendre, faire face. Elle devait lutter contre l'envie irrésistible de rester ici, à se brûler la peau, jusqu'à l'oubli.<p>

_ Cette certitude m'a toujours donné confiance dans ma capacité à faire ce que je fais…_

Elle devait sortir et s'exposer à nouveau. Et regarder en face ses adversaires. Parce qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais à elle…

_ Je veux retrouver cette confiance. J'en ai besoin !_

Elle devait se relever. On comptait sur elle. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de décevoir cette attente. Sinon, à quoi bon vivre ?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Quarante minutes qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain… Cela commençait à préoccuper sérieusement Mulder. Il se demanda s'il serait bien approprié de s'y inviter plutôt que de la laisser seule avec ses cauchemars. Il s'avança vers la porte de séparation.

- Scully ?…

Il tourna la poignée, non sans une légère angoisse.

DRIIING !

La sonnerie le fit sursauter. Il pivota vers la petite table en bois près de la fenêtre sur laquelle trônait le téléphone et hésita un instant. Il reporta son attention vers la porte et finalement choisi de décrocher.  
>- Allo ?<br>A l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur marqua un temps.  
>- Bonjour. Charles Scully à l'appareil. Pourrais-je parler à Dana ?<br>- Charles ? Oui ! Bien sur. Attendez une seconde. Je vais voir si elle peut vous répondre…  
>Il posa le combiné.<p>

Merde ! Son frère… Est-ce qu'il allait se faire des idées ? Après tout, à 21 heures, celui-ci pouvait légitimement s'interroger quant à sa présence.  
>Il se fit volte-face et se figea.<p>

Dana était face à lui. L'eau dégoulinait sur son corps pâle, de ses cheveux encore humides jusqu'à la plante de ses pied qui laissait une empreinte fugace sur le carrelage. Elle avait enroulée une large serviette blanche autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête et détourna les yeux, un peu gênée devant le regard de Mulder qui s'était arrêté sur les marques sombres en haut de sa poitrine et au bas de son cou.  
>- Ton frère, dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil. Et il passa doucement ses doigts sur le haut de sa joue lissant une goutte d'eau… ou peut-être une larme…<br>Elle ferma les yeux, pencha légèrement sa tête et laissa son visage reposer sur la main puissante pendant un instant aussi fugitif qu'un cerf apparaissant sous les phares d'une voiture une nuit de pleine lune.

Mais déjà, elle s'écartait. Elle s'empara du portable et articula.  
>- Charles ?<br>- Dana ! Je viens d'avoir Maman au téléphone. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire du mal.<br>- Je m'inquiète, Dana. Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on t'a récupéré et tu es déjà victime d'une nouvelle agression ! Qui c'était, ce salopard ? !  
>Elle soupira.<br>- Un fétichiste…  
>- Je croyais que c'était un tueur en série ?<p>

- Dana ?  
>- Oui. Aussi.<br>- Frangine, tu ne vas pas recommencer ce petit jeu avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autres pour me ménager ?  
>Elle lui répondit avec plus de brutalité qu'elle ne le voulait.<br>- Écoute. Je n'essaye pas de te ménager. Tout ça est compliqué. Mulder et moi, nous venons seulement de rentrer de Minneapolis, et là, je suis fatiguée. Je voudrais juste me reposer.  
>- Arrête Dana ! Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, ce connard ? !<br>- Bon sang, Charlie ! Il voulait mes ongles et mes cheveux ! lâcha-t-elle avec colère.  
>Il n'entendait pas en rester là.<br>- C'est tout ?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas tout ! Il voulait surement me tuer et me baiser ensuite ! C'est bon, maintenant ? ! Tu as ton info, Charlie ? !<br>- Est-ce qu'il … ? La voix de son frère se brisa et Dana se radoucit instantanément.  
>- Non, il n'a pas pu. Mulder est arrivé juste à temps…<br>Ils se turent un instant.

- Je suis content qu'il ne t'ait pas abandonné.  
>- Rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il ne m'abandonnera pas.<br>- Lui…  
>- Arrête, Charles… <em> Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser <em>  
>- Tu sais ce dont je parle.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné… Je t'en prie... _Le visage de Donnie Pfaster se colla tout d'un coup sur sa rétine. « Par ici, petite fille… » … Et, soudain, c'était le diable lui-même qui s'imprégnait sur sa pupille… Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser cette image._ Et ce n'est pas pareil aujourd'hui…  
>- Ben voyons !<br>- Je vais bien, Charlie !  
>- J'en doute.<br>- Ca suffit ! Je suis assez grande pour faire mon diagnostic !  
>- … Les cordonniers sont toujours les plus mal chaussés…<br>- Tout va bien ! Cesse de t'inquiéter.  
>- Tu sais qu'elle est le problème, frangine ? Avec toi, tout va toujours bien ! Dana, je rêve du jour où tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour me dire que tu vas mal, ou pour me demander de rester avec toi…<p>

- Ce jour-là, nous aurons franchi un cap tous les deux, et on pourra peut-être enfin aller de l'avant ! Allez, bonne nuit quand même !  
>Et il raccrocha brutalement.<br>Elle resta interdite devant la petite table en bois, essayant tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit au doute. Faisait-elle une erreur ?  
>Sa discussion avec le Docteur Kossef lui revint en mémoire.<p>

_« Vous avez probablement toujours cru pouvoir tout régler par vous-même… ». Elle avait ajouté avec bienveillance. « Avez-vous confiance en votre coéquipier ? »  
>La réponse avait fusé. « J'ai confiance en lui plus qu'en quiconque. Je lui confierai ma vie ! … Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que ça me perturbe, qu'il se sente obligé de me protéger… »<em>

Elle n'entendit pas Mulder revenir dans le salon et s'approcher d'elle.  
>- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ton frère ?<br>Elle se retourna surprise.  
>- Si !… Si, très bien.<br>- Tu avais l'air en colère pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
>- Juste savoir comment j'allais.<br>- Et tu lui as répondu… ?  
>- Que j'allais bien ! Quoi d'autre ?<br>Il se pencha doucement vers elle et murmura gravement.  
>- Tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité, Scully…<p>

Elle baissa les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de protester. Elle ne pourrait plus regarder Mulder dans les yeux et lui mentir. Elle l'avait bien compris aujourd'hui.  
>Comme s'il avait pu l'entendre penser, il ajouta.<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, tu sais, et je ne veux pas de faux-semblants entre nous.  
>Elle murmura dans un souffle quasiment inaudible.<br>- D'accord.  
>Il posa un baiser tendre sur son front, et demanda.<br>- Et Charles ?  
>- Charles, ce n'est pas toi. Il ne peut pas m'aider.<br>- En es-tu sure ?  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler avec lui… Pas pour le moment en tous cas.<br>- Je ne comprends pas bien. Tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière avec Mélissa, il me semble.  
>- Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Mais je ne dois pas flancher devant Charles, sinon…<br>- Sinon ?  
>- Sinon… Je ne sais pas<p>

Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Il sentit qu'il ne devait pas insister davantage à cet instant.  
>- Viens, intima-t-il avec douceur.<br>Et il lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y laissa glisser sans réfléchir, soulagée de ne plus avoir à se justifier.  
>Au bout de quelques instants, elle se redressa finalement.<br>- Je suis épuisée. Je vais essayer de dormir…  
>- Veux-tu que je reste ?<br>Elle hésita.  
>- Je préfère rester seule, en fait.<br>- OK ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. En fait, je vais formuler ma « proposition » autrement : je reste !  
>- Mulder…<br>- Ton canapé est bien plus confortable que le mien. C'est l'unique raison ! Même ta télé est plus large que la mienne. Je vais me planter devant, regarder un bon vieux film, et si l'envie te prends de venir t'asseoir à mes côtés pour parler ou profiter du spectacle, fais comme chez toi !  
>Elle faillit protester à nouveau. Mais il saisit son visage tuméfié entre ses mains et posa un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.<br>- Accepte mon aide. Tu en as besoin.  
>- Mulder…<br>- Ou alors, considère, si ça peut te convaincre de me dire « oui », que tu dois me sauver d'une nuit d'errance et d'autodestruction dans les bars de la ville…  
>Elle sourit tristement. Il ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>- … parce que je ne suis qu'une merde si je ne peux pas soulager un minimum les souffrances des rares personnes qui m'aiment un peu.  
>Elle le regarda avec émotion et articula d'une voix presque inaudible.<br>- Pas qu'un peu…  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Non, rien.  
>Elle s'éclaircit la voix.<br>- Bonne nuit, Mulder.  
>- Bonne nuit, Scully.<br>- Tu veux… ?  
>- Je sais où sont tes couvertures, ne t'inquiètes pas.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_00h35._**

Elle apparut à la porte du séjour. Elle avait passé sa robe de chambre. Ses traits étaient tirés.  
>Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elles la hantaient au point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux fermés plus d'une seconde. Elle les rouvrait immédiatement, en proie à une terreur qu'elle savait irraisonnée mais qui la dépassait, se raccrochant comme à une bouée à la réalité de sa chambre sombre.<p>

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se redressa sur le sofa.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
>Elle ne répondit pas.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
>L'image était en noir et blanc, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour un programme susceptible de passionner Mulder.<br>- « Comment l'esprit vient aux femmes ». Un chef d'œuvre…  
>- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Cukor, releva-t-elle avec surprise.<br>- Tu plaisantes ? Cet homme est un génie ! Dans son propos comme dans le choix de ces actrices. Judy Holliday est hyper sexy !  
>Scully le dévisagea avec scepticisme.<br>- Tu ne me crois pas ? Attends, j'ai renoncé à un documentaire sur la reproduction animalière passionnant rien que pour la voir !

A l'écran, l'actrice gloussa comme une cocotte. Ils retinrent un rire.  
>- Tu aimes donc les cruches !<br>- Ça t'ennuierait, hein ? ! Non, rassure-toi. Dans ce film, elle a de l'esprit ! Il se pencha vers elle. L'intelligence, c'est ce qui m'attire le plus chez une femme…  
>Elle grimaça. Il poursuivit.<br>- … juste après…  
>- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Garde un peu de mystère, Mulder !<p>

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine en tentant de suivre le film. Au bout de quelques instants, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à se balancer imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière.  
>Il s'attendait à observer ce genre de signe. Mais cela lui fit mal quand même.<br>Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Il lisait le désarroi dans son regard tourmenté. Mais cette fois, les yeux bleus ne se baissèrent pas sous son examen, et elle les garda rivés dans les siens.  
>- Tu as froid, murmura-t-il.<p>

Elle redouta un instant qu'il ne l'étreigne ainsi. Elle n'était pas prête à un contact trop intime. Mais il attrapa le plaid posé à ses pieds et le posa délicatement sur les épaules rentrées de Dana. Le tissu entre eux la rassura et elle se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou.  
>Il la vit faire avec émotion. Elle l'acceptait… Il se sentit profondément soulagé et avec d'infinies précautions, il passa son bras autour elle.<br>Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans rien dire, bercés par le son étouffé de la télévision.

Elle finit par s'écarter.  
>- Je vais retourner me coucher. Elle se redressa péniblement. Merci… Merci d'être resté.<br>- Tu veux que je m'installe près de toi ? Dans ton fauteuil ?  
>- Il n'est pas très confortable, observa-t-elle malgré tout séduite par l'offre.<br>- Confortable ? C'est une notion qui m'est totalement inconnue en matière de couchage de toute façon !  
>Il se leva d'un air décidé. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude.<br>- Au lit, jeune fille !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_1h 21._**

La pâle lueur de la lune éclairait la chambre. Dans l'obscurité, il discernait la forme recroquevillée de Dana sur le matelas. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas la respiration paisible des sans-soucis qu'il aurait tant souhaité entendre cette nuit. Ce silence et sa signification l'oppressaient.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas, constata-t-il enfoncé dans le large fauteuil. Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Elle laissa passer d'interminables secondes.<br>- Sans arrêt, finit-elle par admettre.  
>L'aveu aurait du la libérer mais elle se sentait seulement terriblement mal à l'aise à présent.<br>- J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois après l'enlèvement de Samantha, confessa-t-il d'une voix basse.  
>Elle se retourna dans le lit, se redressa légèrement sur son coude et le regarda, profondément touchée.<br>- Tu en fais encore…  
>- Parfois, oui. Comment le sais-tu ?<br>- Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois.  
>Il sourit.<br>- … Alors tu connais mes secrets… et moi, un peu des tiens…  
>Elle tiqua sur le « un peu », mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Il continua doucement.<br>- … Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire ce soir.  
>- Tant mieux. Je ne pourrais pas…<br>- Je sais.  
>- Je suis à mon maximum de potentiel de confidence là, ajouta-t-elle d'un air piteux.<br>Il rit. Cela leur fit du bien.  
>- Tu m'acceptes chez toi, tu m'ouvres ta chambre et tu admets enfin que tout ne va pas bien. Je trouve que nous avons déjà fait un grand pas.<br>Elle se sentait mieux. Qu'il puisse dire tout cela avec autant de simplicité et d'évidence était comme une délivrance. Elle pouvait lui parler. Il n'y aurait pas de drame. Il la regarderait toujours comme maintenant avec chaleur et confiance. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, tous les deux ?  
>- Alors ! D'abord, je vais prendre sur moi pour ne pas considérer ta remarque comme une proposition très séduisante…<br>Elle rougit sous la lune. Il se marra.  
>- … Ensuite, j'ai un truc fantastique pour ces cas là !<br>- Et je vais prendre sur moi pour ne pas considérer TA remarque comme une affirmation présomptueuse, taquina Scully pour la plus grande joie de son partenaire.  
>- Scully, tu n'es pas sortable ! Je pensais à une histoire !<br>Elle le regarda plus sérieusement.  
>- Tu vas me raconter une histoire ?<br>- Je suis le champion des histoires, assura–t-il d'un air convaincu.  
>Elle se rallongea, sous le charme. Elle cala le coussin sous son oreille, remonta ses mains près du visage et le dévisagea avec attention.<br>- Et si je m'endors au milieu ?...  
>- Alors, j'aurai gagné, déclara-t-il en se relevant pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.<br>Elle intercepta son mouvement, prit sa tête entre les mains et posa ses lèvres tout près de sa bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi, très près, pendant quelques troublantes secondes, à se dévorer des yeux. Et finalement, elle s'écarta de lui et reposa ses cheveux sur le drap frais.  
>- Raconte, alors…<p>

Il se rassit, ému, s'enroula dans la couverture et commença.  
>- Il était une fois une girafe qui vivait dans la savane africaine. C'était une très belle girafe, élancée, élégante, avec une robe claire et des tâches d'une jolie couleur rousse sur tout le corps. A l'occasion, elle portait une petite croix dorée autour de son long cou et un badge du FBI sur son plastron…<br>Scully eut un petit rire.  
>- … mais passons ! Un matin, elle se réveilla. Elle avait mal au cou, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle aperçut un grand nœud autour de son cou. Sa gorge était nouée.<p>

- « Que t'arrive-t-il ? » lui demanda le lion. « Est-ce douloureux ? » s'inquiéta le zèbre. La girafe voulut répondre, mais resta muette. Elle avait beau remuer les lèvres, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses amis décidèrent de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Il examina la girafe avec attention et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel phénomène. « Que pouvons-nous faire ? » interrogea le zèbre qui aimait beaucoup la girafe et qui voulait l'aider. Le docteur déclara « Essayez de lui faire prendre un bain. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, eh bien… le problème finira par se dénouer ! ». La girafe passa trois jours entiers à se baigner et barboter dans son petit maillot deux pièces qui, au passage, lui allait comme un gant et qu'elle devrait mettre plus souvent…  
>- Ne te disperse pas, Mulder, sourit Dana.<br>- Bref, elle nagea le crawl et la brasse coulée, la nage indienne et le papillon, mais malheureusement, on ne constata aucune amélioration. Elle consulta les plus grands spécialistes du pays, mais plutôt que d'avouer leur incapacité à la soigner, ils décrétèrent des remèdes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux proposa de la découper en rondelles pour démêler les morceaux, l'autre de l'attacher au bout d'une grue jusqu'à ce que le nœud cède, un troisième tenta de lui faire avaler des couleuvres… Devant tous ces gens prêts à l'achever au motif qu'ils voulaient l'aider, la girafe préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle partit, seule, sur les pistes de la savane, persuadée qu'elle trouverait bien la solution à ses problèmes sans le secours douteux de ceux qui prétendaient savoir comment la soigner.

Il s'interrompit.  
>- Tu m'écoutes toujours ?<br>- Continue, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
>- Je continue. Sur les bords du lac, elle croisa un éléphant qui la regarda en souriant.<br>- Un éléphant qui aime les graines de tournesol ?  
>- Oui. Un de ceux-là… Il s'approcha d'elle et lui confia « Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive… Nous autres les éléphants, nous avons le même souci avec nos trompes. Un fort coup de vent, un faux mouvement, et hop ! Les voilà toutes emmêlées ». « Tu devrais demander conseil au grand sorcier Guili-guili, ajouta-t-il. Il pourra peut-être te soulager ». « Je ne sais pas où le trouver », protesta la girafe qui se méfiait un peu maintenant. « Attends-moi ici ! Je vais le chercher » proposa l'éléphant. La girafe était fatiguée, cela faisait trop longtemps que son cou était nouée. Alors, elle s'adossa à un baobab et patienta. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit revenir avec surprise l'éléphant. Il était déguisé de la tête au pied de plumes d'autruche et de feuilles de bananier. Je te laisse imaginer…<br>Elle pouffa.  
>- Il se mit à chanter cette petite chanson bien connue des sorciers.<br>Là, Mulder se mit à fredonner « Hou Ya You Yé ! Hou Ya You Yé ! ». Scully s'était redressée et le regardait hésitant entre ahurissement et fou-rire. Il préleva un épi de blé du bouquet posé près de la fenêtre de Dana et s'approcha du lit en poursuivant son récit.  
>- Il saisit l'une des plumes qui ornaient sa coiffe et commença à lui caresser la peau du cou…<br>Mulder joignit le geste à la parole et commença à effleurer du bout de la tige la gorge claire de sa partenaire.  
>- Mulder ! sursauta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.<br>Il continua, imperturbable.  
>- C'est le traitement, Madame la girafe !<br>Elle riait de plus belle, sous le chatouillis du chaume sur sa peau fine et parvint à articuler entre deux hoquets.  
>- Arrête c'est une torture digne de Mélissa !<br>- Parfait ! Je continue !

Pris par le jeu, il monta prestement sur le lit et saisit les mains de Scully qui tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger des caresses électrisantes. Il les immobilisa dans son poignet gauche et s'installa adroitement autour de sa taille pour la maintenir allongée et pouvoir poursuivre ses activités guérisseuses. Seule la couette les séparait. Dana riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait et soudain, sous l'effleurement de la plante, sous le poids de Fox sur son bassin, elle ne sut plus si c'était des larmes de plaisir ou de douleur qui coulaient sur ses joues… et elle fondit en larmes.  
>D'un seul coup, il fut pris d'une honte terrible et se sentit le plus misérable des hommes. Avec précipitation, il voulut se relever, mais elle l'agrippa avec une violence inouïe et se blottit contre lui.<br>- Pardonne-moi ! bredouilla-t-il. Pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
>- Tais-toi Mulder ! Serre-moi fort, je t'en supplie.<br>- Je suis là… Je suis là, martela-t-il de tout son cœur, encore écrasé par le remords.

Il resta immobile, n'osant plus bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il était toujours assis au dessus d'elle, le dos vouté et elle s'était lovée contre son torse. Petit à petit, il perçut la respiration de Dana qui se calmait. Sa poitrine cessa de monter et de descendre. Elle s'apaisait.

Il voulut se dégager, encore confus de son épouvantable maladresse. Mais elle le retint et planta ses yeux humides dans les siens, à nue…  
>- Reste contre moi, s'il te plait…<br>- Scully, je ne veux pas profiter…  
>Elle l'interrompit, balayant ses objections.<br>- Je te le demande. J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.  
>Un vertige le saisit. Il la regarda, ébranlé par ses mots dont il savait combien ils étaient rares chez elle et lourds de sens pour lui.<br>- D'accord, concéda-t-il. Je reste.

Elle s'allongea sans lâcher sa main. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre son dos par-dessus le drap. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur la peau fine de son cou. Elle inspira profondément.  
>- Et la fin de l'histoire ? murmura-t-elle.<br>- La fin ? Eh bien… La girafe se roula par terre sous les chatouillis répétés du grand sorcier Guili-Guili. Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à se calmer, elle réalisa que l'éléphant-sorcier était parti. Et son nœud aussi. Elle se sentit alors aussi légère qu'un papillon et dansa comme une folle jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ce soir-là, la savane tout entière résonna de ses cris de joie. Et à partir de ce jour, la girafe ne laissa plus jamais un nœud au fond de sa gorge lui gâcher sa vie. Et souvent, elle souriait en voyant passer au loin un troupeau d'éléphant…  
>- Mmm… Merci Mulder… C'était une belle histoire, souffla-t-elle enfin détendue et à deux doigts de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.<br>- Dors maintenant…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée_**

- Melissa Scully, bonjour !  
>- Salut Missy. C'est moi.<br>- Charlie ? Je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- Ça va pas terrible en fait…<br>- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Dana… Tu l'as eu au téléphone ? J'ai essayé tout à l'heure mais elle ne décrochait pas.  
>- Oui… Je lui ai parlé…<br>Il se tut et Mélissa sentit que les choses étaient graves.  
>- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Elle est blessée ? D'après maman, c'était superficiel !<br>- Je crois oui… Enfin, je veux dire… Il me semble que ses blessures sont superficielles. On n'en a pas parlé, en fait…  
>- C'est dans sa tête ? C'est ça ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Elle en a trop enduré…<br>- C'est bien ça le problème ! Mais à l'en croire, tout va très bien !  
>Mélissa se tut un long moment.<br>- Alors, elle recommence à être dans le déni… Mon Dieu, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle arrivera à sortir la tête du trou !  
>- Je lui ai raccroché au nez, avoua Charles, le cœur serré.<p>

- Elle n'accepte pas mon aide. Je ne sais plus comment faire.  
>- Tu ne sais <em>plus<em> ? demanda doucement Mélissa en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.  
>Il soupira.<br>- Ce n'est pas la première fois…  
>- Oui… Je sais, encouragea sa sœur.<br>- Pardonne-moi Missy mais, non, tu ne sais pas.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et finalement, déclara d'une voix altérée par une colère lointaine.  
>- Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne remarquerai pas le changement à l'époque ? Je sais que nous n'étions pas grands mais l'ambiance avait changé entre nous. Ça n'avait échappé à personne sauf peut-être à Papa…<br>- Lui de toute façon, plus aveugle tu meurs.  
>- Tu souffres de voir Dana te mettre à l'écart mais que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu tous les deux vous isoler petit à petit et vous renfermer sur vos secrets ? !<br>Il ne dit rien, choqué par ses révélations. Ainsi, elle avait compris.  
>- Moi aussi, ça m'a blessée ! poursuivit-elle très émue. Et je voyais bien qu'elle changeait, Charlie, qu'elle avait perdu son insouciance et une partie de sa joie de vivre… Je l'ai cuisinée pendant des années pour savoir finalement.<br>- Elle t'a dit ? ! Il n'en revenait pas.  
>- Non ! Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qui s'était passé, cracha-t-elle avec rage. C'est une tombe ! J'ai juste réussi à lui passer le message que je me doutais de quelque chose et que j'espérai qu'elle se confierait un jour…<p>

- Ce jour, je l'attends encore, murmura-t-elle. Son amertume est perceptible.  
>- Je suis désolé.<br>- Pas tant que moi. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir la douleur de ceux qu'on aime et de ne pouvoir rien y faire.  
>- Oui. C'est vrai.<br>Elle exprimait tellement ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans prononcer une parole. Le silence ne les gênait pas. Ils en avaient besoin.  
>Finalement, Mélissa reprit.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ? Tu crois qu'elle décrochera si je l'appelle ?  
>- Essaye ! Et si tu as Mulder, mets-le en garde. Qu'il soit doux et qu'il la ménage.<br>- Mulder ?  
>- Il est chez elle.<br>- A cette heure… marmonna-t-elle songeuse. Elle eut un petit sourire. Dana ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?  
>A son tour, Charles se dérida.<br>- C'est peut-être seulement la marque de son amitié, suggéra-t-il. Après tout, on sait qu'il tient beaucoup à elle maintenant.  
>- Oui, tant mieux, s'attendrit Mélissa. C'est bien qu'il soit près d'elle en ce moment.<br>- Cette fois, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller le chercher et de le trainer par la peau des fesses !  
>Elle rit.<br>- Ca m'arrange !

Il reprit plus sérieusement.  
>- Je crois qu'il peut lui donner ce que nous ne pouvons pas lui apporter, tu sais…<br>- J'espère que tu as raison.  
>- J'espère aussi que j'ai raison !<br>- Mmm… En tous cas, je vais plutôt attendre demain pour téléphoner du coup. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre un câlin !  
>- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait la tête à ça, souffla Charlie.<br>- Quand les mots ne sortent pas, il arrive que le corps expulse la douleur d'une autre manière. On peut crier, rire, pleurer ou faire l'amour pour se soigner, Charlie. Ça ne suffit pas, mais ça soulage un peu quand même.  
>- Ouais…<br>- Ça peut aussi marcher pour toi, je te signale !  
>- OK. Je peux tenter le coup avec Laureen : « C'est ma sœur qui m'a dit que… »<br>Elle gloussa et l'interrompit.  
>- Non, non. C'est bon ! Je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer dans vos histoires de couples ! Bon, je te laisse…<p>

Il entendit en arrière fond des bruits étouffés et un son sourd qui ressemblait à la voix d'un homme. Il réalisa.  
>- Tu n'es pas seule ! Excuse-moi. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si je te dérangeais.<br>- Tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, petit frère !  
>- Merci. Bonne nuit Missy.<br>- Bonne nuit Charlie.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_ NB : Au fait, l'histoire de la girafe n'est pas de moi. C'est un merveilleux album pour enfants (mais qui parle aux grands comme aux petits) de Michaël Escoffier, illustré superbement par Kris Di Giacomo. Ça s'appelle "le nœud de la girafe".C'est publié aux éditions Kaléidoscope et je vous le recommande à fond pour les enfants de votre connaissance. _**


	5. Le chemin de la bénédiction

**CH 5. Le chemin de la bénédiction – Opération PaperClip**

**_Septembre 1995, appartement de Mélissa Scully. _**

- Je ne sais même pas depuis quand c'est là ! Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de cette histoire !  
>Écœurée, Dana se rassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.<br>A son tour, Mélissa saisit le petit tube transparent entre ses doigts et fixa avec appréhension la microscopique puce électronique que sa sœur avait retirée de son cou. Cette chose sous la peau de Dana… Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
>- C'est effrayant !… Elle reprit avec un air grave. Ça m'inquiète terriblement. Tu dois trouver ce que c'est, Dana.<br>Sa cadette soupira. Sa suspension pour insubordination n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires. Mais elle devait continuer à se taire, pour Mulder… et pour éviter que les dossiers Majestic retrouvent à nouveau les oubliettes du département de la défense.  
>- Je n'ai pas accès aux labos du FBI…<br>- Non ! corrigea Missy. _C'était bien sa sœur de tout de suite chercher des réponses dans un laboratoire._ Non, je te parle d'accéder à ta mémoire…  
>Dana eut un mouvement d'humeur. Mélissa ne se démonta pas.<br>- … Je veux dire, tu l'as enfoui si profondément en toi…  
>- Mélissa…<br>Elle ne voulait pas entendre les théories fumeuses de sa sœur, pas aujourd'hui. Mais celle-ci poursuivit avec conviction.  
>- Je connais quelqu'un…<br>- Non !  
>Son poing s'abattit sur la table en bois qui trembla sous le coup de colère. Scully se redressa d'un mouvement rageur et tourna le dos à son aînée.<br>Missy soupira, partagée entre la peine et l'agacement.  
>Dana et ses barricades…<br>Dana et sa foutue habitude de vouloir toujours tout régler toute seule…  
>Dana et son rejet de ce qui n'était pas « rationnel »… La convaincre d'aller consulter un hypnotiseur équivalait à peu de choses près à lui proposer une séance de spiritisme avec Elvis.<p>

Mélissa laissa passer deux secondes et reprit d'une voix douce qui tempérait la dureté de ses propos.  
>- De quoi as-tu peur Dana ?… D'apprendre quelque chose sur toi-même ?…<br>Scully se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. Sa sœur continua, entêtée.  
>- Tu es si fermée ! Tu refuses de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres explications en dehors de ta vision scientifique rigide du monde ! Tu as perdu tout lien avec ta propre intuition… ajouta-t-elle plus bas.<p>

Dana se rapprocha de la table, troublée. Les mains sur les hanches, son corps marquait encore sa résistance mais ses yeux… Ses yeux, eux, se posèrent sur Mélissa comme une prière.  
>Elle était perdue. Elle avait mal. Elle était seule…<p>

… puisque Mulder était mort selon toute vraisemblance.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Qu'il ne soit pas là… alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui.  
>Sa gorge se serra. Elle retint ses larmes.<p>

Mélissa se leva, s'avança vers elle et lui murmura avec une profonde tendresse.  
>- Tu porte tant de chagrins et de peurs que tu as construit un mur autour de tes sentiments et de la mémoire des faits…<br>Scully souffla un coup pour s'éviter de craquer.  
>Il était de nouveau là, son nœud au cou…<br>Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'éléphant-sorcier pour la sauver…

- Fais-le pour moi, pour ta sœur… S'il te plaît !  
>Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Les épaules de Dana s'affaissèrent. Une larme roula sur sa joue.<br>- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle la voix brisée. Je vais le faire… Pour toi… Et pour lui…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Appartement de Mélissa Scully, le lendemain, 17h46._**

On frappa à la porte. Mélissa quitta sa planche de dessin en jetant un regard satisfait vers sa dernière huile.  
>Son zèbre en costume de danseuse était très réussi. Elle savait déjà que Charles allait adorer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle illustrait l'un de ses albums pour enfant. Et elle se régalait. Il inventait toujours des histoires fantastiques, drôles et poétiques. Dans ses contes, il n'y avait jamais de morale mais toujours de quoi réfléchir qu'on soit petit ou grand.<p>

Elle ouvrit et se figea.  
>Exception faite de l'avant-veille, la dernière fois que Dana était venue à l'improviste, c'était 6 ans auparavant, le jour où elle avait enfin quitté Daniel.<br>Presque deux jours de suite… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit au plus mal…  
>Mais elle était là aujourd'hui devant sa porte, le regard perdu et la lèvre tremblante.<br>- Il faut que je te parle, déclara-t-elle sans autre forme de politesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux assises devant une tasse de thé. Dana gardait la mâchoire serrée mais son corps s'était un peu détendu. Elle tenta une plaisanterie, peut-être pour retarder le moment du grand déballage.  
>- Méfie-toi. J'y prendrais vite goût à ces petits 5 à 7…<p>

Mélissa sourit et lui tendit le sucre.  
>- Tu es la bienvenue !<br>Le silence s'installa entre elles.  
>- Comment s'est passé ta séance d'hypnose ? finit par demander Missy.<br>- J'ai foutu le camp…  
>Quand son langage se relâchait, c'était plutôt mauvais signe.<br>- Mulder ? suggéra doucement Mélissa.  
>- Il me manque… atrocement. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de continuer sans lui.<br>Elle ferma brièvement ses paupières en secouant la tête. Puis son regard se fixa au loin, noir comme les abysses. Missy ne prononça pas un mot. Elle posa juste sa main au-dessus de celle de Dana.  
>Celle-ci inspira profondément et reprit.<br>- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venue…  
>- La puce dans ton cou ?<br>- Non plus…  
>Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle était déterminée maintenant.<br>- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier à propos de l'hypnose ?  
>- Oui. Très bien. Je t'ai demandé de quoi tu avais peur… Et si tu craignais d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi…<br>- Tu avais raison. J'ai peur… Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce que je ne sais pas… J'ai peur de ce que je sais déjà. J'ai peur de devoir le revivre, de le tourner en boucle dans ma mémoire.  
>Mélissa retint sa respiration. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.<br>- Tu parles de l'été 71 ? murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.  
>- Tu m'as toujours dit que je pouvais me confier…<br>- Oui, Dana.  
>- Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Appartement de Charles Scully, 2 jours plus tard, 0h32._**

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonna dans la nuit. Il sursauta, se redressa vivement et sauta hors du lit pour décrocher le combiné.  
>- Allô ?<br>- Monsieur Charles Scully ?  
>Il jeta un œil vers son réveil.<br>Minuit passé… Un interlocuteur qui l'appelle « Monsieur »… Son pouls s'accéléra. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle…  
>- C'est lui-même. Qui êtes-vous ?<br>- Je suis le Docteur O'Hara, de l'hôpital de la Trinité de Washington.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous réveiller à cette heure-ci, mais nous venons d'admettre une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui a été retrouvée inconsciente à son domicile. Elle est grièvement blessée. Je crois qu'elle est de votre famille : vous êtes dans les cinq favoris de son répondeur.  
>- Son domicile ?...<br>- A Georgetown, au…  
>Il n'entendait plus rien. Dana !<br>Les ténèbres fondaient sur lui. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Son souffle se bloqua et il s'écroula contre le mur. Sa main serrait toujours le combiné mais il n'avait plus la force de le monter jusqu'à son oreille, ni d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il était tétanisé.

Laureen avait suivi le début de la discussion en sentant monter en elle une sourde angoisse comme en écho à celle de son homme. Les bribes de phrases, sèches, arides, qui ressemblaient si peu à Charlie mettaient tous ses sens en alerte. Lorsqu'il s'effondra, elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla et le saisit par les épaules.  
>- Charles !… Que se passe-t-il, je t'en prie ? !<br>- Dana… parvint-il à lâcher d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu.  
>Une vague glacée l'enveloppa à son tour. Elle le prit contre elle et le serra de toutes ses forces.<p>

Dana…  
>Laureen savait. Elle savait la place très particulière, unique que Dana occupait dans le cœur de son homme. Charlie lui avait dit. Tout.<br>Elle aurait pu être écrasée par cet attachement si profond, quasi viscéral et le respect immense qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle aurait pu en être jalouse.  
>Mais, à la vérité, cela n'avait jamais posé le moindre problème. Probablement tout simplement parce que sa belle-sœur n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre signe d'exclusivité, au contraire. Et parce que ce lien si rare ne se manifestait que dans les silences et les regards, pudique à l'excès.<br>Laureen se rappelait la si joyeuse « cérémonie » de non-demande en mariage que Charlie avait organisée onze ans plus tôt.  
>Elle revoyait la mine vaguement agacée de Bill, les yeux au ciel du capitaine Scully devant la déclaration pourtant drôle et tellement émouvante que Charles lui avait déclamé devant tous leurs amis. Elle revoyait l'émotion de Maggie, incapable de réprouver ce qui était une union peu conventionnelle mais si sincère. Elle revoyait les fous rires de Mélissa. Mais surtout, elle revoyait le regard de Dana sur Charlie, puis sur elle. Et son bonheur total, sans réserve, devant la plénitude de son frère. Il y avait eu plus de bénédiction dans le sourire de Dana à Laureen que dans les félicitations de tous les autres réunis.<br>Si aimer, c'est accepter de laisser partir l'autre pour qu'il soit pleinement heureux, alors Dana aimait plus Charlie que Laureen elle-même, parce qu'elle, Laureen, ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui…

Elle prit le téléphone, posa quelques questions précises au docteur O'Hara. Et soudain se figea face à la réponse de son interlocuteur.  
>- Vous êtes sûr ? murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle jeta un œil troublé vers Charles. « Bien. Nous arrivons », conclut-elle.

Elle raccrocha et prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains.  
>- Charlie… Écoute-moi…<br>Il leva des yeux fous vers elle et se noya dans le vert-noisette de son iris.  
>- Charlie… Ce n'est pas Dana…<p>

- C'est Mélissa !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Repaire des Lones Gunmen, un peu plus tôt…_**

Le bonheur éclaira le visage de Frohike. Son pote était vivant ! Il avait donc survécu à l'attaque du wagon frigorifique.  
>Le plus démonstratif des Lones Gunmen vint lui donner l'accolade, et soudain son regard croisa celui de Dana Scully. Il s'écarta de Mulder.<br>- T'étais où ? demanda Byers.  
>- J'écoutais les fréquences de la police. Ils ont parlé d'un meurtre.<br>Il n'avait pas quitté Dana des yeux et s'avança vers elle.  
>- Agent Scully…<br>Elle sentit le froid glacer ses membres…  
>- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?<br>Comme un sparadrap, se dit-il. L'arracher d'un coup.  
>- Votre sœur est dans un état critique.<br>Elle étouffa un cri et devant les hommes abasourdis se précipita dans l'escalier.  
>- Scully !<br>Mulder s'élança à sa suite.  
>- Scully ! Attends !<br>Elle dévalait les étages en proie à une terreur absolue. Il réussit à attraper son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle haletait. Ses yeux tournaient dans tous les sens.  
>- Attends !<br>- Laisse-moi ! Je dois y aller ! Elle se débattit.  
>- Scully…<br>- Cette balle m'était destinée !  
>- Justement ! S'ils veulent te tuer, c'est là qu'ils iront en premier…<br>Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux sous le désespoir.  
>- Les salauds ! siffla-t-elle.<br>- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut aider Mélissa, ajouta doucement Fox. Mais la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour elle maintenant, c'est de les coincer !  
>- Qui ? Qui peut l'aider ? demanda-t-elle puisant une nouvelle force dans cet espoir.<br>- Albert Holsteen. Ce vieux navajo qui tu m'as présenté pour décrypter les dossiers Majestic. C'est lui qui m'a soigné après l'attaque dans la carrière d'argile. Il m'a sauvé la vie, Scully.  
>Elle lui tourna le dos et brusquement, cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Puis elle se redressa, prit quelques secondes pour laisser redescendre sa rage d'être si impuissante et se tourna vers lui en déclarant.<br>- Écoute-moi, Mulder. Je vais envoyer Albert au chevet de ma sœur… mais je vais aussi devoir aller près d'elle. Je dois y être ! Tu comprends ? !  
>- Donne-moi deux jours, alors. Qu'on sache qui sont nos adversaires.<br>- Et s'il est trop tard ? demanda-t-elle sur le point de fondre en larmes.  
>Il la prit par les épaules.<br>- Ils veulent te tuer ! Morte, tu n'aideras pas plus Mélissa… Scully, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. A toi de voir.  
>Elle soupira lourdement.<br>- Deux jours alors…  
>- Très bien. On a une piste avec ce Klemper. Accompagne-moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là et je te jure qu'on va trouver ces enfoirés.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Hôpital de la Trinité, Washington, 2 jours plus tard, 23h22._**

C'est sa mère qui l'avait prévenu. Ça s'était passé quelques heures après sa dernière visite.  
>Il voulait la revoir si c'était possible.<br>Laureen se gara devant l'entrée principale.  
>- Je t'attends ici, dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.<p>

Il monta directement à l'étage, avec la raideur d'un automate. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs sombres. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la chambre et s'immobilisa.  
>Elle était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lampe de chevet éclairait d'une lumière de bougie un lit vide, un lit d'absent. Missy était partie… définitivement… et ça lui arrachait les deux bras.<br>Et entre lui et l'absente, prostrée sur une chaise, lui tournant le dos et le regard rivé sur les draps vierges, sa sœur.  
>Et un homme, à genoux près d'elle, qui lui tenait la main avec douceur.<p>

Il eut un mouvement de recul pour préserver leur intimité mais saisit malgré tout les mots de Dana. Ils résonnèrent comme un coup de poignard.  
>- Elle est morte à ma place, murmura-t-elle… Elle inspira profondément. J'ai voulu lui dire que je regrette… mais elle ne le saura jamais. Sa voix se brisa.<br>Son partenaire lui murmura des mots que Charlie n'entendit pas. Son esprit s'embrouillait entre peine, confusion et un sentiment proche de la colère. La foudre ne devait pas tomber deux fois au même endroit !  
>Il n'y voyait pas clair. Les paroles chuchotées entre sa sœur et cet homme qui ne pouvait être que Mulder lui jouaient une mélodie funèbre quasiment inaudible. Ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le visage de Dana à son insu. Il était marqué par l'immensité de la douleur retenue mais aussi par une détermination qui le fit frémir. Dans une attitude protectrice, Mulder passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Elle se laissa étreindre, raide au début et finalement elle posa sa main sur son cou, comme un point d'attache vital.<br>Charlie s'écarta. Et se mura dans un silence de tombe. Juste troublé par le crépitement de trombes d'eau libérées par un de ces orages d'été, lourd, étouffant qui sévissait dehors.

- Charlie ?  
>Elle était devant lui. Et Mulder s'était éclipsé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis tout à l'heure ? Quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.<br>- Dana ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?  
>- Non. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…<br>- Il pleut…  
>- Ça m'est égal.<br>Elle avait le regard fixe et avança droit devant sans un regard pour lui, juste tendue par son objectif. Sortir. Reprendre sa respiration.  
>Un flash s'imprégna sur les pupilles de Charles. Il ferma les yeux comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de faire disparaître l'image qui lui revenait en plein cœur.<br>Cette fois-ci, il la suivit.  
>Il la rejoignit sur le trottoir. L'eau tombait à verse mais elle restait là, plantée sous la pluie.<br>Debout près d'elle, il fixait les lumières en haut des immeubles en face. Là-bas, des familles vivaient normalement. Le cours de la soirée se déroulait sans heurt, sans bombe qui venait fragmenter les existences en mille morceaux sanglants. Là-bas, la mort, violente et brutale, inadmissible, ne s'était pas invitée à table. En tous cas, pas aujourd'hui…

Il baissa les yeux vers les ruisseaux qui coulaient sur le bitume.  
>- Il faut qu'on parle, Dana.<br>Elle leva son visage trempé vers Charlie et l'étudia gravement.  
>En partant précipitamment, il avait enfilé une chemise bleue mais l'avait mal boutonnée. Il était débraillée. Sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon de lin beige et la pluie la plaquait contre son large torse. Ses cheveux en bataille s'étaient aplatis sur son crâne et lui tombaient un peu sur les yeux.<br>Ses yeux bleus… perçants… humides qui la fixaient avec anxiété.  
>- Et je t'interdis de me dire que tout va bien.<br>- Je n'essayerais même pas.  
>Elle détourna son regard vers l'horizon. Ils restèrent ainsi, battus par les rafales d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur leurs épaules, et qui giflaient leurs visages ravagés.<br>- J'ai mal… finit-il par lâcher.  
>Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.<br>Elle ne répondit rien mais prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il reprit.  
>- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens… Ne me laisse pas seul avec mes mots.<br>- C'est de ma faute, Charlie. C'est moi qui aurait du… partir… Pas elle ! Pas Missy.  
>Il passa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur et la força à se tourner à nouveau vers lui.<br>- Tu ne peux pas prendre tout le mal sur toi à chaque fois. Personne ne le peut.  
>Elle ravala sa salive. Il la regardait maintenant avec une insistance presque insupportable pour elle.<br>- Tu as le droit de craquer, Dana.  
>- Je peux tenir le coup, murmura-t-elle.<br>- Pour quoi faire ? reprit-il d'une voix grave. Tu as le droit de craquer, répéta-t-il. Le monde ne s'écroulera pas…

- Tu as le droit de pleurer.  
>- Ça viendra… Plus tard…<br>- Parce que tu penses encore que tu vas pouvoir aller sonner à sa porte plus tard, Dana !  
>- Charlie, je t'en prie…<br>- Je sais que c'est à elle que tu te confiais… Mais elle ne sera pas là ! Elle ne sera plus là ! Jamais ! poursuivit-il avec brusquerie.  
>- Arrête, supplia-t-elle. Je sais ça !<br>Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux et l'obligea à croiser ses yeux bleus d'acier.  
>- Mélissa est morte ! Tu as le droit de craquer !<br>- Non ! Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il tenait sa tête entre ses paumes comme dans un étau.  
>- MELISSA EST MORTE ! hurla-t-il en proie à une douleur qui frôlait la folie pure.<p>

Et là il l'entendit.

Ce son étouffé d'abord… puis ce grondement sourd, vibrant en même temps que le corps de sa sœur. Et ce grondement devint un cri presque inhumain qui déchira le ventre de Dana et jaillit vers le ciel en furie comme la lave jaillit du volcan.  
>Elle éclata en sanglot et se blottit contre son épaule. Il la serra de toutes ses forces entre ses bras larges et mélangea ses larmes salées avec celles de sa sœur.<br>- Enfin ! finit-il par articuler entre deux hoquets… Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me mettre à la porte de tes émotions !  
>Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre.<br>- Promets-moi de me faire confiance maintenant…

Il la maintint contre lui longtemps, la berçant au milieu de la nuit mouillée. Puis s'écarta.  
>- Il va falloir m'expliquer Dana. Je veux savoir.<br>- Savoir ?  
>- Oui ! Savoir pourquoi des hommes sur cette terre pourrie ont pu enlever une de mes sœurs et assassiner la deuxième ! Que faites-vous avec Mulder ? Sur quoi enquêtez-vous vraiment ?<br>Elle le regarda en silence. Et dit enfin.  
>- D'accord. Assieds-toi Charlie. Je vais tout te raconter…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Fox les vit s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir, indifférents à la pluie et aux vents.  
>Il ne voulait pas partir sans elle. Mais il n'était pas question d'interrompre cet échange avec son frère.<br>Il avait assisté à la scène avec un mélange de soulagement, puisqu'elle pleurait et pouvait ainsi vider une partie de sa peine. Mais aussi avec le sentiment confus de se comporter en voyeur et d'éprouver un brin de jalousie dont il n'était pas fier. C'était idiot. Il ne pouvait agir comme un frère puisqu'il voulait être autre chose pour elle.  
>Il se frotta les épaules, à moitié frigorifié et aperçut un peu plus loin une voiture garée non loin de l'hôpital. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Une femme. Il lui semblât qu'elle lui faisait des signes.<br>Il se retourna pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas adressés à un autre que lui mais il n'y avait personne. Et pour cause. A cette heure, les gens « normaux » dormaient.  
>La femme lui fit un appel de phare. Il s'approcha. Elle ouvrit la portière et cria au milieu des cordes d'eau.<br>- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt l'attendre au chaud avec moi ? !  
>Il courut vers elle. Elle débloqua le loquet de l'autre portière et il s'engouffra dans le break.<br>- Merci !  
>- Je vous en prie Mulder. Vous êtes Mulder, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.<br>Elle lui tendit une serviette pour s'essuyer qu'il prit avec gratitude.  
>- Euh oui.<br>Il avait tout de même l'air surpris. Elle eut un petit rire.  
>- Ne flippez pas ! C'est juste que vous êtes connu comme le loup blanc chez les Scully.<br>- Mmm… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en trouver flatté ou inquiet. Je suppose que vous êtes la femme de Charles ?  
>- Sa maîtresse ! Laureen…<br>Elle lui tendit la main. Il la saisit avec un sourire embarrassé.  
>- Euh… Ah bon, je ne savais pas…<br>Elle rit à nouveau. Il se dit qu'il fallait un sacré tempérament pour en être capable dans de telles circonstances.  
>- C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas mariés, expliqua-t-elle.<br>- Vous avez aussi dû vous faire repérer par la tribu.  
>- Bah ! Bill est un peu obtus et le Capitaine valait aussi son pesant de cacahuètes mais au fond, ce sont tous des gens biens.<br>- Mieux que bien, murmura-t-il en fixant la silhouette tassée de Scully éclairée par la lumière d'un réverbère.  
>Elle parlait à Charlie en lui tenant les mains. Laureen suivit le regard de Fox.<br>- Oui. Certains sont vraiment… uniques…  
>Ils se sourirent.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- C'est un truc de dingue ! Et Mulder pense que sa sœur a été donnée par son père au consortium pour créer des hybrides humains et extra-terrestres ? !  
>- Oui. C'est ce qu'il croit. Mais il y a été forcé et il devait le regretter. C'est probablement parce qu'il allait parler que Krycek l'a abattu. En tous cas, la thèse des hybrides a été confirmée par Klemper…<br>- Un monstre nazi ! Dire que le gouvernement lui a offert l'asile en échange de ses connaissances scientifiques putrides ! Je ne voterai plus jamais !  
>- Et ce connard affirme aussi que ce même gouvernement, en tous cas certains de ses membres, a collecté des données génétiques sur des centaines de millions d'américains au cours notamment des campagnes de vaccination contre la variole.<br>- Les dossiers médicaux archivés que vous avez trouvés dans ces immenses mines à moitié désaffectées ?  
>- Oui.<br>- OK. Je comprends qu'ils veuillent faire taire le père de Fox puisque c'est un témoin vivant de tout ça, mais toi ?  
>- Je sais où sont les dossiers Majestic…<br>- Les fichiers secret-défense que le vieux navajo est en train de traduire ?  
>- Exactement. Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, ils contiennent la preuve que le gouvernement est impliqué dans cette conspiration et qu'il collabore avec ces envahisseurs depuis la fin des années 40…<br>- Putain ! J'y crois pas.  
>- Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai du le voir pour y croire.<br>- Et ton enlèvement ? Cette puce dans ton cou, alors ? Ce sont eux ?  
>- Apparemment, ils font certaines expériences sur… certains sujets…<br>- Et c'est toi le sujet ? ! s'emporta-t-il. Dana, laisse tomber, je t'en prie ! Retourne à la médecine…  
>- Jamais ! se buta-t-elle.<br>- Tu vas faire quoi ? Surveiller tes arrières toute ta vie en attendant qu'un jour, un de ces salopards t'exécute d'une balle dans la cervelle ! A moins que ce ne soit un autre de ces tordus nécrophile tueur en série !  
>- Charlie… Nous avons négocié avec eux.<br>- Vous leur avez rendu la cassette mais vous les tenez par les couilles avec vos potes navajos. Ils sauteront sur la première occasion pour vous tuer, vous et votre petite tribu de résistants à plumes. Vous n'avez obtenu qu'un sursis !  
>- C'était ce que nous pouvions avoir de mieux à ce moment !<br>- Mais tu es en danger et ce n'est pas une vie !  
>- C'est ma vie. Ne la juge pas trop vite…, protesta-t-elle avec lassitude.<br>- Je ne juge pas, Dana. Je veux juste que tu restes en vie ! Au moins toi !  
>- Ne me demande pas de vivre si je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai besoin de sens à mon existence, posa-t-elle avec douceur.<br>- Mais du sens, tu peux en trouver ailleurs ! supplia-t-il. Tu peux soigner, tu peux sauver… Tu peux aimer aussi…, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.  
>- Charlie, je veux savoir…<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu sauras de plus… ?  
>- Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ! Elle s'agita. Ils ont tué Mélissa, Charlie ! Tu peux l'accepter toi ?<br>- Non…  
>- Moi non plus ! Jamais ! Je veux les retrouver…<br>- Et les tuer… ? provoqua-t-il en regrettant ses mots à la seconde même où il les prononçait.  
>Elle le dévisagea avec une souffrance teintée d'incrédulité. Il se fustigea.<br>- Pardon, Dana… Je ne devrais pas…  
>Elle l'interrompit.<br>- Non, je ne les tuerai pas… sinon je n'aurais jamais de réponses à mes questions, murmura-t-elle plus bas. Elle eut un sourire triste qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace de douleur. Maintenant, je sais ce que ressent Mulder…  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.<br>- Et maintenant je sais dans quel merdier tu es…  
>- Je t'y emmène ? sourit-elle tristement.<br>- A vrai dire, je crois que j'ai déjà les deux pieds dedans !  
>Ils échangèrent un long regard, qui ne dissimulait plus rien de leurs émotions et de leurs tourments.<br>- Merci d'être là, Charlie.  
>- Merci de m'avoir parlé, Starbuck.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- On dirait qu'ils ont terminé, commenta Laureen. Je vais récupérer mon homme.  
>- Et moi, je vais récupérer ma…<br>Elle se tourna vers lui, un œil intéressé. Il compléta.  
>- … ma partenaire.<br>- Mmm. Elle sourit dans sa barbe. Je compte sur vous pour la frictionner vigoureusement. Il ne faudrait pas que nos moitiés nous fassent une pneumonie.  
>- Laureen ! Scully et moi, nous ne sommes pas un couple… au sens strict…<br>- Mais, taquina-t-elle, au sens strict, Charles et moi non plus !  
>Il s'extirpa du véhicule.<br>- Vous avez un ou deux temps d'avance, tout de même…

- Les enfants.  
>- Ah ! Elle sourit malicieusement. Un temps d'avance mais moins de temps à deux. Il y a des jours où je ne dirais pas non à un petit retour arrière, juste lui et moi…<br>- Vous n'avez qu'a nous envoyer vos garçons pour un week-end, proposa-t-il. Je vous dois bien ça !  
>- On en reparlera, Mulder. Et sérieusement…<br>- Oui ?  
>- Prenez soin d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment Charlie tiendrait le choc s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit d'autre… Ce sera déjà très dur de faire le deuil de Mélissa.<br>- Promis. Et vous aussi, prenez soin de lui…  
>- A bientôt Mulder.<br>- A bientôt Laureen.

Il s'avança au milieu de la rue, face à Scully. Elle se tourna vers lui, immobile alors que Charlie se hâtait de rejoindre sa femme.  
>Il lui adressa un signe discret. Elle fit trois pas dans sa direction. Il s'approcha à son tour jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de son corps transi de froid.<br>La pluie continuait à tomber sur elle, ses cheveux dégoulinaient en cascade rouge sombre. Les gouttes d'eau se regroupaient en affluents qui exploraient la veine sur son cou et glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses bras nus. Elle frissonnait, mais posa malgré tout ses yeux dans ceux de Fox lui livrant sans pudeur tous les états de son âme.

- Je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ?  
>Il posa sa main sur la joue trempée et fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau fine. Elle pencha la tête sous sa caresse.<br>- A condition que tu me laisse te réchauffer, Scully.  
>Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules frêles et ils s'éloignèrent dans une nuit glaciale et sans lune. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…<p> 


	6. Le premier anniversaire

**CH****6.****Le ****premier**** anniversaire ****ou ****la**** balade**** irlandaise**

**_Septembre_****_ 1996,_****_ 21h ,_****_un _****_vieux_****_ quartier_****_ de _****_Washington._**

- Tu es sûr que c'est approprié comme tenue ? insista-t-elle en jetant pour la énième fois un regard inquiet vers son jean et la veste de marin que Charlie lui avait fait ressortir de ses fonds de tiroirs.  
>Il se tourna vers elle et la contempla d'un œil appréciateur. Il était lui-même en jean et vareuse.<br>- Ça et ta tignasse rousse : ce sera bien plus couleur locale que ton tailleur du FBI, crois-moi ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire… Mais je te préviens : ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles…  
>- Donne-moi un indice alors ?<br>- Ben… déjà, les vêtements en sont un.  
>- Donc c'est en rapport avec la mer ?<br>- Agent Scully, vous êtes brillante !  
>- Mais encore ? s'impatienta-t-elle.<br>- OK, rigola-t-il. Ça devrait te rappeler tes racines. Un grand pas dans le passé…  
>Cette fois, il la dévisagea plus intensément. Elle affichait une moue sceptique.<br>- Mes racines ?  
>- Les racines des Scully, précisa-t-il.<br>Elle avait compris. Elle le regarda avec tendresse.  
>- … L'Irlande.<br>- Bingo ! La terre des hommes de la mer ! Je t'emmène dans mon repaire… Tiens, le voilà.  
>Du bout du doigt, il désigna un point devant lui. Au détour de la rue, apparut un vieux bar dont la devanture vert émeraude avait dû voir défiler des siècles de migrants. Une enseigne en fer forgé rongée par la rouille représentait un trèfle autour d'un bateau de pêcheurs.<br>- Toi d'abord, annonça-t-il en lui tenant galamment la porte.

Elle entra avec l'impression d'emprunter la porte du temps.  
>A l'intérieur, quelques tables étaient disséminées autour d'un antique comptoir de bois noirci par les années. Une dizaine d'hommes, jeunes et moins jeunes, conversaient, certains autour d'un verre, d'autres autour d'un jeu de cartes.<br>Au fond, à gauche, deux femmes échangeaient autour de deux pichets de bière. La plus jeune portait sur son épaule un bébé endormi et jetait à intervalle régulier un œil sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il courait entre les meubles en agitant la tête et se cognait régulièrement aux murs ou aux genoux des clients. Compréhensifs, ils lui passaient une main dans ses cheveux de chaume avant de le remettre debout et de le voir repartir comme une bombe vers d'autres aventures intérieures.  
>Dans un coin, un vieillard chantait gravement s'accompagnant à la guitare. Un autre soufflait dans une flûte irlandaise.<br>En entendant ces airs en gaélique qui pénétraient ses tympans et son esprit, en humant les odeurs de fumées, de mer et de vieux bois, Dana comprit soudain de quoi parlait Charlie en invoquant ses racines.  
>Tous ses sens la transportaient des années en arrière, au cours de ces rares vacances où le Capitaine les avait emmenés chez ses cousins d'Irlande, dans le comté de Galway.<br>Elle se revoyait sur la jetée du petit port de Kinvara guettant le retour de pêche des mystérieux tontons irlandais en jouant à cache-cache au milieu des caisses de poisson avec ses cousins îliens aussi rouquins que l'étaient les Scully d'Amérique.  
>Elle se rappelait les fêtes de la Saint Patrick. La messe fervente et interminable. La bénédiction de la matriarche, la grand-mère de son propre père, et lui, Achab, éventrant avec bonheur le haggis, la panse de brebis farcie que les Irlandais avaient adopté des écossais. Il y avait aussi ces danses joyeuses, parfois mélancoliques jusqu'au bout de la nuit… Les seules fois où leurs parents les oubliaient et les laissaient jouer sous les tables jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment par terre, épuisés, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Susan, Mary, Mélissa et Dana d'un côté. Seamus, Liam, Jack, Bill et Charlie de l'autre.<br>Aujourd'hui encore, l'émotion la saisissait lorsqu'elle se remémorait les bras puissants d'Achab la soulevant pour la coucher sur son lit. Elle se réveillait légèrement mais gardait les yeux fermés par crainte de briser ce moment magique. Elle se sentait si bien. Tellement en sécurité…

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'aime venir ici maintenant ?…

Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant sur un banc.  
>- Je comprends.<br>- J'y avais emmené Mélissa l'an dernier. Elle m'avait fait promettre que la prochaine fois, on irait tous les trois…  
>Malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse, Dana sentit son cœur se glacer.<br>- Salut mec, accosta un serveur qui avait une vraie tronche de viking en tapant le dos de Charlie. Il se pencha vers elle. Madame, que puis-je vous servir ?  
>- Whiskey. Par réflexe, elle avait adopté la prononciation irlandaise et le viking apprécia manifestement. On the rock, s'il vous plaît, commanda Scully la gorge sèche.<br>- A vot' service. Et toi Charlie ?  
>- La même chose, Sean.<br>- C'est parti.

Ils le laissèrent s'éloigner.  
>- Je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici pour ressasser, Starbuck…<br>- Je sais… mais ça fait juste un an.  
>- Et elle est là, crois-moi. Son âme est là, aussi présente que possible. D'ailleurs… Il héla le viking. Sean ! Mets-nous en un troisième !<br>Elle sourit avec mélancolie.  
>- Tu crois à la vie après la mort, Charlie ?<br>- Ce n'est pas une histoire de bondieuserie. C'est juste une conviction. Quand on est aimé, on ne peut pas disparaître corps et âme. Je crois que les âmes restent et nous protègent. Et que parfois même elles nous parlent…  
>Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça lui rappelait les paroles tourmentées d'un vieux capitaine de marine. Charles poursuivit.<br>- Et là, Mélissa me souffle que ce soir, elle veut te voir rire, chanter et danser si c'est possible !  
>- Rien que ça ? rit-elle.<br>- Ça fait déjà un sur trois ! décompta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
>- Mouais ! Pour les deux autres, c'est pas gagné !<br>- Mais j'ai mon arme secrète, déclara-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.  
>- Ta bobine de séducteur ? Charlie, je suis ta sœur !<br>- Non, non. Mieux que ça, et plus minable aussi… Je vais te faire boire… !  
>- Oh non !<br>- … jusqu'à ce que tu roules sous la table en chantant « Mo Ghile Mear » en prenant le reste de haggis pour une cornemuse !  
>Elle éclata de rire.<br>- Mon Dieu ! J'avais presque oublié cet épisode lamentable !  
>- Grandiose, tu veux dire ! Susan m'en parlait encore il y a deux mois à son mariage. Je crois que les Scully de Kinvara ne comprennent toujours pas ce que tu fais au FBI. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'imaginent en train de faire la danse macabre autour de tes macchabés en tapant sur le bodhran et en buvant une stout !<br>- N'importe quoi ! Je vois parfois Seamus…  
>- Tu bosses avec les flics de New York parfois ?<br>- … c'est arrivé et je t'assure qu'il ne me voit plus comme ça depuis longtemps…  
>- Et moi, je t'assure qu'il a dû avoir son petit succès en racontant que sa cousine surnommée la reine de glace par tout le FBI a l'alcool gai ! Et danse volontiers sur les tables avec un petit coup dans le pif !<br>- Une fois ! J'ai fait ça une fois ! Et j'avais treize ans !  
>- Je vous offre le whiskey pour voir, intervint Sean qui apportait la commande.<br>Charlie pouffa et le serveur continua sans se démonter.  
>- … surtout si vous chantez aussi bien que votre sœur.<br>Elle rougit vivement.  
>- Oui alors là… on va oublier.<br>- Naaaan. On y reviendra plus tard, se marra son frère.  
>- Toi, menaça le viking en pointant son doigt sur Charlie. Tu as une chance insolente d'avoir des sœurs aussi canons.<br>- Je sais, mais pas touche ! plaisanta Charlie en lui renvoyant une grimace. Il se tourna vers Dana. Je rigole. C'est pour imiter Bill !  
>Elle prit son verre et le leva bien haut.<br>- A Bill !  
>- Aux canons !<br>- A Mélissa… qui me manque, ajouta-t-elle la voix basse.  
>Il la regarda avec douceur.<br>- A Mélissa… grâce à qui tu es là aujourd'hui, et à toi, grâce à qui je suis là aujourd'hui.  
>Elle baissa les yeux vers le liquide ambré, promesse d'oubli… Elle monta le verre à ses lèvres et laissa l'alcool brûlant couler dans sa gorge jusqu'à la dernière goutte sous le regard abasourdi de Charlie. Elle le reposa lentement et ferma les yeux sous l'assaut du feu qui lui arrachait les poumons. Pas un son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Finalement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et vissa ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.<br>- Aux pages qui se tournent.  
>- Aux pages qui s'écrivent…, proposa-t-il.<br>- Au passé qui s'envole. Elle saisit la « part » de Mélissa et la vida avec la même détermination que la première sous l'œil légèrement inquiet de Charles.  
>- Au passé tatoué dans nos chairs… corrigea-t-il.<br>Elle le regarda gravement.  
>- Toi, tu veux me contrarier.<br>Il secoua la tête.  
>- Jamais ! Aux filles Scully qu'on ne s'avise pas de contrarier !<br>- T'imagines la tête que ferait Maman si elle nous voyait maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Dana. Elle commençait à se détendre.  
>- Comment ai-je pu oublier Maman ! Alors… euh : à Maman, qui serait folle de nous savoir dans un tel lieu de perdition. Il avala une longue gorgée et claqua son verre sur la table.<br>- A Maman ! opina Scully avec un air pénétré. Et je trinque avec quoi, moi ? ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant les deux verres vides sous le nez et en lui adressant son plus charmant sourire. Si tu me veux me faire chanter, va falloir m'arroser !  
>Il se pencha vers elle, passa un doigt tendre sur sa joue et sans la quitter des yeux, interpella à nouveau le serveur.<br>- Sean ! Deux autres s'il te plaît. Ce soir, on noie les idées noires !  
>- Voilà un vrai programme d'irlandais, approuva-t-il en amenant instantanément deux nouveaux verres.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire ! T'es raide dingue de lui.  
>- Pas du tout ! Ou alors, juste un peu… quand je me sens seule.<br>- OK. Ton argument, c'est pipeau ! Tous les mecs de la terre se prétendent amoureux le soir où ils sont seuls. Ils se racontent ça, ils baisent…  
>- Quel romantisme !<br>- Oh pardon, Miss Arlequin, ils font l'amoûûr et le lendemain, pfffftt… Y'a plus personne.  
>- Mmm…<br>- Je tiens le pari que toi : c'est exactement l'inverse !  
>- Il est tard, Charlie. Je n'arrive plus trop à te suivre. L'inverse… ?<br>- Exactement ! Toi, tu baises pas mais le lendemain, t'es là ! J'me trompe ?  
>- Je trouve que les choses ne se résument pas à baiser ou pas, d'abord. Je voudrais fixer ça comme un préalable à toute discussion plus avancée…<br>- _Je__ voudrais__ fixer __ça__ comme __un__ préalable __à__ toute__ discussion__ plus __avancée_, singea-t-il. Vas-y ! Fais moi croire que tu peux aligner un raisonnement cohérent après… Il tenta de compter les restes sur la table. Après tout ça !  
>- Observe et médite, impie ! Donc, petit un : le sexe ne garantit ni le sérieux ni la durée d'une relation.<br>- D'ac !  
>- Petit deux : je partage avec Mulder une relation que je souhaite sérieuse et durable.<br>- Dana, si tu me sors un petit trois du genre… _Donc __j__'__exclue__ toute__ relation__ sexuelle __avec __lui__ pour__ préserver__ le__ sérieux__ et __la__ longévité__ de__ notre __relation_, on pourra dire que tu es, petit un, complètement bourrée et petit deux, que l'alcool te rend gaie et stupide !  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour ça !<br>- Ta lucidité t'honore ! Peu de personnes admettent leur totale nullité en matière sentimentale.  
>- J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit… Oh merde ! Charlie ! Tu m'embrouilles !<br>- Oui ?  
>- J'ai dit… que j'ai un peu la trouille de le perdre, souffla-t-elle l'air penaud.<br>Il redevint sérieux.  
>- Alors… D'abord, laisse moi fixer un préalable à toute discussion plus avancée…<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa glisser contre le mur en croisant les bras. Il sourit et continua.  
>- Sache qu'un homme qui ne resterait pas petit-déjeuner avec toi le lendemain et jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie après que tu lui aies fait le cadeau de t'offrir à lui, eh bien… qu'il soit dit que cet homme serait un connard ! Et en bon frère irlandais, je me propose bien sûr de lui faire la peau le cas échéant.<br>- Merci, Charlie. J'ai donc déjà quelques contrats pour toi.  
>- Euh oui, nous verrons ça plus tard. Donc je continue, parce que moi, je ne m'y perds pas dans mes raisonnements contrairement à d'autres…<br>- Vantard !  
>- Frangine, poursuivit-il avec componction indifférent à ses sarcasmes, je suis un désastre dans bien des domaines, mais il en est un où ma grande expérience me permet de te donner, pompeusement je te l'accorde, un bon conseil.<br>- Quel domaine ? demanda Dana qui connaissait déjà la réponse.  
>- L'amour, ma bonne dame ! Il se pencha vers elle. Moi, je crois que tu l'aimes. Que c'est réciproque. Et que tu ne le perdras pas en le mettant dans ton lit.<br>- Mais je le veux peut-être d'abord dans mon cœur…, murmura-t-elle.  
>- Il y est depuis longtemps, Dana. Tu te voiles la face.<br>- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.  
>- Combien de jours avez-vous passé l'un sans l'autre depuis trois ans, je veux dire à part les séparations forcées ?<p>

- ...

- S'il t'appelle au milieu de la nuit, tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Et si tu l'appelles, tu sais bien qu'il sera là. Il est là quand tu vas mal, il est là quand tu vas bien. Il risquerait sa vie pour toi, et… toi aussi pour lui. Je me trompe ?  
>- Non, balbutia-t-elle.<br>- Tu vois ! continua-t-il satisfait. Regarde ! Moi, je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Laureen, si. Et aujourd'hui, nous en avons deux et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. L'amour, Starbuck, ne se jauge pas à l'aune des déclarations ou même au nombre de matins où l'on se retrouve aux côtés de l'autre. Les femmes pensent qu'il se dit en mots mais je crois que ce sont nos actes qui parlent le mieux de nos sentiments.  
>Il se tut et ils digérèrent ensemble cette sentence définitive.<br>- Que disent tes actes de ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

- ...

- Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies faite pour Mulder, frangine ?  
>Elle se cacha derrière son verre.<br>- Je lui ai dit que je ne mettrais ma carrière en jeu pour personne sauf pour lui.  
>Il se tourna vers elle, réellement impressionné.<br>- Pas mal ! A ton niveau, ça frise la déclaration…  
>- Très drôle.<br>- Ce n'est pas de l'humour pour une fois. Mais en fait, je parlais d'actes, pas de paroles.  
>- Voyons…, plaisanta-t-elle en se mirant dans les reflets dorés de son breuvage. Je l'ai accompagné pour chasser Big Blue sur un lac, de nuit. Et il faisait froid.<br>Il rit.  
>- Dana Scully à la poursuite de Nessie ! J'admets que tu payes de ta personne ! Mais tu peux mieux, j'en suis certain.<br>- J'ai été suspendue pour insubordination parce que je voulais le couvrir ? proposa-t-elle en soupirant.  
>- Énorme ! approuva-t-il avec gravité. Mais je te parle de quelque chose de plus profond encore.<br>Elle hésita.  
>- J'ai tiré sur lui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'était pour qu'il ne soit pas tenu coupable du meurtre de son père.<br>Il se figea.  
>- Ah merde ! Quand même !<br>Elle aurait voulu disparaître. Il médita quelques instants cette révélation.  
>- Et tu t'en veux ?<br>- Il le fallait, éluda-t-elle.  
>- Ce n'était pas ma question, insista-t-il doucement.<br>- Peu importe si je m'en veux. Je préfère le blesser que de le voir perdre sa liberté et la possibilité de poursuivre sa quête. Il en mourrait, ajouta-t-elle très bas.  
>- Alors tu l'aimes, Dana, conclut tranquillement Charlie.<br>Elle s'abstint de commentaires et se plongea dans la contemplation et l'écoute attentive des musiciens. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer, elle se leva sous l'œil étonné de son frère.  
>- Je crois que maintenant, j'ai envie de chanter, déclara-t-elle déjà tendue vers son idée.<br>Elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes et se pencha vers le vieillard. Il l'écouta gravement et hocha la tête. Elle fit volte-face pour faire face à la petite assistance. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle lorsqu'elle avait traversé la salle.  
>- Je voudrais vous chanter une de nos vieilles chansons d'Irlande.<br>Elle avait toute leur attention.  
>- Elle est adressée au défunt prince Charles Stewart par sa fiancée Erin, mais moi je veux la dédier à mes deux « héros » : d'abord mon frère, l'autre Charlie, pas un prince mais presque…<br>Il y eut quelques sourires bienveillants vers ce bienheureux frère. Pour une fois, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Dana poursuivit.  
>- … et mon autre héros dont je tairais le nom mais dont je tiens à préciser que je n'en suis pas du tout amoureuse ! proclama-t-elle avec une conviction qui fit rire les hommes de l'assemblée. Leurs yeux brillaient. Ils auraient bien échangé leurs places contre celle de l'homme sans nom.<p>

Elle marqua une pause. Elle avait chaud. Elle défit les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier et entrouvrit son col pour mieux respirer. Ses cheveux légèrement défaits retombaient en mèches fines sur son front fier et ses joues roses. Elle ferma les yeux et dans un mouvement souple d'une nonchalante sensualité, elle laissa tomber sa veste de feutre bleue à même le sol, totalement inconsciente de réveiller le trouble de la gente masculine.  
>Le silence s'était fait. Les bras le long du corps, elle serra ses poings. Son visage se transforma comme sous le coup d'une douleur contenue. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et de ses lèvres naquit une complainte d'un temps lointain, dans une langue mystérieuse, surgie comme un mirage au milieu de ce vieux bar de quartier. Sa voix claire, chaude et terrienne monta parmi les volutes de fumée, une voix habitée par les siècles.<p>

_Seal da rabhas im' mhaighdean shéimh, (Jadis j'étais charmante et gaie)  
>'S anois im' bhaintreach chaite thréith, (Mais me voici veuve désormais)<br>Mo chéile ag treabhadh na dtonn go tréan (La mer m'a repris mon bien-aimé)  
>De bharr na gcnoc is i n-imigcéin (Par delà les monts, à l'étranger)<em>

Charlie la contemplait, subjugué, envoûté par le chant qui convoquait au sein de la nuit les âmes disparues de ceux qui sont aimés.  
>Et une image lui revint. Celle de Maddy, l'arrière-grand-mère irlandaise si impressionnante qui ne sortait de son fauteuil que pour aller à l'église et au retour de pêche. La peau noire, ridée par le vent et le sel, elle avait dit un jour à son père en entendant Dana chanter ainsi un soir de veillée.<br>- Ta fille a l'âme d'un marin. Fière, indépendante et triste. Il ne lui manque que l'amour.  
>- Pourquoi triste ? avait murmuré le Capitaine avec un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.<br>- Regarde-la. Il faut avoir beaucoup souffert pour chanter ainsi.  
>- C'est juste une jeune fille qui chante très bien un très beau texte, et ça ne m'étonne pas de ma surprenante Starbuck, tenta-t-il de plaisanter mal à l'aise.<br>- Tsss… Tu ne veux pas voir parce que tu ne sais pas comment la consoler. Elle est blessée. Mais elle est forte comme Erin. Elle survivra…, avait prophétisé Maddy sur un ton sentencieux.  
>Et elle avait fermé ses yeux pour profiter de la musique.<p>

Elle survivra, pensa Charlie en fixant sa sœur, mais maintenant, l'amour est à sa porte. Faites qu'elle l'ouvre, pria-t-il.

_Ní labhrann cuach go suairc ar nóin (Le chant du coucou reste muet)  
>Is níl guth gadhair i gcoillte cnó, (Les abois lointains dans les forêts)<br>Ná maidin shamhraidh i gcleanntaibh ceoigh (L'aube fuit les vallées embrumées)  
>Ó d'imthigh uaim an buachaill beó (Car celui que j'aime m'a quittée)<em>

Il se leva et s'approcha. Elle entamait le refrain d'une voix vibrante, avec la volonté farouche de l'amante de prolonger le combat et la mémoire de celui qui est parti. Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, le petit garçon s'était statufié devant cette sirène rousse et sa mélodie ensorcelante.  
>Charlie se joignit à elle en posant la main sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire heureux<p>

**_'Sé mo laoch, mo Ghile Mear, (Mon héros, mon bien-aimé)  
>'Sé mo Chaesar, Ghile Mear, (Mon César, mon bien-aimé)<br>Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin (Paix et joie m'ont fuie à jamais)  
>Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear (Quand est parti mon bien-aimé !)<em>**

_Seinntear stair ar chlairsigh cheoil (Harpe sonore, entame un chant !)  
>'s líontair táinte cárt ar bord (Emplissez vos coupes à présent !)<br>Le hinntinn ard gan chaim, gan cheó (Coeurs décidés, droits et loyaux)  
>Chun saoghal is sláinte d' fhagháil dom leómhan (Portez un toast à mon héros !)<em>.

Et petit à petit, d'autres voix s'élevèrent gravement puis gaiement comme un petit miracle de polyphonie irlandaise, une parenthèse improbable au milieu de la vie trépidante et glaciale de Washington…  
>Quand la musique se tut, elle leva son verre imitée instantanément par le reste de la salle.<br>- Aux morts qui nous parlent !  
>- Aux morts qui nous parlent ! reprirent-ils tous en cœur.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Pour_****_ accompagner _****_ce_****_ passage,_****_ n'hésitez_****_ pas _****_à_****_ écouter _****_la_****_ sublime_****_ version_****_ de _****_Mo_****_ Ghile_****_ Mear_****_ par_****_ Sting _****_et_****_ les_****_ Chieftains..._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Revenez quand vous voulez ! Votre sœur danse mieux mais vous, vous chantez comme une reine, assura le viking avec conviction. Une reine guerrière. Vous devriez monter un groupe ! Les Scully's sisters !  
>Dana ne répondit pas. Ce fut Charles qui prit la parole, avec une mine sombre.<br>- On a perdu l'une des deux sisters au combat, Sean. Mélissa est morte. Elle a été assassinée.  
>Sean accusa le coup en silence, abasourdi et finit par articuler d'une voix mauvaise.<br>- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour dézinguer les salopards qui ont fait ça…  
>- Le salopard est mort, interrompit Scully sans parvenir à dissimuler un rictus de colère sur son visage.<br>Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
>- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ? murmura-t-il avec une note d'incrédulité mêlée de respect.<br>- Ça aurait pu… Mais non, je me suis retenue. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux.  
>Sean hocha la tête gravement.<br>- Dana… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Dana ?  
>- Les amis de mon frère sont mes amis. Allez-y !<br>- Dana, vous êtes ici chez vous. Revenez quand vous le voulez. Pour chanter, boire ou juste parler. Et quoi que vous en disiez aujourd'hui, vous pouvez me demander n'importe quel service. D'accord ?  
>- D'accord, opina-t-elle. Merci Sean mais il va peut-être falloir me le noter pour que je n'oublie pas. J'ai l'esprit un peu vaseux là…<br>Il sourit et défit un bracelet de cuir tressé qu'il portait au poignet.  
>- En gage de mon accueil inconditionnel pour les décennies à venir, déclara-t-il avec solennité en le nouant à son frêle poignet.<br>- Vous aussi vous êtes un prince, affirma-t-elle avec un sérieux éthylique et hoquetant. Et elle saisit fermement sa main pour poser tendrement ses lèvres là où le cuir du bracelet avait frotté la peau en y laissant une marque rouge.  
>Sean rougit vivement et s'écarta précipitamment.<br>- Je dois reprendre le service, bafouilla-t-il. A bientôt Dana.  
>Et il disparut à l'intérieur.<br>- Ouais, salut aussi ! lui cria Charles en souriant. Tu as fait une touche, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers sa sœur et en ouvrant la portière du taxi.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Où est-ce que nous te déposons ?  
>Elle le toisa avec un sourire goguenard.<br>- Quelles sont les options ? Discothèque ? Club privé ?  
>- Chez toi ou chez Mulder ? rétorqua-t-il calmement.<br>Ça la laissa sans voix quelques instants. Elle pesa silencieusement les deux hypothèses. Puis d'un air convaincu, elle se pencha vers le chauffeur et donna l'adresse de Mulder. Charles sourit dans sa barbe.  
>- Ah Ah !<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, gros malin.  
>- Je n'ai rien dit.<br>- J'ai pas mal bu, et dans ces circonstances, je ne peux pas exclure le risque même minime de coma éthylique avec complications éventuelles : hypoglycémie, acidose, hyponatrémie, hématomes, contusions, ischémie des troncs nerveux voire détresse respiratoire…  
>- Tu ne perds pas le nord !<br>- Je suis médecin, acquiesça-t-elle en pointant sous son nez un doigt professoral ce qui la fit un peu loucher pour le plus grand plaisir de Charles. C'est plus raisonnable.  
>- Tout à fait. Et vous dormez ensemble ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.<br>- Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu essayes de me faire parler ?  
>- C'est pas mon genre. Du reste, je sais bien que je ne te soutirerai aucune information.<br>Elle grimaça d'un air désolé.  
>- Flûte ! Là, j'étais d'humeur à parler. Vas-y ! Soutire !<br>Il rit.  
>- D'accord. Alors… vous faites quoi… dans ces cas là ?<br>- On se raconte des histoires, figure-toi ! Ah ! Ça t'en bouche un coin !  
>- Intéressant. Et après ?<br>- Après quoi ?  
>- Les histoires…<br>- Parfois… mais vraiment c'est très occasionnel…  
>- Oui ?<br>- … parfois on s'endort ensemble.  
>- Ah bon ! Si c'est que ça ! se moqua-t-il.<br>- Ouais, avoua-t-elle un peu déconfite sans relever le second degré. Pas mieux.  
>Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine en soupirant.<br>- Je suis pitoyable.  
>- Tu es fascinante. Et puis dormir ensemble, ça me semble plutôt un bon début pour aller plus loin.<br>- T'es gentil !  
>- Réaliste. J'ai jamais dormi avec des collègues de travail ! Je crois que Laureen me ferait une scène !<br>Elle rit. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le conducteur s'arrête.  
>- On y est, annonça Charlie. Tu es sûre de toi ?<br>- Je ne prends aucun risque, affirma-t-elle avec plus de certitude qu'elle n'en possédait en réalité. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Merci pour cette belle soirée. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.  
>- A moi aussi, répondit-il sans se détacher de son regard bleu. Dana, je voulais te dire… <em>C<em>_'__était __le __moment __ou __jamais__…__._  
>- Chut, murmura-t-elle. Pas trop vite Charlie. L'alcool ne fait pas tout…<br>Il ne dit rien. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.  
>- A très bientôt…<br>Il la regarda s'éloigner, passer sous le porche éclairé et pénétrer dans l'immeuble cossu.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Appartement_****_ de _****_Fox_****_ Mulder,_****_ 2h05._**

- Scully !  
>- Salut Mulder ! Je te réveille peut-être…<br>Il consulta l'horloge de la télévision. 2h06. Il s'était endormi tout habillé une fois de plus.  
>- Pas du tout, c'est l'heure des programmes télévisés les plus intéressants. Entre.<br>Elle s'avança en titubant légèrement.  
>- Tu as bu ? demanda-t-il décontenancé tout en lui saisissant le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.<br>- J'ai passé la soirée avec Charlie. On a descendu quelques verres…  
>- Et tu es ici… ?<br>- Par précaution médicale.  
>Il étouffa un rire.<br>- Drague et rituels amoureux : une nouvelle approche selon le docteur Dana Scully, énonça-t-il en mimant les guillemets de ses mains.  
>- Je peux être plus classique, si tu préfères, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.<br>Elle laissa négligemment tomber sa veste en un lent mouvement suggestif.  
>Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, et se gratta la tignasse avec un petit sourire gêné.<br>- Bon, je crois qu'un café noir serait une bonne idée pour commencer…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ils étaient assis, face-à-face, le nez dans leurs tasses. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis un petit moment.  
>Elle soupira, se plongea dans l'étude du liquide noir et fumant, et finalement, monta le contenant à sa bouche et avala le café brûlant d'un trait sous l'œil effaré de son partenaire.<br>- Cul sec ! proclama-t-elle en claquant le mug sur la table avant de se précipiter vers l'évier en se tenant la gorge.  
>- Scully, ça va ? !<br>- Bon sang, c'est pire que la gnôle ! grinça-t-elle en se mettant la tête sous le jet d'eau.  
>Il la dévisagea partagé entre une sourde inquiétude et une terrible envie de rire. Elle daigna enfin sortir sa tête de l'évier et se redressa en effectuant quelques mouvements pour se décoincer le cou.<br>L'eau dégoulinait sur son chemisier humidifiant le tissu blanc et le planquant contre sa peau. Par transparence, un soutien-gorge bleu sombre apparut. Mulder déglutit péniblement. Sans y prêter garde, Dana saisit ses mèches rousses et essora ses cheveux trempés avec une expression concentrée.  
>- Tu m'excuses ? Je crois que je dois me changer…<br>Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la cuisine sous l'œil médusé de Mulder. Il reprit ses esprits et lui cria.  
>- J'ai des tee-shirts dans le placard de la chambre !<br>En retour, il lui sembla percevoir un vague grognement d'acquiescement.  
>Il resta quelques minutes encore à siroter sa boisson pour lui laisser le temps de passer des vêtements secs.<br>Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la pièce d'a côté maintenant. Il se releva et passa le pas de la porte.

Comme souvent, son salon n'était que faiblement éclairé. Il s'avança et s'arrêta brusquement, pétrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.  
>Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, debout devant l'aquarium. Elle passait un doigt sur la surface pour suivre le trajet d'un de ses poissons rouges.<br>De ses cheveux humides glissaient encore des gouttelettes translucides et il suivit en quasi-apnée le chemin brillant qui zébrait son dos nu, le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux limites de sa culotte.  
>Sa culotte. Et rien d'autre…<br>Elle s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements en les jetant sur la chaise et restait là, en tenue d'Eve, indifférente à sa présence, plongée dans la contemplation apaisante de son petit monde aquatique.  
>Fox lui était plongé dans une toute autre contemplation. Au bout de quelques secondes, il secoua la tête et murmura péniblement.<br>- Scully ?  
>Elle fit volte-face et il fixa en une nanoseconde le spectacle bouleversant de sa taille fine, de ses hanches à la courbe si douce, de son ventre pâle et de ses seins blancs et troublants comme le fruit défendu.<p>

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage et il se détourna en toussant. Elle l'observa avec étonnement puis elle sembla réaliser ce que la situation avait d'inédit. Une lueur de malice naquit dans ses yeux.  
>- Au lit…? murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et terriblement sensuelle en s'approchant de lui.<br>- Scully, articula-t-il la gorge sèche… Tu comptes dormir dans cette tenue ?  
>- J'ai chaud !<br>- Et tu veux quand même qu'on s'installe… comme la dernière fois ?  
>Elle s'avança vers lui, la mine de plus en plus intéressée.<br>- Si tu es nu aussi…  
>- Ça ne va pas être possible, se défendit précipitamment Mulder qui sentait l'excitation monter en lui.<br>Elle saisit sa taille – ses doigts sur sa peau le firent frissonner - et le fit pivoter lentement vers elle. Qu'il lui fasse face. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Et les rouvrit en se concentrant sur son visage, tout en se disant avec émotion qu'il était à peine moins renversant que sa poitrine.  
>- … Nu contre toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire troublé, je ne réponds plus de moi…<br>- Dommage ! aguicha-t-elle en passant un doigt sous sa chemise. Ça pourrait me plaire pourtant…  
>Au fond de ses pupilles dilatées dansaient des flammes de gitanes…<br>Il souffla un coup, et doucement mais fermement, écarta sa main.  
>- Je vais présenter les choses autrement. Que diras-tu demain matin, quand tu me retrouveras enlacé à toi et que tu auras dessaoulé… ?<br>Elle afficha une petite moue boudeuse.  
>- Je suis très peu saoule, Mulder… Et je tiens… Elle vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa au mur, … et je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, conclut-elle avec un air convaincu.<br>Il retint un rire.  
>- Quand une personne me dit qu'elle tient l'alcool en tenant le mur, j'estime qu'il existe malgré tout un doute légitime. A fortiori, si elle me présente la quasi-intégralité de sa superbe anatomie…<br>- Moque-toi !  
>- Jamais ! Scully, tu es…<em>(irrésistible<em>_ !_) très attirante, mais si je dois craquer un jour…  
>- « Si je dois craquer un jour » !… Mulder, tu peux me noter ça sur un papier ? Je veux une preuve ! exigea-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.<br>Il rit franchement et poursuivit.  
>- Si je dois craquer un jour, je préfère que tu sois sous l'effet de substances plus naturelles.<br>- Mmm… Mais tu viens te coucher près de moi, quand même ?  
>- Non ! protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Non ! Là, je vais prendre une douche froide ! Très froide !<br>- Bonne idée ! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me décrasser.  
>- Scully !<br>Elle rit à son tour en s'affalant avec légèreté sur le canapé.  
>- Je plaisante, Mulder ! J'attendrai mon tour !<p>

Son regard pétillait, le sourire sur ses lèvres était… ensorcelant.  
>Un frisson parcourut à nouveau le dos de Mulder.<br>Et ce corps ! Son corps nu ou presque qui s'offrait à lui, sans pudeur, naturel et sublime. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa partenaire tant à l'aise dans la nudité.  
>Il éprouva une irrépressible envie de jouer. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche chaloupée de séducteur. Elle le suivit des yeux avec une expression intéressée puis déconcertée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Il commença très lentement à ôter sa chemise en défaisant un à un les boutons tout en rivant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se recula insensiblement sur la banquette, le souffle court, sans se détacher du spectacle inattendu mais hypnotique qu'il lui présentait. Elle ne pouvait se défiler davantage : l'accoudoir et l'aquarium la bloquaient derrière. Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle frôlant ses jambes soyeuses avec le bas de son pantalon. Elle tressaillit. Il se pencha vers elle à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit involontairement comme une réponse au désir qu'il suscitait. La respiration de Dana s'accéléra. La veine de son cou se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il dévoila son torse puissant en écartant les pans de tissus et elle ferma une seconde les yeux grisée par le plaisir.<p>

- Mets ça sur toi !  
>Il lança le vêtement sur sa poitrine avec un large sourire de vainqueur et lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers la douche.<br>- Quoi ! émergea-t-elle de sa torpeur. Tu t'arrêtes là ? ! Mulder ! protesta-t-elle entre rage et désespoir. T'es qu'un allumeur !  
>- On sera deux alors, Mata hari !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais du rester si longtemps sous une douche glacée pour débander ! Évidemment, il y avait une méthode un peu plus expéditive et plus agréable surtout, dont par ailleurs, il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique ! Mais tout de même, avec elle dans la pièce d'à côté, il n'osait pas…  
>Quand il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, il la découvrit allongée sur le canapé. Elle avait enfilé sa chemise quoique bien trop grande pour elle et avait remonté le plaid sur elle.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
>Elle se tourna vers lui, désemparée.<br>- Tu… Tu veux que je parte ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, Scully ! Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas installée dans mon lit ?<br>- Euh, où ça ? C'est pas ton lit ici ? taquina-t-elle.  
>Il rétorqua amusé.<br>- Si mais… ça risque d'être un peu étroit, non ? … Je veux dire, si tu veux toujours de moi près de toi.  
>Elle s'assit et soupira en se prenant la tête. La migraine montait.<br>- Mulder, je voulais te dire… pour tout à l'heure…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je… je suis désolée. J'ai été un peu…  
>- Entreprenante ? Impudique ? Troublante ?<br>- Euh… Oui, d'une certaine manière. Quoique j'aurais plutôt dit aguicheuse, agressive, vulgaire !  
>- Tu n'étais rien de tout ça, la rassura Mulder. Tu es une femme diablement séduisante et tu l'es un peu plus encore quand tu es dépourvue d'inhibition. Je t'aime comme ça. En entier. Saoule et sobre.<br>- Merde ! C'est une déclaration ? ! lâcha-t-elle.  
>Il éclata de rire… peut-être pour masquer un léger trouble qui rougissait son visage.<br>- Scully ! Tu es ronde … !  
>- … comme une barrique ! Complètement pompette ! confirma-t-elle avec une mine contrite. Bon, je dors où du coup ?<p>

Il prit sa main et d'un geste autoritaire la releva en l'attirant vers lui. Leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Elle, transpirant dans la trop large chemise à moitié ouverte sur sa gorge blanche et sa poitrine haute. Lui, torse nu et en caleçon, la peau encore fraîche.  
>Elle quitta son regard insistant pour enfouir son visage contre sa clavicule en humant l'odeur musquée de son savon.<br>- Merde, il recommence à m'exciter, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.  
>Mulder entendit son commentaire avec ravissement.<br>Il gloussa et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit en la soutenant alors qu'elle titubait encore vaguement.  
>Il saisit sa couette et la tira vivement en faisant tomber de l'autre côté tous les magazines qui s'étaient entassés ces dernières semaines.<br>- Voilà ! Le ménage est fait, déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait. Un drap entre nous, tu crois que ça suffira pour éviter le dérapage ?  
>Elle sourit en s'allongeant sous le drap et attira Mulder contre son dos.<br>- Un drap et notre volonté inébranlable de ne pas faire de bêtises qui aillent contre le règlement du FBI. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ça ira, Mulder. C'est parfait.  
>Il se colla contre elle, au-dessus du tissu, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.<br>- Je suis sûr que cette position là est très réglementaire.  
>- Évidemment ! sourit-elle.<br>- Je risque de mal dormir, tu sais, prévint-il partagé entre gêne et amusement.  
>- Et moi, je crois que grâce à toi, je vais très bien dormir, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en serrant innocemment sa large main contre sa poitrine.<br>- Tant mieux alors ! Bonne nuit Scully.  
>Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'était déjà endormie.<p>

Il se pencha doucement par-dessus elle. La faible lumière du réverbère de la rue éclairait son visage parfaitement serein. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres… qui semblaient si tendres, si douces. De sa main libre, il suivit le dessin de sa bouche, une caresse effleurée au point qu'il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir touchée. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son souffle alors que le désir lui tournait la tête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur la chemise entrouverte et la naissance de sa poitrine qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Et le contact de sa main droite qu'elle avait accaparée et pressée négligemment contre son sein le brûla presque. Il sentait la courbe ronde et pleine contre ses doigts au travers du tissu, dérisoire protection. Il aurait pu la palper, l'étreindre, l'embrasser mais il se força à rester de marbre, se raccrochant aux effluves subtils qui montaient de son corps. Des parfums féminins qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Une brise de jasmin. La trace d'une fleur de lys. Et plus profondément, une infime note entêtante de bois de rose et de santal, presque masculine, au milieu des senteurs légères et irisées.  
>Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, une certaine partie de son corps réagissait aussi à la sur-stimulation de ses sens. Il y avait des limites à sa résistance. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.<br>Il posa avec une infinie tendresse ses lèvres sur la chair chaude, délicate et sucrée de l'épaule de Dana. Et dans un grognement, l'âme déchiré, il interrompit ce baiser délicieux et s'écarta en roulant sur le dos.  
>Il fixa le plafond en essayant de respirer avec l'application du yogi et la zenitude d'un moine tibétain. Il aurait voulu dissocier sa main toujours prisonnière de ce sein sacré du reste de son corps. Mais voilà, il n'était qu'un… et toute son unicité restait tendue vers la femme abandonnée paisiblement à ses côtés.<br>Il se prépara à une nuit de torture. Une horrible et délicieuse torture au goût de lait et à l'odeur de jasmin…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Quelques_****_ heures _****_plus _****_tard_****_…_**

C'est l'odeur du café chaud qui la réveilla, provoquant d'abord une fugace sensation de bien-être suivie presque immédiatement par une furieuse envie de vomir.  
>Elle rejeta le drap et s'assit en grimaçant. Sous son crâne se bousculaient le big-band, la fanfare, le char électro et le bagad réunis.<br>Elle grinça des dents et se prit la tête entre les mains. Une monumentale gueule de bois !  
>En fait, elle avait presque oublié l'effet que ça faisait. Elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de quand datait sa dernière cuite.<br>Elle parvint difficilement à décoller ses paupières et entrouvrit l'œil droit puis le gauche.  
>Elle n'était pas chez elle.<br>Merde !  
>Elle jeta un regard sur la pièce et les revues en désordre par terre. Bon.<br>Elle était donc chez Mulder.  
>Ouf !<p>

Quoique…  
>Elle baissa les yeux. Elle portait une de ses chemises à lui… Et en dessous ?<br>Rien !  
>Aaaaaah !<p>

- Scully ? Tu es réveillée ? cria Mulder de la cuisine.

Une douche froide s'imposait. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre. Ce que ça impliquait l'alarma davantage. Elle sortit du lit et sur la pointe des pieds s'avança vers le séjour.  
>Ils reposaient en torchon sur la chaise. Elle considéra le tas informe avec répulsion. Et, en plus, elle allait devoir renfiler des habits de la veille ! Elle s'approcha. Sa vision se brouilla subitement et elle vacilla. Elle avait fait un mouvement trop rapide. Elle tenta de se retenir mais son pied heurta le bois de la table et elle étouffa un juron en se rétablissant.<br>- Scully ? Ça va ? réitéra son partenaire, toujours accaparé dans sa préparation.  
>Elle pria en secret pour qu'il n'ait surtout pas fait un petit déjeuner complet. Son estomac ne le supporterait pas. Et la signification d'un tel comportement serait définitivement flippante.<br>Cette fois, il fallait bien qu'elle réponde.  
>- C'est bon, c'est rien… Je… Je vais prendre une douche.<br>- Vas-y. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le meuble de la salle de bain.

Elle se glissa sous la douche, partagée entre le soulagement de se laver enfin et un malaise persistant qui lui soufflait que sortie de cette pièce, elle allait devoir affronter une discussion pour le moins déstabilisante.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la cuisine en se gardant bien de croiser le regard de son hôte.  
>- Salut.<br>Elle s'assit.  
>- Salut ! Bien dormi ? interrogea Mulder avec un clin d'œil qui la fit se ratatiner.<br>Elle était au supplice. Impossible de jouer la comédie de la normalité. Il fallait crever l'abcès. Elle était définitivement incapable de faire l'impasse sur ses angoissantes incertitudes.

- Bien dormi, mal réveillée… Mulder ? attaqua-t-elle.  
>- Oui ? Il lui servit une pleine tasse de café.<br>- Il y a … euh, comme un flou dans ma mémoire des événements de cette nuit. Elle eut un sourire crispé.  
>- Tu m'étonnes ! Je crois que ton frère et toi avez noyé tout le district dans le whisky ! dit-il en rigolant.<br>- Mmm… Je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que… ?  
>- Tu t'es comporté comme une vraie lady ? proposa son partenaire, à demi hilare.<br>- Disons ça comme ça, soupira-t-elle. Alors ? s'enquit-elle avec une grimace inquiète.  
>- Tu veux la vérité ou juste être rassurée ? !<br>- Merde Mulder ! La vérité ! Dis-moi je t'en supplie que je n'ai pas fait trop de conneries.  
>- Le truc le plus mortel que tu aies fait… commença-t-il en faisant durer le suspense.<br>- Accouche, Mulder !  
>- … C'est de te redresser en pleine nuit sur le lit et de me chanter d'une voix de sirène un truc qui faisait «<em>Chen<em>_ ma__yé,__ ma__ chen__ yon__ you_», imita-t-il d'une voix de fausset.  
>Elle plissa vivement les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles.<br>- _Mo__ Ghile__ Mear_. Encore heureux que je n'aie pas eu de haggis sous la main, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même…  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Non, rien. Bon et… sinon ? Entre nous… ?  
>- Il n'y a pas eu de communion… biblique si c'est ta question !<br>Elle parut soulagée.  
>- On n'a pas… ?<br>- Non. Déçue ?  
>- Certainement pas. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas m'en souvenir, ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.<br>Il rit. Elle piqua un fard.  
>- Oui, enfin, bon… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !<br>- La vérité sort de la bouche des ivrognes.  
>- L'ivrogne te dit merde !<br>- Scully !  
>- Pardon. Ce doit être les restes de ma cuite.<br>- Sûrement. Bon. Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec une mine effarée.  
>- Quelle suite ?<br>- Ben. Ton comportement…  
>- Quel comportement ? s'étrangla-t-elle.<br>- Tu as été très… entreprenante. Assez pour m'exciter un peu…  
>- Oh non ! se lamenta-t-elle en se cachant la tête dans ses bras.<br>Il lui fallait une cape d'invisibilité ! Là, tout de suite !  
>- Tu voulais la vérité.<br>- Ouais. Continue. Et si je disparais, ne t'étonnes pas : ce sera une combustion spontanée de honte.  
>Il éclata de rire.<br>- Je ne suis pas sympa. Je te fais un peu marcher. Bon, je termine. Tu as été assez entreprenante pour m'exciter mais tu n'as jamais chercher à me violer !  
>Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité.<br>- Je suppose que je dois considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle.  
>- Entre nous, tu aurais insisté un peu plus, je crois bien que…<br>- Stop ! Je suis lucide maintenant. Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir de plus.  
>Il s'approcha d'elle et posa malicieusement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.<br>- Sérieusement, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. Même quand tu allumes, je te trouve classe.  
>- C'est réconfortant…<br>Mais il vit passer un éclair de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.  
>- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il doucement en se rasseyant près d'elle.<br>Il prit sa main, mais elle la retira pour la cacher sous la table. Il n'avait plus envie de rire.  
>- Je ne portais rien sous ta chemise, finit-elle par lâcher…<br>Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
>- Non.<br>- Donc tu m'as vu… nue.  
>Il hésita. Il pouvait lui mentir. Ça la soulagerait probablement, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle devait bien se douter. Et elle ne se satisferait jamais d'une ellipse. Pire. Elle lui en voudrait s'il lui dissimulait ce qui s'était passé. Il finit par murmurer.<br>- Oui, je t'ai vu…  
>Elle baissa la tête.<br>- … Tu avais gardé ta culotte, mais… oui… Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
>Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose. Que c'était sans importance. Que ça ne lui avait rien fait. Qu'il en avait vu d'autres.<br>Des conneries.  
>Il pouvait aussi lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé belle. A tomber.<br>Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.  
>Finalement, il ne connaissait pas mieux que les bonnes vieilles tactiques de diversion.<br>- Scully. Si ça peut te mettre un peu de baume au cœur, je veux bien me désapper devant toi !  
>Elle esquissa un sourire. Il poursuivit.<br>- … et tout bien réfléchi, je crois que tout ça n'est qu'une remise à zéro de nos compteurs parce que tu m'as déjà vu en caleçon, je te signale.  
>- Tu sais bien que c'est différent.<br>Raté pour la diversion.  
>- C'est si grave ?<br>Elle soupira. Puis elle se tourna et leva des yeux graves vers lui. Elle soutint son regard. Il devina ce que ça lui coûtait.  
>- Fox…<br>- Mulder, corrigea-t-il.  
>Il pouvait au moins lui montrer que ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle s'interrompit, un peu surprise. Mais ses traits se détendirent et elle reprit plus apaisée.<br>- Mulder, je ne veux pas que cela perturbe notre relation.  
>- Tant mieux parce que moi non plus.<br>- Je veux pouvoir garder confiance en toi.  
>- Je te jure que tu peux, promit-il avec une conviction qui ébranla Dana.<br>- … et surtout je veux que toi, tu puisses me garder ta confiance, compléta-t-elle d'une voix basse.  
>Il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, piqué au vif par sa remarque. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent interminables à tous les deux. Et tout en lui gardant le dos tourné, il articula d'une voix qui vibrait d'une colère sourde qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.<br>- Scully, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur cette nuit.  
>Elle tressaillit. Il continua sur sa lancée, le visage impénétrable fixé sur son réfrigérateur.<br>- Une chose que je t'ai dite, peut-être dans l'élan de cette drôle de soirée, mais que je pense viscéralement...  
>Il fit une pause, puis se jeta à l'eau.<br>- Je t'aime comme tu es. Je me fiche de savoir si tu es vêtue ou non, saoule ou sobre, en service ou à la cool. Ma confiance, tu l'as ! Et je ne te la retirerais pas. Jamais ! Je t'interdis d'en douter !

- D'accord ? !  
>- D'accord, convint-elle immédiatement avec une docilité rare pour ne pas dire inédite chez elle.<br>Trois tonnes de plomb venaient de s'envoler de ses frêles épaules. Elle éprouvait une merveilleuse sensation de délivrance. Et peut-être une très légère euphorie aussi…  
>- Et entre nous, nous avons parfois franchi les limites conventionnelles d'un partenariat classique, et il me semble que nous nous en sommes très bien accommodés.<br>Elle rougit légèrement.  
>- Tu penses…<br>- A la même chose que toi. Nous avons déjà dormi l'un contre l'autre et je n'ai jamais pensé que cela menaçait notre relation. Et toi ?  
>Elle était dans ses petits souliers. Ces nuits là, c'était arrivé comme ça, naturellement. Elle avait aimé. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin, elle évitait de se poser des questions et mettait la nuit entre parenthèses. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ça lui convenait.<br>Mais puisqu'il mettait le sujet sur la table, elle devait répondre honnêtement.  
>- Jusqu'à présent, non.<br>- Alors, pourquoi cette inquiétude aujourd'hui ?  
>- Mulder, tu es un homme… Je suis une femme…<br>- Jusque là, tu as tout dans l'ordre !  
>- OK. Je ne me prononce pas pour toi. Mais à titre personnel, si je te voyais nu, je pourrais être un peu… troublée.<br>- A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit dans le cadre d'une consultation strictement médicale, finassa Mulder.  
>Imperceptible hésitation.<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- Et alors ?<p>

- Scully, dans l'hypothèse où tu ne résisterais pas à mes irrésistibles hormones…  
>Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.<br>- Phéromones… rectifia-t-elle mécaniquement, avec un imperceptible mouvement d'humeur.  
>Il rit et se décida à mettre de côté sa fierté de mâle.<br>- … et dans l'hypothèse où je flancherais face à ton physique ensorcelant…  
>Elle le fusilla du regard. Il ne se démonta pas.<br>- … et ton intelligence si sexy, je me permets de te signaler, et je te prie de croire que là, je suis sérieux, qu'il y a une chose qui ne changera pas…  
>- Ta confiance ? souffla-t-elle.<br>- NOTRE confiance, précisa-t-il.  
>Les yeux dans les yeux.<p>

Il y eut un flottement entre eux.  
>Il avait besoin de bouger. Il alla déposer la tasse vide de Dana dans l'évier. Elle respira profondément et s'étira sur sa chaise. Finalement, elle se leva à son tour.<br>- Bon. On ferait mieux d'y aller…  
>- Aller où ?<br>- Ben, au bureau.  
>- Scully… On est dimanche !<br>Elle marqua un temps, nécessaire pour assimiler l'information. Et finalement, elle haussa les épaules.  
>- Et alors ? Depuis quand ça te pose un problème ?<br>Il manqua de s'étouffer dans son café.  
>- Ah parce que moi aussi, je dois bosser ? !<br>Elle hésita. Un brin déçue.  
>- Euh, non bien sûr. Je ne t'oblige pas.<br>Il sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa main puis revint à Mulder avec un petit air réprobateur.  
>- Oups, voici une familiarité un peu déplacée après tout ça !<br>Il retira sa main avec une grimace comique. Elle faillit rire.  
>- Bien sûr que je viens ! Tu t'ennuierais sans moi…<br>Elle lui jeta un regard consterné. Il poursuivit avec un grand sourire.  
>- … Et moi, je m'ennuierais plus encore sans toi !<p> 


	7. Journal de mort

**Je vois (merci les statistiques de ce site !) qu'une petite poignée de personnes se sont accrochées jusqu'au 6****ème**** chapitre. Merci de me lire -)**

**Je continue avec un épisode oh combien douloureux… (au fait, si vous avez le temps et l'envie évidemment, revoir les épisodes concernés avant de lire le chapitre peut être un vrai plus :-D)**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 7. Journal de mort<strong>

**Février 1997**

- Dana, vous n'êtes pas une patiente comme les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>- Non, c'est inutile Docteur, prononça-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Faire comme si ce n'était pas à moi que ça arrive…. J'ai parfaitement compris.  
>- Nous nous connaissons, vous êtes une collègue et je ne veux pas vous mentir. En l'état actuel de la recherche scientifique – malgré elle, Dana sourit jaune à l'énoncé de la phrase rituelle -, nous n'avons aucun moyen de combattre votre cancer. Il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre issue que…<br>- On meurt tous un jour, interrompit-elle en se levant brusquement comme si son corps décidait de prouver à son esprit qu'il était encore bien en vie.  
>La confusion l'envahissait. Pourquoi était-elle debout ? Maîtrise-toi Dana ! commanda-t-elle à son esprit. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur Richards qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Ca la mit en colère, mais elle parvint à se contrôler. Elle lui tendit la main pour tâcher de récupérer la situation et lui faire croire que le mouvement avait été délibéré.<br>- Je dois y aller…  
>- Je vous revois demain pour les analyses complémentaires ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>Nathanaël Richards n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Elle avait beau paraître solide comme un roc, sa dernière réaction trop vive n'avait rien de naturel. Elle était restée stoïque, excessivement calme pendant tout ce douloureux entretien. Professionnelle presque, pensa-t-il en se fustigeant immédiatement. Car il avait commis une erreur de débutant.<br>Il n'y a plus de professionnel lorsqu'on annonce une telle nouvelle. Personne, qu'il soit médecin ou non, n'est armé pour faire face à l'image de sa propre mort. Il était stupide de l'avoir oublié. C'est juste qu'il avait vu une telle force en elle qu'il avait voulu la croire capable d'affronter le pire. Comme si elle pouvait embrasser les ténèbres et y survivre…

- Merci Docteur, dit-elle en partant.  
>Elle hésita et sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche.<br>- Combien… ?  
>Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il savait. Ils posaient tous la question.<br>- Un mois… Un an… Probablement pas beaucoup plus.  
>Elle hocha la tête, son visage vide de toute expression.<br>- Au revoir Docteur.

Elle ne prit pas sa voiture et remonta l'avenue au milieu des passants.  
>Elle ne pensait à rien. Seul son corps s'était mis à l'écoute de toutes ses sensations visuelles, auditives et olfactives, et tout d'un coup, tout la submergeait. Elle avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti dans un monde où les autres évoluaient en accéléré.<br>Au milieu du bourdonnement de la rue, des klaxons qui s'énervent, des cris, des rires, des discussions entre collègues de bureau partageant une cigarette, elle entendit très distinctement le « tu m'aimes encore ? » d'une jeune femme. Tournée vers une vitrine, portable à l'oreille, sa voix était basse pourtant.  
>Elle passa devant la table d'un Starbuck et ses narines s'émurent de l'odeur familière du « café con latte… ».<br>Un peu plus loin, ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme assez âgée assise sur le trottoir, un chien couché à ses pieds. Elle était peut-être afghane. La foule avançait sans la voir. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se reconnurent. A cet instant, elles appartenaient au même monde : celui de ceux qui s'arrêtent et qui ouvrent les yeux sur ce qui les entoure.  
>On lui signifiait son arrêt de mort et voilà qu'elle prenait seulement conscience du fourmillement de la vie, partout, à chaque seconde.<br>Dana glissa un billet à la vieille et lui sourit bravement. La femme attrapa sa main et la retint entre ses doigts quelques secondes. Elle ne dit rien et hocha juste lentement la tête en la fixant gravement. Puis elle la laissa partir.

Les pas de Scully la guidèrent vers un jardin public. Elle s'assit sur un banc, observa un petit garçon qui pédalait de toutes ses forces sur un vieux tricycle rouillé, une petite fille qui hurlait de joie, accrochée à une balançoire et criait « Plus haut Maman ! » à une femme au visage un peu fatigué mais heureux.  
>Et là, surgit sa première pensée claire depuis l'annonce du Docteur Richards.<br>Par chance, je n'ai pas d'enfants… .

Elle fondit en larmes silencieuses.

Et quand elle crut enfin avoir vidé toute eau en elle, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone de Charlie.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lynette Scavo hésitait. Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de tergiverser.  
>Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que la femme se tenait sur le banc. Entre deux coups d'œil à ses fils, Lynette l'observait à la dérobée. Elle était très droite et son tailleur bleu marine, classique, contrastait avec ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle avait pleuré. Le sel avait séché en laissant une infime ligne blanche sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient rougis.<br>Ce qui troublait le plus dans l'image de cette femme, c'était l'incongruité de sa présence, à cette heure, dans ce square alors que tout en elle laissait présager que d'autres activités auraient du l'accaparer.  
>Elle possédait les attributs des professionnelles dynamiques. Celles qui devaient tailler leur route, avec compétence et efficacité au milieu d'un monde de mâles. Celles qui mettaient dans leur poche doutes et états d'âmes pour être reconnues, acceptées. Lynette connaissait ça. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était elle, l'éxécutive woman.<br>Mais la vie amenait son lot d'imprévus, heureux ou malheureux. Tom et les enfants avaient, de fait, largement contribué à ce que Lynette mette sa carrière entre parenthèses.  
>Qu'était-il arrivé à cette femme ? Lynette était déstabilisée par cette détresse. Peut-être voyait-elle un peu de son propre reflet au fond de ces yeux assombris. Elle décida de se laisser guider par son instinct et se leva. Elle allait simplement lui poser la question.<br>Un homme grand, au pas vif et au visage inquiet traversa la pelouse et s'intercala entre elle et la femme au tailleur. Lorsque celle-ci le vit arriver, elle se leva et dans un élan de tout son corps, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.  
>Sûrement son compagnon, pensa Lynette en le voyant l'entourer de ses bras larges dans un geste protecteur. Elle se rassit.<br>Mais assez vite, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre : elle, avec un petit rire triste, un peu gênée ; lui, affichant un sourire embarrassé quoique attendri. Ils restèrent debout quelques secondes et finalement, elle lui fit signe de s'installer à son côté sur le banc de bois.  
>Pas encore amants ; déjà intimes corrigea Lynette qui aimaient que les choses soient clairement définies.<br>La femme s'était reprise et se mit à parler doucement à son voisin en le regardant bien en face. Calme, maîtresse d'elle-même. Lynette se surprit à se dire qu'elle venait de sortir l'habit de représentation et que l'être qui pleurait ici même, abandonnée à ses émotions quelques minutes plus tôt, ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie du personnage. Les signes de fragilité ne devaient pas être souvent permis sur la scène qu'elle s'était fabriquée. Mais la femme blessée était bien là pourtant, tapie sous l'autre femme forte, solide, si rassurante. Un peu comme l'arbre dissimule ses racines. Invisibles, mais essentielles.

Un hurlement retentit.  
>- Porter !<br>Le couple tourna son regard vers le petit garçon, mains et genoux en sang, qui venait de chuter de la tyrolienne. La femme se redressa.  
>Lynette se précipita vers son fils.<br>- Chéri ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- C'est Preston, geignit l'enfant. Il essayait de me faire tomber avec son bâton.<br>- Preston ? gronda sa mère. Tu as fait ça ?  
>- C'est même pas vrai ! protesta l'autre qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier.<br>- Si, c'est vrai !  
>- Nan ! C'est toi qui a commencé en me renversant comme Tarzan !<br>- Cafteur !  
>Porter se jeta vers son jumeau en vociférant.<br>- _Espèce de cornichon qui pue !_  
>- <em>Crotte de mouche poilue !<em>  
>Lynette soupira en voyant les énormes traces écarlates que venaient de faire Porter sur le tee-shirt neuf de son frère.<br>- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Je suis médecin… demanda la femme qui s'était rapprochée sans que la mère de famille ne s'en aperçoive.  
>Elle regardait les garçons avec une mine qui oscillait entre consternation et une pointe d'amusement. Ils se bagarraient maintenant avec une énergie impressionnante, en ayant visiblement relégué les blessures au rang de quantité négligeable.<br>- _Quand t'ouvres la bouche, ta tête, elle pète !_  
>- <em>Ta mère en slip dans la quatrième dimension !<em>  
>- Preston ! Continue et ta mère, elle t'expédie dans la dimension « nettoyage des toilettes » ! rua Lynette.<br>- … En même temps, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave…  
>Lynette sourit à la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt leur dire que vous êtes flic et que vous allez les coffrer pour trouble à l'ordre public dans une prison où les game boy sont interdites. Et puis qu'ils écoperont en plus d'une peine incompressible de nettoyage des vêtements à la main pendant un mois ?  
>La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la femme. OK, pensa Lynette, elle est peut-être un peu premier degré.<br>- Je plaisante, rassura-t-elle.  
>- Oui, oui. J'avais compris. Vous voulez que je l'examine quand même ?<br>- Ça ira, merci. Je le désinfecterai à la maison à grandes giclées d'alcool qui pique. S'il souffre, il recommencera moins vite !  
>Devant les yeux écarquillés du médecin, elle ajouta avec une grimace comique.<br>- Je suis un bourreau d'enfant. Mes fils m'appellent « Le Joker » !  
>La remarque arracha tout de même un sourire à la femme.<br>Derrière elle, l'homme ne riait pas. Son visage était décomposé. Il prit doucement le bras de la femme comme pour la ramener à lui. Celle-ci se tourna une dernière fois vers Lynette.  
>- N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous changez d'avis.<br>La mère de famille eut l'intuition qu'elle voulait retarder le prolongement de sa discussion et que la dispute des enfants avait été le parfait prétexte pour s'accorder une pause.  
>- C'est gentil à vous. Merci !<p>

Le grand brun aux yeux clairs continuait de tirer doucement son amie par le bras et elle reporta son attention vers lui. Lynette l'entendit murmurer.  
>- On peut forcément faire quelque chose, Dana.<br>- Atténuer les symptômes, gagner quelques semaines, rien d'autre, répondit-elle d'une voix trop calme.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'accepte pas ça !<br>Il y avait tellement de désespoir en lui que sa protestation jaillit comme un cri. Même les garçons se turent. Lynette observa le visage anguleux mais plein de charme de l'homme. Il avait des traits de petit garçon bouleversé. Son regard bleu suppliant se posait sur la femme comme si elle possédait le pouvoir instantané de panser ses blessures, d'écarter la peine et la douleur.  
>Elle lui prit la main, leva ses yeux couleur océan vers lui et soutint silencieusement son regard.<br>Il y avait une telle intensité dans cet échange muet que Lynette frémit et soudain, elle saisit ce qui les unissait.  
>Le même front haut.<br>Le même azur au fond des yeux.  
>Proches mais naturellement privés d'une complicité physique plus poussée par les interdits fondamentaux.<br>Pas des amis, pas des amants.  
>Le frère et la sœur. Tout simplement.<p>

- Et Mulder, tu lui as dit ? finit par demander le grand brun au regard triste.  
>Elle frissonna.<br>- Pas encore… Demain, je pense. Ça m'effraye. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.  
>Il passa son bras dans son dos et ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le banc.<br>De sa place, l'observatrice n'entendait plus rien. Elle les vit discuter… longuement… alors que l'après-midi avançait.  
>A un moment, il plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un petit carnet. Il le tendit à sa sœur qui le tint longtemps au creux de sa paume.<p>

Puis, il fut l'heure de partir. Lynette rassembla sa tribu à grand renfort d'éclats de rire, de cris et de courses poursuite. Elle s'apprêta à quitter le parc ainsi, avec la vague sensation d'un regret. Mais elle ne se voyait pas interrompre les deux confidents. Que leur dirait-elle de toute façon ?  
>Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa devant eux avec ses trois fils sautillants comme des cabris autour d'elle, la femme lui lança.<br>- Vous ne faites pas un bon Joker… Il y a trop d'amour dans vos yeux !  
>Pour le coup, la mère de famille ne sut que répondre. Ainsi donc, l'autre aussi l'avait épiée mine de rien.<br>- Vous avez de la chance, murmura encore le médecin d'une voix plus basse. Prenez soin d'eux.  
>Et puis, elle lui sourit, comme pour balayer l'excès de sentimentalisme de sa précédente déclaration.<br>Lynette Scavo reprit ses esprits – après tout, elle ne les perdait jamais longtemps ! -. Elle se planta devant l'inconnue qui lui semblait maintenant furieusement familière et lui rétorqua sans se soucier des usages et convenances.  
>- Et vous, prenez soin de vous !<br>Les deux femmes se jaugèrent, étonnées l'une et l'autre de l'improbable densité de ces paroles.  
>Lynette sourit et lui tendit une main chaleureuse.<br>- Je m'appelle Lynette. Lynette Scavo.  
>Elles échangèrent une poignée franche.<br>- Dana Scully.  
>- Vous me permettez un conseil Dana ?<br>Le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclaira fugacement d'un air mutin.  
>- Allez-y. J'ai l'impression que vous pourriez m'apprendre plein de choses !<br>- Bas les masques, Dana. Et haut les cœurs ! C'est ma recette du bonheur !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_J'inaugure ce journal par sept mots. Sept petits mots volés au quotidien qui s'enfuit, ou plutôt non, sept mots offerts par une inconnue solaire._

_« Bas les masques. Et haut les cœurs ! »_

C'est la recette du bonheur, m'a dit cette femme.  
>Avait-elle une recette pour vaincre un cancer incurable ? Peut-être aurais-je du lui demander…<br>Le fossé était si grand entre nous, le lien si ténu. Et pourtant.  
>Si je survie à ça, Lynette, je me pencherai sur votre bonheur… Et peut-être piétinerai-je à jamais ces masques et délivrerai-je mon cœur des lianes sombres qui m'oppressent depuis si longtemps. Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine, et aujourd'hui, bas les masques, je pleure…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Pour la première fois, je ressens le temps comme une pulsation cardiaque, les secondes battant dans ma poitrine comme un compte à rebours. Les mystères qui me semblaient hier encore si épais, si insondables, se dissolvent peu à peu dans la clarté de la vérité comme une brume matinale aux premiers rayons du soleil.  
>A mesure que j'écris ces mots, je me sens soulagée de leur poids car je sens que tu les liras et que tu partageras mon fardeau, toi qui porte déjà tout le poids de la confiance.<br>C'est pour moi un grand soulagement que de t'ouvrir mon âme pour que tu y trouve la mémoire et l'expérience que tu y as mises, et qui t'appartiennent. C'est là mon seul réconfort alors que je vois le ciel s'assombrir et l'horizon se boucher annonçant le terme d'un voyage commencé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un voyage entrepris avec ma foi et mes convictions d'abord ébranlés puis raffermies par tes propres convictions.  
>Et c'est sans doute cette foi qui me donne aujourd'hui la force d'affronter la dernière épreuve de ce voyage inachevé.<br>Il me reste à espérer que tu voudras bien me pardonner de ne pas faire le reste du chemin avec toi._

Elle relut ses propres mots. Charlie avait raison. Sur le moment, ça soulageait. Ecrire ainsi l'obligeait à apprivoiser l'enchevêtrement si confus de pensées qui se bousculaient en elle ces dernières heures. Certes, elle avait pesé chaque lettre alors que son frère lui conseillait la spontanéité. Elle en avait besoin pour se prouver qu'elle tenait le coup. Parce que quoiqu'il en coûte, elle resterait digne face à lui, Mulder… Digne et honnête, si c'était possible. L'était-ce ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir. Mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle pouvait se permettre de s'appuyer sur son épaule sans se soucier de ses propres blessures à lui ? De ses propres peurs ?  
>Sa gorge se serra.<br>« Mon, Dieu, pria-t-elle, donnez moi la force de ne pas ajouter à sa souffrance. Donnez moi la force de ne pas ajouter à leurs souffrances à tous… »

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Tu as eu les mêmes mots que Charlie : « Je n'accepte pas… »._  
><em>Et je réalise que vous vous ressemblez.<em>  
><em>Ce sont les mots de l'enfance. Du petit, tout puissant, qui croit pouvoir commander au monde… et à la mort.<em>  
><em>Moi, je dois être adulte. Je souris en moi-même et j'entends résonner les paroles du business man d'un livre de ma jeunesse « Je suis un homme sérieux, moi ». J'espère que je vaux mieux que cet homme sérieux, tout de même.<em>  
><em>J'envie votre capacité à croire que tout est possible. La foi de l'enfance. Je crains de ne l'avoir perdue il y a très longtemps…<em>  
><em>Mais avec toi, je me prends à espérer, à croire aux histoires imaginaires. Peut-être finalement que je suis l'aviateur. Peut-être es-tu mon prince. Et peut-être qu'une fois de plus, ta foi m'emportera.<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Elles sont toutes mortes. Toutes sauf Penny Northern. Ces femmes qui, comme moi, ont été « enlevées »…  
>C'est une chose de savoir qu'on est condamnée. C'en est une autre de fouler les tombes de celles qui vous ont précédé.<br>L'instinct de vie est si puissant que l'espoir résiste, insensé. En dépit des paroles que l'on prononce pour apprivoiser l'impensable, l'espoir surnage parce que le corps et l'esprit refusent de sombrer avant l'heure.  
>Mais pas une n'a survécu… C'est le message brutal que m'envoie la mort en ricanant « Tu espérais vivre, petite fille ? Mais tu vas crever aussi ! »… Comme elles… Et comme Penny dont les traits creusés en disent plus long que ces pierres gravées, grises et glacées malgré les chrysanthèmes.<br>J'ai failli chuter. Mais il y a cette lueur : le traitement du Docteur Scanlon. Alors peut-être…  
>Je vais rentrer dans cette clinique et me battre contre ce mal qui me ronge. Je dois essayer de trouver la vérité en moi. Ou je mourrais en victime. Et ça, je le refuse !<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle griffonnait fébrilement, comme un plongeur à court d'oxygène remonte des abysses, en tentant désespérément des paliers de décompression.

_Maman vient de partir. Elle a pleuré. Elle a peur.  
>Et c'est à cause de moi.<br>Elle m'a rappelé que j'étais sa seule fille maintenant. Je me suis sentie m'effondrer à cette pensée, alors je me suis fermée comme une huître.  
>Pour ne pas craquer.<br>C'est une de mes spécialité, mais tu le sais… J'ai bien vu ton reproche muet, désolé, lorsque j'ai essuyé le sang qui gouttait de mon nez et que je t'assurai que tout allait bien. Tu sais quand je battis mes murailles, toi qui as su les fissurer par ta confiance inconditionnelle._

Elle aussi le sait. Ses lèvres tremblaient de colère quand elle m'a reproché de ne pas tout lui avoir dit tout de suite. Ma mère s'énerve rarement. Ma mère ne craque jamais. Ma mère sourit et prie le ciel. Sa foi et ses convictions sont inébranlables. Ma mère est une extra-terrestre, et mon cœur bondit alors que je la vois si fragile. L'idée même que je pourrais lui infliger la moindre souffrance me terrorise. Elle a perdu Papa, elle a perdu Mélissa. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire subir ma propre perte… mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir, en réalité, d'y changer quoi que ce soit.  
>C'est injuste. On ne devrait jamais blesser que soi-même. Et voilà que cette saloperie de cancer fait de moi le poignard qui retourne la plaie de ma mère… alors que je l'aime tant. Je n'accepte pas d'être l'instrument de sa douleur.<br>Je ne l'accepte pas !  
>Aujourd'hui, je veux être une enfant et oser commander la mort en lui ordonnant de passer son chemin… tant que ma mère vivra… parce que Maman ne doit pas me voir mourir…<p>

Elle était en sueur. Sur la dernière phrase, elle écrasa la pointe de son stylo en un mouvement rageur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Et brusquement, elle projeta le carnet contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. Et mordit son oreiller pour enfouir la plainte rauque qui jaillissait de ses poumons.  
>En réponse au choc du journal contre les minces parois de sa chambre, quelqu'un tambourina vivement contre le mur. Ca la fit sursauter et sortir de son état second comme un électrochoc. Lentement, elle s'approcha du cahier qui gisait sur le sol ouvert comme une blessure saignante. Elle le ramassa, le referma avec mille précautions et s'affala contre la cloison, reformant la position en boule protectrice du fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue.<br>Maman ne doit pas me voir mourir …

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dans une heure, je commence la chimiothérapie.  
>Pendant mes études de médecine, j'ai appris que le cancer pénétrait dans l'organisme sans crier gare. Comme un étranger indésirable qui s'installerait chez toi et transformerait son nouveau foyer en un lieu hostile même pour lui. Car telle est la malédiction du cancer. Il commence comme un envahisseur et devient bientôt lui-même victime de l'invasion. Et il t'oblige à le détruire mais seulement au risque de te détruire toi-même…<br>La science est possédée par ce démon et mon traitement représente une tentative d'exorcisme. Mulder, j'aimerais qu'à cette occasion tu puisses le connaître, me connaître et que tu acceptes cet étranger qu'on reconnaît sans pouvoir jamais s'en débarrasser complètement.  
>Et si jamais les ténèbres m'ont envahi quand tu liras ces lignes, ne va pas t'imaginer que quelque intervention mystérieuse aurait été possible, que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose. Bien que nous ayons déjà fait une longue route ensemble nous devons nécessairement terminer ce voyage en solitaire.<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_J'ai tellement mal. J'ai peur aussi. Je déteste les images qui me reviennent.  
>Je sais que ce n'est pas mon heure. Mais je suis si fatiguée.<br>Je ne veux pas mourir, Mulder !  
>Et je ne veux pas que tu me lises…<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Une lumière vive envahit la chambre et s'imprima sur sa rétine. Dana s'extirpa péniblement d'un sommeil lourd, profondément mal à l'aise dans sa chemise de nuit moite de transpiration. Les lasers saccadés de la chimio résonnaient et cognaient sa tête comme un marteau piqueur. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea devant l'ombre qui se tenait debout près de son lit.  
>- Papa ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.<br>- Dana ? lui répondit une silhouette parée d'un uniforme sombre en s'approchant.  
>- Bill ? Oh mon Dieu !<br>Elle s'assit et se recoiffa superficiellement avec un petit sourire gêné. Il l'avait surprise dans une posture inconfortable. D'ailleurs, il détaillait son visage, troublé. Elle était si pâle. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux injectés de sang. Elle semblait à bout de force.  
>- J'ai cru que c'était… Elle eut un geste de minimisation et rit d'elle-même.<br>Ça rassura son frère.  
>- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? plaisanta-t-il.<br>- C'est bon de te voir. Merci d'être venu.  
>Elle le regardait bien en face, avec un sourire franc. Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait beau être parfois exaspérante, il l'aimait profondément.<br>Il était resté engoncé, au garde à vous, au bord du lit mais il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Avec maladresse, il se pencha vers elle et l'étreignit pudiquement. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de terminer cette courte embrassade par une petite tape dans le dos qui tenait plus de la copinade que du geste tendre. En son for intérieur, il se maudit d'être aussi malhabile et tenta une diversion.  
>- Tu as bonne mine, taquina-t-il gentiment.<br>Un humour carré de militaire.  
>- Merci, soupira-t-elle en lui renvoyant une grimace signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.<br>- Charles ne pouvait pas venir. Il t'appellera ce soir, si ça te va.

Bill esquissa un rictus à peine méprisant. Une fois de plus, Charlie faisait son original. Ils s'étaient disputés. L'aîné voulait que le cadet l'accompagne à l'hôpital, mais ce dernier avait refusé et s'était braqué lorsque Bill avait insisté convoquant pêle-mêle le devoir fraternel, le sens chrétien et la pitié qui aurait du l'habiter. Ce à quoi Charlie lui avait hurlé dans l'écouteur « Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta pitié ? ! C'est bien la dernière chose dont elle a besoin ! T'as fait quoi pendant toutes ces années à côté de Dana : tu lui as tourné le dos pour mieux l'aimer ? T'es irrécupérable, Bill ! A défaut d'être psychologue, tu pourrais avoir le cœur un peu plus à l'écoute. »  
>Si son père voyait ce qui restait de la fratrie Scully, il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Bill ne se serait jamais avoué que lui aussi était terriblement affecté de ces conflits larvés avec ses frères et sœurs. Pour une bonne raison. Il considérait que le problème venait d'eux, pas de lui.<p>

- Triste occasion pour une réunion de famille, commenta Dana d'une voix basse en baissant la tête.  
>- Oui.<br>Inconsciemment, elle laissa glisser ses doigts vers la couverture brune du carnet de Charlie. Ça ressemblait à du daim. C'était très doux.  
>Il y eut un blanc. Interminable. Tristement révélateur : ils ne savaient plus se parler depuis tellement longtemps… Bill finit par rompre ce silence pesant en revenant à son sujet favori : l'armée.<br>- Maman t'a dit ? J'ai une nouvelle affectation : N.A.S. Miramar ! L'ancien terrain de jeu de papa.  
>- C'est super ! le félicita-t-elle, sincèrement heureuse pour lui. J'y étais il n'y a pas si longtemps, ajouta-t-elle partagée entre mélancolie et une douleur lancinante. Ça rappelle des souvenirs…<br>- Oui…  
>Il sentit l'amertume monter en lui. Cette rage muette qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques années et qui ne faisait qu'amplifier. Cette rage voulait sortir, être enfin libérée.<br>- … Il ne reste que des fantômes maintenant…  
>L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup. Il poursuivit plus bas.<br>- Papa… Mélissa… Il tenta de se reprendre et ironisa d'une voix forte. Maman craint que notre patronyme disparaisse. T'as la pression maintenant, hein ?  
>Elle se redressa, blessée.<br>- Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive, Bill.  
>- Non. Il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa colère maintenant. Mais tu as choisi d'entrer au FBI !<br>Il insista avec mépris sur les trois dernières syllabes. Elle soupira.  
>- Tu faisais médecine ! Tu devais sauver des vies…<br>- A la mort de Papa, j'ai demandé à Maman, opposa-t-elle en tachant de conserver son calme. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait fini par accepter mon choix et me pardonner.  
>- Ouais ! … Peut-être pas après ce qui est arrivé à Mélissa, attaqua-t-il.<br>- Je n'ai pas choisi ça non plus ! protesta-t-elle.  
>- En un sens, si ! assena-t-il.<br>Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite, choquée à en vomir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
>- J'ai retrouvé son assassin…<p>

Il soupira à son tour. Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé aller à ses aigreurs, au delà de ce qu'il voulait.  
>- Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire des reproches…<br>Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait arrêter son réquisitoire. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter ces reproches injustes. Elle devait garder son énergie pour le seul vrai combat à mener maintenant : celui pour sa propre vie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, Bill ! J'ai besoin de ton amour, pas de tes jugements…  
>- … On dit qu'il faut faire la paix alors…<br>On aurait dit un enfant plein de rancœur, forcé de présenter des excuses malgré lui. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien attendre de lui. La déception aurait été moins terrible.  
>- On l'a faite nous, Bill ? La paix ?<br>- Je ne sais pas…  
>Il était tiraillé entre ses règlements de compte et la culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage, mais…<br>- C'est juste… Je voulais te demander… Rejoindre le FBI, ca valait le coup ?  
>Elle sentait bien que c'était un test. Une ultime provocation en guise de conclusion. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Tout ca n'était qu'un piège. Mais elle répondit tout de même, sans marquer la moindre hésitation.<br>- Oui.  
>Il ricana.<br>- … Pourras-tu me le pardonner ? ajouta-t-elle la tête haute, mais les yeux noyés de chagrin.  
>- Ce n'est pas à moi de pardonner, Dana…<p>

Son sourire était crispé. Et sous le regard blessé, profondément triste de sa sœur, la honte l'envahit. Il était venu pour la soutenir, et il n'avait réussi qu'à l'enfoncer. Il en était encore à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour apaiser Dana lorsque Margareth ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
>Et comme souvent, son corps décida pour lui. Il alla embrasser sa mère, fit un signe d'adieu à sa petite sœur et sortit. Après tout, un homme ne s'excuse pas. Au fond de lui, il perçut l'idiotie de son raisonnement. Ce n'était que lâcheté. Et la lâcheté n'était évidemment pas un signe de virilité.<br>Il avait beau faire le fier, au fond de lui, Bill Scully ne parvenait pas à s'aimer lui-même…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Bill est venu. Je n'écrirai rien de plus. Je ne veux pas fixer la peine et la rage que j'ai ressenties sur ces feuilles comme un jugement définitif. Mais pourquoi, dans une famille, faut-il toujours que certains vous enfoncent alors que d'autres vous portent ? !  
>Mélissa me manque…<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Je savais que la chimio serait une épreuve.  
>Je crois, j'espère que le pire est derrière.<br>Je ne suis pas seule. Penny est à mes côtés._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Penny s'affaiblit. D'heure en heure.  
>Elle me parle. Des expériences que nous avons subies, dit-elle. Des marques indélébiles dans notre conscience. De la peine d'avoir vu toutes ces femmes partir l'une après l'autre. Mon cœur se serre.<br>Elle veut que je vive. Elle m'ordonne de vivre. Parce que sinon, tout cela n'aura aucun sens et qu'elles seront mortes pour rien.  
>Je porte sur mes épaules le poids de ses espoirs, de leurs espoirs et ses yeux, malgré la fin qui approche, brûlent encore de me voir à ses côtés. Comme je l'étais déjà là-bas, paraît-il…<br>J'ai du mal à accepter sa reconnaissance et plus encore à soutenir son regard, si fort, si digne alors qu'elle se meurt.  
>Si la vie me quitte, je prie pour garder aussi cette dignité et cette force.<em>

_Je serre sa main. Je suis déchirée mais je refuse de la quitter alors que le combat qu'elle mène est tellement plus dur que le mien en cet instant. Et puis, elle compte sur moi. Alors je regarde la souffrance en face. Sa souffrance… Peut-être la mienne dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Et chaque râle, chaque gémissement, je le prends, je lui prends. Je veux tellement croire que je peux la soulager de ça. Mais au fond, je sais qu'elle est seule face au mal qui la ronge. Qu'à cet instant où la mort nous prend, nous sommes toutes seules..._  
><em>Je lui ai dit que je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est une promesse. Une promesse faite sur un lit de mort, je sais que je ne m'en affranchirai qu'en faisant à mon tour mon passage dans l'au-delà. Je veux que la vie me laisse le temps de tenir ma promesse à Penny Northern. Et puisque cette femme me missionne, je défierai ceux qui lui ont fait ça, qui nous ont fait ça !<em>

_Certains soirs, le désespoir me broie. Je rejoins ma chambre aux allures mortuaires et je me fustige d'entretenir ses espoirs si insensés. Je suis Cassandre et je me dégoutte de jouer ce rôle. Mais je ne veux pas sacrifier ma raison à ma survie. Et ma raison ricane devant l'absurdité de mon projet. Je veux vider la mer avec une pelle et, en plus, il ne me reste que le temps d'une marée…_  
><em>D'autres soirs, où les douleurs s'accumulent, je sens la rage qui monte. Elle pointe, sourde, alors que Penny s'étouffe ; Elle enfle, alors que ses lèvres se dessèchent et que je les humecte avec une serviette ; Et dans mon cœur, la rage explose quand je vois ses yeux se fermer, épuisés, et un sommeil si peu libérateur lui voler sa vie petit à petit. J'enrage et dans cette colère, je sens un peu de vie qui me revient et qui me réchauffe. Et ma foi renaît… balayant dans ce combat la raison glacée qui me susurrait d'abandonner.<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Mulder, je ne t'ai pas écris depuis 24 heures parce que le traitement affaiblit non seulement mon corps mais aussi mon esprit. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire la crainte que m'inspire cet ennemi que je ne peux ni vaincre, ni fuir. L'état de Penny Northern a encore empiré. Je la regarde maintenant avec ce mélange de peur et de respect qu'on éprouve à la vue d'une victime dont on sait qu'on partagera le sort. Quand je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me voir dans un mois, dans un an. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que j'aurais son courage.  
>Mulder, je te sens proche de moi même si je sais que tu suis maintenant ta propre voie<br>Et je t'en suis reconnaissante plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.  
>J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là si jamais je parviens à m'en sortir.<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Une tête se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
>- Dana ?<br>Elle se redressa, en dissimulant une grimace de souffrance. La dernière séance avait été l'une des pires. Elle était nauséeuse et ses tempes la lançaient comme des étaux qui se resserrent inexorablement.  
>- Entre, Charlie.<br>Il nota avec peine ses traits tirés par la douleur, son air exténué. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la dévisagea avec douceur.  
>- Tu as une sale tête, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant longuement.<br>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un rire naisse dans la gorge de sa sœur puis se mue en larmes irrépressibles.  
>- Tu ris ou… tu pleures ?<br>Elle hoqueta.  
>- Je ris en repensant aux premiers mots de Bill l'autre jour. Je ris du contraste avec toi…<br>- Et tu pleures…  
>- Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être à cause de Bill aussi, peut-être parce que Penny se meurt ou peut-être parce que je suis juste très fatiguée…<br>Elle essuya ses joues humides.  
>- Tu devais m'appeler…<br>- Je préférai passer.  
>- Sans Bill.<br>- Il me porte un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, reconnut Charles.  
>- En ce moment, seulement ? ne put s'empêcher de railler sa sœur.<br>Il ne releva pas. Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il souhaitait discuter.  
>- Comment te sens-tu ?<br>- J'ai connu mieux, confessa-t-elle très bas.  
>- Tu as mal ?<br>Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.  
>- Maintenant, oui ! C'est spectaculaire d'observer combien le simple fait de se retrouver entre les murs d'un hôpital peut vous faire sentir malade alors que rien ne vous faisait souffrir quelques heures avant.<br>- C'est la chimio, non ?  
>Elle soupira.<br>- Bien sûr. La chimio et les lasers. C'est le paradoxe de ces traitements…  
>- Le paradoxe ?<br>- Imagine que la mort est une sorte de prétendant indésirable. Le traitement, c'est un peu comme s'il fallait accepter une danse et fleureter avec lui pour pouvoir l'éconduire et tenter d'y survivre.  
>- Et tu dois vraiment honorer le bal de ta présence ? Tu crois que cette danse te sauvera ?<br>Elle se tut. C'était la bonne question. Elle avait toujours eu foi en la science, en la médecine. Mais que cherchait-elle en réalité, ici ? Une raison d'espérer ? Une raison de se battre ?  
>- Est-ce que ça marche Dana ? insista son frère. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas eu la curiosité de jeter un œil sur ton dossier…<br>- En principe, je n'y ai pas accès, murmura-t-elle.  
>- Mais je te connais ! Donc, tu l'as discrètement consulté alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Sois tranquille, je t'absous de ce pêché impardonnable…<br>Elle sourit.  
>- … Alors ? Que disent tes résultats ?<p>

Son visage se ferma, ses yeux s'obscurcirent et d'un geste brusque, elle rejeta sa couverture pour se lever. Mais son corps semblait refuser de la suivre. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes. Sa tête lui tournait comme un manège. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et tomba presque à genoux dans les bras de Charlie.  
>- Dana !<br>Elle s'agrippa à ses poignets en essayant de stabiliser sa vision.  
>- C'est rien Charlie, souffla-t-elle.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que j'appelle un docteur ? s'affola-t-il en passant la main sur son front brulant.  
>- Ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, haleta-t-elle péniblement.<br>- Tu me fais peur.  
>Elle parvint enfin à se relever. Et lâcha lentement l'épaule de Charlie pour se diriger vers la fenêtre à petits pas. Il la regardait reprendre sa contenance habituelle et s'approcha, accablé de la voir une fois de plus porter une croix si lourde.<br>Elle resta un moment sans parler, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fixes. Il parcourut en suivant le regard de sa sœur les pelouses vertes et immaculées du jardin de la clinique. Et finalement, elle articula d'une voix sourde :  
>- Ça ne marche pas.<br>- Ton traitement ? demanda-t-il saisi d'une terrible angoisse.  
>- Les résultats sont éloquents. Ça ne fait qu'aggraver mon état.<br>- Alors arrête tout de suite !  
>- Et après ? murmura-t-elle.<br>Il ne sut que répondre.  
>- C'est tellement dur… d'accepter, poursuivit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Un jour, je me dis que je peux me faire à l'idée de n'avoir plus que quelques mois à vivre. Le lendemain, je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de courir en arrière pour rattraper le temps perdu et fuir l'échéance fatale. Je veux quitter la pièce à laquelle j'assiste, impuissante, avant le final. Je veux sortir et vivre !... Mais en fait, c'est exactement comme si prenais un tapis-roulant à contre-courant. Je veux revenir d'où je viens mais il avance, inexorablement, et il m'emporte de plus en plus vite vers la chute inéluctable…<br>Il passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits, la gorge nouée de peine.  
>- Je n'accepte pas qu'il me reste si peu, reprit-elle tout bas, mais j'ai au moins le droit de choisir ce que je veux faire de chacune de ces précieuses minutes. Je veux être dehors !<br>- D'accord…  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort ! Ni les autres, ni moi-même sinon je ne me reconnais plus.<br>- Je comprends.  
>- Et pardonne-moi Charlie, mais ce journal fait aussi partie du problème d'une certaine manière.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Il me déstabilise profondément. J'ai l'impression d'écrire mon épitaphe… à moins que ce ne soit un ultime testament, une dernière lettre. Comme si tout ce que j'y écrivais était marqué d'un sceau final et définitif !<br>- Ce n'est qu'un instantané, Dana. Rien de plus.  
>- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Pour ceux qui le liront plus tard, ce sera comme si tout était gravé dans la pierre et le reste disparaîtra… J'essaye pourtant. Je « réinterprète » l'inacceptable pour que ce journal soit lisible par ceux que j'aime…<br>Elle laissa échapper un rire amer. Elle n'était pas dupe de ses piètres stratégies pour tenter de masquer ce qu'elle croyait être des marques de sa faiblesse.  
>- C'est pour lui que tu écris, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour Mulder ?<br>- Oui… pour Mulder. Mais parfois…  
>- Parfois ?<br>- Je craque. Je ne réfléchis plus à rien. Je jette ma rage, mes doutes, mes égoïsmes. Ça n'est plus pour lui. C'est juste pour le sortir de moi.  
>- Où est le mal ? Tu en as besoin, non ?<br>- J'aurais voulu tenir, Charlie. L'écrire pour lui, seulement lui. Lui offrir cette intimité comme une marque de confiance en livrant ce que j'ai tant de mal à dire. Mais quand je n'arrive pas à contenir le flot de mes émotions, je redoute de le faire souffrir… inutilement, égoïstement…  
>- Tu te censures…<br>- Je voudrais juste contrôler ce que… je lui souffle de moi, tu vois ?  
>- Mais aimer, c'est aussi accepter de s'abandonner, de se montrer tel qu'on est, sans faux-semblants.<br>Il parlait d'une voix très douce, en posant son regard bleu et tendre sur elle. Elle esquissa un sourire triste.  
>- Je crains de ne pas savoir faire cela aussi facilement que d'autres…<br>- Ça s'apprend tu sais.  
>Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ça mais s'abstint au bout du compte. Il fit trois pas vers la table de nuit et prit le petit carnet entre ses mains.<br>- Que veux-tu en faire ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant l'objet.  
>- C'est une trace. Ça me perturbe et ça ébranle la foi en l'instant, je trouve. Tu comprends : Un jour, j'espère et les mots qui se couchent sur ses feuilles me réchauffent. Et le lendemain, je suis au fond du trou et la noirceur envahie ces lignes. Puis la foi me revient, mais là, je me relis et je réalise que je tourne en rond et que demain je serai à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Et ce journal me rappelle constamment que je ne fais que glisser vers le gouffre du néant. Le dénouement, il est déjà écrit lorsqu'on adresse ces phrases à ceux qui restent… Je ne sais pas comment bien t'expliquer… J'ai besoin de ce carnet. Mais lorsque je le vois, il me brûle. J'ai l'impression que c'est une bombe qui va m'exploser à la figure.<br>- Ça te soulage d'écrire, mais les feuilles que contient ce journal t'oppressent.  
>- Oui.<br>- Alors brûle-le ! Écris et brûle. Offre tes douleurs au feu libérateur ! Un journal ne doit pas posséder le pouvoir disproportionné de te priver d'espérance…  
>Elle resta interdite quelques secondes.<br>- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit.  
>- Dana, ce n'est pas toi que tu brûle, c'est ta douleur. Extirpe-la de ton corps comme un magnétiseur et tue-la. Qu'elle ne te tue pas !<br>Elle hésitait encore.  
>- Et toi ? Tu as déjà brûlé tes écrits, Charlie ?<p>

Elle avait posé la question spontanément, sans réfléchir.  
>Il se tut. Longtemps. Et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se troubla et sut ce qu'il allait dire.<br>- Une fois, confessa-t-il d'une voix grave.  
>Elle ne voulait pas approfondir ce sujet avec lui, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.<br>- Et ça t'a soulagé ?  
>- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse réellement me soulager, Dana et je crois que tu le sais.<br>- Pardonne-moi, Charlie… Je ne peux pas.  
>Il passa un bras autour d'elle.<br>- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. C'est moi qui te dois quelque chose. J'attends juste que tu me permettes de régler ma dette.  
>- Tu l'as réglée depuis longtemps.<br>- Non. Il y a une dernière chose dont je dois te soulager.

Jamais ils n'avaient été si près d'en parler. A mots couverts, ils savaient tous les deux qu'une porte, jusque là close, s'entrouvrait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il faudrait encore être patient…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**La nuit suivante, 3h00 du matin.**

- Je suis prête, Mulder.  
>- Tu es sûre ?<p>

Elle était face à lui, bien droite, luttant pour rester digne malgré ses yeux rougis.  
>Avec douceur, il lui prit son sac de voyage des mains. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle fixait la porte encore ouverte de la chambre de Penny Northern. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ravala un sanglot et se tourna vers lui.<br>- Allons-y, pria-t-elle dans un murmure.  
>Et sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la clinique. Ils passèrent la porte sans se retourner et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre d'une nuit sans lune.<p>

Ils roulaient depuis un quart d'heure.  
>Le visage collé contre la vitre, elle restait silencieuse.<br>A peine distinguait-il de temps en temps un léger affaissement de ses épaules avec une imperceptible plainte étouffée.  
>- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.<br>Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
>- Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?<br>- Non !  
>C'était sorti d'un seul coup, brutalement, presqu'à son insu. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui livra son visage tourmenté avec franchise.<br>- Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule chez moi… Pas tout de suite.  
>- Je reste si tu veux.<br>- Oui, je veux bien, admit-elle avec simplicité.  
>Il sentit son cœur se gonfler et tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la route, il fit glisser sa main vers elle et la posa tendrement sur ses doigts. Elle ne s'en dégagea pas. Au contraire. Elle entremêla ses doigts fins parmi les siens et les serra d'une infime pression.<br>- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller, déclara-t-elle son regard perdu au loin.  
>- Dis-moi.<br>- A Bethany Beach…  
>Il lui jeta une œillade surprise.<br>- A cette heure ? !  
>- Si tu roules bien, on y sera pour le lever du soleil… Je voudrais voir le lever du soleil à Bethany Beach.<br>Il lui sourit.  
>- Tu y seras. Et sinon, je commanderai moi-même au soleil de t'attendre pour pointer le bout de son nez !<br>Pendant un fugace instant, le visage de sa partenaire s'éclaira. Puis, il reprit à nouveau cette expression impénétrable. Douloureuse.  
>- Repose-toi si tu en as envie. Je te réveillerais.<br>Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'abandonner ainsi à son sommeil, mais son corps, épuisé, décida pour elle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

La voiture était arrêtée. Le froid s'insinuait dans l'habitacle et enveloppait insidieusement ses orteils au travers de ses bas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tâtonna à sa gauche. Le siège du conducteur était vide.  
>Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit totalement réveillée.<br>Un rien inquiète, elle examina les alentours avec fébrilité. Des néons rouge et violets clignotaient. Ils étaient perdus dans un no man's land brumeux, garés sur le parking d'un de ces bars qui sont ouverts 24 heures sur 24. Mulder avait étendu sa veste sur elle. Elle la repoussa, attrapa la poignée de la portière et s'extrait du véhicule.  
>Un vent glacé la saisit et rosit instantanément ses joues. On devinait l'aube qui perçait à l'horizon. Elle respira profondément.<p>

- Hey !  
>Il arrivait vers elle avec une expression ravie.<br>- On y est. C'est à cinq minutes. Et regarde ce que je nous ai dégotté !  
>Il brandit un thermos fumant avec fierté.<br>- Café tout chaud ! Tu vas voir : ça va être royal ! Monte, ordonna-t-il. Le soleil ne nous attendra pas indéfiniment.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques instants.  
>- Là, s'agita-telle en désignant un petit chemin sur sa droite.<br>- On n'y est pas encore, s'étonna Mulder en se garant malgré tout.  
>- Si. On est exactement là où il faut, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la voiture sans lui prêter la moindre attention.<br>Elle marchait déjà vers un discret sentier dont il voyait à présent qu'il était sablonneux. Il attrapa en vitesse des allumettes dans la boite à gants ainsi qu'un grand plaid dans le coffre dans lequel il enroula le thermos, et courût à sa suite pour la rattraper.  
>- Tu connais, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle tout en pressant le pas comme si quelque chose de vital était en jeu.  
>Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur la plage. Elle était déserte, immense, et sauvage par ici alors qu'on pouvait deviner les dunes modelées par les hommes un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Les ombres de la nuit jouaient encore avec les roseaux disséminés de ça, de là. A l'horizon, on sentait sourdre le premier rayon. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira avec bonheur les parfums d'iode et de salicorne. Elle se laissa bercer un bref moment par le ressac incessant, vivifiant des vagues, goutant le simple plaisir de ne plus penser à rien. De faire le vide. Et de laisser ses sens le remplir…<br>Mulder sourit discrètement et bénit à sa manière la nature d'offrir ce répit à son amie.

- On s'assoit ?  
>Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression sibylline qu'il ne sût pas traduire d'instinct. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage et elle déclara avec détachement.<br>- Mulder, tu peux te retourner une seconde, s'il te plait ?  
>- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.<br>Il s'exécuta, déconcerté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le froissement du tissu des vêtements de Scully et le premier imperceptible impact sur le sol qu'il saisit le projet qu'elle fomentait.  
>- Scully ? Tu n'es pas en train de…<br>- Je vais me baigner, Mulder.  
>Son ton ne souffrait pas la plus petite nuance d'une indécision.<br>- Tu es folle ! Elle doit être à peine à 13 ou 14 degrés !  
>- Magnifique !<br>- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu sors à peine…  
>- Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable, le coupa-t-elle. Et c'est précisément l'une des meilleures raisons de le faire.<br>- Scully, tu es encore…  
>Avec superbe, elle ignora sa dernière réplique et s'élança vers l'eau.<br>- Tu es encore malade, conclut sombrement Mulder pour lui seul.  
>Il entendit le bruit joyeux d'un plongeon et ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. On aurait juré qu'elle avait décidé de faire table rase de ces dernières heures si lourdes. Pour elle. Pour lui.<br>A reculons, il s'approcha de la mer.  
>- Je peux me retourner ? hurla-t-il contre le vent.<br>Un rire lui répondit.  
>- Tu peux ! Tu dois ! Le soleil se lève !<br>Il fit volte face, juste assez rapidement pour apercevoir une silhouette callipyge exécuter avec perfection une adorable culbute et disparaitre sous les flots.  
>Diable. Avec ou sans culotte ?<br>L'idée lui vint à l'esprit que sa partenaire avait fait une alliance avec le soleil pour que l'éclat de ses rayons lui dissimule les courbes plus précises de son anatomie. Cette pensée l'enchanta.  
>- Elle est bonne ?<br>- Excellente ! Tu devrais venir…  
>L'image faisait son chemin en lui. C'était tentant en fait, malgré le froid mordant du matin que la lueur du jour ne réchauffait pas encore.<br>Il admira les couleurs s'élevant dans le ciel, et le bleu tendre et clair chassant délicatement le rose endormi et l'orange ensommeillé. Et lorsque la forme ronde et parfaite de l'astre se découpa sur l'horizon apaisé, il crut percevoir le timbre fragile et chaud de Cat Stevens qui résonnait dans son tympan se frayant une petite place entre les cris des oiseaux marins et le chant infini des vagues glissant sur le sable mouillé.

**_Morning has broken like the first morning _**_  
>(Le matin s'est éclos comme le premier matin)<br>_**_Blackbird has spoken like the first bird _**_  
>(Le merle a chanté comme le premier oiseau)<br>_**_Praise for the singing, praise for the morning _**_  
>(Merci pour le chant, merci pour l'aurore)<br>_**_Praise for them springing fresh from the word _**_  
>(Merci pour le monde qui vient d'éclore)<em>

**_Sweet the rain's new fall, sunlit from heaven _**_  
>(Douce la pluie qui vient de tomber, éclairée par le ciel)<br>_**_Like the first dewfall, on the first grass _**_  
>(Comme la première rosée, sur la première herbe)<br>_**_Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden _**_  
>(Merci pour la douceur du jardin humide)<br>_**_Sprung in completeness where his feet pass _**_  
>(Qui se révèle pleinement sous les pas)<em>

**_Mine is the sunlight, mine is the morning _**_  
>(Mienne est la lumière du soleil, Mien est le matin)<br>_**_Born of the one light, Eden saw play _**_  
>(Né de l'unique lumière que le Paradis a vue jouer)<br>_**_Praise with elation, praise every morning _**_  
>(Merci avec joie, merci pour chaque matin<br>_**_God's re-creation of the new day _**_  
>(Que Dieu re-crée pour un jour nouveau)<em>

Comme si l'univers avait décidé pour lui, il ôta son blouson et son col roulé. Au loin, Dana contemplait le spectacle céleste en s'éloignant lentement de la rive comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.  
>Il se débarrassa hâtivement de son tee-shirt, de ses chaussures, chaussettes et jeans, et s'avança jusqu'à ce que des vaguelettes viennent lui lécher les orteils.<br>Ouch ! Alors, ça pouvait être aussi froid ?  
>Il releva les yeux vers le large espérant au fond de lui qu'elle l'avait vu et lui adresserait d'enthousiastes encouragements susceptibles de flatter le mâle démonstratif en lui.<br>Des clous. Elle nageait toujours, totalement indifférente dans ce paysage à tout ce qui possédait la plus petite conscience de son importance sur terre.  
>Au temps pour lui.<br>Il se décida pour la méthode radicale. Et dans un cri quasi tribal, il s'élança au milieu de l'océan et termina sa course en se jetant sous un rouleau.  
>Bon sang ! Elle était gelée. S'il ne bougeait pas, il aurait pu se figer comme de la glace. C'est un rire qui finalement se chargea de réchauffer son cœur. Un rire sourd d'abord puis cristallin et parfaitement distinct lorsqu'il émergea la tête de l'eau.<br>- Alors ? Ça revigore, non ?  
>- On peut dire ça, grimaça-t-il en crachant l'écume.<br>Il nagea énergiquement vers elle. Elle souriait. Vraiment.  
>Il aurait volontiers payé de sa vie pour voir enfin ce sourire, total, sans retenue, s'afficher sur ses lèvres après les avoir vues si souvent tremblantes ces derniers temps. Et maintenant, il était là. Le sourire. Par la grâce d'un lever de soleil et d'un bain de mer.<br>- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il avec prévenance.  
>- Très bien Mulder.<br>- Tu es presque violette…  
>- Ça m'est égal. Je veux me sentir vivre ! Je veux le froid sur ma peau, le sable sous mes pieds, le vent sur ma figure et le sel sous ma langue. Je veux tout ça ! Même si j'attrape un monumental coup de froid !<br>- Ah les filles de marins ! s'exclama Mulder d'un air accablé.  
>Elle éclata de rire et l'éclaboussa avec force.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les filles de marins, bouseux !  
>- Rien, rien, se défendit-il dans un sourire malicieux. Au contraire, je les aime et je les prends à la course !<br>- A la course ?  
>- Jusqu'à la bouée ! Le premier arrivé gagne le droit d'être frictionné jusqu'à rétablissement complet de sa température corporelle habituelle.<br>- Intéressant.  
>- Prête ? Partez !<br>Il démarra en trombe et d'une brassée large et puissante, attaqua les vagues en crowlant vigoureusement. Elle sourit et partit tranquillement à sa suite.

- Preum's ! cria-t-il tout content en touchant le plastique jaune.  
>Il se retourna et aperçut sa partenaire qui arrivait en prenant tout son temps.<br>- Ben alors ? apostropha-t-il un peu déçu.  
>En quelques mouvements, elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle passa dans son dos et s'agrippa à lui pour reposer ses muscles. Avec un trouble irrépressible, il sentit sa poitrine se presser contre sa peau. Elle avança sa bouche près de son oreille et murmura d'un ton lointain en laissant onduler ses cheveux dans son cou.<br>- Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver la première au bout aujourd'hui. Je veux juste rester dans la course… Juste rester dans la course, reprit-elle très bas d'une voix étranglée.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Crois-moi, tu n'en trouveras pas deux de partenaire pour te concéder leur prix dûment gagné pourtant et te réchauffer ainsi.  
>- Encore heureux ! Je n'accepterai ça de personne d'autre que toi.<br>Avec une énergie de tous les diables, il la frictionnait avec le plaid s'évertuant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, à faire disparaître les tremblements furieux qui secouaient le corps glacé de son amie.  
>- C'est bon Mulder. A ton tour, articula-t-elle d'une voix hachée par les mouvements vigoureux de son partenaire.<br>- Mais…  
>- Donne-moi deux secondes pour me rhabiller et je m'occupe de toi.<br>D'un geste du poignet, elle lui fit signe de se retourner. A contrecœur, il obéit. Elle se défit du plaid et l'enroula délicatement autour de ses épaules larges. Il dut reconnaître que cela lui faisait un bien fou.  
>Rapidement, elle passa ses vêtements puis s'assit derrière lui et entreprit de le réchauffer à son tour.<br>- Alors ? Ta température ? Elle se rétablit ? s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire au bout de quelques instants.  
>- Mmm, ronronna Fox. Elle remonte nettement. Je te remercie : c'est parfait !<br>Il se libéra et s'écarta un peu pour se rhabiller à son tour, pendant que Scully se levait d'un air déterminé.  
>- Où vas-tu ? interrogea-t-il surpris.<br>- Je reviens très vite…  
>Et elle s'éloigna.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint avec quelques morceaux de bois et de roseaux morts et les laissa tomber à côté du thermos.  
>- C'est encore chaud, tu sais ? Pas besoin de monter le campement pour ça…<br>Sans lui répondre, elle sortit de son manteau un carnet brun à la couverture chatoyante comme du daim et en arracha la première page.  
>Il la dévisagea gravement et l'observa froisser la feuille en boule, lentement, et la recouvrir des plus petites brindilles de son tas de bois, puis de plus gros rameaux.<br>- C'est ton journal ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
>Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.<br>- Tu es certaine de faire ce qu'il faut ?  
>- J'offre mes douleurs au feu libérateur, finit-elle par lâcher en reprenant les mots de Charlie. Je dois aller de l'avant si je veux savoir un jour la vérité. Elle prit les allumettes. Tu savais que je venais aussi pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se tût. Elle reprit.  
>- Ce que… tu as lu…<br>- Ne me demande pas de l'oublier, l'interrompit-il.  
>- Non… Non, c'est fait. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose après tout, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être faut-il que j'apprenne… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux.<br>- Que tu n'as pas besoin d'être infaillible ? compléta doucement Mulder.  
>Elle craqua une allumette et l'approcha du papier qui s'embrasa instantanément. Les flammes léchèrent les fins branchages et le feu s'éleva. Elle déchira à nouveau quelques pages et les introduisit posément dans le foyer. Il ajouta un peu de combustible, et doucement, ils virent le bûcher prendre de l'ampleur. Les étincelles montèrent rejoindre les dernières couleurs rougeoyantes de l'aurore, très haut, dans un crépitement rédempteur. Et une douce chaleur se répandit sur leurs membres engourdis, faisant gentiment craquer la peau salée de leurs visages comme un sapin de Noël irradie.<p>

- Un café partenaire ?  
>Il lui tendit la capsule du thermos. Elle huma avec bonheur le liquide noir et fumant et le saisit avec gratitude. Ses paumes enveloppèrent le récipient presque brûlant comme on reçoit avec mille soins une précieuse offrande.<br>- Dieu que c'est bon, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
>Le journal finissait de se consumer dans l'humble brasier. Le jour se levait sur la plage abandonnée. Le vent lui soufflait par profusion des douceurs, senteurs océanes et mélodies marines, sur le visage. Et puis il y avait Mulder. Qui partageait ce repas à ses côtés.<br>Tout était parfait. Ou presque.  
>Restait cet intrus en elle. Logé dans son cerveau, attendant son heure, avec la patience du diable. Un intrus qui se préparait à l'emporter comme il avait emporté Penny avant cette aube sublime qui sonnait comme un Adieu. Et comme un nouveau départ aussi.<br>- Tu ne m'auras pas aujourd'hui, défia-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle désenroula le foulard autour de son cou. Elle s'était permis de le prendre sur le corps encore chaud de Penny. Mulder l'observait avec gravité.  
>Elle le laissa pendre au-dessus des flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'embrase et que le tissu noircisse, rétrécisse et se torde comme un cri de douleur. Elle fixa longuement l'agonie du foulard comme si c'était le cancer lui-même qui mourrait. Et lorsque le feu commença à lui brûler les doigts, elle le laissa choir dans le foyer rougeoyant.<br>- Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, Penny, murmura-t-elle très bas comme une prière. Maintenant tu es libre et plus jamais ils ne te cloueront à un lit d'hôpital…  
>Le cœur de Mulder se serra. Il n'osa interrompre ce tête-à-tête quasi mystique. Elle poursuivit, les yeux sombres et le front plissé.<br>- Je suis sûre que là où tu es, tout ressemble à ce petit matin parfait...

Pendant un court moment, Fox se remémora leur échange dans le couloir glacé de la clinique et se demanda si finalement, ce ne serait pas plutôt la foi qui sauverait Scully. La foi ou la vérité ?  
>Il chassa cette idée. Pourquoi choisir ? Dana aurait besoin de toutes les forces de l'univers. Celles qui étaient en présence ici même.<br>Et si Dieu, qui avait brillé par son absence dans sa vie à lui, si Dieu voulait s'y mettre, et bien… lui, Fox Mulder, l'agnostique, accepterait de lui laisser une place. Une petite place. S'il pouvait quelque chose pour elle… Pour qu'elle vive…  
>Mais jamais, cela ne l'empêcherait, lui, de chercher un remède avec ses modestes moyens humains et avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sa confiance dans le divin avait ses limites, tout de même.<br>Il lui fallait bien admettre qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour livrer ce combat si inégal…

Il posa les yeux sur sa voisine qui avalait à petites gorgées le café avec une expression concentrée comme si le monde et tous ces mystères s'était concentré dans le breuvage épais. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux recevoir les jeunes rayons du soleil et un discret sourire s'épanouit sur ses traits fins.

- Bienvenue chez les vivants, Scully…


	8. La voie de la vérité

Ce chapitre est plus spécialement dédié à Lane qui y fait d'ailleurs une incursion dans le rôle de l'infirmière qui croise Margareth Scully et Charlie un peu plus tard…

Merci de ton soutien depuis le début de cette fic !

* * *

><p><strong>CH 8. La voix de la vérité (Redux)<strong>

_J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit de Noël.  
>Je cheminais sur la plage, côte à côte avec le Seigneur.<br>Nos pas se dessinaient sur le sable en laissant une double empreinte, la mienne et celle du Seigneur.  
>L'idée me vint, c'était en songe, que chacun de nos pas représentait un jour de ma vie.<br>Je me suis arrêté pour regarder en arrière.  
>J'ai vu toutes ces traces qui se perdaient au loin.<br>Mais je remarquai qu'en certains endroits, au lieu de deux empreintes, il n'y en avait qu'une.  
>J'ai revu le film de ma vie. Ô surprise !<br>Les lieux à l'empreinte unique correspondaient aux jours les plus sombres de mon existence.  
>Jours d'angoisse ou de mauvais vouloir,<br>Jours d'égoïsme ou de mauvaise humeur,  
>Jours d'épreuve et de doute,<br>Jours intenables...  
>Jours où moi aussi j'avais été intenable.<br>Alors me tournant vers le Seigneur,  
>J'osai lui faire des reproches :<br>"Tu nous avais pourtant promis d'être avec nous tous les jours !  
>Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?<br>Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul aux pires moments de ma vie ?  
>Aux jours où j'avais le plus besoin de Ta présence ?"<br>…_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Novembre 1997_**

**_Devant la commission du FBI_**

_Des vautours ! Leurs regards sur moi : c'est l'œil d'un rapace sur sa proie. Comment ai-je pu faire confiance à ces gens ? Est-ce le diable qui leur souffle ces horreurs ?_

_...  
><em>

_Calme._  
><em>Il faut que je reste calme.<em>  
><em>Il compte sur moi.<em>

- Tôt ce matin, un policier m'a appelé et m'a prié de me rendre à l'appartement de l'agent Mulder…

_ Vas-y Dana. Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être vrai si Mulder n'avait pris le dessus. _

- Le détective m'a demandé… Il… Il voulait seulement que j'identifie un corps…

_ Je savais mais…  
>Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était son visage à lui qui apparaitrait sous ce drap. Son visage bleu et froid ! <em>  
>Dana Scully frissonna et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.<p>

- Agent Scully ? Le chef de section Blevins insistait, le front sévère et la moue réprobatrice.

_ Il s'en fout ! Il sait la douleur que ça me causerait mais il veut me l'entendre dire ! Il veut quand même que je lui dise ce qu'il sait déjà. Comment peut-on jouir et faire un spectacle de la souffrance d'autrui. Qui sont ces gens, mon Dieu ? _

Elle inspira et lâcha d'une voix altérée d'une tristesse indicible.

- L'agent Mulder est mort la nuit dernière. A priori d'une balle qu'il se serait tiré dans la tête.

Une larme quitta le coin de son œil et glissa doucement le long de sa joue.  
>Ils ne dirent rien. Elle crut même lire sur le visage de certains quelque chose comme de la honte. Voire de la compassion sur celui de cette femme que Dana n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour dans les couloirs du FBI.<p>

_ Voila. J'ai menti. Grâce au ciel, ce n'est pas la vérité… _

Le directeur adjoint Skinner ouvrit la porte et se fraya un chemin dans la salle. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et ses yeux se plissèrent sous le coup de la colère.  
>Skinner.<br>Probablement le traitre. Responsable de tout ce gâchis. De toutes ces morts.

_ Je continuerai à mentir, pensa-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Si ça peut mettre fin à ces horreurs. Si ça peut nous sauver, je jouerais avec vos propres armes, fussent-elle immorales. Ce sera le prix de mon intégrité. Tant pis ! _

Elle se redressa sur son siège.

- Agent Scully, intervint prudemment Blevins, les accusations que vous portez… à propos de cette maladie qu'on vous aurait inoculée…  
>- Oui, Monsieur ? Sa voix était redevenue ferme.<br>- Ce sont des accusations extrêmement graves…  
>- Oui Monsieur. Mais j'ai des preuves contre ceux qui ont orchestré tout cela. Des preuves des mensonges qu'ils m'ont racontés. Elle se leva, déterminée à aller au bout de sa démonstration. J'ai la preuve irréfutable que ceux qui m'ont contaminé sont aussi les instigateurs d'un complot dont l'objectif était de supprimer l'agent Mulder et moi-même. Un complot... – elle vibrait maintenant de rage - … qui a été conçu et exécuté par quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce !<br>Il y eu des remous autour de la table. Elle sortit la radio comparant son ADN et celui de l'organisme hybride qu'ils avaient révélé. Et poursuivit avec une nouvelle force.  
>- Ce que j'ai apporté est une preuve scientifique…<br>Un petit bruit attira son attention vers le bas et elle découvrit avec surprise une puis deux gouttes de liquide pourpre tâchant le document sombre. Elle releva la tête vers ses contradicteurs et porta intuitivement sa main à son nez. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un filet de sang.  
>Du sang.<p>

Le temps s'arrêta et figea en elle l'image de ces yeux inconnus et froids posés sur elle. Avec parfois une lueur de curiosité malsaine.  
>Flash.<br>La mort.  
>L'exécution.<br>Elle saisit avec stupeur que son corps venait de lui envoyer au moment le plus inopportun le signal de son ultime défaillance. Son regard se perdit dans les limbes glacés d'un abîme sans fond. Elle chancela et Skinner se précipita vers elle pour la recevoir dans ses bras.

- Vous ! accusa-t-elle à bout de forces en tentant désespérément de ne pas perdre conscience.

Mais tout était si lourd…

- Appelez un docteur ! cria le directeur adjoint.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut entendre avant que le noir l'engloutisse toute entière.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Washington. Hôpital de la trinité. Deux jours plus tard. _**

_« Vous êtes un fils de pute ! »._

Bill souffla un coup. A défaut d'autre chose, ça l'avait soulagé. Un peu.  
>Ce salopard de Mulder n'avait pas baissé les yeux et avait même eu cette espèce de sourire indéchiffrable lorsque Bill lui avait demandé si cela valait le coup !<br>Que ses sœurs meurent pour des petits hommes verts…  
>Oser sourire ! Sourire alors que le visage de Dana se vidait de sa vie… si vite ! Il serra les poings au fond de ses poches.<br>L'enfoiré. Comment pouvait-il mépriser sa sœur au point de lui demander de s'ouvrir la peau pour glisser dans son cou une saleté de puce électronique ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de jouer avec son espérance alors qu'elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'aide à accepter la mort… pour que ce soit moins dur.  
>Moins dur.<p>

_Au secours, pensa-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Ma petite sœur va mourir !_  
>En baissant la tête, il poussa brutalement la porte des toilettes pour hommes de l'hôpital et fonça vers un lavabo, la vue brouillée. Il s'aspergea la figure d'eau fraiche en tentant de reprendre sa respiration et saisit la cuvette des deux mains. Les épaules voutées comme un vieillard, il étouffa un sanglot.<br>Et une main se posa dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna en essayant de dissimuler l'humiliation d'avoir été ainsi surpris en flagrant délit de sensiblerie.  
>- Charlie ?<br>- Salut frangin. Ça ne va pas fort on dirait…  
>Charles était presque aussi gêné que son ainé. Mais en voyant ses larmes furtives, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il eut l'impression de faire face à son frère. Un vrai frère. Quelqu'un qui partageait le même sang que lui, Dana ou Mélissa.<br>La famille, quoi.  
>- Non, elle ne va pas bien, râla Bill pour faire oublier ce qu'il jugeait être un égarement.<br>- Je parlais de toi, précisa Charlie avec douceur.  
>- Bah, moi, ça ira. Ce n'est pas moi le problème. C'est elle… Et lui, là !<br>- Lui ?  
>Le cadet fronça les sourcils.<br>- Ouais. Ce connard de Mulder…  
>- Il est là ? s'enquit Charles avec espoir.<br>- S'il ne s'est pas encore carapaté, c'est que ce type n'a vraiment aucune dignité. Je viens de lui balancer ses quatre vérités.  
>- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?<br>Il y avait un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
>- Ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il a fait ? ! s'emporta Bill. Voyons ! A cause de lui, Missy est morte. Et maintenant, c'est Dana qui agonise…<br>- Ce n'est pas sa faute !  
>- Pas sa faute ? ! tonna-t-il. Elle en serait là si elle avait gentiment fait médecine ?<br>- Elle n'aurait jamais « gentiment » fait médecine, soupira Charlie.  
>- Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui se passionne pour les ET !<br>- C'est la justice qui la passionne. La vérité. Et tu le sais.  
>- Non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ces conneries ! Je ne comprends pas qu'une femme intelligente comme Dana gobe ces foutaises.<br>- Bien sûr ! Tu préférerais qu'elle élève sagement trois ou quatre gamins en mitonnant des petits plats à un mari bien comme il faut. Une petite vie sans odeur et sans saveur, provoqua Charles.  
>L'étincelle de symbiose fraternelle avait fait long feu. Et leur vieille animosité reprenait le dessus.<br>- Rien ne change, hein ? grinça Bill. Dès qu'il s'agit de Dana, je ne suis qu'un gros connard macho et toi son fantastique petit frère tellement complice.  
>- T'es jaloux, junior ? !<br>A l'instant même où il prononçait ces mots, Charlie regrettait déjà sa pique inutilement agressive. Mais les habitudes du passé sont parfois dures à corriger.  
>Bill s'approcha et le dévisagea avec cet air méprisant qu'il portait si souvent. Il marqua un temps et se pencha vers lui, presque menaçant.<br>- Tu as bu, pas vrai ?  
>- Je t'emmerde.<br>- Toutes mes excuses. Je ne voudrais pas brider « l'artiste » qui es en toi, railla-t-il.  
>- Ben l'artiste aussi t'emmerde.<br>- Il sait parler l'artiste ou il veut la bagarre à tout prix ?  
>Charlie se renfrogna. Ponctuellement, il devait bien reconnaître que Bill pouvait aussi être terriblement lucide. Il se détourna de son ainé et croisa les bras d'un air revêche.<br>- Tu connais la dernière trouvaille de « David Vincent » ? reprit Bill d'une voix sourde. – Un silence hostile lui répondit – Il veut qu'elle s'implante une putain de puce électronique dans son cou ! Pour guérir, qu'il dit ! Bordel ! Je hais ce mec !  
>Son poing s'abattit sur les carreaux blancs du mur et ébranla la glace.<br>- Il doit avoir ses raisons, finit par lâcher Charlie.  
>- Tu débloques ? ! Elle est où la raison, là ? !<br>- C'est à Dana de décider, pas à nous.  
>- Dana ne sait que dire oui à son génial Mulder !<br>- C'est faux ! Et si elle le suit, c'est qu'elle sait pourquoi.  
>- Elle se conduit comme une collégienne !<br>- Parce qu'elle l'aime ? explosa Charles. C'est ça que tu lui reproches, en fait ? D'oser aimer ? !  
>- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son cul !<br>- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça…, menaça le plus jeune.  
>Les deux hommes s'échauffaient de plus en plus.<br>- J'en parle comme je veux… mais lui ! Lui, s'étrangla Bill. Il ne la mérite pas.  
>- Il l'aime aussi, crétin !<br>- S'il l'aime, il devrait refuser qu'elle se mette en danger ! hurla le militaire. Aucun homme ne peut accepter que la femme qu'il aime risque sa vie pour des chimères !  
>- Je t'en prie, Bill. Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ? ! As-tu seulement vu un seul homme capable de dicter sa conduite à Dana ? !<br>Cette fois, c'est l'ainé qui lui tournait le dos.  
>- Tu as essayé : tu as échoué. Même Papa a échoué ! Reconnais-le, bon sang, elle a toujours décidé seule, et elle a toujours choisi ce qui lui semblait juste. Au mépris parfois de ce qui semble raisonnable à d'autres…<br>Les lèvres de Charles tremblèrent légèrement. Il reprit plus bas.  
>- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui demander de rentrer dans tes petits plans étriqués. Elle ne laissera jamais tomber ses engagements, ses convictions. Elle serait malheureuse.<br>- Parce qu'elle est heureuse là peut-être ?

- ...

- Et ses convictions religieuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais de ses convictions religieuses, hein ? Ça lui ressemble d'envoyer balader sa foi pour un charlatanisme ufologique de gare ? Évidemment, ajouta-t-il fourbement, toi, tu n'y comprends rien vu que tu ne te sers du nom de Dieu que pour jurer !  
>- Je ne juge pas ta croyance. Alors fous-moi la paix.<br>- Dana n'est plus elle-même, Charles. Je refuse de la voir se renier au moment où elle a le plus besoin de croire.  
>Il y eut un silence de plomb.<br>- En fait Bill, peut-être que tu ne sais pas qui elle est.  
>- Conneries !<br>- Et peut-être que lui, il la connait bien mieux que toi.  
>- Vas-y ! Ergote ! C'est bien ta spécialité, non ? Mais moi, ça suffit. Je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense.<br>D'un pas décidé, Bill se dirigea vers la porte.  
>- Non !<br>Charlie lui barra le passage.  
>- Non. Tu vas arrêter de l'emmerder, maintenant. Tu vas la soutenir parce que tu l'aimes. Et tu vas cesser de systématiquement l'agresser au motif qu'elle ose résister à ce que tu as programmé pour elle !<br>- Je ne la laisserai pas se ridiculiser.  
>Bill poussa légèrement son frère pour tenter de passer outre. Mais Charlie se remit en travers de sa route.<br>- Pour qui te prends-tu pour te permettre de dicter sa conduite à quelqu'un qui se meurt ? gronda-t-il les yeux noirs de colère.  
>- Vas te faire foutre, siffla le militaire en le repoussant plus durement. Je suis son frère. Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Dégage !<br>- Moi aussi, je suis son frère. Il saisit le col de Bill et poursuivit, tremblant de rage. Et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

D'un geste vif, l'ainé frappa les poignets de Charlie et lui porta un coup violent à la poitrine pour l'écarter de son passage. Charlie trébucha et se cogna contre le lavabo.  
>- T'arrête tes conneries maintenant ! prévint Bill en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je suis bien plus fort que toi.<br>Le visage empourpré, le cadet se redressa et sans tenir compte de l'avertissement, il se précipita tête la première vers le ventre de son adversaire en l'emportant dans se chute.  
>Ils roulèrent ensemble, heurtèrent durement le carrelage blanc du sol et dans un brouillard indescriptible, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir.<br>Au début, l'ainé essaya de retenir ses attaques, mais face à l'énergie enragée de son cadet, il dut bien se résoudre à se défendre.  
>Le combat n'était pas équilibré. Etre animé par l'énergie du désespoir ne suffit pas à désarmer un combattant averti.<br>Au bout de quelques interminables minutes d'affrontement, Charlie ne fut plus capable de répondre à la volée ininterrompue de coups. Encore tremblant de colère, Bill se dégagea.  
>Ils se redressèrent péniblement. Sonnés tous les deux.<br>Bill saignait de la lèvre et du nez mais semblait plus marqué moralement que physiquement.  
>Charlie s'était blessé à l'arcade sourcilière et son visage était couvert de sang. De sa main gauche, il tenait son poignet droit qui paraissait dans un sale état.<br>Les rivaux se firent face, soufflant comme des bœufs, fuyant le regard de l'autre. Ils restaient assis, chacun contre un mur, essayant de se remettre et assimilant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Bill parla le premier.  
>- Il est cassé ?<br>D'un geste de la tête, il désigna le poignet en évitant de croiser les yeux hagards de son frère.  
>- … Sais pas. Peut-être…<br>Silence.  
>- Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.<br>- Je l'ai cherché.  
>- … Mais t'avais peut-être raison, convint Bill après un temps.<br>Il se releva en grimaçant et tendit la main à son adversaire encore étourdi. Charlie leva les yeux vers lui et renifla.  
>- Tu n'iras pas voir Dana, hein ?<br>- Putain de tête de mule ! Si, j'irai !... Mais je vais tâcher de fermer ma gueule. Par égard pour mon couillon de frangin qui était prêt à se laisser éclater la tronche pour ça.  
>Le couillon sourit faiblement.<br>- Je savais que t'étais pas si con !  
>- Ouais, ronchonna l'autre en tirant doucement Charlie. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerai autant qu'on évite d'en arriver là pour le vérifier.<br>Ils étaient maintenant debout, face à face.  
>- Merci Bill, articula difficilement Charlie.<br>- C'est bon, balaya le militaire d'un air gêné. J'ai pas de quoi être fier.  
>- Ouais. Moi non plus à vrai dire… Euh… Junior ?<br>- Mmm ?  
>- Et si on croise Maman… ?<br>Ils se dévisagèrent avec épouvante.  
>- Merde ! On peut pas lui faire ça !<br>- On n'a qu'à inventer un truc…  
>- Vas-y, invente. C'est toi l'auteur.<br>- Mmm. On est intervenu pour défendre une jeune femme menacée par des petites frappes ?  
>- Défendre une jeune femme ?<br>- C'est un peu pour ça qu'on s'est battu, non ?  
>Pour la première fois de la journée, un léger sourire se dessina sur la figure ensanglantée de Bill.<br>- On n'a qu'à dire ça. On aura l'air moins con, non ?

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Cela ne faisait pas loin d'une éternité que Charlie n'était pas rentré dans une église. La chapelle de l'hôpital était petite mais chaleureuse. Au sol, il y avait une moquette beige qui semblait si douce que Charlie retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il avait besoin d'éprouver physiquement un lieu pour s'y sentir bien. Il déposa son attirail à la porte.  
>Une infirmière aux longs cheveux roux et ondulés passa dans le couloir et surprit son manège. Avec un sourire cordial, elle s'adressa à lui.<br>- Il y a une salle de prière pour les musulmans si c'est ce que vous cherchez, Monsieur.  
>- Je vous remercie. Je cherche seulement un peu de réconfort.<br>Avec des yeux malicieux, elle répondit.  
>- Ah ? Alors, il y a des infirmières !<br>Elle éclata de rire. Il sourit à son tour. Elle avait du charme, tout de simplicité et d'évidence, et il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à éclairer un peu les heures sombres de ses malades. Elle se reprit et ajouta.  
>- Je plaisante. Vous avez raison, cette chapelle est un bel endroit pour trouver un peu de paix. Au revoir, Monsieur.<br>- Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

Et il pénétra dans l'antre, savourant la sensation moelleuse sous la plante de ses pieds. Il y avait huit modestes bancs de bois face à un petit autel. Quelqu'un avait déposé un très joli bouquet de fleurs opalines devant. A droite, au dessus du tabernacle, petit coffre doré et finement sculpté où reposaient les hosties consacrées, dansait la flamme tendre d'une bougie rouge.  
>Charlie s'assit et souffla profondément. Les églises n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Les prières encore moins.<br>Ses yeux se posèrent sur les étincelants vitraux dont les pièces de verre faisaient virevolter des éclats de lumière sur les murs. Dehors, le soleil froid de l'automne déversait son flot blanc comme une fontaine abreuvant et révélant le dessin composé par le maitre-verrier.

Le Christ relevant les malades.

Les dents serrées, Charles fixa l'image de cette main, apposant sa grâce sur le front des mourants et les rayons clairs qui émanaient de son corps drapé de bleu. La vie.  
>Une larme salée perla sur la joue de Charlie. Il ne savait pas prier. Il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir.<br>Alors, il vida son esprit et déposa juste les douleurs de son cœur dans la chapelle.

_ Si tu existes Dieu, tu n'auras pas besoin de mots.  
>Je suis là.<br>Tu sais pourquoi. _

Et dans le silence de son cœur, il se tourna tout entier vers sa sœur.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Elle était pâle à faire peur. Sa fille. Sa petite fille qui se tordait les mains devant elle alors qu'elle avait si souvent voulu lui dissimuler ses terreurs. Mais elle venait de lui avouer son désespoir : elle perdait la foi au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Le cœur de Margareth s'était glacé lorsque Dana avait brandi le pendentif en forme de croix de ses quinze ans.  
>Pourquoi est-ce que je porte ça ? s'était-elle écriée. Dis-moi, Maman. Pourquoi ? ! ...<p>

_ Mon enfant… _

Dana lui prit les mains et les yeux pleins de larmes, elle articula.  
>- Je ne guéris pas, Maman…<br>- C'est trop tôt pour savoir ! pâlit Margareth. _ Pas déjà ! _ supplia-t-elle en elle-même.  
>- Le scanner n'a révélé aucune amélioration, poursuivit impitoyablement Dana.<p>

Au secours ! , semblaient hurler ses yeux bleus.  
>De toutes ses forces, Maggie étreignit sa fille contre son cœur.<br>- Je sais que tu as peur, murmura-t-elle dans son cou, les lèvres tremblantes.  
>Elle se redressa, saisissant les épaules affaissées de sa fille et riva son regard dans celui, ravagé, de Dana. Elle ajouta plus fermement en y mettant toute la force et la tendresse d'une mère.<br>- … Tu as peur de m'en parler mais il le faut !

- Maman, comment vis-tu sans Papa ?  
>Margareth sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement.<br>- Ta vie, insista Dana d'une voix étranglée, a quoi ressemble-t-elle maintenant ? As-tu encore la force d'affronter chaque nouveau matin sans lui ?  
>- Et sans ta sœur…, compléta sa mère dans un murmure bouleversé.<br>Les lèvres de Dana se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle regardait sa mère si forte se liquéfier l'espace d'une seconde à l'évocation de Mélissa. Mais Margareth se reprit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et le cœur de Dana se serra une fois de plus, gonflé de chagrin de provoquer ce mal. Et noyé de remords de penser moins à sa mère qu'à… lui.  
>- Pardonne-moi, Maman. Je ne voulais pas…<br>- Chut. Maggie apposa tendrement son doigt sur sa bouche. Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais à qui tu penses.  
>- Maman…<br>- Fox, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Mulder, corrigea mécaniquement Scully.<br>- Fox y arrivera…, maintint Margareth avec l'obstination qui la caractérisait quand il s'agissait de nommer celui qu'elle considérait comme le compagnon d'âme de sa fille. Parce que tout ce que vous avez partagé est maintenant inscrit dans sa chair comme une marque indélébile. Ta confiance, ton soutien, il le porte en lui. Et personne ne le lui enlèvera, pas plus que personne ne m'enlèvera l'amour de ton père. Il est là, à jamais…  
>- Je sais que pour toi aussi…, balbutia Dana.<br>- J'ai la foi, moi ! déclara sa mère.  
>Il y avait une telle puissance dans son ton que Dana en fut ébranlée.<br>- Comment… ?  
>- La foi, c'est de l'amour ma chérie. Et l'amour ne se met pas en boite ; il sème à tous vents et se multiplie à l'infini. L'amour ne meurt jamais.<br>- Mais puisqu'ils ne sont plus là, protesta Dana au désespoir, puisque moi aussi je vais…  
>Sa voix s'éteignit.<br>- Tu ne mourras pas !  
>Margareth avait presque crié. Sa fille la dévisagea, les traits tirés d'une détresse insondable.<br>- C'est un passage, Chérie. Ton corps restera ici. Mais toi, tu vivras, je te le jure.  
>- J'ai tellement peur qu'il n'y ait rien ! Du vide, du néant ! Juste un froid glacial… Et pas seulement pour moi…<br>- Il n'y a pas de rien ! tonna Margareth. Ou vois-tu du rien entre nous ? Et comment peux-tu seulement imaginer qu'il ne reste plus rien entre Fox et toi ?  
>- Maman ! La douleur de ceux qui restent, tu ne peux pas la nier ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Ne fais pas semblant avec moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne me mens pas !... Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils les morts que nous avons aimés, Maman ? Et ne me dis pas que la souffrance n'est pas là quand tu penses à eux… Papa, Missy… Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont encore parmi nous ! Tu espères qu'ils vivent pour te rendre la peine plus supportable, mais jamais personne n'est revenu témoigner d'entre les morts !<br>- Tu crois que Mélissa et ton père sont dans les ténèbres, Dana ? interrompit sa mère d'une voix ferme et bien trop calme.  
>- Je…<br>- Tu crois qu'ils sont dans les ténèbres et que toi aussi, tu vas disparaître dans un puits sans fond ? Regarde-moi Dana !  
>Elle vibrait d'une telle certitude que Dana se raccrocha à ses yeux bleus, brillants d'exigence et de bonté, comme à une bouée lancée au naufragé. Elle éprouva soudain le désir impérieux de retrouver la confiante inconditionnelle d'un nouveau-né, pour s'abandonner corps et âme à celle qui l'avait mise au monde.<br>- Ma chérie, poursuivit Margareth en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je sais, comme je touche ta peau à cette seconde, qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'abîme mais dans la lumière ! Je sais que malgré cette peur qui te tord le ventre, tu seras dans la lumière toi aussi. Parce que si l'amour des hommes est puissant, l'Amour de Dieu ne peut qu'être infini !  
>- Maman ! sanglota Dana.<br>- Je suis là, bredouilla-t-elle en la serrant contre son cœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
>Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Et finalement, Dana s'écarta la première.<br>- Jamais tu ne doutes ? souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
>- La vie m'a beaucoup donné ma chérie, éluda-t-elle. La joie et les souvenirs heureux balayeront tes doutes.<br>- Et pour l'avenir, Maman ? Comment peux-tu… ?  
>- L'espérance… Je crois que nous marchons tous vers un monde meilleur. Ton père et ta sœur nous y ont précédés. Et nous nous retrouverons. Là, il n'y aura plus de douleurs…<br>- Mais peut-être que le meilleur est derrière ?  
>- Non ! Tu n'en es qu'au début…<br>- Maman, interrompit Dana. Elle fixait maintenant sa mère avec tendresse en caressant doucement la main ridée qui l'avait si souvent consolée. Si tu doutais, tu ne me le dirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Margareth sourit gravement et monta à ses lèvres les doigts fins de sa fille.<br>- Je te dirais que tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous nous ressemblons et que tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien… Elle se troubla. Je n'ai pas bien su t'apprendre le droit à être faillible, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui…  
>- Maman, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.<br>- Tu as toujours tellement voulu tenir…  
>- Mais j'ai toujours su aussi que je serai aimée sans condition. Maman, poursuivit Dana plus sereine, j'ignore si la lumière m'attendra au bout du chemin, mais elle m'a accompagnée toute ma vie… grâce à toi. Peut-être que la vie me quittera, murmura-t-elle la mine sombre, peut-être que la foi me quittera, mais toi, je sais que tu seras toujours là.<p>

Avec précautions, Margareth Scully ferma la porte de la chambre…  
>Elle traversa les longs couloirs de l'hôpital de la Trinité. Un hôpital moderne mais tristement impersonnel.<br>Elle avançait, la démarche raide.

Quelque part, derrière elle, un éclat de rire retentit. Un garçonnet qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans la doubla en courant poursuivit par une jeune infirmière à la chevelure flamboyante qui lui rappelait furieusement les longues boucles de Dana lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.  
>- Reviens par ici, Nathan ! commanda la jeune femme en simulant une grosse voix qui fit pouffer l'enfant. Un grand bonhomme qui ne craint pas les piqûres ne fuit pas devant une attaque de bisous !<br>Le garçon revint sur ses pas et fonça dans les bras de l'infirmière avec un nouveau gloussement. Elle le reçut à genoux pour amortir le choc et passa gentiment la main sur son crâne chauve.  
>- J'ai même pas peur des bisous, brava le petit gars.<br>- Trop fort ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu es mon héros ! Il rougit. Elle ajouta plus doucement. On y va, Nathan.  
>Il serra les dents et la main de sa soignante. Et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent.<p>

Margareth resta interdite quelques secondes et reprit son trajet. Elle marcha dans la rue animée jusqu'à sa voiture, s'y engouffra et conduisit sans desserrer la mâchoire jusqu'à sa maison. En entrant, elle aperçut tout de suite le clignotement de la lumière rouge de son répondeur. Il y avait un message.  
>C'était Tara qui voulait savoir si sa belle-mère pouvait l'accompagner à sa seconde échographie. Margareth la rappela et lui confirma qu'elle l'y conduirait avec plaisir. Sa bru lui demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Dana. « Elle va probablement nous quitter dans les prochaines heures », répondit stoïquement Maggie reprenant les mots de ce médecin si gentil… Les deux femmes prirent congé après d'embarrassées mais sincères phrases de soutien de Tara.<br>Très posément, Margareth Scully reposa le combiné sur le socle du téléphone. Et se figea.

La maison était silencieuse. Terriblement silencieuse.  
>Un silence qui l'agressait.<br>Un silence mortel.  
>Sur le meuble du téléphone, il y avait un bibelot de verre.<br>Elle le prit et dans un cri presque animal, elle le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le bibelot se brisa en mille morceaux dans un claquement sonore. Et elle tomba à genoux, en pleurs, s'écorchant la peau sur les éclats coupants.

_ Ou es-tu, Seigneur ! Montre-toi au nom du ciel !  
>Montre-toi !<br>Montre ta grandeur, montre ta bonté et redresse ma fille chérie ! Sors-la des ténèbres, enveloppe-la de ta chaleur.  
>Ne la laisse pas mourir ! Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en conjure !<em>

_Je fais bonne figure, je plaide l'espoir en ton amour sans limite alors que je tremble de rage. Contre toi, oui !_  
><em>Pourquoi laisses-tu Dana dans les abîmes monstrueuses du doute ?<em>  
><em>Pourquoi nous abandonnes-tu ?<em>  
><em>Tu m'as pris mon mari, tu m'as pris ma première fille. Ca suffit ! Notre famille a déjà payé la faute originelle au prix fort. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un sacrifice de plus !<em>  
><em>Tout mon corps vibre de colère contre toi. Comme jamais.<em>  
><em>Je t'ai donné ma vie entière, je t'ai loué, je t'ai béni. Inlassablement, j'ai suivi ton chemin et aujourd'hui…<em>  
><em>Aujourd'hui, j'ai des envies de briser tes rameaux, de renverser ton vin, de souiller tes bénitiers et de fouler du pied ton autel si inutile… puisque tu ne veux pas sauver la chair de ma chair ! Puisque tu m'impose de la voir souffrir, s'étouffer, mourir ! Et qu'en plus, tu lui refuses la paix de l'esprit !<em>  
><em>La sens-tu ma colère, Seigneur ? Sais-tu ce qu'il faut de douleurs et de peurs pour te maudire ainsi de ton inertie ? Tu as perdu un fils. Faudra-t-il que je te livre mes deux filles en représailles ?<em>  
><em>Exerce ton incompréhensible vengeance sur moi dans ce cas ! Emporte-moi et laisse vivre Dana !<em>

_Seigneur… Il suffit d'un geste de toi pour que naisse l'espoir. Un geste… Je ne te demande qu'un geste. Je veux croire…_  
><em>Entends-tu ma prière, Seigneur ?<em>  
><em>Apaise la colère d'une mère et par-dessus tout, soulage le cœur de ma fille. Permets-lui de retrouver la chaleur du soleil et d'un nouveau matin et de battre à l'unisson de ta création…<em>

_Et si je suis dans l'erreur, pardonne-moi parce que je souffre… Renverse-moi ! Fais moi tomber comme tu as fais tomber Saint Paul de son cheval… et relève-moi Seigneur. Réveille-moi ! Et sauves-nous de ce cauchemar !_

_Je ne comprends plus ton message. Je ne sais plus qu'elle est ta volonté…_  
><em>Toi qui es bonté, comment peux-tu refuser ta tendresse à ceux qui sont blessés et à l'agonie ?<em>  
><em>Toi qui es lumière, où brilles-tu dans cette nuit froide et sans fin ?<em>  
><em>Toi qui es partage, pourquoi retiens-tu ta caresse réconfortante ?<em>  
><em>Toi qui es le Verbe, parle-moi ! Parle-nous !<em>  
><em>Toi qui es Amour, permets à mon enfant de renaître de la maladie…<em>  
><em>Toi qui es la Vie, mêle ton souffle à celui de ma fille et comble-la de toute la force de ton esprit…<em>

_Fais quelque chose, Seigneur ! Parce que la terre s'écroulera avec Dana si tu me l'enlèves !_  
><em>Je t'en prie… Je suis à genoux. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis que cette prière…<em>

_Seigneur ! Ma foi ! Ne me quitte pas !_

Margareth Scully resta prostrée sur le sol de longues minutes.  
>Puis elle se redressa, se dirigea vers sa cuisine, ouvrit son placard, prit un balai. Et elle commença à ramasser les débris de verre qui jonchaient son vestibule…<p>

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

La nuit était tombée. Comme un lourd rideau sur la scène d'un théâtre. Comme un voile noir sur un regard qui s'éteint. Comme un drap sur un corps sans vie, pensa Dana avec un pincement au cœur en se rappelant tous ces morts passés entre ses mains.  
>Ma dernière nuit peut-être…<br>Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans les étoiles.  
>On aurait dit qu'elles voulaient lui parler…<p>

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans un endroit si sombre qu'elle se mit à trembler. Ses membres étaient glacés. Ses yeux étaient aveugles et ses poumons l'asphyxiaient.  
>Il y avait une odeur de terre mouillée. <em>Je suis morte ! Non ! Je suis vivante et vous m'avez mise au caveau ! Sauvez-moi. Ne me laissez pas seule, ici ! Par pitié ! .<em>  
>Elle perçut un bruit. Un ricanement. Et sa vue s'éclaircit. De toutes ses forces, elle jeta son espoir vers la lumière vacillante qui s'approchait.<br>_Sauvez-moi !_ hurla-t-elle en silence à la forme qui grandissait. Rien ne sortit. Ses lèvres étaient scellées.  
>Elle distingua un rouge brillant, puis un vert satiné et un jaune pailleté. Et devant l'image qui lui apparaissait avec une netteté diabolique, une vague de terreur la souleva.<p>

Le clown…

Il tendait ses énormes mains vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper.  
>Il ne m'aura pas si je meurs. On ne peut pas faire de mal à une absente… puisqu'elle n'est plus là !<br>En fixant son tortionnaire, elle se laissa tomber dans le gouffre immonde. Plutôt mourir, pensa-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, vomissant sa chute effrayante et interminable !

Quand soudain, elle sentit un contact sur sa peau et son vertige se stoppa instantanément comme si des bras puissants venaient de la recevoir dans une mousse de pétales de fleurs.  
>La lumière revint. Et la sécurité avec.<br>Elle ne voyait pas le visage de son sauveur mais une mélodie lui parvint et la voix de Mélissa emplit ses oreilles d'une comptine de son enfance. Et son rire éclata comme les étoiles tintinnabulent…

_Dansez, les petites filles,  
>Toutes en rond.<br>En vous voyant si gentilles,  
>Les bois riront.<br>Dansez, les petites reines,  
>Toutes en rond.<br>Les amoureux sous les frênes  
>S'embrasseront.<br>Dansez, les petites belles,  
>Toutes en rond.<br>Les oiseaux avec leurs ailes  
>Applaudiront.<br>Dansez, les petites fées,  
>Toutes en rond.<br>Dansez, de bleuets coiffées,  
>L'aurore au front.<br>Dansez, les petites femmes,  
>Toutes en rond.<br>Les messieurs diront aux dames  
>Ce qu'ils voudront.<em>

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes à nager, Starbuck » interrompit une voix grave qui tressaillait de fierté.  
>Papa !, murmura Dana…<br>« N'aie pas peur, reprit le capitaine. Nous ne sommes pas seuls… ».  
>Sur ces mots, une chaleur inexplicable l'envahit et la couvrit d'une brume dorée.<br>Derrière la danse des petites filles, il lui semblait déceler une plainte si faible, si lointaine qu'elle hésita à s'en détourner pour mieux savourer la clarté merveilleuse qui l'attirait inexorablement vers l'avant, toujours plus loin.  
>Mais la plainte restait, refusait de disparaître et tout doucement, pénétra son corps immobile avec une retenue respectueuse, comme si elle s'excusait de venir troubler sa rencontre avec la lumière. Là, une profonde mélancolie la saisit et mouilla la peau de son bras gauche.<p>

Quelqu'un la retenait.

Elle jeta un œil vers l'astre bienveillant et sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. Puis elle revint à la plainte au regard vert et humide.  
>De chaque côté, il y avait de l'amour. Elle se sentit pousser des ailes.<br>« Que choisis-tu ? » ronronna un chœur de visages tendres et attentifs, parmi lesquels elle reconnut sa mère, Bill et Charlie.  
><em> Je choisis d'avancer sans crainte là où tout cela me conduira. <em>

Quelque chose roula dans le creux de sa main comme un ruisseau qui vient de naître. Et la plainte posa ses lèvres muettes sur sa peau en une douce et douloureuse caresse.  
>Elle se pencha vers la terre et murmura « Je suis encore là ».<br>Mais Mulder ne la vit pas.

Elle respirait paisiblement malgré les cernes violettes qui cerclaient son visage. Il posa une dernière fois sa bouche sur le voile fin de son bras et sécha le sel qu'il avait malgré lui déposé dans sa paume ouverte.  
>- A demain, murmura-t-il.<br>Mais en réalité, aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.  
>Il contempla une dernière fois la silhouette fragile endormie sous la lune et sans bruit, il quitta l'hôpital en proie à un désespoir aussi profond que l'était le sommeil de celle qu'il aimait sans oser se l'avouer…<p>

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

- Au revoir, mon père.  
>- Adieu, Dana.<p>

_Adieu !_. Il y a des jours où un mot prend soudain un tout autre sens, pensa Dana dans un éclair de lucidité, comme une révélation.

_Adieu_… Un couperet, lourd et froid comme une guillotine. Comme la main d'un homme aimé que l'on sent glisser sous ses doigts en sachant que c'est probablement la dernière fois que l'on touche sa peau chaude comme la vie. Comme l'image de ce même homme qui passe le pas de la porte et qui s'éloigne à jamais vers un monde parallèle où tout continuera sans vous…

Mais _Adieu_… Le parfum d'un espoir fou, insensé, allégé du moindre doute…

Il y a les « A tout à l'heure » : un rendez-vous dans un monde temporel, un programme comme une certitude.  
>Et il y a les « <em>A Dieu<em> » : un rendez-vous au centre même de l'être et du divin, pour l'éternité.  
>Toute sa vie, elle avait reçu et distribué les « à plus tard », « à tout à l'heure », « à bientôt ». Sans vraiment réaliser le privilège contenu dans ces expressions si banales. Celui de se projeter vers demain.<br>Peut-être que maintenant, l'heure était venue de passer aux « _A Dieu _»…  
>Vivre ou mourir. Il était temps de lâcher prise et laisser les jeux se faire. En confiance. Quel qu'en soit le tirage. Et sans regrets.<br>Elle prit sa croix entre ses doigts. Elle lui sembla tiède, douce et réconfortante. La peine était toujours là, mais elle sentit que l'« _A Dieu _» ne lui faisait plus peur…

- Dana ? répéta doucement Charlie.  
>Elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il la regardait, défait, les yeux noyés dans la détresse… et l'alcool, devina-t-elle.<br>- Charlie, articula-t-elle dans un souffle.

- ...

- J'ai… une sale tête, pas vrai ?  
>Il hocha la tête, la gorge serrée et passa un doigt sur sa joue.<br>- Oui… Mais tu as un beau sourire.  
>Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.<br>- Le docteur Zuckerman a prévenu Maman, dit-il la voix basse… Elle arrive.  
>- Très bien, prononça Dana presque détachée.<br>Il prit sa main. Elle leva son visage vers lui. Il pleurait.  
>- Si je pouvais… hoqueta-t-il.<br>Elle pressa ses doigts faiblement.  
>- Tu es là. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.<br>Il essuya ses larmes sur la manche de sa chemise.  
>- Bill arrive aussi.<br>Entre deux inspirations sifflantes qui lui brûlaient les poumons, elle esquissa un sourire.  
>- Les deux héros cabossés réunis à mon chevet. Quelle veine… !<br>Il parut soudain terriblement mal. Ça arracha un rire à sa sœur qui toussa mais parvint finalement à se reprendre.  
>- Ne me regarde pas avec ton air de chien battu. Je ne suis pas idiote.<br>- Ah… J'aurais du me douter…  
>- Vous avez fait la paix ?<br>- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.  
>- Tant mieux.<br>- Quand on perd un joueur, l'équipe serre les rangs, murmura-t-il avec amertume.  
>Elle le regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réchauffe un peu à son sourire.<br>- Où est Mulder ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
>- Il va venir, assura-t-elle avec confiance.<br>- Il devrait déjà être là pour toi…  
>- Il est en train de risquer sa carrière et sa liberté… pour moi justement.<br>Silence.  
>- Vous êtes un peu fous tous les deux, tu sais ?<br>- Fous ?… C'est possible. Il en faut bien si l'on veut changer un peu le monde, tu ne crois pas ?  
>Elle s'essoufflait et ferma les yeux d'épuisement. Il embrassa doucement la peau si pâle de sa main.<br>- Je t'aime tu sais, s'étrangla-t-il.  
>Elle rouvrit les yeux.<br>- Moi aussi, Charlie. Moi aussi, reprit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible et à bout de force.  
>- Repose-toi Dana. Je reste là…<br>- Oui… S'il te plaît… Reste, articula-t-elle juste avant de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil agité.

Parce qu'elle allait le livrer ce dernier combat. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue.  
>Elle était prête à accepter de se démettre de sa vie terrienne, mais seulement lorsque Dieu lui-même viendrait lui ôter les armes.<br>Parce que cette vie valait bien qu'on la retienne. Parce que Mulder avait encore besoin d'elle.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Margareth s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre. Sa main tremblait sur la poignée.  
>Voilà. C'était maintenant.<br>Le miracle n'avait pas eu lieu. Et Dana était déjà en train de partir…  
>L'heure n'était plus à la colère, mais aux derniers gestes d'amour.<br>Dans un sanglot, Margareth sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Être auprès de sa fille, la serrer contre son cœur… et la laisser s'en aller en la confiant au seul être dont l'amour pouvait dépasser celui d'une mère…  
>Elle devait laisser Dana aller « à Dieu »…<p>

_Seigneur, elle meurt…  
>Elle meurt…<em>

_Puisque tu ne peux la sauver, alors, offre-lui le plus beau des linceuls._  
><em>Embaume son corps et son cœur.<em>  
><em>Parfume sa peau de ton esprit.<em>  
><em>Saisis son âme entre tes mains comme le plus précieux de tous les biens.<em>  
><em>Et emporte là, le plus près possible de toi.<em>  
><em>Qu'elle se réchauffe à ton soleil.<em>  
><em>Qu'elle étreigne ceux qu'elle aime et que nous avons perdus.<em>  
><em>Que ta chaleur l'enveloppe comme la plus douce des couvertures pour l'éternité.<em>  
><em>Et par-dessus tout, donne-lui enfin la paix…<em>  
><em>Que ma fille soit enfin pleinement libre et heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a du traverser.<em>

_Tu m'as offert la joie de la voir vivre dans mon foyer pendant toutes ces années._  
><em>Aujourd'hui, puisque c'en est ainsi, je te rends ma fille.<em>  
><em>Je m'en remets à toi.<em>  
><em>Soigne là comme ton enfant unique, ton amour le plus cher.<em>  
><em>Et souffle à son oreille à chaque seconde combien je l'aime…<em>  
><em>Et que bientôt, je la retrouverai…<em>

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Un jour plus tard…_**

- Est-ce qu'il va bientôt venir ?  
>Skinner regarda les yeux suppliant qui se levaient vers lui et reçut brusquement la révélation fulgurante, plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru :<p>

Elle l'aimait.  
>Et personne ne viendrait jamais les séparer. Le destin l'avait écrit dans les larmes et le sang. Et ces mots là, nul ne les défait.<p>

- En fait… Il hésita une seconde. En fait, il est là, dehors, derrière la porte.  
>- Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ? protesta-t-elle avec stupéfaction.<br>Puis avec un air farouchement déterminé, elle jeta ses draps sur le côté et posa ses pieds à terre. Charles dissimula un sourire.  
>- Dana, fais attention à toi. Tu es encore faible. Tu ne devrais pas… commenta Bill qui s'était précipité pour la soutenir.<br>- Je vais bien, Bill.  
>Margareth s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son fils aîné.<br>- Laisse, Bill.  
>Sa fille lui sourit avec reconnaissance et, à pas prudents, avança jusqu'à la porte et sortit.<br>- Dana… soupira le militaire alors que Charlie et Skinner esquissaient une nouvelle grimace amusée.  
>- Mon garçon, déclara d'un ton ferme Maggie en se tournant vers l'homme qu'elle avait nourrit au sein quelques décennies auparavant et qui maintenant la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Ta sœur est restée parmi nous parce qu'elle sait exactement où elle va dans la vie et avec qui. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait une bénédiction bien supérieure à n'importe laquelle des nôtres pour cela. Alors ne la jugeons pas mais réjouissons-nous simplement pour elle. Parce qu'elle a trouvé sa route et que le Seigneur tient à ce qu'elle la poursuive. Tu ne vois rien à redire à ça, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

_ Voilà ! Rhabillé pour l'hiver ! _  
>Bill regarda sa mère avec tendresse. Et se surprit tout d'un coup à penser qu'elle et Dana se ressemblaient furieusement en fait. Des têtes de mules. Mais dieu sait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les aimer.<br>Charles lui donna une petite accolade et lui murmura dans l'oreille.  
>- Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre le Seigneur à dos, vieux frère ? Ou pire encore. Te mettre Maman à dos !<p>

A l'extérieur, Dana referma sans bruit le battant, se retourna et se figea immédiatement, désarçonnée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.  
>Il pleurait. La tête effondrée sur ses mains, il tenait encore une photo tachée de sang.<br>Lui. Lui et sa sœur Samantha.

Elle fit un pas et il se tourna vivement. En deux secondes, il fut debout, face à elle. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les bras frêles de son amie. Sur son visage encore en larmes, une expression émerveillée s'épanouit.  
>- Tu n'imagines pas la peur que tu m'as faite, Scully !<br>- Et moi donc, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.  
>Il rit et se passa la manche sur ses yeux humides.<br>- J'ai l'air très con, non ? !  
>- Non.<br>- Scully, tu…  
>- Chut, l'interrompit-elle. Pas de palabres. Serre-moi contre toi. S'il te plaît.<br>Il aurait voulu sortir une petite plaisanterie pour évacuer le vertige qui le saisissait mais il n'était pas capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit de plus.  
>Il la ramena contre elle. Elle glissa ses bras dans son dos comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines auparavant à l'hôpital et se lova contre son torse. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'abandonne. Elle le fit… d'une certaine manière. Mais pas comme il s'y attendait. C'est elle qui osa resserrer son étreinte. Elle qui vint doucement l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle qui remonta ses mains délicates sur ses joues, s'écarta brièvement pour croiser ses yeux verts perdus, ébranlés entre peine et joie, doutes et certitudes. Et elle qui l'attira sur son épaule.<br>Il n'avait pas envie de résister. Alors, dans un soupir, il se laissa aller. Il l'enlaça comme un bateau s'arrime à son port, écrasant presque sa poitrine tant il voulait imprimer la marque de sa peau, de son souffle comme un baume sur ses douleurs. Dans l'élan, il la souleva légèrement et elle se retint d'autant plus fort à son cou.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Faisant taire toute vicissitude autour d'eux. Plus de cahots. Juste la paix.<br>Une crique dans la tempête.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle et lui proposa par un geste de s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent en collant leurs genoux et en gardant leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre.  
>- Qui t'a sauvé, Scully ? L'implant ?… Dieu ? Je voudrais savoir ! pressa-t-il.<br>- Toi. Articula-t-elle en caressant sa main. Tu m'as retenu alors que j'étais sur le point de me laisser partir… Ma famille aussi… En fait - elle sourit - je crois qu'il y a eu ici une union de forces qui m'ont porté. Vraiment.  
>De sa main libre, elle effleura sa fine croix dorée avec une expression sereine mais énigmatique.<br>- Des forces ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Des puissances qui mobilisent ce que les hommes ont de meilleur et les transcendent.<br>- Dieu, donc.  
>- Dieu est en l'homme. Et il était en toi lorsque tu t'es battu pour trouver la vérité et me sauver en me remettant cet implant. En tous cas, c'est ce que moi, je crois.<br>Il la scruta avec émotion.  
>- D'accord. C'est ce que tu crois.<br>- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls, Mulder…  
>Elle lui sourit largement. Il réprima un petit rire.<br>- Maintenant, reprit-elle plus gravement, parle-moi de ta sœur… Que s'est-il passé ?

Et il lui raconta tout.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit de Noël.  
>Je cheminais sur la plage, côte à côte avec le Seigneur.<br>Nos pas se dessinaient sur le sable en laissant une double empreinte, la mienne et celle du Seigneur.  
>L'idée me vint, c'était en songe, que chacun de nos pas représentait un jour de ma vie.<br>Je me suis arrêté pour regarder en arrière.  
>J'ai vu toutes ces traces qui se perdaient au loin.<br>Mais je remarquai qu'en certains endroits, au lieu de deux empreintes, il n'y en avait qu'une.  
>J'ai revu le film de ma vie. Ô surprise !<br>Les lieux à l'empreinte unique correspondaient aux jours les plus sombres de mon existence.  
>Jours d'angoisse ou de mauvais vouloir,<br>Jours d'égoïsme ou de mauvaise humeur,  
>Jours d'épreuve et de doute,<br>Jours intenables...  
>Jours où moi aussi j'avais été intenable.<br>Alors me tournant vers le Seigneur,  
>J'osai lui faire des reproches :<br>"Tu nous avais pourtant promis d'être avec nous tous les jours !  
>Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?<br>Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul aux pires moments de ma vie ?  
>Aux jours où j'avais le plus besoin de Ta présence ?"<br>Mais le Seigneur m'a répondu :  
>"Mon ami,<br>Les jours où tu ne vois qu'une trace de pas sur le sable, ce sont les jours où je t'ai porté !"_

_Adémar de Barros (poète brésilien)_


	9. Prométhée postmoderne

**Chapitre dédié à Doc (c'est elle qui presqu'invite Mulder dans sa chambre ici -)). Merci d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste et présente dans tes encouragements.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 9. Prométhée post-moderne<strong>

**_Fin Novembre 1997_**

_ Il me tend la main ? Alors ça ! Il veut me faire danser ?  
>C'est surréaliste ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il…<br>Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai que si je jette un œil à la salle, nous sommes un peu… comment dire… dans un autre monde !  
>Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. Je lui offre ma main. Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être son petit air de ne pas y toucher. Il est… assez irrésistible !<br>Cet homme a un charme fou ! Et je parie qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte !_

_...  
><em>

_Stop ! Reprends-toi Dana ! De la maîtrise. De la distance. De…_  
><em>Oh et puis, flûte !<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Il faut me prendre au sérieux ! Allez Scully ! Accepte…_  
><em>Elle sourit. Il y a de la malice au fond de ses yeux. C'est bon ça !<em>  
><em>J'évite son regard en faisant le beau gosse tranquille qui n'a même pas besoin de vérifier que sa partenaire est partante pour un tour. Mais je ne suis pas si tranquille. Avec elle, je redoute toujours un peu « le vent » !<em>  
><em>Je sens avec un frisson ses doigts se glisser dans ma main. Yes !<em>  
><em>Elle accepte que je la conduise sur la piste.<em>  
><em>One point for Mulder !<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Il m'attire à lui d'un geste impérieux et je suis déjà chavirée !_  
><em>Ça n'est pas sérieux… Franchement, ça n'est pas sérieux !<em>  
><em>Je n'ai plus l'âge de…<em>  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je n'ai surtout plus l'âge de perdre du temps avec des conneries sur l'âge. Voilà ! La vie est trop courte. La vie est bien trop courte…<em>

_Chavire-moi Mulder ! Tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu peux bien me faire revivre au plaisir. Et heureusement pour moi, tu n'as probablement même pas idée de ce que tu me fais…_

_**xxxx**_

_Elle est rose comme une jeune fille. Celui qui a dit que faire danser une femme était un vain passe-temps n'a jamais vu une Scully se métamorphoser ! On oublierait presque qu'il y a trois semaines seulement…_

_Non. Je ne veux plus penser à ça… Je veux profiter de cette soirée, profiter de sa présence, profiter de ce sourire rayonnant !_  
><em>Bénie soit Cher ! Et béni soit le disco !<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Il ne se force pas. Il aime danser. C'est évident !_  
><em>Je ne lui connaissais pas ce goût là… Ça me plait !<em>

_**xxxx**_

_C'est trop gros si je me colle à elle ?… Tant pis, j'y vais ! C'est le pas après tout et on n'a qu'une vie !_  
><em>Hop, hop ! Un petit mouvement balancé du bassin…<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Et en plus, il bouge comme un diable… Oh j'aime… J'aime !_

_**xxxx**_

_Reste classe, Fox. Tu n'es pas un vulgaire pelotteur. Elle n'est pas une quelconque « pelottée » ! Regarde-la ! Et tant pis si tu te noies dans ses…_

_**xxxx**_

_Il a posé ses yeux verts sur moi. C'est comme si le silence se faisait. Je soutiens un instant son examen délicat. Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il porte son regard ailleurs parce que sinon…_

_**xxxx**_

_J'aime ses yeux. Elle est tellement… Ça recommence. Elle me trouble. Elle…_  
><em>Oh merde !<em>

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_  
><em>Il faut que je regarde ailleurs avant que mon corps ne commette l'irréparable ! La scène, voila : je dois regarder la scène.<em>

_Genre je préfère mater Cher que Scully. N'importe quoi !_

_Je contrôle. Je me concentre._

_C'est la clé. Le contrôle…_

_**xxxx**_

_Alléluia !_  
><em>Il a senti ma prière !<em>  
><em>Mais … ? ! C'est moi ou… ?<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Je ne contrôle rien ! Vite, vite ! Un p'tit tour pour faire dispersion…_

_**xxxx**_

_…Non._  
><em>Non. J'ai du rêver…<em>  
><em>Voilà qu'il se met à me faire tourner. Ce que c'est bon !<em>  
><em>Depuis combien de temps un homme qui me plait ne m'a-t-il pas fait virevolter comme ça ?…<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Ouf ! Je crois que j'ai sauvé les apparences. Ça va mieux._  
><em>Elle me laisse la diriger, mais elle a cette façon si particulière d'anticiper et d'accompagner mes élans. On dirait qu'elle se coule à mon rythme comme si elle le connaissait par cœur…<em>  
><em>Comme si elle était faite juste pour moi.<em>

_...  
><em>

_Oh la vache ! Je deviens un p***** de romantique !_

_**xxxx**_

_J'ai l'impression que je danse avec lui depuis toujours. C'est comme si…_  
><em>Mmm. J'ai de drôles d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête, mais il me rappelle à l'ordre.<em>  
><em>Il m'attire à lui, me plaque contre son torse. Je rougis je crois. Et j'ai du mal à contrôler ma respiration hachée… Une môme !<em>

_**xxxx**_

_Elle s'écarte de moi en esquissant la moitié d'un tour. Ses doigts glissent dans ma paume et cherchent à s'échapper mais elle me vrille de ses yeux bleus avec une lueur mutine. Que veut-elle ?_

_**xxxx**_

_Retiens-moi Mulder ! Ramènes-moi contre tes hanches !_

_**xxxx**_

Elle joue ! Je n'y crois pas ! Elle est en train de jouer avec moi ! Mais elle oublie que, pour ça, je ne suis pas le dernier !  
>Je la rattrape fermement. Elle a un petit hoquet de rire. J'adore ça ! Et j'en profite pour, dans la foulée du mouvement, enlacer plus encore sa taille de ma main droite…<p>

- J'ignorais que les légistes dansaient si bien.  
>- J'ignorais que les psy aussi !<br>- Je m'entraîne tous les soirs devant ma glace !

_ J'ai dis ça d'un air inspiré. Elle rit. Si elle savait seulement à quel point c'est vrai !  
>Je relance.<em>

- Quand as-tu dansé pour la dernière fois ?  
>- Il y a une éternité ! Elle crie pour couvrir la musique.<p>

_ Ce week-end, seule dans mon salon ! Mais pas question que je lui dise ! _

- Et toi ?  
>- Oh, moi… Pareil.<p>

_ Hum. N'importe quoi. Le flirt et ses mensonges habituels… Ridicule !  
>Pourquoi rit-elle de nouveau ? C'est un petit rire embarrassé. Elle approche ses lèvres de mon oreille pour que je distingue mieux les sons de sa bouche au milieu du brouhaha. Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai d'yeux que pour ses prunelles brillantes…<em>

- En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Je…  
>- Oui ?<p>

_ C'est la honte mais je déteste lui mentir. Tant pis… _

- C'est idiot ! rougit-elle.

_ J'entends ses mots, je devine, et mon cœur se gonfle de plaisir. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas me raconter d'histoires ? Parce qu'elle préfère la sincérité au risque du ridicule ? Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Elle prend une longue inspiration et se jette à l'eau. _

- Ça m'arrive de… Bon… Tu vois…

_ Je vais la libérer._

- Ne me dis rien. Je crois que je sais… Encore une amatrice honteuse de disco !  
>- Pourquoi pas ? me défie-t-elle. J'assume !<p>

_ Ou je déconne ! Il risque de me le ressortir pendant longtemps ! … Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, au fait ? « Encore » ?_

- Mulder ?  
>- Mmm ?<br>- « Encore » ? Dois-je comprendre que tu… ?  
>- Chuuut !<p>

_ Il place son doigt sur ma bouche et jette furtivement un œil de conspirateur autour de nous. J'ai encore envie de rire. C'est qu'il semble bien qu'il me sort le grand numéro !  
>Et de fait, il saisit doucement les revers de ma veste et m'attire tout contre lui.<em>

- Continuons l'air de rien, murmure-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_3 heures plus tard…_**

Il gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers sa partenaire.  
>Elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet du retour. L'immobilité du véhicule et le calme soudain semblèrent agir comme des signaux sur son esprit inconscient et Scully émergea doucement.<br>Avec un sourire, Mulder la laissa en silence prendre le temps de s'étirer discrètement, de cligner des paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec cette expression fugace qu'il n'avait pu observer que rarement chez elle. Une expression bien éloignée de son souci de contrôler tout ce qu'elle donnait d'elle-même.  
>Ici, son visage avait affiché un micro moment d'abandon. D'abandon total et absolu. Celui qui nous saisit lorsqu'on se laisse aller à la seule volonté de son organisme, sans soucis de paraître : lorsque le corps exige le repos…<br>_ Peut-être aussi lorsque ce même corps assouvit… d'autres désirs… _ne put s'empêcher de penser Mulder soudain troublé.

Il toussota pour se redonner une contenance.  
>- On est arrivé…, déclara-t-il doucement.<br>Avec un sursaut presque imperceptible, elle se redressa et repassa immédiatement en mode « contrôle », comme un réflexe vital.  
>- Très bien… Très bien, articula-t-elle pour se donner le temps de se resituer dans les évènements.<br>Puis elle parut se souvenir et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il crut voir ses doigts s'animer et sa tête dodeliner comme si la musique venait à nouveau la remplir, comme une réminiscence…  
>Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers lui et il nota avec émotion qu'à nouveau l'abandon s'affichait sur ses traits. Il fallait qu'elle se sente vraiment bien pour le laisser transparaître ainsi.<br>- Merci… Merci pour cette belle soirée.  
>- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.<br>Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, à se détailler l'un l'autre avec tendresse.  
>- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir ici ? plaisanta-t-il pour couper court à la léthargie doucereuse qui s'emparait de lui.<br>Elle sourit.  
>- Non.<br>Et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils attrapèrent chacun la poignée de leur portière respective.  
>Mulder s'extirpa de la voiture, en profita pour exécuter quelques étirements et se dirigea vers l'arrière. En faisant le tour de l'autre côté, elle le rejoignit. Il ouvrit le coffre, empoigna leurs deux sacs de voyage, un dans chaque main, et fit un pas vers elle. Un néon rose projetait sa lumière sur la silhouette encore frêle de Scully et révélait ses traits. Elle était manifestement fatiguée – la maladie avait laissé des traces –, mais il la sentait heureuse aussi. Et le constat le remplit de joie.<br>- Tu peux me tenir ça ? pria-t-il en lui tendant les valises.  
>Elle ouvrit les mains pour les prendre.<p>

Aussitôt, Mulder saisit délicatement le visage de Scully entre ses doigts. Il lui souleva légèrement le menton alors qu'elle le fixait avec surprise. Qu'avait-il en tête ?  
>Elle portait toujours leurs bagages et lorsqu'il se pencha avec détermination vers elle et posa sa bouche près… très près de ses propres lèvres, elle se retrouva littéralement incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, d'opposer la moindre résistance. C'était comme si son corps tout entier était empêtré par ses mains encombrées.<br>Le cœur battant, elle le laissa prolonger ce baiser inattendu, d'abord trop interdite pour s'éloigner de lui, puis simplement, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, parce qu'elle commençait à y prendre goût…

Finalement, il s'écarta et l'œil malicieux, il récupéra leurs sacs en guettant la réaction de sa partenaire.  
>Elle sourit.<br>- Ce n'était que ça ? taquina-t-elle doucement.  
>- Euh… bredouilla-t-il, désarçonné par le sous-entendu épicé et un brin osé.<br>- Oublie. Elle s'était un peu empourprée. Je plaisante.  
>- Ah…<br>Il ne sut s'il devait s'en trouver soulagé ou déçu.  
>- Désolée. C'est la danse sûrement, se justifia-t-elle. Et l'alcool, peut-être…<br>- L'alcool, j'en avais déjà eu un petit aperçu !  
>Si c'était possible, elle devint plus rouge encore au souvenir de cette nuit où elle s'était présentée chez lui passablement éméchée ! Il rit de sa mine contrite.<br>- Bon à savoir, donc ! Quelques tours de danse et une bonne musique vous rendent aussi une Scully toute émoustillée…  
>- Touché ! convint-elle de bonne grâce.<br>- Je garderai le secret. Promis !  
>Pour le coup, elle rit à son tour.<br>- Je crains que l'info n'ait déjà filtré auprès de quelques autres…  
>Mulder déglutit péniblement. Scully n'évoquait pratiquement jamais les hommes qui avaient pu partager son intimité autrefois. La remarque lui laissa un goût bizarre, vaguement amer au fond de la gorge.<br>Un peu lâchement, il ne préféra pas relever. L'idée qu'elle ait pu vivre sans lui, aimer loin de lui, que cela soit seulement possible, lui semblait soudain presque inconcevable… Elle devait être près de lui, nécessairement…

Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais dansé ainsi, non ?…

En lui-même, il se fustigea. Décidément, il brassait des pensées particulièrement stupides ce soir.  
>Elle avait du se rendre compte de son imperceptible malaise parce qu'elle semblait tout d'un coup plus réservée.<p>

- Ahem… On y va ?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Bien. Bonne nuit alors.  
>- Oui. Bonne nuit.<br>Elle le regarda. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette soirée se termine ?  
>Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte, avec ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant.<br>Ni lui, ni elle ne semblait décidé à s'en aller…

C'était à elle de le faire. Après tout, ils étaient devant la porte de sa chambre.  
>Elle glissa le passe magnétique dans la fente. Il y eut un déclic. Elle poussa le battant, se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Elle n'allait pas lui redire encore « Bonne nuit », cela aurait été consternant…<p>

Pourquoi fit-elle ça ? Elle n'aurait pas été capable de l'expliquer elle-même.

Elle prit la large main de son partenaire, la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Il tressaillit en sentant les lèvres de Scully baiser ses doigts mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment répondre à un geste pareil.  
>Elle avait disparu et il se retrouvait seul dans ce long couloir impersonnel. La veine de sa tempe droite battait la chamade. Il resta figé quelques secondes à fixer la porte comme si elle pouvait s'ouvrir sur Scully par la seule force de son esprit. Et avec un serrement de cœur, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

Appuyée contre le bois, Scully essayait, elle, de ralentir son souffle qui s'était emballé. Sans se l'avouer, elle tendait l'oreille et préparait sa peau à sentir le frémissement du battant lorsque Mulder frapperait pour lui dire que finalement, il voulait encore rester un peu près d'elle…  
>Mais le bois ne frémit pas.<br>Et seules ses lèvres et sa peau frémirent violemment…  
>Du désir inassouvi…<br>Elle s'en voulait.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A quoi bon passer si près de la mort si l'on passe encore à côté de ses envies de vivre ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en sentant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur elle et glisser au creux de ses reins.  
>Elle régla le débit pour qu'il soit moins fort. Et elle avança sa tête.<br>Elle la leva si près du pommeau que le jet vient frapper vivement ses lèvres. Elle goûta à cette « caresse » brutale avec une terrible sensation de manque. Son corps exigeait sa dose, qu'on le touche, qu'on l'embrasse, qu'on le bascule et qu'on le fasse virevolter, tournoyer.  
>Encore.<p>

En la faisant danser ce soir, Mulder avait réveillé des besoins longtemps enfouis et là, ils venaient cogner à ses oreilles, impérieux, intransigeants.  
><em>Du plaisir <em> lui susurrait chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'épanouissant comme les fleurs éclosent au printemps. Mais ces fleurs là étaient assoiffées et la source semblait si faible qu'on l'eut crue tarie…  
>A moins qu'au contraire, elle ne soit prête à jaillir et à renverser tout sur son passage. A moins qu'elle n'ait la force de fracasser les faux murs et les vraies forteresses…<p>

Que dois-je faire ? Qu'ai-je seulement le droit de faire ? se tourmenta Scully. Elle s'enveloppa dans une large serviette de bain et se figea face à son reflet dans la glace embuée. Elle aurait juré qu'il l'interpellait.

Mais le reflet se tut et disparut dans la brume chaude, emporté par les gouttelettes qui se condensaient sur le verre.  
>Un mirage.<br>Ou peut-être… un appel…

Elle était seule devant ses choix. Et, à la vérité, ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule.  
>Elle passa un pyjama de soie bleu et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Renversé sur son lit, Mulder tentait de se changer les idées. Mais rien à faire. Ce soir, les problématiques animalières des lions ou des arachnéens le laissaient de glace. Il ne pensait qu'à elle.

Non que ce soit chose rare. Mais il s'était produit quelque chose sur la piste de danse.  
>Il y avait eu une ouverture, un coche.<br>L'un de ces moments qu'il faut saisir, faute de quoi on court toute sa vie derrière des regrets. Et là, il ne l'avait pas saisi.  
>Enfin… pas complètement.<br>Et qu'y a-t-il de plus frustrant que cette sensation d'inachevé lorsqu'on ne désire partager avec l'autre qu'absolu et vérité ?

Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il devait prendre sa chance en main.  
>C'est ce qu'il se dit en tournant la poignée de sa porte.<br>Il était en tee-shirt et caleçon. C'est qu'avec son esprit entièrement déterminé, tendu, vers son idée première, il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser à tous les détails pragmatiques !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur…  
>Il se retourna. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une femme à l'allure sportive lui faisait signe.<br>Il s'approcha. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un petit garçon qui devait avoir dans les deux ans, deux ans et demi et qui dormait profondément.  
>Mulder sourit.<br>- Il est un peu tard pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Les séminaires pour médecins n'ont pas d'heures ! acquiesça-t-elle.<br>Elle avait un petit accent français charmant et portait encore un badge : « Docteur Stéphanie Magoo, C.H. Le Mans, France ».  
>- Je suis désolée, poursuivit-elle en cherchant visiblement ses mots, mais ce… « truc »… de porte…<br>- La serrure ?  
>- Voilà ! J'y arrive pas. Elle est très dure et je voudrais éviter de réveiller Nathan. Vous pourriez… ?<br>- Oui, bien sur, s'empressa Mulder en saisissant la clé qu'elle lui tendait maladroitement.  
>Il la tourna dans son verrou, elle résistait. Le docteur fit la grimace.<br>- Vous me rassurez ! Ça m'aurait… euh vexant (Il sourit à la faute d'accord) si vous y arrivez tout de suite !  
>De son épaule, il força sur la porte en réitérant l'opération. Cette fois ci, elle s'ouvrit.<br>- Fantastique ! Merci beaucoup !  
>- Je vous en prie.<br>Mulder s'effaça avec un sourire pour la laisser entrer. Avec un petit air malicieux, elle passa devant lui.  
>- Je vous aurais bien proposé un verre de bon vin français, mais comme vous êtes déjà presque au lit…<br>Elle lorgna le caleçon en retenant manifestement un petit rire. Il rougit avec un petit rire gêné.  
>- Mulder ?<br>Il se retourna vivement.  
>- Scully ? !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença-t-elle surprise.  
>Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'apercevoir la silhouette féminine juste derrière lui. Une ombre passa sur son visage, presqu'aussi vite remplacée par une expression désemparée. Elle venait de tomber sur l'image attendrissante du petit homme endormi.<br>Elle déglutit.

Une femme et un enfant.

Une femme et _son_ enfant…

Ça lui tomba dessus brutalement, sans prévenir. Une vague de tristesse indicible.  
>A quoi bon ?<br>A quoi bon puisque cette femme, ce ne serait jamais elle…  
>Tout cela… ses émois de midinette, même ses ardeurs inconvenantes qui lui trottaient derrière la tête… Tout cela paraissait si dérisoire.<br>Tellement stérile.

Stérile comme son propre ventre.

Elle frissonna.

Mais il était déjà près d'elle.

- Au revoir, Monsieur et merci.  
>Avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de se retourner, le docteur Magoo s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Et là, de toute évidence, il fallait que ces deux là se retrouvent. Seuls.<br>Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire…

- Mulder…, murmura-t-elle. C'est un prénom, ça ?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Euh… Je t'explique…  
>- Je ne te demande rien, murmura-t-elle d'un air absent.<br>- Je venais te voir.

Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Scully et le pressa légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard le meurtrit. Où était passé le lumineux sourire qu'elle affichait deux heures plus tôt seulement ? Il la saisit gentiment par la taille et la poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
>Elle le laissa faire, passive. Prête à laisser la pièce se jouer sans elle.<p>

Il ferma le verrou et revint vers elle. Elle le regardait sans sourire, avec une distance douloureuse.  
>- Me voir pour quoi ? finit-elle par demander comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde qu'on lui ait jamais soumise et oubliant totalement qu'elle s'était apprêté à faire très exactement la même chose que lui.<br>Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
>- Je ne sais pas. Pour parler peut-être.<br>- Parler… répéta-t-elle tout bas.  
>Et avec un soupir, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit.<br>- Ça ne va pas ?  
>- Tout va bien. La vie est belle.<p>

Elle se fustigea immédiatement d'avoir laissé suinter tant d'amertume dans sa réponse.  
>Il la regarda un moment en silence. Elle se redressa et croisa son regard inquiet.<br>- Merci pour le spectacle, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire en désignant d'un signe de tête le caleçon fantaisie de son collègue.  
>- A ton service, répondit-il, bien conscient du fait qu'elle tentait de botter en touche.<p>

Il la sentait tellement lointaine. Tout lui paraissait si différent lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble.  
>Tout d'un coup, il sut avec certitude ce qu'il devait faire.<p>

Il se dirigea vers la télévision, zappa sur une chaîne musicale jusqu'à trouver la musique qu'il lui fallait.

_Woman, I can hardly express,  
>My mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness,<br>After all, I'm forever in your debt,_

_And woman, I would try to express,_  
><em>My inner feelings and thankfulness,<em>  
><em>For showing me, the meaning of success.<em>

_Woman, I know you understand,_  
><em>The little child, inside the man,<em>  
><em>Please remember, my life is in your hands,<em>

_And woman, hold me close to your heart,_  
><em>However distant, don't keep us apart,<em>  
><em>After all, It is written in the stars.<em>

_Woman, Please let me explain,_  
><em>I've never meant to cause you sorrow or pain,<em>  
><em>So let me tell you, again and again and again...<em>

_I love you, yeah yeah, Now and forever…_

En entendant s'élever la voix de John Lennon dans la pièce, Scully ne put retenir un imperceptible hoquet et ferma les yeux.

Woman…

C'était bien ça le problème.  
>Comment se définit-on comme femme lorsqu'on vit sans amour ? Ni celui d'un homme, ni celui d'un enfant ?<br>Elle retint une larme en serrant un peu plus fort ses paupières.  
>Soudain, elle sentit une force impérieuse la mettre debout, lui saisir la taille et l'enlacer avec un mélange de tendresse et de puissance incroyablement rassurante.<br>Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et se balançait doucement contre elle, imprimant la marque de leurs deux corps l'un sur l'autre. La façon dont il la tenait aurait du la faire rougir tant elle était intime, abandonnée et confiante comme seuls des amants se le permettent.  
>Des amants… ou des personnes avec qui on partage un lien rare, sans faux-semblant et en toute vérité.<p>

Elle autorisa sa larme à glisser le long de sa joue et à aller s'écraser dans le cou de cette personne rare là.

- C'est l'enfant ? murmura délicatement Mulder en posant une main dans ses cheveux et en embrassant ses cils humides.  
>- Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Et elle releva ses yeux vers lui.<p>

En soutenant son regard, il resserra son étreinte.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, mais Dana…  
>- Chut…, l'interrompit-elle. Il n'y a rien à dire.<br>- En es-tu bien sure ?  
>- Fais-moi danser, Mulder. Je ne veux rien d'autre. C'était une belle soirée. Je ne veux pas la gâcher.<br>- Alors dansons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était définitivement apaisée. Une femme se définit d'abord par rapport à soi-même, pensa-t-elle. Je sais qui je suis. Je suis vivante, je suis entourée de peu de gens mais ceux-là sont exceptionnels. Et pour le reste…, on verra ça plus tard.

C'est ça. Plus tard.

Sa tête était bien lourde.

- Scully ? Tu tombes de sommeil !  
>- Mmm ?...<br>- Il est l'heure de se coucher, jeune fille !  
>- Oui ?<br>- Incontestablement ! Au lit !  
>- Tu restes ?<p>

Elle avait posé la question en toute innocence. L'épuisement abat tout ce qui n'est pas sincère et totalement naturel.

- Euh…  
>- Tu voulais parler, au fait ? sembla-t-elle tout d'un coup réaliser.<p>

Il souleva les draps et lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner.

- C'était sans importance.  
>- Ah. Bon. Tant mieux. J'aurai crains de m'endormir en pleine confidence…, confessa-t-elle en baillant.<br>- Il n'y avait rien d'urgent, je t'assure.  
>- Très bien, approuva-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant candidement vers elle. On peut remettre ça à demain, alors.<br>- On peut. Je reste alors ?  
>Mulder s'était un peu empourpré.<br>- Euh… Oui ? Sauf si…  
>- Non ! Non. Si tu veux. Il n'y a pas de problème.<br>- Ça me va.  
>Ils se sourirent.<br>- Bonne nuit, Mulder.  
>- Bonne nuit, Scully.<p>

Ils s'installèrent en se tournant le dos, prêts à s'assoupir presque instantanément.  
>Mais il y eut une petite seconde, juste avant que chacun d'eux ne sombre dans un sommeil profond, où un immense sourire s'afficha sur leurs deux visages.<br>Un double sourire parfaitement synchrone.  
>Mais cela, ils ne le surent jamais.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Charles Scully et Laureen s'endormaient tous les deux avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, Charlie se réveilla en proie à des tremblements irrépressibles. Il se leva, s'extirpa avec mille précautions du lit conjugal et se dirigea sans bruit vers l'un des placards du salon.  
>Il ouvrit le meuble, saisit une bouteille…<p>

- Ne la prends pas, Charlie…

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Laureen était debout sur le pas de la porte.  
>Elle s'avança et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la gravité dans son regard se mua en douceur.<br>Mais il tremblait toujours.  
>Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains, la rangea à sa place. Puis elle entoura son homme de ses bras délicats et se mit à le bercer.<br>On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient un slow sans musique.

- Laureen…, balbutia Charlie.  
>- Chut ! Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Viens… et laisse-moi te faire l'amour…<p> 


	10. Emily

**CH 10. Emily**

**_24 Décembre 1997_**

_Charles,_

_Combien de fois ai-je pris la plume ces dernières années pour t'écrire ?_  
><em>En fait, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait à part pour la naissance des garçons. Je suppose que je ne suis donc pas crédible si je prétends t'écrire comme ça, sur un coup de tête.<em>  
><em>Ce n'est pas un coup de tête.<em>  
><em>J'ai besoin de te parler. Et je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.<em>

_D'abord, je veux te dire que tu as raison de passer ces fêtes avec ta belle-mère. J'espère que tu ne te fustigeras pas toi-même de n'être pas là avec ce qui va suivre. On ne peut pas être partout et c'est bien que toi, Laureen et les enfants soyez près d'elle : elle a eu une année difficile, c'est son premier Noël sans son mari : je suis certaine que vous saurez la soulager en ces temps où la peine face à l'absence de ceux qu'on aime nous revient si brutalement en plein cœur comme un boomerang revient à l'envoyeur._  
><em>Je pense beaucoup à Mélissa. Et à papa.<em>  
><em>Et je sais que c'est aussi le cas de Maman. Je la sens parfois comme perdue dans sa propre vie. L'espace d'une seconde douloureuse. J'espère que nous saurons alléger le poids du manque…<em>  
><em>La vérité c'est que je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais au moins nous sommes en famille autour d'elle.<em>

_A ce propos, et ça n'a aucun rapport, embrasse fort les garçons. Tu peux même annoncer solennellement à Jack que je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse : j'ai finalement réussi à avoir des places pour le SuperBowl (ça m'a coûté de rédiger totalement les trois derniers rapports d'enquête ce qui n'est pas si cher payé si on considère que de toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle…). Je crois que nous passerons un très beau week-end pour cet anniversaire. Quant à Christopher, rassure-le et dis-lui qu'il peut lui aussi déjà réfléchir à une idée. Après tout, ces dix ans ne sont que dans un an et demi… (il m'avait parlé d'un saut en parachute. C'était pour rire ? !…)_

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris. Tu t'en doutes._  
><em>Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour te raconter tout ça avec douceur et tact, alors, par avance, pardonne-moi si je suis peut-être brutale.<em>

_Voilà. Quand tu as appelé ici il y a quatre jours, Maman t'a parlé du soi-disant suicide de cette femme sur lequel je me suis retrouvée « fortuitement ». Nous sommes en vacances et Bill n'apprécie pas tellement de me voir travailler alors que nous devrions passer du temps en famille. Je suppose qu'il faut se résoudre une fois de plus à ce que je ne sois pas ce qu'on attend d'une « bonne » fille… Enfin, bref. Pour faire court, cette femme avait une fille de trois ans, une enfant adoptée, Emily._  
><em>Et si j'ai enquêté, ce n'est pas un hasard. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas, maintenant que tu connais mieux mon parcours : j'ai reçu plusieurs appels téléphoniques d'une femme me disant qu'Emily avait besoin d'aide. A chaque fois, elle en avait effectivement besoin… sauf que ces appels ne sont pas supposés avoir existés, ils ne sont pas référencés sur la base de données du FBI… et que cette femme, si soucieuse du bien-être de la petite, avait la voix de Mélissa…<em>  
><em>Maman pense que je me raconte des histoires, que c'est une étape normale du deuil…<em>  
><em>C'est vrai que la mort de Missy me laisse aujourd'hui encore avec un vide immense (et une culpabilité immense aussi…), mais je suis une scientifique et j'ai des raisons solides, rationnelles et irréfutables de me battre pour Emily.<em>  
><em>Cette enfant ressemblait tant à Mélissa que j'ai fait faire des tests ADN. Et le résultat est sans appel. A la première analyse, leur profil génétique correspond parfaitement, comme deux membres d'une même famille. J'ai demandé des vérifications complémentaires mais mon expérience me souffle déjà la vérité que j'éprouve avec une certitude absolue, dans mon cœur comme dans ma tête.<em>

_Cette petite fille est l'enfant de Mélissa._

_Et c'est donc notre nièce._

_Bill a beau prétendre qu'il a une photo de Missy d'octobre 94 où elle ne semble pas enceinte (Emily est née en novembre 94) ; Maman peut bien rejeter l'idée que notre sœur ait pu avoir un bébé sans que nous le sachions et le faire adopter (elle semble faire totalement abstraction de la fuite de Mélissa il y a quatre ans sur la côte Est du pays. On croyait savoir pourquoi, mais ne nous sommes nous pas trompés ?) ; Moi, je sais que je dois faire quelque chose pour Emily et que Mélissa me l'a confiée à sa manière. J'ai donc fait une demande d'adoption…_

_Charlie, je sais que tout ça va très vite mais rarement les choses ne m'ont parues si limpides. Je veux être une mère pour la fille de Missy. Et aujourd'hui, je suis abattue : je viens de voir la femme des services sociaux de San Diego : ils vont formuler un avis négatif quant à ma requête…_  
><em>Parce que je suis célibataire, parce que je n'ai jamais vécu en couple et parce que mon métier est dangereux et n'offre pas la vie stable et sûre nécessaire à un enfant.<em>  
><em>Voilà, en trois mots, le portrait de ma vie que vient de me dresser une étrangère. Une condamnation presque sans appel. Une de plus. J'avais déjà perdu la possibilité de concevoir et ils veulent me refuser celle d'élever… Je suis découragée.<em>

_J'ai peur que Bill et Maman ne me soutiennent pas vraiment devant la Cour de Justice de San Diego. Maman a du mal à avaler la couleuvre. Tu la connais. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais elle n'arrive pas vraiment à concevoir que sa propre fille ait pu vivre ceci et plus encore, sans le lui avoir dit… Elle me semble dans le déni qu'Emily puise être de la famille. Et puis il y a autre chose que Bill ne me passera probablement pas : je n'ai pas tout à fait le profil d'une Tara pour qui la vie ne commence que maintenant qu'elle est mère… (Je suis en colère et je dis des bêtises : en fait, Tara a été très gentille)._  
><em>Bill avait vraiment fait des efforts au début de la semaine pour se montrer sympa et attentionné, mais il m'a clairement signifié que mon désir d'adoption est une mauvaise idée (j'ai commis l'idiotie de lui parler de la voix de Mélissa, et à partir de là, tout n'était que conneries et c'est à peine s'il n'estime pas que je suis sous l'influence néfaste de Mulder, à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis une semaine !). Pour lui, tout se résume au vide intersidéral qui m'habite : parce que je n'aurais pas d'enfants ? ! Parce que Missy n'est plus là ? ! Il a eu la délicatesse de m'épargner les détails de son raisonnement…<em>  
><em>En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est leur jugement qui me blesse ou si le bilan de mon existence qu'on me met sous le nez me désespère…<em>  
><em>Mais tout ça en réalité est sans importance, ce ne sera jamais que blessure d'amour propre. Alors que pour Emily, tout cela est l'enjeu d'une vie. Et que je suis celle qui peut la tirer de ce bourbier, j'en ai la certitude.<em>  
><em>Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir à propos de notre nièce. Elle est atteinte d'une grave maladie. Une maladie qu'on n'est pas certain de pouvoir traiter.<em>

_J'ai bien réfléchi : je suis prête à quitter le FBI pour offrir une vie presque normale à la fille de Missy. Pour être avec elle dans les bons comme les mauvais jours. Je ne suis pas exemplaire, je ferai peut-être des erreurs mais je jure que personne ne désire plus moi le bien de cette enfant et que je me mettrai en quatre pour lui apporter tout ce que la vie aurait du lui apporter déjà : la sécurité, l'amour… Et je jure aussi, quoi qu'ils en pensent, que je tiendrais sa main même si la situation devait mal tourner (Dieu nous en garde)._  
><em>Il y a des choix dans une existence qui s'imposent d'eux-mêmes. Parce que la chance ne se présente pas deux fois. Parce que c'est mieux pour elle. Parce que j'ai besoin de faire ça pour elle, pour Mélissa. Et que je sais que, même si le chemin est douloureux, il sera pavé d'amour.<em>  
><em>De l'amour, j'en ai à donner Charlie. Je ne veux plus me laisser conduire par la peur : la peur de voir la mort ou la souffrance de ceux que j'aime. La peur d'en souffrir moi-même. La peur que tout se brise… En me protégeant de cette souffrance, je me prive et je nous prive de ce pour quoi notre cœur bat et de l'essence même d'une vie. Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça…<em>  
><em>Tu sais de quoi je parle. Je n'ai pas oublié certains de tes bons conseils.<em>

_Aujourd'hui, je viens te demander ton aide. Je ne veux pas te faire le moindre chantage ni que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu crois que je peux être une bonne mère pour Emily, je te supplie de venir témoigner en ma faveur devant la Cour de Justice de San Diego. Je t'en prie._  
><em>Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien un autre moyen.<em>

_Voila. Je me sens un peu bizarre de t'avoir lâché tout ça en vrac. Je n'ai pas fait de brouillon, tu apprécieras…_  
><em>Je ne t'écris pas souvent mais tu noteras que quand je le fais, on ne peut pas me reprocher de retenir mes émotions ! Prenons ça comme la manifestation de la bonne influence que tu exerces sur ma petite personne…<em>  
><em>Plus sérieusement, sache que quoi que tu décides, je t'aime.<em>  
><em>Rappelle-moi s'il te plait.<em>

_Dana_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_25 Décembre 1997. Noël…_**

Les enfants déballaient les cadeaux quand le facteur était arrivé. Charlie avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture soignée sur l'enveloppe. Il avait pesé le courrier avec un sombre pressentiment.  
>Dana.<br>Dana avait écrit… et son ventre déjà se tordait d'inquiétude.

- Je dois le faire Laureen. En 25 ans, je ne crois pas qu'elle ne m'ait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Je dois le faire.  
>- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je peux très bien m'occuper des enfants et de Maman le temps qu'il faudra…<br>- Dana s'est fait une obligation de ne jamais dépendre de l'aide de qui que ce soit, reprit Charlie très bas en tournant le dos à sa compagne. Tu te rends compte ? Ma sœur me « supplie » de témoigner pour elle, elle qui sait à peine prononcer le mot même de supplier !  
>Ses mains tremblaient en disant cela. Il jeta fébrilement un vieux pyjama et un tee-shirt dans la petite valise qui contenait déjà une trousse de toilette.<br>Laureen s'approcha de lui et posa doucement les mains sur les épaules tendues de Charlie. Il inspira un grand coup en la sentant coller son corps contre son dos et l'étreindre avec tendresse.  
>- Je <em>sais<em>…, dit-elle.  
>- Bill a beau l'aimer, il l'enfoncera devant les juges. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a traversé et de ce que cette enfant représente pour elle…<br>- Et que représente-t-elle ? Ce qu'elle doit à Mélissa parce qu'elle se sent coupable ?  
>- Ce qu'elle <em>croit<em> lui devoir… Mais c'est plus encore… Elle ne sera pas capable d'abandonner cette petite fille malade à des souffrances d'adulte. Elle n'en sera pas capable… C'est comme…  
>Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.<br>Laureen se plaça face à lui et l'obligea à lever ses yeux bleus brouillés vers elle en posant ses paumes fraîches sur les joues brûlantes de son homme.  
>- C'est comme si elle devait se sauver elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.<br>Il s'arrima au regard serein de cette femme qui pouvait tout comprendre, même l'indicible. Peu à peu, il sentit la peur qui lui battait la poitrine s'éloigner lentement. Il sourit tristement.  
>- Il faut que ça marche, chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de sa compagne. Pour elle, pour la petite…<br>- Et pour toi, ajouta très doucement Laureen.  
>Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et d'inspirer son parfum qui l'apaisait comme rien d'autre. Ou presque…<br>Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta doucement.  
>- Charles, tu l'imagines vraiment quitter le FBI… et Mulder ?<br>- Je ne peux pas croire que le Mulder dont elle m'a parlé puisse la laisser seule dans cette épreuve…

Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit en bas de l'escalier. Il y eut une cavalcade. Les garçons se défiaient manifestement de décrocher le premier.  
>Charles et Laureen se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, mais se turent lorsque la voix de leur aîné prenant la ligne sur un « Allô ? » triomphant monta jusqu'à eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, le ton enjoué de Jack se mua et il se mit à répondre par des phrases courtes, étouffées. La gorge sèche, Charles sentit le malaise s'insinuer plus profondément encore en lui et s'enrouler autour de sa peau comme une algue glacée. Maintenant, ça lui prenait le cou.<br>Ils entendirent le pas pressé de leur aîné qui s'élançait dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le jeune garçon.  
>- P'pa ? C'est Danette au téléphone…<br>Charlie lâcha immédiatement sa femme pour quitter la pièce et prendre l'appel. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'adolescent, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.  
>- Elle a l'air drôle…<br>Les yeux juvéniles se posaient sur son père avec une prière muette. Il reprit.  
>- Sa maladie, c'est vraiment fini, hein ?<br>Laureen s'avança, ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains et lui déclara doucement.  
>- Ta tante chérie vit des moments difficiles mais normalement, elle est tirée d'affaire. Et ton père va aller passer quelques jours auprès d'elle.<br>En disant cela, elle fit signe à son homme d'y aller. Avec reconnaissance, il croisa son regard confiant. Puis, comme si le reste du monde pouvait désormais s'évanouir dans la seconde, il se précipita vers le combiné.  
>Il ferma les yeux brièvement, le temps de tenter de calmer la tempête en lui, puis d'une voix presque calme, il articula.<br>- Dana ?  
>- Charlie…<br>Jack avait raison. Il y avait un vibrato dans son souffle qu'elle devait essayer de retenir mais qui ne faisait aucun doute.  
>- J'arrive, Dana. J'étais en train de faire ma valise.<br>Il l'entendit soupirer. De soulagement, eut-il l'impression. Elle laissa passer un instant puis avec un rien plus de sérénité dans la voix, elle déclara doucement.  
>- Assieds-toi, Charlie. Il y a du nouveau…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sous le choc, il raccrocha le combiné, tituba et se rattrapa au mur.  
>Tout tournait autour de lui. Les parois semblaient se rapprocher jusqu'à l'oppresser physiquement. Devant ses yeux, la réalité se désagrégeait, les images se mélangeaient comme dans un kaléidoscope ivre. Et au milieu de ces morceaux de monde brisés, de ces fractales de lumières aveuglantes, une image émergeait.<br>Une image hypnotisante à faire hurler.  
>Celle d'un regard.<br>Le regard d'une enfant qui appelle à l'aide et que l'obscurité avale, implacable.  
>Le regard d'une femme qui supplie que le destin tourne.<br>Qu'il tourne aussi, qu'il tourne enfin. Qu'il balaye les vieilles photos fantômes, l'ombre mortelle et le sort sadique. Qu'il la libère, elle, et lui rende son enfance. Et qu'il libère Emily et la laisse vivre sa jeunesse.

Sa fille !

Sa fille… Dana avait un enfant !

Il lutta contre sa première réaction : de se redresser et de se diriger vers le buffet de sa belle-mère, là où étaient soigneusement entreposés ses alcools et les whiskys désormais orphelins de son beau-père.  
>Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.<br>Il avait de la route à faire. Il fallait rester sobre. L'avenir de sa sœur en dépendait peut-être.  
>L'avenir de sa sœur. Et celui d'une petite Emily, sa fille…<br>Chienne de vie où les services sociaux et la maladie disputaient cette gamine à sa propre mère. Chienne de vie qui venait une fois de plus s'en prendre à ceux qui ont déjà tellement perdus…  
>On croit que lorsque la foudre est tombée une fois à un endroit, elle n'y retombe plus jamais. Mais la vérité est toute autre. La foudre tombe là où elle l'a choisi. Elle sélectionne ses victimes avec soin. Et elle s'acharne. Elle tombe encore, et toujours. Chaque fois plus fort. La foudre aussi a ses boucs émissaires. La foudre est une belle salope !<p>

Charles se représenta l'image d'une commission d'hommes et de femmes dont le métier consistait à sauver ou noyer des vies en décidant de ce qu'était une famille. La cour de justice de San Diego… C'est devant eux qu'il allait devoir plaider en faveur de Dana…  
>Il inspira profondément, rejetant l'idée inadmissible que cette audition supposait.<br>Ils n'oseraient pas. Ils n'oseraient pas retirer Emily à une femme qui lui avait donné la plus grosse part d'elle-même. Cette part qui faisait que la petite ressemblait tant à une Scully d'après Dana…  
>Elle était de la famille ! Point ! Et la famille, on la protège. Ou on porte toute sa vie le poids de sa trahison…<br>Charlie laissa dériver son attention vers le vase qui trônait dans l'entrée de la maison. Becky, la mère de Laureen, avait eu cette idée étrange hier après-midi de faire un bouquet d'épis de blé… parsemé de coquelicots.  
>De coquelicots… Pourquoi ramasser des fleurs qui ne seront plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes à la seconde où on les coupera ? Il fixa leur éclat déjà terne, fané. Rouge…<p>

Rouge !

Il tressaillit et se retint de jeter rageusement le vase.

Se calmer. Fermer son esprit au doute insidieux. A la tentation de tendre la main vers ce liquide pervers dans lequel se reflétait le visage de son pire ennemi : lui-même.  
>Il avait de la route à faire.<br>Une sacrée route à faire. En kilomètres et en introspection.  
>Mais elle avait besoin de lui, et quelle que soit la distance, l'épreuve, il serait là.<br>A l'heure.  
>Cette fois.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Cour de justice de San Diego. 30 décembre._**

Une autre juge – une qui avait été présente lors de l'audition de Bill - entra de nouveau dans la pièce.  
>- Pardonnez cette interruption mais… enfin… les témoins du dossier suivant attendent dehors depuis plus d'une demi-heure…<br>Elle se retourna vers Scully avec une expression désolée.  
>- Oui, c'est bon, trancha le président. Il s'adressa à Dana. Vous pouvez y aller, nous vous tiendrons au courant.<br>On la congédiait. On avait d'autres dossiers à traiter.  
>Bien.<br>La justice avait toujours ce sens très particulier du tact.  
>D'ailleurs l'homme qui venait d'interroger Mulder s'était déjà replongé dans les papiers. S'agissait-il de ceux pour l'adoption d'Emily ? Dana n'en était même pas sûre.<br>Elle se leva avec raideur. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir derrière Mulder, mais le président parut se raviser. Il leva les yeux de ses chers formulaires et l'interpella.  
>- Mademoiselle ?<br>Elle fit signe à son partenaire de l'attendre dans le couloir.  
>- Nous ne devions pas voir votre second frère ?<br>Son cœur se serra. Où était Charlie ? Elle se pinça les lèvres pour dissimuler son trouble, et répondit lentement.  
>- J'essaye de le joindre depuis tout à l'heure sur son portable mais…<br>Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. La femme prit la parole. Sa voix était bienveillante, mais ses mots étaient fermes et sans équivoques.  
>- Quand vous l'aurez, dites-lui bien que s'il tient à témoigner, il devra le faire jusqu'à demain, 16 heures au plus tard. Passé ce délai, nous prendrons notre décision et le dossier sera définitivement clôt.<br>- Je comprends.  
>Elle avala difficilement sa salive.<br>- Au revoir, Mademoiselle, balaya le juge consultant ostensiblement sa montre.  
>Dana surprit le coup d'œil réprobateur de la femme devant ce geste qui frisait la grossièreté.<br>Mademoiselle. En plus, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.  
>- Au revoir…<p>

Elle s'obligea à refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, comme si cela pouvait calmer le battement effréné de son cœur. L'agrément pour l'adoption d'un enfant peut-il tenir à une porte que l'on ferme plus ou moins délicatement ? A ce stade, il lui semblait que si elle avait pu rendre son souffle, son pas, chacun de ses gestes plus maternel, elle l'aurait fait.

- Ça va ?  
>Mulder la dévisageait avec sollicitude.<br>- Oui.  
>Le « oui » mécanique qui ne dupe personne.<br>- Mmm…  
>- Non. En fait, non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne décroche pas…<br>- Charles ?  
>- Ce n'est pas son genre. Il a du se passer quelque chose.<br>- Il aura eu des problèmes de réseau, ou de batterie à plat.  
>Il tentait de la rassurer et se sentait plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet des révélations qu'il venait de faire devant la Cour.<br>- Il devait arriver ce matin.  
>- La route est longue depuis Salt Lake City… Et en voiture, il n'est pas à l'abri d'un petit problème mécanique.<br>- Mmm. Surtout le tacot de Charlie.  
>- Ah, siffla-t-il en forçant un air enjoué. Ce serait lui l'heureux propriétaire de Lizzie ?<br>- De qui ?  
>- Lizzie, la vieille guimbarde de Cars.<br>Devant la mine déconcertée de sa partenaire et poursuivant son petit jeu de diversion, il consentit à expliquer avec un brin de condescendance.  
>- Le dessin animé !<br>- Le… !  
>- Ah ah !<br>- Je ne te demande même pas d'où tu connais un dessin animé pour enfant…, releva-t-elle d'un air absent. L'éclectisme de tes goûts en matière de cinéma ne cessera jamais de m'étonner…  
>- C'est mon côté scout ! Toujours prêt !<br>Elle se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il eut un infime sursaut. Il ne fanfaronnait plus et se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Son apparente désinvolture était déplacée, maladroite. Mais comment reprendre une discussion normale quand on vient de révéler à une femme déjà trop meurtrie par la vie que des hommes se sont servis sur son corps ?… Qu'ils l'ont privée de ce qui définit le féminin même… Ils avaient pris ses ovules au nom du ciel !  
>Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Mulder. Son regard voilé de noir se posait sur lui insistant comme une supplique.<br>- Prêt à… ?  
>Il n'y avait plus matière à rire.<br>On parlait d'un enfant. On parlait d'être père… ou mère…  
>Dana se rappela l'épisode « Monsieur Patate », de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à faire sourire la timide Emily. Ça ne l'avait surprise qu'à moitié en fait… Que Mulder sache parler ainsi aux enfants. Mais ce jour là, elle avait vu autre chose en lui, comme une improbable révélation. Quelque chose qui le rendait soudain terriblement proche d'elle.<br>- Je peux comprendre, Dana. Je peux tout comprendre.  
>Il aurait voulu avoir la force d'articuler une excuse. Peut-être pour ces hommes si peu hommes qui s'étaient fournis sur elle comme en pièces détachées. Peut-être d'avoir porté sur lui un morceau d'elle dans une éprouvette, de l'avoir glissé dans sa poche comme sa propriété. Peut-être de le lui avoir caché en croyant la protéger…<br>Mais il ne dit rien de plus.  
>Elle baissa les yeux, juste une seconde, le souffle court, puis revint sur lui.<br>- J'ai peur Mulder, avoua-t-elle très bas.  
>- Je sais. Je suis là.<p>

Elle pinça ses lèvres, réprimant un tremblement irrépressible. Elle n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait rien livrer d'autre qu'une plainte inaudible. Les mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Il le devina et ne chercha pas à rompre ce silence.  
>Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit doucement.<br>- Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit : qu'est-ce qu'il a comme voiture Charlie ?  
>Elle sourit et pendant un court instant, une lueur de tendresse vint éclairer son visage. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parvint à articuler en reprenant presque son assurance habituelle.<br>- Depuis une dizaine d'années, il a une vieille Chevrolet bleue cabossée de partout, mais que veux-tu c'était un coup de foudre, alors…  
>- Un homme de goût, ton frère.<br>- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu la voiture. Déjà à l'époque, personne n'en voulait…

Son sourire disparut à nouveau. Cette voiture abandonnée et la manie de Charlie de recueillir mécaniques et petites bêtes fracassées : tout semblait toujours revenir à Emily. Son visage se crispa.  
>Emily…<p>

Mulder passa discrètement une main apaisante dans son dos.

- Je déteste quand ils t'appellent Mademoiselle…  
>Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.<br>- Et moi donc !  
>- Je m'attends à voir apparaître une vieille fille, pincée, en costume 1900, revêche et le cœur sec, qui me prescrira une tisane pour calmer mes ardeurs et mon insolence.<br>- Tout à fait moi !

Ils se turent un instant.  
>- Mulder, tu resterais avec moi ce soir chez Bill ?<br>- C'est que je crains que ton frère ne soit pas enchanté de m'y voir…, objecta son partenaire avec réticence.  
>- Le jour où il sera là comme toi quand j'ai besoin de lui, je me soucierai de ce qu'il en pense.<br>Elle avait dit ça très vite d'une voix où sourdait une colère rentrée mais bien présente. Fox hésita à peine.  
>- J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel.<br>- Oh.  
>- Mais je n'ai pas de couvre-feu…<br>Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
>- Une nuit blanche ? Ça ne te ferait pas peur ?<br>- Non. Non, posa-t-il doucement. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue. De ça, je n'ai pas peur…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Au même moment. Quelque part dans un désert de l'Utah._**

Cinq jours qu'il tenait. Cinq jours d'une sobriété qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Et rien ne l'y avait aidé. La terre entière semblait vouloir le mettre au défi.  
>Sa voiture l'avait lâché en plein désert. Il faisait chaud, monstrueusement chaud. Depuis 48 heures, il se retrouvait coincé dans un no man's land de l'Utah où seul un antique bar déglingué offrait une protection contre le soleil meurtrier, assommant. Ici, les autochtones ne semblaient pas connaître autre chose que la bière. Et puis il y avait eu ces deux serveuses.<br>Elles étaient gentilles pourtant…  
>La plus âgée lui avait spontanément apporté une chope avec ce phrasé inénarrable qu'il aurait savouré en toute autre circonstance : « Tiens mon chou ! Pour effacer ta triste mine. Et on ne paye qu'en sourire hein ! ». Il avait payé ainsi. Malgré le désespoir qui l'avait étreint lorsque l'homme qui faisait office de garagiste lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait attendre la livraison du lendemain. Il avait « payé » mais il n'avait pas bu…<br>Quant à la plus jeune des deux femmes, elle s'était assise face à lui en le faisant parler, s'étonnant de le voir parcourir Salt Lake City – San Diego en voiture. « T'as pas de tunes ? » avait-elle demandé avec sollicitude. « Plutôt pas de couilles » avait-il rétorqué en ne riant qu'à moitié et en expliquant sa peur de l'avion et des espaces confinés. La serveuse avait éclaté de rire et dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec un whisky et un papier avec son numéro de téléphone. Il était resté là, longuement. Comme un con. Ses yeux passaient du verre tentateur au message griffonné pour le moins équivoque. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue par ici. C'était un cul de sac. Un piège.

La nuit tombait. Il se leva, glissa dix dollars sous le verre et après un sourire désolé en direction de la jeune femme audacieuse, il s'éclipsa et s'éloigna à l'écart des quelques bâtiments. Puis dans le désert aride, mais rafraîchi par la nuit, il s'assit entre deux buissons d'épines.  
>Il avait mal. Mal au bide. Mal au cœur. Mal à être simplement…<br>Ses mains d'abord commencèrent à trembler si fort qu'il se griffa les paumes en serrant ses poings pour tenter de se contenir. Puis son corps tout entier se mit à se convulser. Entre ses lèvres sèches comme une bûche qui se craquelle et se consume, il sentit la bile jaillir et se précipita à genoux pour vomir. Il se vidait littéralement : de la peur de ne pas arriver à temps, de la haine de son hideuse dépendance, du dégoût de ce qu'il devenait, tout se mélangeait dans ce liquide nauséabond qui s'écoulait de lui.  
>Dans un cri animal, il cracha tout, prêt à s'arracher les boyaux pour extirper de lui ce qui le tuait. Et ce qui pouvait la perdre, elle...<br>A bout de force, il parvint à rouler un peu plus loin. Allongé de tout son long contre la terre assoiffée, les yeux piquants de larmes et les ongles plantés dans le sol, il toussa encore un peu. Puis il souffla. Longuement. Il ouvrit grand ses paupières et plongea son regard dans les étoiles comme un marin qui cherche sa route.  
>Et là, enfin, il gagna une juste trêve et réintégra son corps encore tremblant. Petit à petit, une paix profonde l'étreignit dans des bras puissants, chaude comme le cocon originel. Les larmes libérées roulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent pour nourrir la terre aride.<br>Le ciel était noir, un noir d'ébène comme on ne le voit plus dans ce monde où les lumières des villes polluent les campagnes les plus retirées. La robe sombre se déchirait de milliers d'éclats brillants. Les étoiles. Comme des âmes persistantes, bienveillantes couvant l'humanité en silence.  
>Charles s'abandonna à cette contemplation, s'abreuva à la source lactée de la voie céleste et elle lui apparut.<br>Cette étoile flamboyait comme une comète dans l'azur. On eut dit une bergère veillant tous ces éclats brisés.  
>Souvent le soir, Charles écoutait leur discrète mélodie. Mais cette nuit, tout était différent. Les étoiles tintinnabulaient comme jamais. Elles imploraient. Il y avait urgence.<p>

Stella.  
>Charles frémit et se raccrocha à la sensation rassurante de sa peau fiévreuse contre le sol dur.<br>Stella lui revenait en plein cœur et elle voulait qu'on lui raconte une histoire. Elle exigeait la fin de l'histoire.  
>Et cette fois, il sut qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Le 31 décembre. 19h30 heures._**

Charles raccrocha, abattu, avec le sentiment que sa tête pesait des tonnes. En quelques secondes, il venait de passer de l'euphorie à l'accablement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de parler à Dana. Il lui avait dit qu'il était arrivé in extremis pour plaider en sa faveur devant la cour de justice de San Diego, mais elle avait l'air ailleurs. Lorsqu'il s'était enquis d'elle et de la petite, il avait compris. Emily avait eu un « accident ». Un kyste au cou apparemment. Et maintenant, elle était hospitalisée dans un état critique. Tout s'accélérait. L'heure n'était pas à savoir qui serait sa mère, mais si elle allait survivre. Dana s'était excusée. Elle ne pensait qu'à rejoindre sa fille et Charlie se retrouvait perdu, avec de nouveau une furieuse envie de boire. Boire jusqu'à ce que tout ça disparaisse au profit d'un brouillard blanc et d'une éphémère sensation de légèreté… avant que ne retombe la chape de plomb du sort qui s'acharne.  
>Il avait promis qu'il passerait chez Bill. Sa mère serait là, ainsi que Tara. Il ne désespérait pas y retrouver sa sœur. Il faudrait bien qu'elle se repose.<p>

Bill, Tara, Maggie et lui. Une famille anémiée. Sans cri d'enfants. Sans le rire de Mélissa. Sans même - Charlie se surprit à le regretter - les échos virils du Capitaine quand il se prenait à vouloir chanter les vieux classiques de Noël sous les gloussements amusés de sa descendance à l'âge bête de l'adolescence.  
>Une famille qui quelques jours avant pouvait imaginer accueillir en son sein une petite fille de 3 ans… et qui devait maintenant en faire le deuil, orpheline avant même d'avoir eu le temps de l'adopter…<br>Charles ferma les yeux.  
>Laureen, Jack et Christopher lui manquaient.<br>Laissant les passants qui se pressaient vers les voitures le doubler, il s'arrêta au milieu de l'avenue. Les endimanchés continuaient à avancer, le bousculant comme on bouscule toujours ceux qui ne suivent pas le rythme collectif imposé. Ce soir, ceux-là exigeaient qu'on arrose, qu'on se réjouisse à l'arrivée de la nouvelle année. Et ils pestaient contre ces idiots de trouble-fête, infoutus de mettre le pied devant l'autre et le champagne dans la coupe. Dédaignant leurs grognements, Charles ouvrit son portefeuille et en tira une photographie écornée. Sa moitié, resplendissante, poussait la balançoire sur laquelle deux garçons encore petits riaient aux éclats. Il sourit. Ça lui faisait toujours le même effet.  
>Il s'apprêtait à la ranger quand il aperçut en dessous le coin d'un tirage plus ancien. Un cliché jauni. Il retint sa respiration et le sortit.<br>C'était une photo de vacances. Elle représentait quatre enfants sous un soleil étincelant. Une jeune fille nageait dans une eau claire et adressait une grimace au photographe, tandis que les trois autres, debout sur des roches noires s'amusaient du spectacle. Ils avaient l'air heureux, nimbés d'une innocence encore intacte. Le regard de Charlie ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'image d'une fillette, aux yeux brillant d'excitation et qui battait des mains.  
>Dana.<br>La fratrie Scully.  
>Avant que tout ne foute le camp…<br>Il s'obligea à ranger posément le document, souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers la première bouche de métro qui s'offrait à lui.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_1h30 plus tard. Chez Bill._**

- Dieu merci ! Te voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais, Charles ! Tu aurais pu prévenir…  
>- Bonsoir Maman.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ? On t'attendait hier…  
>Margareth lui prit la valisette des mains et le poussa à l'intérieur avec empressement.<br>- Rien de bien intéressant, vraiment. Salut Bill.  
>- Frangin ! salua son aîné en lui serrant la main. Tu t'es planté contre un lampadaire ?<br>- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lampadaire. Ma chevrolet s'est plantée toute seule, comme une grande.  
>- Ah ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'une bagnole pareille te ferait des ennuis !<br>- Eh ouais, tu me l'avais dit. Bien fait pour ma pomme. Ça m'apprendra à oser choisir ma voiture sans l'aval de mon frère omniscient, chambra Charlie avec un petit sourire. Bonsoir Tara. Tu es superbe… et énorme !  
>- Merci, c'est trop ! Je croirai entendre Dana ! gloussa-t-elle.<br>- Ces deux là sont champions de la transmission de pensée, commenta Bill avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
>Tara eut un léger rire, ne dissimulant pas son plaisir de voir arriver un peu de sang neuf dans le huit clos oppressant qui prenait ses aises depuis presque une semaine.<br>Coupant court à l'interlude rafraîchissant, Margareth saisit son fils cadet par le bras.  
>- Chéri, Tu as pu voir la Cour ?<br>- Oui Maman. Rassure-toi. C'est fait.  
>Sur le visage de sa mère, Charlie lut un immense soulagement et peut-être aussi, nota-t-il avec un serrement de cœur, l'ombre de la culpabilité.<br>- C'est bien. C'est très bien.  
>Elle pressa son bras un peu plus fort en le regardant avec émotion. Il sut qu'elle avait deviné la teneur de son témoignage et qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.<br>- J'espère que tu as été honnête avec les juges, attaqua Bill.  
>- Tu penses ! Je ne sais pas mentir, tu me connais…<br>Les deux frères se toisèrent quelques secondes.  
>- Je dis ça pour le bien de Dana, pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, s'obstina le militaire.<br>Charles serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Tara s'intercala entre les deux hommes et s'empressa de détourner la conversion pour faire retomber la tension qui avait fondu sur eux plus vite que le guépard sur sa proie.  
>- Viens t'asseoir ! Tu dois être épuisé après un voyage pareil. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ajouta-t-elle en toute innocence.<br>Margareth et Bill se figèrent sur ces mots. Charles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur brusque changement d'attitude. Avec un soupçon de tristesse, il leur dissimula une grimace déconfite.  
>- Un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît. Ce sera parfait…<br>Et tous s'autorisèrent à respirer de nouveau.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la petite table de la cuisine.  
>- Cette môme va mourir… A quoi bon ? insista Bill.<br>Son ton n'était pas agressif. Juste fatigué.  
>- On a déjà vu des mourants revenir à la vie, s'entêta son frère.<br>- C'est vrai, intervint Maggie soudain rassérénée.  
>Il y eut un silence.<br>- Oui, admit l'aîné… Mais ça ne lui épargnera pas les épreuves, les séjours interminables à l'hôpital. Cette petite n'est pas comme nous… Ce kyste, c'est… c'est monstrueux.  
>- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tout de même !<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis : c'est juste qu'elle… enfin… qu'elle n'est pas comme le reste de la famille. Elle n'est pas… normale. Tu vois ?  
>Charlie le fusilla du regard et lui jeta sèchement.<br>- J'espère que votre enfant naîtra sans l'ombre d'un handicap si le prix à payer de la différence, c'est la répudiation !  
>Bill sursauta et Tara se décomposa soudainement. Devant la réaction de sa belle-sœur, Charles regretta aussitôt ses paroles et prit ses mains avec douceur.<br>- Pardonne-moi Tara. C'est idiot ce que je viens de dire. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certain ! Vous aurez un enfant magnifique…  
>Elle ravala sa salive. Puis, se redressant, elle fit le tour de l'assemblée pour s'arrêter enfin sur son homme et tout en s'adressant à Charlie, elle fixa le regard sombre de Bill.<br>- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as raison. Même si notre enfant était différent, je l'aimerais quand même. Elle soutint les yeux réprobateurs de son mari et enfonça crânement le clou. Je l'aimerais peut-être plus encore.  
>D'un geste brusque, Bill se leva en repoussant brutalement sa chaise et sortit en claquant la porte.<br>Tara s'affaissa, les larmes aux yeux. En soufflant, elle posa ses paumes sur son ventre comme si le geste avait le pouvoir secret de l'apaiser. Margareth ne dit rien mais passa doucement une main dans le dos de sa bru.  
>- Vous savez, je l'aime votre fils, Maggie ! Mais parfois…<br>- Parfois il a besoin qu'on lui ouvre un peu les yeux et le cœur, compléta sereinement Margareth. Mon mari était pareil. Mais lorsqu'il verra votre enfant, Bill aura oublié tous ses préjugés et il tombera amoureux de son petit comme son père a aimé follement ses propres enfants. Même s'il n'a pas toujours su le leur dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard tendre pour son cadet.  
>- Merci…, hoqueta Tara. Avec vous, on dirait qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir même pour les cas les plus décourageant !<br>Elle souriait au travers des larmes.  
>- Je vais aller lui parler, annonça Charles résolument.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il fumait, assis sur le perron. Il ne se retourna pas quand Charlie s'approcha et ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à son côté.  
>Finalement, il lâcha plein d'aigreur.<br>- Tu me prends vraiment pour le roi des cons, hein ? Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…  
>Charles ne dit rien. Bill poursuivit.<br>- Toi et Laureen, vous avez eu vos enfants quand vous l'avez voulu. Pour moi et Tara, c'est une autre histoire. Ça fait des années qu'on essaye, des années à forcer la nature, des années où notre couple a souffert comme tu n'en as pas idée. Alors cet enfant, je l'aimerai tel qu'il est parce qu'il a été désiré comme personne. Mais je veux qu'il vive ! On en a tellement bavé, on avait presque fait le deuil de fonder une famille. Je refuse de prendre le risque que nous mettions au monde un enfant s'il faut qu'on nous l'arrache. Tara ne s'en remettrait pas…  
>- Pourquoi est-elle en colère alors ? demanda doucement son frère. Quel rapport y a-t-il avec Emily ?<br>Bill tira une longue bouffée.  
>- Elle m'en veut parce que j'ai demandé des tests au début de la grossesse. Je voulais savoir si… le fœtus… avait un problème…<br>- Un problème ? relança posément Charlie en notant l'emploi du mot « fœtus » pour marquer la distanciation que son frère avait voulu créer.  
>- J'étais inquiet ! éclata Bill. Tu peux comprendre ça ? ! J'ai contraint la femme que j'aime à des batteries d'examen et je lui ai fait jurer d'avorter si jamais on détectait une pathologie mortelle ! Voilà ! Voilà le problème !<br>Il parut sur le point de s'effondrer.  
>- Elle voulait se réjouir de sentir enfin la vie en elle et je lui ai gâché les cinq premiers mois où elle portait notre enfant…<br>Sa voix se brisa. Mais il ajouta très bas.  
>- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ne pourrais toujours pas faire autrement. Même en sachant le mal que ça lui a fait. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais…<br>- Elle t'en veut encore ?  
>- Tu l'as vue !<br>- Je crois qu'elle te pardonnera.  
>- Tu crois ça ?<br>- Bill, ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'elle te pardonne ton grand cœur de grand con ! Cette femme est une sainte !  
>Ça arracha un rire au militaire.<br>- Pas une sainte, non ! Mieux que ça !  
>- Dis-le lui.<br>Cette fois, l'ainé regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.  
>- Dis le lui, insista Charles… Et ne confonds pas ta vie et celle de Dana…<br>Bill se renfrogna.  
>- Dana n'a pas besoin d'aimer une personne qui va mourir. Elle a assez souffert.<br>- Ce n'est pas « une personne ». C'est sa fille. Sa fille !  
>- On ne devient pas parent en une semaine, Charles.<br>- Tu te trompes, murmura calmement son cadet. Moi, je suis devenu père en une seconde.

- Cette seconde où j'ai vu la sage-femme me tendre le petit corps si chaud, si minuscule de Jack. Et la seconde d'après où il s'est recroquevillé dans mes bras, à peine plus grand que ma main posée sur sa peau pour le protéger.  
>Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un court instant. C'était bizarre. Pour une fois, les rôles semblaient s'inverser. Le premier fils paraissait soudain bien fragile.<br>Charles reprit plus bas encore en fixant son frère directement dans les yeux.  
>- Je suis père. D'ici quelques heures, toi aussi, tu auras un enfant. Alors, laisse Dana vivre sa vie de mère. Même si cela ne dure que quelques heures éphémères, il n'y en aura pas de plus précieuses… Elle doit les vivre… C'est cruel mais c'est comme ça. Ca l'a toujours été : L'amour ne peut se vivre sans souffrance. Mais il faut le vivre. Sinon, on meurt petit à petit… Comme un petit vieux qui se rabougrit, s'enferme en lui et se ferme aux autres. Tu ne veux pas ça pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Je voudrais juste qu'elle soit heureuse.  
>- Je sais.<br>Bill hésita.  
>- Je l'ai cassée devant la Cour de San Diego.<br>- Elle y était préparée. Et je suis passé derrière. Ne t'en veux pas trop.  
>- Je suis une merde.<p>

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas…  
>- Pas quoi ?<br>- Je ne sais pas… parler le même langage, me comporter simplement en grand frère et pas juste en inquisiteur. J'essaye et je foire. Toujours.  
>- Tu t'en rends compte, Bill. Ça finira bien par changer…<br>- Je l'espère. Je n'en pas envie de rester un con. Pas envie de devenir un petit vieux rabougri alors que…  
>- … alors que tu vas devenir père ? sourit Charlie.<br>- Je veux être un bon père. Et si possible un bon frère… Et même…

- Un bon mari ? proposa Tara d'une voix attendrie mais manifestement essoufflée.  
>Bill sauta sur ses pieds et se planta face à sa femme, manifestement dans ses petits souliers.<br>- Tu as tout entendu ?  
>- De vos confidences ? Juste la fin. Rassure-toi !<br>Son homme lui sourit d'un air penaud. Elle enchaîna.  
>- Chéri, je regrette vraiment d'interrompre ce qui ressemble fort à une réconciliation, mais je crois que je vais devoir te réquisitionner…<br>Bill soupira.  
>- Je te préviens : dès que le bébé atteint trois mois, je te refilerai à nouveau la vaisselle.<br>Il entreprit se diriger vers la maison d'un pas traînant sous le regard étonné puis malicieux de son épouse.  
>- Bill ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Et si avant la vaisselle, on commençait par le mettre au monde ce bébé ?<br>- Le… ? !  
>- Tu as bien entendu ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Tara.<br>- Mon Dieu ! Ça y est ? !  
>- On dirait bien.<br>- Je file chercher le sac !  
>- Chéri, le sac est dans la voiture depuis 2 heures, informa tranquillement Tara.<br>- Quoi… tu… ?  
>- Les contractions ont débutées il y a un peu plus de deux heures. Nous sommes prêts. On peut y aller.<br>- Deux heures ! Mais… Mais ! Il fallait me le dire !  
>- Eh bien mettons que j'estime que les contractions sont une affaire de femmes, déclara sa femme. Ça fera l'équilibre avec la vaisselle, non ? finassa-t-elle.<br>Bill éclata de rire.  
>- Chérie, tu es folle ! Mais maintenant, tu me laisses prendre le commandement.<br>- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix…  
>- On dit « oui, capitaine », corrigea son homme en tenant son bras avec précautions pour l'amener vers la voiture.<br>- Oui, capitaine !  
>Il l'assit à la place du passager, referma la portière et fit le tour du véhicule. Il s'apprêta à y rentrer à son tour mais s'interrompit tout d'un coup. Son visage s'assombrit.<br>- Charles ? alpagua-t-il.  
>- Je m'occupe de Dana. Ne t'inquiète pas, anticipa son frère. Tu vas avoir un bébé ! Profite de ce moment.<br>Bill eut un vrai sourire.  
>- Merci frangin.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

La sonnerie retentit.  
>Il était bien tard pour appeler. Le regard de Charles croisa celui de sa mère, inquiet.<br>- Je vais répondre, déclara-t-il en passant subrepticement sa main sur l'épaule de Margareth qui lui renvoya un sourire un peu forcé.  
>Il se dirigea vers le poste et décrocha.<br>- Allo ? Charles Scully à l'appareil…  
>Personne ne répondit mais il crut percevoir une infime plainte de l'autre côté de la ligne.<br>- Dana ? Dana, c'est toi ?  
>- Oui…je…<br>Elle avait l'air en état de choc.  
>- C'est Emily ? insista-t-il. Dis-moi !<p>

- Dana !  
>- Il y a eu un accident…<br>- Comment va-t-elle ? pressa-t-il.  
>- Elle vient d'entrer dans le coma. Elle…<br>Sa voix s'éteignit. Margareth s'était approchée et fixait son fils d'un air suppliant. Il lui fit signe de se calmer.  
>- Tu es à l'hôpital ? Mulder est avec toi ?<br>- Je… je crois qu'il doit venir.  
>- Dans combien de temps ?<br>- Une heure, deux heures… Je ne sais pas.  
>- J'arrive !<br>- Charlie, tu n'es pas obligé…  
>- J'arrive tout de suite.<br>- Ça ira, tu sais… C'est juste que...  
>- Starbuck ?<br>- Je suis perdue. C'est comme si…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Comme si on avait voulu me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas… vivre…

- Charles, je crois qu'elle va mourir…  
>- Non ! Dana…<br>- … et je crois que je dois la laisser partir…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Charles s'avança. Dana était là, derrière le sas en verre, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et serrant contre elle un petit corps frêle encore enveloppé d'une blouse jaune. Les machines étaient éteintes. Les moniteurs ne ronronnaient plus. L'écran qui surveillait les battements de cœur n'affichait que du noir…  
>L'enfant était morte.<br>Le sang de Charlie se glaça dans ses veines. D'une démarche mécanique, il franchit la porte coulissante et se posta derrière sa sœur.  
>Elle ne parut pas réagir. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu s'approcher. Avec un frisson, il découvrit par dessus ses épaules les traits de cette petite fille. Emily. Sa nièce.<br>Si Bill l'avait vu comme lui à cet instant, il n'aurait pas eu la force de témoigner contre Dana devant la Cour. Parce qu'il aurait fallu pour ça renier Mélissa ! Paradoxalement, la fille de Dana était le portrait craché de leur sœur aînée.  
>Le regard de Charles suivit le dessin si paisible des traits de cette enfant. Puis les bras protecteurs de Dana passés autour de la petite poitrine. Et enfin, il osa s'arrêter sur le visage de Dana.<br>Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sur son front, entre les sourcils, il y avait ces plis de douleur contenue et sur ses joues, des larmes avaient marqué leur trace blanche.  
>Le cœur serré, il sortit de son dos un vieil ours en peluche affublé d'une drôle de salopette écossaise et il le glissa entre sa sœur et la petite.<br>Là, Dana parut sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux découvrant la relique. Teddy, l'ourson fétiche de leur enfance.  
>- Bonsoir Charlie, articula-t-elle sans même se retourner.<br>Lentement, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte mortelle et se leva, gardant dans ses doigts tremblants la menotte encore tiède d'Emily. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur elle. Elle inspira difficilement lorsque son frère enlaça ses épaules par derrière. Il murmura.  
>- Elle est belle ta fille...<br>Elle contint un sanglot et parvint à lâcher finalement en contemplant l'image apaisée de l'enfant.  
>- Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras Charlie…<br>- C'est bien, Dana.  
>- … mais je ne sais pas si elle a su…<br>- Si elle a su ?  
>- Que j'étais sa mère.<br>Cette fois, une grosse larme roula jusqu'à son cou et elle ferma ses yeux écrasée par la souffrance.  
>- Tu l'as aimée jusqu'au bout. Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris, souffla Charles, la gorge nouée.<br>- Je n'ai eu que sept jours pour l'aimer !  
>Elle avait parlé très bas mais dans son ton brûlait la révolte contre cette injustice faite à l'enfance même.<br>- Qu'est-ce que ça pèsera sept jours ridicules face à une vie de cobaye, face à l'assassinat de ses parents adoptifs, face à une maladie qu'elle n'a pu que subir parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour des _expériences_ ? reprit-elle avec une colère sourde et un désespoir sans nom.  
>- En sept jours, certains ont fait le monde, chuchota Charlie à son oreille. En sept jours, toi, tu as sauvé son monde, tu l'as libérée. Pour toujours. En sept jours, tu l'as aimée et tu as donné un sens à sa vie. Tu as transformé son éphémère en éternel.<br>Ils se turent longuement. Et finalement, un fragile sourire apparut sur le visage de Scully. Elle se remémorait les ultimes moments passés à attendre la mort avant sa miraculeuse rémission. Passée la terreur, il y avait eu la foi. Et les vraies raisons d'y croire…  
>- Oui. Oui, approuva-t-elle avec une sérénité nouvelle. Ça, je le sais maintenant. De l'éternité, je jure qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.<br>Elle se tourna vers Charlie.  
>- J'ai vu la lumière, j'ai senti la chaleur. Derrière la vie, il y a encore de l'amour…<br>- Alors, elle est heureuse…  
>Elle acquiesça. Pourtant, il voyait bien les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux noyés de larmes de Dana.<br>- Emily est heureuse… Mais toi, tu as le droit d'être malheureuse…, souffla-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.  
>Elle soutint ses yeux bleus si doux sur elle. Et dans un soupir, pour une fois, elle abandonna sans calcul à son frère le droit d'être le roc à sa place. Elle devenait cristal, bris de verre. Alors, contre son cœur, entre ses bras, sans retenue, elle se laissa fondre jusqu'à noyer la douleur…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_2 janvier. Eglise de l'immaculée conception._**

Il était sorti juste avant la fin de la messe. Il étouffait. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Il s'était soulé la veille dans un bar minable de la ville, mais depuis il n'avait pas avalé une goutte et le manque l'assaillait à nouveau.  
>Il avait réussi à tenir presque une semaine sans boire. Depuis combien d'années cela n'était-il pas arrivé ? En dépit de la parenthèse nocturne encore floue que sa gueule de bois lui rappelait douloureusement, il voulait tenir. Par respect pour sa sœur au moins.<br>Pour tenter de se calmer, il se dirigea vers les employés des pompes funèbres qui attendaient en fumant près du corbillard et leur taxa une clope.  
>Puis il s'éloigna et tira quelques bouffées en contemplant les lieux. L'église et son cimetière était à la périphérie de la ville. Devant lui s'étendaient de larges pelouses entre les tombes et un peu plus loin apparaissaient les premiers champs. Il faisait beau. Très froid et très beau. Il remonta le col de sa veste et joua un peu des fumées combinées de la cigarette et de la vapeur sortant de sa bouche.<br>Un être s'éteint et le monde continue de tourner. On devrait se révolter, crier à la provocation. Et en fait, quelque part dans la brèche qui s'est ouverte en nous, on reçoit le spectacle de la vie qui continue avec une minuscule forme de soulagement. La nature vient planter une graine en nous. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, elle aura grandi et la vie aura repris ses droits, doucement, pleine d'égards et d'humilité.  
>Il vit apparaître au bout de la route une berline grise qui se dirigeait sur eux. Par curiosité, il tenta de distinguer les traits de son conducteur mais son investigation fut interrompue par des mouvements dans son dos. Il fit volte-face. Margareth, Bill et Tara étaient sortis de la chapelle. Il s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant Tara qui berçait doucement Matthew. Le petit pleurait. Tara avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait un peu perdue…<br>- Tu permets ? demanda tranquillement Charlie tout en écrasant rapidement son mégot par terre.  
>Sans attendre sa réponse, il saisit délicatement l'enfant entre ses larges mains. Il l'installa au creux de son coude et se mit à lui parler très bas. La plainte s'atténua un peu et stoppa complètement lorsque Charles glissa un bout de son petit doigt entre les lèvres prêtes à téter de Matthew.<br>- Il est beau cet enfant.  
>Bill sourit.<br>- Merci, hoqueta Tara en s'essuyant les joues.  
>Charles continuait à contempler le fragile petit bonhomme.<br>- C'est si beau un enfant vivant… murmura-t-il.  
>Il avait cru se faire cette réflexion en lui-même mais s'aperçut qu'il l'avait proférée à voix haute.<br>Le malaise s'insinua de nouveau. Maggie s'approcha.  
>- Charles…<br>Il y avait un très léger reproche dans son ton.  
>- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…, bredouilla-t-il confus.<br>Ne sachant comment s'excuser de sa maladresse, il se résolut à rendre le nouveau-né à sa mère. Il se pencha vers le visage maintenant apaisé.  
>- Matthew ? N'écoute jamais les vieux cons qui voudraient te comparer à d'autres. Tu es toi et ta vie n'en remplace aucune autre. Elle est à toi. Et personne ne peut écrire ton histoire à ta place…<br>- Crois-tu qu'il mesure déjà toutes les implications d'un tel discours ? demanda son frère avec un mince sourire.  
>- Je suis sûr qu'il méditera avec attention les bons conseils de son tonton… quand il aura reçu sa dose de câlins et qu'il aura tété, roté, pissé et dormi tout son soul !<br>La répartie inattendue déclencha un rire salvateur et Charlie se sentit un peu soulagé.  
>Son regard s'échappa un peu plus loin. A l'entrée de l'église, la femme des services sociaux attendait visiblement que sa sœur sorte…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ce silence était assourdissant. Mulder finit par se retourner et fit un pas vers elle pour poser doucement sa main sur son épaule.  
>- Scully… ?<br>- Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle.  
>- Je suis désolé. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser de preuves. Ils auraient profané sa tombe s'il l'avait fallu…<br>- Ça va, Mulder. Ils ne peuvent plus rien lui faire.  
>- Et toi ?<br>- Moi, murmura-t-elle, ils ne peuvent plus me la prendre puisque je l'ai laissé partir…  
>Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et releva tendrement son visage vers lui. Elle se laissa prendre dans son regard vert, tranquille comme une mer intérieure.<br>- Je t'attends dans la voiture ? Ou tu préfères rester avec ta famille ?  
>- J'arrive, Mulder.<br>Délicatement, il fit glisser ses doigts derrière son cou et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.  
>- A tout de suite…<br>- A tout de suite, émit-elle d'une voix rauque et basse.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Charles aperçut un homme grand, élancé qui franchissait le porche du bâtiment. Il frémit quand il réalisa que ça ne pouvait être que Mulder. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. De dos en plus. Cette nuit où Mélissa était morte…  
>Il hésita à aller à sa rencontre, mais lorsqu'il vit apparaître à son tour Dana à la lumière du jour, lorsqu'il la vit cligner des yeux, éblouie par le soleil, il préféra mettre temporairement son projet de côté. Il s'avança vers elle.<br>L'assistante sociale le devança. Charles s'interrompit et détailla sa démarche empruntée et son air manifestement chagriné alors qu'elle tendait un document à sa sœur et qu'elle s'éclipsait ensuite presque sans un mot.  
>Il rejoignit Dana. Elle contemplait la feuille blanche à l'en-tête du tribunal de San Diego d'un air désemparé.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet.  
>Sans rien dire, elle lui tendit l'arrêt de la Cour et se détourna pour lui dissimuler son trouble.<br>Il lut le texte, puis le relut, abasourdi de voir sortir un tel document dans de telles circonstances.  
>Sans se retourner, elle demanda.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pendant cette audition, Charlie ?  
>Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur sa croix, le pendentif de ses quinze ans dont elle avait fait cadeau à Emily. Elle semblait en état de choc.<br>Il prit le bijou entre ses doigt, dégagea le cou de Dana et lui murmura en rattachant la croix à son cou.  
>- Je sais que c'est difficile…<br>- Ça semble si dérisoire. Mais ça change tout…  
>- Non, Dana. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu as été sa mère à l'instant où ton cœur s'est ému devant elle et que tu as voulu la protéger. Ce papier ne change rien. L'amour ne s'écrit pas d'encre…<br>- … oui, il s'écrit dans nos actes, tu me l'as déjà dit.  
>- C'est toujours une certitude.<br>Forçant son instinct, il la prit d'autorité dans ses bras et la berça lentement contre son cœur. Elle était raide comme du bois mort.  
>- Que leur as-tu dis alors ? insista-t-elle.<br>- Je leur ai raconté une histoire…  
>Il la sentit se détendre doucement.<br>- Décidément, je vis au milieu de conteurs…, sourit-elle tristement.  
>Il s'écarta un peu.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Mulder aussi raconte de belles histoires…<br>- C'est vrai. Je me souviens que tu m'en avais parlé.  
>Charles reporta son attention vers le grand brun. Il s'était arrêté pour saluer Margareth et s'éloignait maintenant vers la voiture garée près de la grille.<br>- Tu me le présentes ?  
>- Je préférerais que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…<br>- Oui… Bien sûr…  
>Il y eut un silence.<br>- Alors ? Cette histoire ?  
>- Elle t'attend sur ta boite mail depuis trois jours.<br>- Je n'ai pas consulté - …  
>- Je m'en doute, interrompit Charlie. Prends ton temps. Je n'enverrais le manuscrit aux éditeurs qu'avec ta bénédiction…<br>- Tu m'intrigues.  
>- J'ai autre chose dans mon coffre pour toi. Tu as une seconde avant…<br>Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase et désigna d'un coup de menton les croques-morts qui attendaient le signal de Scully pour porter l'enfant en terre.  
>Elle suivit son regard et resta longuement muette. Brusquement, elle leur tourna le dos et partit dans la direction inverse.<br>- Dana ?  
>Il lui courut derrière.<br>- Tu n'assistes pas à la mise en terre ? s'alarma-t-il.  
>- Emily n'est pas dans ce cercueil, Charlie, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.<p>

Elle consentit à s'immobiliser, et en fuyant les yeux ahuris de son frère, elle ajouta.  
>- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Emily n'a jamais été dans ce cercueil au fond. Elle est dans mon cœur. Et personne ne l'en délogera…<p>

- Merci Charlie, conclut-elle pour couper court à toute question. Elle se reprit, consciente soudain de sa sécheresse. Merci _vraiment_.  
>- Dana, tu pleures ?<br>- Je vais bien.  
>- Idiote ! murmura-t-il doucement.<br>Cette fois, elle releva la tête vers lui, interloquée. Sa mâchoire était serrée, son front était tendu… mais elle ne pleurait pas. Ce corps disparu ne valait rien. C'était un corps sans vie. Elle se raccrochait à cette conviction comme à une bouée.  
>- Tu vas en parler à Mulder, au moins ?<br>La gorge sèche, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.  
>- Alors, vas le retrouver. Vas-y vite, la chassa-t-il en lui dissimulant son émoi.<br>Elle le dévisagea et vint elle-même l'étreindre brièvement. Et lorsqu'elle embrassa sa joue en s'agrippant à son cou quelques millièmes de secondes, il crut presque entendre un pudique « Je t'aime »… A moins peut-être seulement que les actes aient parlé…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle s'assit sans un mot, tenant toujours la feuille entre ses doigts crispés.  
>Soudain ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle laissa rouler les larmes, presque sans bruit, comme si elle voulait retenir sa respiration.<br>Il vint glisser sa main contre ses doigts meurtris, dénouant avec d'infinies précautions le poing fermé. Puis il se décala un peu sur son siège pour qu'elle puisse poser son visage contre son épaule. Ce qu'elle fit en se laissant guider tendrement.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.<br>Il finit par chuchoter à son oreille.  
>- C'est ce papier ?<br>Elle renifla et se redressa. Fixant le lointain au travers du pare-brise, elle acquiesça. Sur un ton presque neutre, elle récita la phrase qui s'était imprimé sur sa rétine dans la douleur.

**« Nous, Cour de Justice de San Diego réunit en ce premier janvier de l'an mil neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit, déclarons que Mademoiselle Dana Katherine Scully est bien la mère biologique et légitime d'Emily Sim. Elle reçoit à ce jour la pleine autorité parentale sur son enfant. Elle s'engage notamment à assurer le bien être physique et psychologique de sa fille (…). »**

- Ils ont daté la décision au premier janvier, à zéro heure trente…, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.  
>- Zéro heure trente, répéta Mulder stupéfait.<br>- Une heure avant qu'Emily ne meurt, confirma Dana. Une heure avant que Matthew ne naisse…  
>- Mais alors…<br>Elle inspira avec peine et planta ses yeux bleus sur lui.  
>- Alors, étouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot, j'ai <em>vraiment<em> perdu un enfant…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_3 jours plus tôt. Devant la Cour de Justice de San Diego._**

L'homme le dévisageait avec un agacement manifeste. Il avait peut-être espéré partir un peu plus tôt ce soir pour préparer un probable réveillon familial. Bienheureux ceux qui peuvent fêter une nouvelle année sans craindre ce qu'elle apportera ou volera dans leur foyer… pensa Charlie.  
>Le président prit la parole.<br>- Monsieur Scully, nous allons devoir vous poser certaines questions sur…  
>- Est-ce que… Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, osa Charles. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions mais j'aurais aimé d'abord vous montrer et vous lire quelque chose…<br>Les trois juges se dévisagèrent, désarçonnés.  
>- Je ne sais pas si ma sœur vous en a parlé, enchaîna-t-il rapidement de crainte de ne pouvoir tenir son objectif, mais je suis auteur. J'écris des romans, des histoires, souvent pour les enfants.<br>- Monsieur Scully…  
>La désapprobation du doyen paraissait de plus en plus évidente.<br>- Je vous en prie. Il faut m'écouter ! poursuivit Charlie avec une nouvelle urgence dans la voix. C'est important ! Il y a quelques années, j'ai commencé à écrire celle-ci…  
>Tout en parlant, il se mit à ouvrir sa sacoche et en sortit une liasse de feuillets, dont les derniers étaient écris à la main.<br>- … A l'époque, je n'ai pas été capable de la finir. Je… je bloquais littéralement.  
>Il posa son regard franc sur eux, livrant sans pudeur son désarroi.<br>- Ma sœur aînée, Mélissa, avait décidé de m'aider. Mélissa était illustratrice et elle pensait que de voir le début de ce conte en image pouvait me tirer de l'impasse. Alors elle a commencé à dessiner et peindre… ceci.  
>En même temps qu'il parlait, il extirpa d'un immense porte document une série de peintures, des huiles pour la plupart, qu'il étala avec d'infinies précautions au centre de la table.<br>Sa gorge était sèche lorsqu'il ajouta.  
>- Missy est morte… et j'ai laissé tomber, même si je garde en permanence avec moi ce manuscrit. Mais il y a deux jours, j'ai vécu une nuit un peu particulière et la fin m'est apparue comme une révélation. Une évidence. S'il vous plaît, je voudrais vous raconter cette histoire…<br>- Monsieur Scully, je ne vois pas bien le rapport, gronda le président.  
>- Oui, j'ai bien conscience de la bizarrerie de ma requête, mais…<br>La seule femme du trio prit la parole à son tour.  
>- Devons-nous comprendre que cette histoire a un lien avec votre sœur Dana, monsieur ?<br>- Oui, Madame. Il souffla un coup. En fait, d'une certaine façon, c'est très exactement l'histoire de ma sœur…  
>- Quel est le titre de votre album ? demanda doucement son interlocutrice.<br>- Ça s'appelle « _Stella, la fille au cœur en mille morceaux_ »…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire. Pardonnez-moi si, à l'occasion, elle est un peu bruyante. C'est que l'héroïne de cette histoire, selon son humeur, fait parfois autant de bruit qu'une portée d'oisillons, qu'une volée de cloche de Pâques ou qu'un carillon à vent dans la tempête.  
>Elle s'appelait Stella… comme les étoiles. Et comme les étoiles, depuis qu'elle était petite fille, elle tintinnabulait… Parfois très fort.<br>Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui fait qu'une petite fille (qui n'était pas la dernière des cloches !) tintinnabulait comme ça.  
>Moi qui la connais bien, je ne vous le dirais pas. Enfin… je ne vous dirais pas tout. Sachez juste que quand elle était bébé, elle était exactement comme les autres bébés. Elle bavait, elle crachait, elle pleurait parfois, elle riait aux éclats en étalant de la purée sur sa jolie frimousse. Elle babillait comme un poussin bavard et les poussins, c'est déjà bavard alors un poussin bavard, vous imaginez ! Elle rêvait de trésors, d'aventures et de maisons en bonbons. Elle construisait des abris pour les animaux blessés. Une petite fille comme tant d'autres en somme.<br>Et puis un jour, tout a changé. Stella s'est mise à tintinnabuler. C'était le cœur, comme disent les docteurs. Il s'était brisé. Et il y avait maintenant des milliers de petits bouts de cœur qui se cognaient à l'intérieur.  
>Ça faisait un pétard pas possible et pourtant bizarrement, je crois que peu de gens l'entendaient. Mais moi, je n'entendais que ça.<br>Quand elle marchait, ça cliquetait. Quand elle jouait, ça cliquetait. Qu'elle saute par-dessus un ruisseau et son ventre faisait des concerts qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie toutes les vaches à clochettes d'Europe. Qu'elle ait peur, et ses grelots s'entrechoquaient, et Stella grelottait, elle grelottait comme ça…_

_Petit à petit, Stella grandissait. Avec le temps, elle apprit à faire moins de bruit. Je crois qu'elle s'était fait un joli sac en bandoulière pour y mettre tous ses morceaux de cœurs. Ils étaient là, bien tassés, les uns contre les autres. Elle les gardait cachés sous son cache-cœur (c'est à ça que sert un cache-cœur. Les gens l'ignorent souvent…). Elle savait maintenant marcher, jouer et même courir sans provoquer le moindre tintement argenté. Stella ne tintinnabulait presque plus._  
><em>Il faut la comprendre. Stella ne voulait pas déranger les autres. Mais personne ne peut faire disparaître ainsi une telle quantité de grêlons cristallins.<em>  
><em>Alors parfois, lorsque son cœur sursautait, Stella redevenait un vrai carillon.<em>  
><em>Ça l'embêtait, Stella.<em>  
><em>Pourtant, moi, je crois bien que je préférais encore son carillon au silence de ses petits morceaux serrés et bien cachés.(…)<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Voila.  
>Ils se taisaient. Un long silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était pas un silence hostile. La femme attira à elle une des toiles et la contempla longuement. D'une voix emprunte de respect, elle finit par lâcher.<br>- Cette huile… lorsque Stella rencontre le zèbre qui voulait être une danseuse… Elle est magnifique !  
>- La dernière peinture de ma sœur Mélissa, approuva Charles.<br>- Vous avez des sœurs remarquables, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Les mots ne suffisent pas, murmura-t-il tout bas.<br>Le président n'avait toujours rien dit. Il paraissait préoccupé. Finalement, il s'adressa à son témoin mais son ton n'avait plus rien d'agressif.  
>- Il y a une chose que… Dites-moi. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez écris cette histoire il y a quelques années, c'est bien ça ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Donc avant le cancer de votre sœur. Avant même le décès - …<br>- L'assassinat.  
>L'homme fixa l'écrivain droit dans les yeux. Et reprit en se raclant la gorge.<br>- Avant même l'assassinat de votre sœur aînée, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- En effet.<br>- Alors, s'il faut voir dans votre jeune héroïne l'image de votre sœur Dana, puis-je vous demander… ce qui a brisé son cœur en mille morceaux ?  
>Il y eut un nouveau silence.<br>- Vous pouvez le demander. Mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. Ça ne m'appartient pas. C'est à elle. Je peux juste vous promettre qu'à cause de cela, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleure mère pour Emily.  
>- Comme Stella pour cet enfant que personne d'autre ne sait consoler, n'est-ce pas ? intervint la femme. Parce que nul autre qu'elle ne sait comment vivre avec les grelots d'un cœur en mille morceaux ?<br>- Parce que nul autre qu'elle ne peut savoir tout le chemin qu'il y a à faire pour les recoller ces morceaux.  
>- Je comprends.<br>La femme hocha la tête gravement.  
>- Monsieur Scully ?<br>C'était la femme. Encore. Celle qui l'avait manifestement soutenu dès le début.  
>- Pardonnez-moi si je suis indiscrète mais… le narrateur…<br>- Oui ?  
>- On jurerait qu'il se reproche quelque chose vis à vis de Stella. Non ?<p>

Il avait froid. Il aurait voulu sortir. Rentrer dans le premier bar. Et boire jusqu'à rouler par terre.  
>- Monsieur Scully ? reprit le président plus sévèrement.<br>Charles fit le tour de leurs visages. Ils attendaient une réponse. Et lui, était venu pour leur en donner. Des réponses.  
>- On est toujours coupable d'être celui qui a été sauvé, non ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
>- Je veux dire que vous avez raison… d'une certaine façon. Je suis redevable à ma sœur de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais si cela vous inquiète, sachez qu'ici je ne paye pas ma dette. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je vous mente et c'est inutile. Dana sera la meilleure des mères. Je vous l'ai dit parce que je le pense, je le sais. C'est un fait. Je ne fais que vous livrer la vérité… La vérité se suffit à elle-même.<br>- Vous êtes plein d'espoir…, tempera le juge en haussant les sourcils.  
>- Peut-être… Peut-être que c'est cela l'espoir : de croire que seule la vérité peut nous délivrer…<p> 


	11. Superbowl

**Chapitre dédié à Loa qui sait me faire rire avec ses reviews zazimutées ! Loa, c'est la photographe de ce chapitre... ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 11. Superbowl<strong>

**_Février 1998._**

- Bon, tu as bien compris, Jack ?  
>Elle lui passa sa veste en jean. Il la regarda goguenard. Il avait le même sourire craquant que son père.<br>- C'est moi qui ai 10 ans ! A ton âge, tu devrais arrêter ces « enfantillages » !  
>Il singea l'air faussement excédé que prenait Maggie quand elle sermonnait ses enfants. Elle rit.<br>- A mon âge, c'est moi la chef ! Jeune insolent !  
>- Trop facile de te faire partir au quart de tour, Danette !<br>- Chut !  
>- Mais t'inquiète, il est pas encore arrivé ! Promis, je t'appellerai pas comme ça devant lui.<br>- J'y compte bien !  
>- T'as un truc dans les dents.<br>Elle pesta et chercha la glace du regard en grommelant.  
>- Flûte ! Toujours au bon moment…<br>Jack eut pitié d'elle. Il la prit par le bras.  
>- Mais non, t'es canon ! J'te faisais juste marcher !<br>Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il lui claqua une bise sur une impulsion. Elle soupira, bluffée une fois de plus par la ressemblance entre Jack et Charlie. Ils possédaient tous deux ce mélange de chaleur familière et de charme juvénile qui lui plaisaient infiniment.  
>Elle prit à son tour son pardessus et se laissa entraîner par le jeune garçon excité comme une puce.<br>- J'suis trooop content d'y aller au Superbowl.  
>Elle sourit.<br>- J'suis trooop contente que tu sois content ! rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
>Il éclata de rire.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Pourquoi on prend sa voiture ?  
>- C'est plus simple. Il nous ramènera à la fin du match.<br>- Et pourquoi il vient lui ? renchérit innocemment Jack avec un coup d'œil très intéressé vers sa tante.  
>- Disons que quand il a su que nous y allions, il a exercé… certaines pressions pour venir aussi, et que j'ai cédé lâchement pour avoir la paix, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant plus pour elle-même.<br>- Ça veut dire quoi « certaines pressions » ?  
>Scully rougit un peu.<br>- C'est rien. Des trucs de grands.  
>- Ah ouais, gloussa Jack. Je vois…<br>- Tu ne vois rien du tout. D'ailleurs, en fait, tout bien réfléchi, c'était plutôt des trucs de gamins… Mais tu vas vite comprendre. Je suis sûre que tu vas a-do-rer Mulder !  
>- Et toi, tu l'adores ? relança le garçon l'air de rien.<br>Ils étaient en haut des marches du perron. Elle s'interrompit et dévisagea son neveu avec une légère hésitation.  
>- Je… je l'aime beaucoup, oui. C'est un ami.<br>- Genre !  
>Le cri partait du cœur !<br>- Que… ?

- Hey ! Scully !  
>Mulder leur faisait de grands gestes, debout à côté de sa voiture garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Dana chuchota à l'oreille du jeune garçon.<br>- Avoue ! Ton père t'a chargé de me tirer les vers du nez !  
>- Nan. Rien du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Jack en lui souriant avec sa petite gueule d'ange.<br>- Salut Jack ! apostropha Mulder en traversant la rue pour les rejoindre. Tape m'en une, ajouta-t-il en levant la paume. Oui, je sais. Après tu auras le droit de parler de moi en disant « le vieux ringard » !  
>Jack sourit et tapa la main.<br>- Salut !  
>Fox se tourna vers Scully avec un grand sourire.<br>- C'est pas une chouette idée de sortir tous ensemble, alors ? ! Bon sang ! Les Broncos de Denver ! Je vais voir jouer les Broncos, Scully ! Reconnais que toi aussi tu en rêvais !  
>Elle eut un petit rire.<br>- En fait, là, je suis déjà en train de regretter de t'avoir dit oui…  
>- Meuh non ! Je vais bien me tenir… surtout si tu nous achètes des casquettes clignotantes aux couleurs de l'équipe, pas vrai Jack ?<br>Le garçon se marra et se tourna vers sa tante.  
>- Maintenant, je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire avec tes « pressions »…, chuchota-t-il.<br>- Tu m'en vois ravie !  
>- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? interrogea Mulder toujours d'excellente humeur. Allez montez, fit-il en ouvrant la portière à Jack puis à Scully. En route pour le Qualcomm Stadium et la finale du siècle !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jack ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'émerveillait devant l'immensité du stade, devant la verdeur immaculée de la pelouse, devant les flots de spectateurs que déversaient d'immenses escaliers pour nourrir des gradins par milliers. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être au cœur d'une telle masse humaine, enthousiaste et fiévreuse. Il était au cœur de l'événement et ça le comblait de joie.  
>Il en oubliait presque des détails autrement plus prosaïques.<br>- Jack ? Tout va comme tu veux ?  
>- C'est trop génial !<br>- On peut savoir pourquoi tu te tortilles ainsi ? insista Dana.  
>Il s'interrompit dans sa contemplation et parut enfin réaliser ce que son corps lui commandait.<br>Il fit une grimace. Devoir s'arracher à cet univers aussi fascinant alors même qu'il en découvrait toutes les saveurs, toutes les odeurs et accessoirement tous les langages exotiques voire endémiques était un crève-cœur.  
>Mulder et Scully se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu avec un sourire complice.<br>- Jack, tu as déjà été dans les toilettes d'un stade d'envergure nationale ? interrogea Fox avec une mine de conspirateur.  
>- Euh… non, répondit Jack à nouveau happé par l'ambiance et écarquillant les yeux devant un groupe de supporters qui arrivaient habillés et peinturlurés uniquement aux couleurs de leur équipe.<br>- Je t'accompagne avant que l'irréparable ne se produise peut-être ? proposa Dana en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de son neveu.  
>Il repoussa la main gentiment et lui cria pour couvrir les braillements de la troupe bariolée.<br>- Ça va ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !  
>- Ce stade est immense. Je ne veux pas te perdre…<br>- Ouais, mais bon… Pas toi, quoi !  
>- Comme tu voudras. Mulder ? Tu pourrais faire le guide ?<br>- Mais avec plaisir ! C'est un grand moment d'initiation dans la vie d'un homme. La première fois aux chiottes -…  
>- Mulder !<br>- … pardon, aux pissotières du stade ! Je suis très honoré.  
>Jack s'était enfin connecté à la conversation et eut un petit rire ravi.<p>

Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde aux toilettes mais elles étaient déjà à la hauteur de leur réputation. Sales, le sol maculé de liquides qu'on se gardait bien d'oser identifier, et dispensant des effluves « virils » sinon des senteurs « animales »…  
>- Voilà le plus haut lieu de la camaraderie masculine ! annonça Mulder à Jack en lui offrant d'un large geste un panorama du site.<br>Le garçon sourit distraitement. Devant lui, un homme bedonnant se mouvait tant bien que mal pour défaire sa braguette. Il puait la bière et semblait passablement éméché.  
>Jack se renfrogna et murmura.<br>- Ouais. Le plus haut lieu après les comptoirs de bar…  
>Mulder se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris de sa remarque et suivit son regard sur le pitoyable alcoolique.<br>Il comprit. Scully lui avait déjà confié le problème de Charlie. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas que le problème de Charlie…  
>Il tapa gentiment l'épaule de Jack.<br>- Il y a des gens fantastiques qui se perdent parfois derrière un bar. Ce n'est pas immuable.  
>- Immuable ?<br>- Ton père peut changer.  
>Le visage du garçon se ferma soudain.<br>- Qui a dit que je parlais de mon père d'abord ?  
>- Ton père et moi, on s'est croisé sans avoir vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler. Il te l'a dit ?<br>- Non.  
>Mulder le prit par le bras et s'écarta un peu dans un coin.<br>- C'est un chouette type, tu sais. Ce qu'il a fait pour Scully, aucun de nous n'a su le faire.  
>- De quoi tu parles ?<br>- Il a témoigné pour elle devant tout un tas de juges. Pour qu'elle puisse adopter Emily.  
>- Pourquoi « pour qu'elle puisse l'adopter », c'était sa mère non ? Je veux dire : <em>c'est<em> sa mère, se corrigea-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.  
>- Ce sont des histoires compliquées, même si ça aurait du être aussi simple que tu le dis. Ton père a assuré, crois-moi…<p>

- …

- ...  
>- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, tu sais.<br>- Je sais.  
>Jack se détourna pour observer autour de lui et Fox comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister davantage. Le garçon reprit de lui-même, comme si de rien n'était.<br>- Bon, on y va là parce que moi, sinon…  
>Mulder hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur place dans la file.<p>

- Tu l'aimes bien Dana, non ?  
>Manifestement, Jack cherchait à changer de sujet de conversation. Fox saisit la perche.<br>- Forcément. C'est la meilleure ! Tous les autres gars du FBI sont raides de jalousie qu'elle soit _ma_ coéquipière et pas la leur.  
>Ils arrivèrent devant les pissotières.<br>- Ouais, convint Jack en se plaçant face à l'urinoir et en baissant sa braguette, mais ça, c'était pas ma question.  
>Mulder retint un sourire. Le neveu n'était pas un Scully pour rien : il avait oublié d'être bête. Fox s'installa à côté en tournant légèrement le dos à son jeune co-pissier.<br>- C'est un interrogatoire ? plaisanta-t-il.  
>- Ben c'est pas compliqué pourtant : t'es amoureux d'elle ? reprit Jack en attaquant de plus belle sans se laisser démonter.<br>- C'est très personnel ça jeune homme…, temporisa Mulder.  
>- Ça, ça veut dire oui ! trancha le gamin avec aplomb.<br>- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit son aîné. J'adore ta tante mais c'est une amie…  
>- C'est pas qu'une amie.<br>- OK. C'est ma collègue aussi.  
>- Papa dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie.<br>- Il dit ça ton père ? Décidément, un jour, il faudra vraiment que je le rencontre.  
>- Donc, c'est vrai.<br>Mulder se tut quelques secondes et referma à son tour son pantalon. Il avait la vague impression d'être un peu dépassé.  
>Le garçon se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.<br>- Hep ! Hep toi ! T'as rien oublié… ?  
>- Quoi ? demanda l'autre d'un air faussement innocent.<br>- Tes mains ! ordonna Mulder en désignant les lavabos.  
>- Oh, c'est bon ! On dirait ma mère.<br>- Une femme très bien ! Tu veux un bon conseil, mon gaillard ? Le lavage des mains quand on va pisser, c'est comme le pain chaud dans un hot dog. Il en faut un au début, un à la fin !  
>Jack éclata de rire.<br>- Ça, Maman, elle le dit pas ! Je te demande pas ce qui fait la saucisse, hein !  
>- Ni la moutarde, merci !<br>- T'es trop bizarre comme mec…  
>- Désolé !<br>- C'est bon. C'est marrant.  
>- Je sais que c'est de la pédagogie bas de gamme mais j'espère qu'au moins tu retiendras.<br>- J'crois que oui, c'est plutôt clair !  
>- Bien ! Alors maintenant que tu as les mains propres, tape m'en une !<br>- Euh, tu sais… j'ai été poli tout à l'heure, mais franchement, je préfère te mettre au parfum. « Tape m'en une ! », c'est vraiment out !  
>- OK, tu fais quoi alors pour montrer que t'es cool ?<br>- Ben, tu check ! déclara Jack en haussant les épaules d'évidence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient de retour. Jack se réinstalla à côté de sa tante, tandis que Mulder gesticulait, manifestement accaparé par une préoccupation d'importance. Il ne mit pas longtemps à craquer.  
>- Je crève de faim. Allez ! Soyons fou ! Je vous offre les hot-dog ?<br>- C'est trop, Mulder…, taquina Scully dans un sourire.  
>- Un hot-dog ? Encore ! s'exclama Jack presque simultanément.<br>Les deux hommes pouffèrent de concert sous le regard interdit de Scully.  
>- Eh ben, je vois que vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à devenir de supers « potes » !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Il est cool, ton copain…  
>Elle se tortilla sur son siège un peu gênée.<br>- Oui enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment « mon copain » tu sais.  
>- Bah quoi ? Vous sortez pas ensemble ?<br>- Non. Et je trouve que tu es décidément bien indiscret !

- ...

Il la fixait avec une telle insistance qu'elle finit par lâcher.  
>- On ne s'est jamais embrassés.<br>Elle passa sa main sur son cou. Elle avait assez chaud tout d'un coup et aurait juré que ses joues rougissaient violemment. Il la considéra avec une bienveillance légèrement condescendante.  
>- Ça va, Danette…<br>- Jack !  
>- Oups, pardon ! Dana !… Sortir, c'est pas s'embrasser, hein… J'suis pas un gamin.<br>Elle dissimula un sourire et arqua le sourcil.  
>- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi, à dix ans, « sortir ensemble » ?<br>- Tu sais !  
>- Mmm ?<br>- Ben, c'est _le_ faire, quoi !  
>Elle ne put retenir un rire.<br>- « le » ? Tu es moins précis tout d'un coup.  
>- Faire l'amour ! protesta Jack en rosissant et piqué au vif.<p>

- Trop bon ! La finale de l'année _et_ un cours « Vie affective et sexualité » niveau débutant : j'ai pas perdu ma journée !

Scully et Jack se retournèrent tous les deux vivement. Juste derrière eux une jeune femme avec d'immenses yeux verts les saluait en riant à gorge déployée. Elle souleva une casquette d'officier de marine posée de travers sur des cheveux très noirs – aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche – et leur adressa un petit geste d'excuse pour désamorcer tout embryon de conflit.  
>- Pardon, c'est très impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres. Continuez ! Je vous jure que je ne recommencerai pas.<br>Elle fit un clin d'œil à Jack et reprit un bel appareil photo, un réflexe de professionnel, pour coller son œil à l'objectif et viser quelques scènes de vie de stade sur les gradins.  
>Les deux Scully se dévisagèrent un instant interdits puis, haussant les épaules, ils reprirent leur position initiale face à l'immense pelouse.<br>- Dis-moi, Jack…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une certaine Jennifer avec qui tu sortais ?  
>- Ben si.<br>- Mais alors… vous… ?  
>- Ah non, mais pas nous ! s'exclama-t-il avec une mine dégoutée. Moi, c'est juste une copine, hein. On fait pas des trucs ensemble !<br>- Très bien ! approuva vigoureusement Scully. Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour « sortir » comme ça…  
>- Ben oui, y'a pas le feu au lac comme dit maman.<br>Dana sourit en reconnaissant le goût des expressions imagées de Laureen.  
>- Et bien tu vois, en fait Mulder et moi, c'est comme si on avait dix ans aussi…<br>Elle avait dit ça, l'air faussement ingénu. En réalité, ses yeux pétillaient en regardant les joueurs qui venaient juste de pénétrer sur le terrain. Tout autour, les spectateurs se relevaient et applaudissaient avec forces cris d'encouragement leurs équipes respectives.  
>Jack se tourna vers sa tante, la contempla avec affection quelques secondes et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter.<br>- Ouais mais nous, on s'est embrassés !  
>Dana singea la surprise et lui répondit sur le même ton.<br>- Un bisou ?  
>- Un baiser ! (cette fois, c'était la précision de langage de Charlie qui venait déteindre sur son grand fils. Cela la fit sourire.)<br>- Pas avec la langue quand même ! murmura-t-elle affectant un haut le cœur.  
>- Nan, c'est trop crado ! gloussa Jack aux anges.<br>- Trop beurk ! conclut-elle avec une mine définitive alors que son jeune neveu se tordait de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est beurk ? s'enquit Mulder revenant les bras chargés de hot-dog et se penchant dangereusement vers les deux dissipés spectateurs pour les leur tendre.  
>Ils le fixèrent une seconde, puis se regardèrent à nouveau… et repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou-rire sous l'œil décontenancé de Mulder.<br>Reprenant son souffle après quelques instants, Jack saisit un pain avec un air gourmand.  
>- Merci… euh… comment je t'appelle au fait ?<br>- Mulder ! répondirent dans un bel ensemble les deux adultes ce qui leur arracha un sourire amusé.  
>- Super Mulder, si tu préfères, précisa l'agent du FBI.<br>- Non, mais c'est quoi ton prénom ? insista Jack en louchant devant la saucisse fumante et en s'apprêtant à croquer dedans à pleines dents.  
>- C'est secret.<br>- Fox ! lâcha Dana en couvrant la voix de son partenaire.  
>- Hey ! Traître !<br>- Foch' ! répéta le jeune la bouche pleine. Ch'es ch'pécial…  
>- Ouais… Ouais, je sais. Regardez ! Ça va commencer ! s'écria Mulder tentant une grossière diversion.<br>- Ch'es ch'pécial mais cha te va bien ! conclut le garçon en administrant un coup d'épaule amical à son voisin.  
>Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur le gamin, le détailla quelques secondes avec incrédulité et sous le regard bienveillant de Scully, il consentit à étirer ses zygomatiques.<br>- N'empêche, ajouta-t-il en revenant au spectacle sur le terrain, appelle-moi Mulder ou prépare-toi à une vengeance au goût de ketchup !

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Alors, c'est pas génial le football américain ? demanda Mulder en adressant un gigantesque clin d'œil à sa partenaire.  
>Jack, entièrement hypnotisé le match, se leva brusquement. On le sentait prêt à imploser et totalement surexcité.<br>- Ouais ! Davis vers la ligne de but !  
>Autour de lui, les corps se tendaient vers l'avant, concentrés comme un seul et unique bloc humain sur les dix yards qui restaient à parcourir au running back des Broncos de Denver.<br>Scully regarda Mulder avec malice.  
>- Personnellement, je préfère… le base-ball !<br>Terrell Davies franchit triomphalement la ligne de but des Packers de Greenbay et une gigantesque vague souleva le Qualcomm Stadium. Sautant comme un cabri sur son siège, Jack hurlait les mains levées avec la foule.  
>Mulder n'avait pas bougé. Scully non plus. Ils se fixaient, indifférents aux cris autour d'eux. La puissance électrique qui passait entre eux à ce moment était telle que, comme au seuil d'un orage, on frôlait le court-circuit. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir sous l'intensité de l'examen de son ami. Un frisson comme une flamme qui ferait sauter tous les verrous et tous les circuits. Un frisson capable d'exploser tous les fusibles. Un frisson qui pouvait soudain la faire fondre, la mettre à nu sans la plus petite protection. A nu. A vif.<br>Le base-ball… Ce souvenir lui revenait en plein cœur. Il l'investissait en propriétaire, palpitant comme la caresse légère d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
>Comme la brûlure d'une main posée sur sa hanche.<br>Comme l'étreinte d'un corps plaqué contre son dos.  
>Comme ces bras larges qui se moulent jusqu'au moindre arrondi de ses bras à elles, et qui se meuvent en une danse d'une grâce parfaite…<p>

Le stade entier était debout, hurlant sa joie pour les uns, son désespoir pour les autres… mais eux restaient là, assis, les yeux dans les yeux.  
>Les pieds se mirent à frapper le sol et une vibration profonde monta dans les gradins tandis qu'une autre remontait la colonne vertébrale de Scully. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et le sang affluer dans ses joues.<br>Et Mulder qui la fixait toujours…  
>Ses yeux verts auraient du se détourner depuis longtemps déjà… Parce que ce regard posé sur elle était si intime qu'il la bouleversait.<br>Fox n'y pouvait rien. Même si c'était une folie de la regarder ainsi, de livrer tels quels les remous de son esprit. Le sourire qu'elle avait eu en évoquant cette séance d'initiation, et ses yeux bleus, si bleus, si ouvertement troublés l'aspiraient vers elle comme l'œil d'un cyclone.  
>Il tendit sa main et, du bout de ses doigts, il caressa doucement le creux de sa paume. Mécaniquement, elle vint emmêler ses doigts à ceux de son partenaire…<p>

C'était le dernier des lieux où se laisser ainsi glisser, le dernier des moments. Mais si l'abandon ne se commande pas, il ne se tient pas en cage non plus. L'animal est sauvage, imprévisible et se fout des regards obliques. Et là, Scully en faisait la déstabilisante expérience.  
>Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, de s'abandonner à ces désirs profonds, à cet élan irrésistible hérissant le fin duvet sur sa peau.<br>Mulder l'ensorcelait. Voilà qu'elle s'absentait du monde pour ne plonger qu'en lui…  
>Leurs corps se tendirent l'un vers l'autre…<p>

- On a gagné, Danette ! cria Jack en sautant au cou de Dana.

- Jack !  
>Mulder éclata de rire. Et toute la charge émotionnelle contenue dans ces dernières secondes se perdit dans le flot de son rire en cascade.<br>- Danette ? ! Il t'appelle Danette ? !  
>- Oups ! Mince ! J'ai ripé ! réalisa le garçon.<br>- Je crois que je vais mourir là tout de suite, râla Scully avec un air si pitoyable que les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent.

Il y eut un flash juste derrière eux et ils firent tous les trois volte-face dans un bel ensemble.  
>- Encore une, mais cette fois essayez de fermer vos bouches, vous allez gober les mouches !<br>La petite brune qui s'était immiscée dans la conversation deux heures plus tôt arma son appareil et déclencha un tir en rafale alors que Jack, jouant le jeu avec ravissement venait s'enrouler contre le dos de sa Danette… sans omettre toutefois de lui faire discrètement deux oreilles de lapin derrière la tête. Mulder souriait en regardant Scully… Elle dissimulait bien mal son bonheur de recevoir ainsi les démonstrations d'affection si spontanées de son neveu.

La jeune photographe suspendit son mouvement. Elle avait utilisé sa dernière prise et la pellicule se rembobinait. Elle eut un sourire entendu en s'approchant de Scully pendant que Jack et Mulder récupéraient leurs affaires en commentant avec animation la fin du match.  
>- J'aime le son du film qui se met en boite. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les appareils numériques. On dirait qu'il se prépare pour mieux nous surprendre.<br>Dana sourit. Elle voyait exactement ce que la jeune femme voulait dire. Elle aussi avait aimé ce bruit lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune et qu'elle avait le temps de s'émerveiller encore. Un temps qu'elle ne prenait plus assez à son goût…  
>Tout en parlant, l'autre venait d'ouvrir son appareil pour saisir délicatement la précieuse récolte.<br>- Tenez, dit-elle en la tendant à Scully. Vous m'avez inspiré. Je crois qu'elle vous revient.  
>- Mais c'est… enfin, je veux dire ce sont vos photos, vos souvenirs de cette finale ! Je ne veux pas vous priver de…<br>- C'est bon ! interrompit la jeune femme en riant gaiement. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas de marquer ce genre de moment, ce n'est pas l'image sur papier glacé. L'important, c'est ce qu'on y a fait, ce qu'on a vécu… et ce dont on se souviendra.  
>- Vous êtes sûre ?<br>- Moi, je me souviendrais de vous… Et de ce que j'ai vu de vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique en direction de Jack puis de Mulder à qui elle adressa un petit signe de la main.  
>- Merci, c'est…<br>- Ça va, ça va. Ce n'est qu'une pellicule, hein ! balaya-t-elle d'un air amusé. Oh, et au fait, les photos de boxe thaï du début, vous pouvez les jeter. J'en ai d'autres. Je dois y aller. Salut… et salut mec !  
>Elle checka dans la main de Jack et disparut parmi la foule.<br>- C'était qui ? interrogea Fox.  
>- Un courant d'air frais, répondit Scully pensive. Bon. On y va ?<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Non ? ! C'est sérieux alors l'histoire du saut en parachute ? Christopher veut vraiment ça pour ses dix ans ? ! répéta Dana en frémissant.  
>- Bah oui ! Carrément.<br>- Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un saut en parachute, s'emballa Mulder.  
>Elle le regarda interloquée.<br>- Ah parce que tu t'invites en plus ? !  
>- Dana Scully qui s'envoie en l'air, je veux voir ça…<br>- Mulder !  
>Jack se tordit de rire sur la banquette arrière manquant de s'étouffer bruyamment.<br>- Tu ne veux pas te mettre en mode off juste deux secondes ? soupira Scully. Jack, ça va ?  
>Elle se retourna l'air inquiet devant le visage rougi de son neveu.<br>- Ça… ça va ! toussa-t-il.  
>- Ton père me tuera si je ne te ramène pas en entier. Et plus encore, si tu lui raconte les divagations de cet… - elle grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil vers Fox qui conduisait tout en ne perdant pas une miette de la discussion – cet ado attardé !<br>- Ça m'étonnerait, nota Jack en croisant les bras d'un air serein.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ?<br>- Parce que dans le genre ado attardé, Papa se défend assez bien !  
>Cette fois, c'est Dana qui ne put retenir un rire.<br>- Alors Charlie est un ado attardé hors classe ! Catégorie « exceptionnel, à conserver précieusement » !  
>- Et Mulder, il est quelle catégorie ? demanda candidement le garçon en se penchant vers les passagers avant, le regard mutin.<br>Elle eut une petite hésitation. Arrêté au feu rouge, Fox la scrutait attentivement et haussa les sourcils avec un intérêt manifeste.  
>- Catégorie… « qui manque s'il n'est pas là » ? déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en soutenant le regard attentif de son partenaire.<br>Pour une fois, celui-ci parut à court de réplique. Alors il se contenta de venir serrer furtivement les doigts de sa voisine. Puis se reconcentra sur la route tandis que Jack se renfonçait dans son siège avec une mine satisfaite.

Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Dana. Mulder se gara et descendit pour ouvrir à Jack et tenir la portière de Scully.  
>- Vous voilà à bon port !<br>- Tu restes, hein ? demanda le jeune sans arrière pensée.  
>Fox hésita une seconde en regardant Scully.<br>- Euh non.  
>- Tu peux monter prendre un dernier verre, si tu veux, lâcha Dana les joues un peu plus roses.<br>Il laissa passer deux longues secondes.  
>- Un café alors.<br>Et il lui sourit. Elle s'arrêta sur son visage avec bonheur quelques instants de trop. Au fond de lui, Jack ne put s'empêcher de noter le très joli teint de pêche et les yeux brillants de sa tante.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Vingt minutes plus tard._**

Elle vint s'agenouiller près du matelas. Il la regarda faire en souriant.  
>- Je sais que tu as dix ans maintenant… Mais est-ce que j'ai encore le droit… ?<br>Il l'interrompit en riant et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa tante.  
>- C'était super Danette, déclara-t-il simplement en l'embrassant. Merci !<br>- Ça m'a fait très plaisir à moi aussi tu sais, lui avoua-t-elle en égarant quelques secondes ses doigts dans les épis bruns.  
>Il s'écarta et plongea ses yeux en elle, soudain grave.<br>- Elle te manque ?  
>- Qui ? articula-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.<br>- Emily… Ma cousine, reprit-il d'une voix plus sourde.  
>Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et caressa juste sa joue, le cœur soudain très lourd.<br>- Elle te manque, répéta Jack. Mais cette fois, c'était une affirmation.  
>- Oui. Mais elle est plus heureuse maintenant. C'est ça le plus important. C'est ton père qui t'a parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.<br>- Papa et Mamie, précisa le garçon.  
>Dana tressaillit.<br>- Mamie aussi ?  
>- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?<br>- Je… je ne sais pas. Mamie et moi n'en avons pas beaucoup parlé.  
>- Ah… Pourtant, moi, elle m'en a parlé. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu plus la connaître… Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu, ajouta-t-il un peu tristement.<br>- Et moi aussi, souffla Scully si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.  
>- L'autre jour, continua Jack sur sa lancée, elle en a discuté avec le père Mc Cue.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Il lui disait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être l'heureuse grand-mère de trois petits gars comme nous et Mamie a dit qu'elle avait aussi une petite fille et que c'était un ange… Après, on est allés poser des fleurs sur sa tombe.<br>- C'était vous…, murmura Scully les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Danette ? Ça va ?<br>- Ça va mon bonhomme. Ça va bien. Je suis heureuse.  
>- Tant mieux, se rasséréna-t-il en s'allongeant. Bonne nuit alors.<br>- Bonne nuit Jack.  
>Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte du séjour. Elle posait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se redressa et l'apostropha d'un ton malicieux.<br>- Danette ? Si ça va pas, peut-être que Mulder y peut…  
>- Jack ! Bonne nuit ! insista-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe.<br>Et elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Tu crois qu'il va se relever pour demander à boire, faire pipi ou te dire qu'il a peur du noir ?  
>- Je crois qu'il va s'endormir profondément en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.<br>- Et on dirait que tu vas vite le suivre, nota Mulder avec une petite caresse tendre sur sa joue.  
>Elle riva son regard dans le sien.<br>- Je t'ai promis un café chaud.  
>- Ce n'est pas une obligation ! rigola-t-il.<br>- Ça me fait plaisir.  
>- Dans ce cas…<br>Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table. Elle sortit deux tasses et prépara en silence le café. Le liquide brun se mit à s'écouler en prenant tout son temps dans le creux de la cafetière. Fox observait sa partenaire, appréciant ses gestes précis, la paix sur son visage et l'abandon que la fatigue avait laissé s'installer sur ses traits fins. Elle sentit les yeux posés sur elle et se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard. Il était si doux ce regard vert, attentif et délicat.  
>Un slow. Elle eut soudain envie de danser dans ses bras et l'idée vint illuminer son visage. Il lui sourit à son tour.<br>- Dana Scully, vous avez une idée en tête.  
>Elle acquiesça lentement et s'éloigna quelques instants. Il l'entendit glisser un CD dans son lecteur, et se tourna à moitié vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle tramait.<br>Quelques violons s'élevèrent dans la pièce, suivie d'un cœur de voix d'hommes. Puis c'est la voix brûlante de Ray Charles qui vint emplir l'appartement.  
>- « Georgia on my mind» ? reconnut Mulder avec un sourire appréciateur.<br>Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers lui, toujours calé sur sa chaise. Elle lui tendit la main comme une invite.  
>- Moi ? protesta Mulder dans un petit rire.<br>- Non, l'entité invisible qui est assis précisément là où tu es, taquina-t-elle.  
>Il prit la main tendue et se redressa.<br>- C'est qu'on commence à prendre des habitudes tous les deux !  
>Il glissa ses doigts autour de la taille de Scully et la ramena contre lui. Puis de son autre main, il attrapa les doigts de son amie et les yeux dans les yeux, il l'attira encore un peu plus contre lui.<br>- Danse avec moi, Da-nette !  
>Elle tenta de le fusiller avec ses yeux mais elle peinait à se rendre crédible.<br>- Continue et je dégaine le Fox, menaça-t-elle d'une voix basse et terriblement capiteuse bien malgré elle.  
>Il la regarda bien en face.<br>- Même pas peur !  
>- Vraiment ? … Fox ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille en retenant un rire.<br>- Bon Ok, je rends les armes. Arrête, par pitié. Ça me fait des trucs dans le cou !  
>- Alors, tais-toi et fais moi danser. S'il te plaît.<br>- Avec plaisir, convint-il en resserrant imperceptiblement son étreinte.  
>Ils se laissèrent emporter par le rythme langoureux et ensorcelant.<br>Dans sa chambre, Jack eut un sourire réjoui.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Rentre bien. Et… merci.  
>Elle lui tenait la porte. Il se tourna vers elle.<br>- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. A lundi, Scully.  
>Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Avec un clin d'œil, il ajouta.<br>- Tu apprécieras j'espère que je ne le fasse pas avec la langue !  
>Elle le dévisagea interloquée.<br>- Il paraît que c'est beurk, termina-t-il avec un large sourire.  
>Avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il s'était éclipsé.<br>Elle referma derrière lui et se laissa aller contre la porte avec la sensation délicieuse de chatouillis dans le ventre.  
>Mulder…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Maison de Charles et Laureen Scully. Le lendemain._**

- Alors ? Raconte ?  
>- C'était mortel ! Faut que je raconte à Chris' ! s'écria Jack en jetant son blouson sur la patère au risque de la renverser dans l'élan.<br>Et il s'élança dans l'escalier.  
>- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman ! reprit Laureen d'une voix forte en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- B'jour P'pa ! B'jour M'man !  
>La voix du garçon se perdit au fond de leur couloir. Laureen et Charlie se regardèrent en souriant.<br>- Il a pas l'air trop malheureux dans l'ensemble !  
>- Dans l'ensemble, non ! convint Charles en riant. Mais ce jeune homme a un rapport à me faire et j'entends bien y avoir droit !<br>- Tu n'as pas honte d'envoyer ton fils espionner ainsi Dana ?  
>- Je sais : ce n'est pas bien. Mais je suis curieux et je trouve ma sœur bien trop avare en informations croustillantes !<br>- Oh parce que toi, tu lui en donne des informations croustillantes ? !  
>- Ben… non !<br>- Egalité donc !  
>- Oui, mais moi, j'ai un atout dans ma manche, susurra Charles à l'oreille de sa femme. Jaaack ! cria-t-il en s'élançant à son tour dans l'escalier.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Alors ? Parle-moi un peu de lui !  
>- Il est super cool !<br>- Tant mieux !  
>- Il est grand, brun…<br>- Oui, ça je sais. Dana m'a montré une photo. Mais, enfin… comment il est avec elle ?  
>- Il adore la faire tourner en bourrique. Il la touche pas mal.<br>- Comment ça il la touche ? releva Charlie surpris.  
>- Ben, il passe sa main dans son dos, il prend ses doigts un petit peu…<br>- Voyez-vous ça… murmura Charles avec un sourire.  
>- Il la fait rire !<br>- Il la fait rire ?  
>- A mort ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle adore !<br>- Ça, mon gars, tu verras vite qu'avec les filles, quand on les fait rire, c'est à moitié gagné !  
>- Et pour l'autre moitié ? demanda Jack soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.<br>Son père le dévisagea avec tendresse.  
>- La deuxième moitié, c'est… un peu plus compliqué. Il faut… savoir faire briller leurs yeux.<br>- Savoir faire briller leurs yeux, répéta le jeune d'un air pensif.  
>Puis il eut un sourire éclatant.<br>- Alors tu veux que je te dise Papa ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Mulder…

- ...

- Il a gagné ! Et pas qu'un peu !

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Quelques jours plus tard…_**

Elle laissa tomber sa veste sur la chaise, mit un peu d'eau à chauffer et s'assit devant la pochette de photos développées. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert.  
>Elle inspira un coup et défit l'attache de protection. Puis, elle prit avec précaution la pile de clichés dans ses mains.<br>Sur le dessus, il y avait une photo magnifique. Le vent balayait une cote escarpée. Une silhouette était tournée vers la mer, mais son visage en partie dissimulé par de longs cheveux noirs virevoltant devant ses yeux semblait sourire au photographe. Dana crut reconnaître la jeune femme du stade même si elle avait les cheveux un peu plus court. Si c'était elle, qui prenait la photo ?  
>Puis comme elle le lui avait annoncé, suivait une dizaine de tirages de combat de boxe thaï. Les photos avaient été prises en extérieur en plein soleil et la photographe avait parfaitement su capter les mouvements précis, tout en puissance, des combattants. Scully sourit. La qualité de ce travail faisait naître des espoirs nouveaux de souvenirs sur papier glacé de cette superbe après-midi du SuperBowl. Avec un peu plus de fébrilité, elle passa à l'image suivante.<br>C'était Jack. Rayonnant comme un prince !  
>Si jamais elle avait douté qu'il ait passé un merveilleux moment, cela levait toutes ses craintes.<br>Il y eut d'autres vues du stade, des portraits, des ambiances prises sur le vif et à jamais marquées.  
>Puis, elle arriva devant une série de trois photos.<br>Sur la première, on apercevait sur les côtés que tout le monde était debout, apparemment en proie à une liesse incroyable, et au milieu, elle était là… assise… face à Mulder… assis aussi.  
>Scully sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer. Elle passa à la suivante. La scène était presque la même mais là, quelque chose avait changé. Les mains moites, elle fixa leurs visages et se posa, le souffle court, sur leurs yeux… Ces regards ! Ils étaient… si… intenses !<br>Tout lui revint. Ce moment où elle s'était sentie partir, tomber au plus profond de ces yeux clairs. Ce moment où leurs mains s'étaient…  
>Elle avança encore.<br>Sur la troisième et dernière photographie, il y avait leurs mains entremêlées et leurs deux corps se penchaient l'un vers l'autre…

La théière se mit à siffler. Elle sursauta. Avec une expression bouleversée, elle jeta les photos au milieu de la table de la cuisine et se releva prestement pour arrêter le gaz.  
>Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes, le cœur battant, à tourner le dos aux clichés.<p>

La preuve…  
>Celle qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.<br>Celle qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir.  
>Elle finit par se rapprocher. Elle prit les photos – elles étaient encore une fois magnifiques - les contempla une dernière fois puis elle les emmena dans sa chambre. Elle les glissa délicatement dans une feuille pliée en deux, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, souleva la bible et les quelques papiers qui s'y trouvaient et déposa tout au fond les témoignages éclatants de ce que Mulder et elle éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle les recouvrit de ses petites affaires et referma doucement le tiroir.<p>

Elle revint dans la cuisine. Dans la pile de tirages, il y en avait un où ils étaient tous les trois.  
>Jack souriait de toutes ses dents face à l'objectif tout en enlaçant sa tante par derrière. Scully réalisa avec un hoquet amusé que le garnement en avait profité pour lui faire des oreilles de lapin mine de rien. Mulder assistait au spectacle en riant aux éclats.<br>Quant à elle, elle croisait le regard de son partenaire.  
>Radieuse. Heureuse.<br>Mais à son grand soulagement, ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait mise si mal à l'aise tout à l'heure n'apparaissait pas.  
>Elle prit le cliché et l'installa sur son réfrigérateur avec le magnet « <em>You are the best <em>» que Charlie lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire.  
>Voilà.<br>Maintenant, chaque chose était à sa place.


	12. Orison

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Coccie, détective-violonniste et auteur-lectrice d'exception, et à Mary qui ici, comme dans une de ces fanfic, chante l'Irlande. Merci les filles.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 12. Orison<strong>

__**_Janvier 2000._**

« Maintenant, sois gentille. Je ne veux pas d'embrouille. »

_Retire tes sales pattes de moi, salopard !  
>Son souffle fétide me brûle la peau. C'est un acide qui me remonte à la gorge jusqu'à la nausée. Je voudrais le vomir ! Je ne peux plus le sentir sans crever de peur et surtout de haine. Je hais comme jamais je n'ai haï.<br>Pfaster !  
>Il a cette façon de parler… Ils ont tous la même… Ceux qui vous tuent !<br>Calmes. Froids. Impassibles. Insensibles… Insensibles à hurler ! Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est même pas animal.  
>C'est le diable !<br>Il referme la porte de ma penderie sur moi et me laisse transie d'horreur dans le noir. Je vois ce qui va se passer aussi sûrement que si je le lisais dans un livre. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Ma vie est son jouet. Il va me l'arracher comme une charogne. Mais il m'arrachera d'abord jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de mon âme, la plus petite fragrance de mon humanité. Parce que ce parfum de vie, il l'exècre !  
>La véritable odeur, de plaisir ou de peur, le révulse.<br>Un produit chimique, le carbone d'une bougie, et du sang… Du sang et des morceaux d'êtres… voilà ce qu'il recherche chez une femme !  
>J'ai envie de hurler. Je viens de réaliser...<br>C'est la mort qu'il aime en moi !_

_Soudain le téléphone résonne et transperce les ténèbres. Je me tends toute entière vers l'espoir, la vie. Ne le laissez pas me détruire, m'écraser ! Ne le laissez pas faire de moi sa chose !_  
><em>Je ne veux pas être le prochain cadavre, Seigneur ! Je vous en prie !<em>

_...  
><em>

_Le silence retombe. Il me glace. Ce silence, c'est le couperet d'une guillotine : il me condamne. Et lorsque les notes de « Don't look any further » s'élèvent et emplissent mon appartement, je sais que je suis perdue._  
><em>Il clouera mes ailes, brisera ma gorge, disloquera mes doigts et broiera mon dos.<em>  
><em>Il cassera mes poignets, déchirera ma chair et souillera mon ventre.<em>  
><em>Il raflera toute espérance et fauchera ma vieillesse comme il a fauché l'enfance…<em>  
><em>Le mal est dans la pièce d'à côté. Celui là même que j'avais cru tenir à distance. Celui que je croyais pouvoir repousser.<em>  
><em>Il est là.<em>  
><em>Et il a décidé d'achever enfin son travail…<em>

_NON !_  
><em>Je refuse ! Mon corps entier refuse ! Mon sang gonfle les muscles de mes jambes et de mes bras. Que je puisse courir. Que je puisse frapper ! Et défendre mon existence !<em>  
><em>Je veux vivre ! Je dois vivre ! Je vais vivre !<em>  
><em>Toute autre option est inacceptable !<em>

_Mes pieds et mes poings sont liés. Le foulard dans ma bouche m'empêche de respirer correctement mais peu importe. Je suis en mode survie. Sous la porte, je distingue mon revolver par terre au milieu des débris. A force de contorsions, je parviens à me redresser. Je retiens un gémissement. Je viens d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément un éclat de verre qui s'était fiché derrière mes reins. Je m'en fous. Maintenant ça n'a plus aucune importance._  
><em>Je me déboîte presque les épaules mais je réussis à forcer la poignée et à sortir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'entends l'eau du bain qui couvre presque cette rengaine insupportable. Tout à coup, le jet s'arrête.<em>  
><em>Des pas se rapprochent. Je me jette par terre et je roule sous le lit.<em>  
><em>Il traverse la chambre sans me voir. Seule l'installation de la scène de crime l'intéresse. Je n'ai que quelques secondes devant moi avant qu'il ne me retrouve. Je me tords et malmène à nouveau mes épaules pour tenter de faire passer mes poings sous mes fesses. J'ai l'impression de me briser les os, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me mords la lèvre pour réprimer un cri de douleur. Les brisures du miroir viennent râper ma peau au travers de mon pyjama.<em>  
><em>Quelqu'un frappe à la porte !<em>  
><em>Vite ! Accélérer !<em>  
><em>J'arrive enfin à passer mes mains devant. Je saisis un débris de glace acéré comme un couteau et je défais rapidement mes liens.<em>  
><em>J'entends des voix en sourdine, comme si j'étais immergée sous l'eau. Je ne pense plus qu'à mon arme. Je me jette sur elle et je me relève en la pointant devant moi. Les poumons noyés dans le feu, j'avance.<em>  
><em>Je devine son souffle lourd à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Je sais que dans le séjour, il est là, il m'attend. Il veut ma vie.<em>  
><em>Non.<em>  
><em>Il veut ma mort, en fait.<em>  
><em>Je ne pense plus à rien lorsque je passe le pas de la porte.<em>

_Je le vois maintenant. Les veines me battent la tempe, prêtes à exploser dans une gerbe écarlate. Une partie de mon esprit note aussi que Mulder est là, derrière, et qu'il braque Pfaster._  
><em>Mais Pfaster me regarde. Ses yeux ne tremblent pas. Son visage soudain se métamorphose et un démon me fait face. Un rictus s'étire sur ses traits noirs, monstrueux, inhumains. Il me montre ses dents. Je suis toujours sa proie. Il ne me lâchera pas. Jamais.<em>  
><em>Le mal tout puissant me tient en joue. Ce n'est pas un combat loyal. Les forces qui tournent autour de lui et de moi rongent déjà ma peau comme un acide. J'ai peur. Je ne suis qu'une femme qui a la folie de penser qu'elle peut se dresser devant ces ténèbres immenses qui engloutissent les innocents depuis la nuit des temps. Des ténèbres aussi terrifiants que Cronos dévorant inlassablement ses enfants à peine sortis du ventre de leur mère.<em>  
><em>Je ne serai jamais libre tant que je vivrai. Son ombre me suivra, ses griffes se resserreront sur mon cou. Un jour, il me tuera… si ce n'est déjà fait.<em>  
><em>Quelque chose grésille soudain, déchirant le silence hurlant. Je lève mon revolver. Le cran de sûreté est levé.<em>  
><em>Il me défie toujours et glisse soudain sa langue pointue sur ses lèvres rouges sang.<em>  
><em>Je tressaille. J'appuie sur la détente.<em>  
><em>Une fois.<em>  
><em>Les ampoules du couloir éclatent en mille étincelles.<em>  
><em>Deux fois.<em>  
><em>Il tombe.<em>  
><em>Et je me désagrège.<em>  
><em>Mon corps se liquéfie. Il n'est plus qu'un tsunami salé dévastant tout sur son passage et rasant la terre qui me portait.<em>  
><em>Je viens de tuer.<em>  
><em>Je suis ravagée.<em>  
><em>A l'intérieur.<em>  
><em>Car, sur mon visage, je ne suis même plus capable de pleurer…<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a possédé ? Qui était à l'œuvre en moi ?  
>- Tu veux dire… Et si c'était Dieu ?<br>Elle se tourna vers lui et malgré toute la force qui émanait d'elle, il lut la détresse dans son regard.  
>- Je veux dire, souffla-t-elle, … et si ça n'était pas lui ?<p>

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et à vrai dire, de son côté, elle ne paraissait pas attendre une quelconque absolution de sa part. Elle lui tendit finalement sa bible, comme si le livre l'indisposait. Elle se leva, alla prendre un sac de voyage et y jeta rapidement quelques affaires. Elle saisit quelque chose de sombre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans autre commentaire.  
>Mulder soupira. Scully l'avait planté l'ouvrage sacré à la main au milieu de la chambre. Enfin la chambre… Le champ de bataille. Le terme convenait davantage, se dit-il en notant avec répulsion les marques de sang sur le sol.<br>Celui de Pfaster.  
>Celui de Scully aussi.<br>Il contempla la porte qui lui dissimulait sa partenaire.  
>Une combattante. Une survivante aussi. Voilà ce qu'il avait découvert dans les yeux gris de Dana. Elle avait mené sa guerre. Et elle était encore là, droite, digne… Assez digne pour s'en vouloir d'avoir appuyé sur une gâchette.<br>- Scully ? appela-t-il au travers du bois. La bible, je la mets dans ton sac ?  
>Elle eut une infime hésitation.<br>- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle finalement. Tu peux la ranger dans ma table de nuit.  
>Il se dirigea vers le meuble en prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur une aiguille de verre et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y avait une feuille blanche au fond d'où dépassaient des clichés. C'est le coin aux couleurs vertes et or familières qui attira son attention. Les couleurs des Broncos de Denver. Il sourit en lui-même.<br>Près de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse sortie au stade. Deux ans pendant lesquels beaucoup de choses avaient changé.  
>Il y avait eu le saut en parachute pour l'anniversaire de Christopher quelques mois plus tôt. Et puis, à deux reprises, Mulder avait partagé un week-end entre Scully et ses neveux, appréciant, avec un certain trouble, le plaisir que lui procuraient ces journées qui ressemblaient étrangement à ce qu'on appelle une vie de famille.<br>Enfin, au printemps dernier, il se rappelait avec une boule au ventre ces semaines qui avaient bouleversé sa vision de la vie… où il s'était surpris à espérer encore autre chose de l'existence. Bien malgré lui.  
>C'était pour elle qu'il avait accepté. Au départ.<br>Mais les événements n'avaient pas pris la tournure attendue…  
>Malheureusement.<p>

Il tendit la main vers les photos avec un pincement au cœur. Après tout, ce souvenir de Superbowl lui appartenait aussi un peu.  
>Il souleva le papier blanc et se figea devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Elle et lui… si… proches ! Tendus l'un vers l'autre… sur le point de…<br>Il frémit ! On aurait juré qu'ils allaient s'embrasser !

La poignée de la porte de la salle de bain grinça. Précipitamment, il glissa les clichés et la bible dans le tiroir et le referma vivement avec un inexplicable sentiment de culpabilité. Il se recomposa un visage neutre et fit volte-face.  
>Elle était déjà tout près de lui. Devant l'attitude de son partenaire, elle eut un regard soupçonneux vers la table de nuit, puis parut chasser une idée de sa tête.<br>- Tu veux bien emmener ça chez toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement en lui confiant son bagage.  
>Il réalisa soudain qu'elle était en tenue de jogging. Les yeux écarquillés, il l'examina avec stupéfaction.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.<br>- Seule ? ! s'exclama-t-il.  
>C'était bien la dernière des choses à laquelle il s'attendait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle balaya sa remarque avec un sourire indéchiffrable et se rembrunit aussitôt.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur, Mulder… En tous cas, ajouta-t-elle très bas, pas des autres…  
>Elle lui tourna le dos et s'échappa vers le séjour.<br>Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner avec trop d'empressement pour être simplement innocente. Il la regarda et la vérité s'imposa à lui avec une absolue certitude : elle fuyait.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir de cette pluie fine et glaçante comme seuls les mois d'hiver en déversent.  
>Il déposa rapidement le sac dans son coffre et la suivit à une vingtaine de mètres. Il ne voulait pas être trop près : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente menacée par quoi que ce soit. Elle lui en voudrait probablement si elle savait qu'il courrait derrière elle, mais l'idée de la laisser seule dans les rues noires de Georgetown après ce qui s'était passé était insupportable. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle paraissait trop calme. Trop maîtresse d'elle.<br>Scully avait commencé par remonter le col de son sweat et enfoncer un bonnet de laine bleu sur sa tête tout en marchant. Il avait observé de loin sa démarche. Vive d'abord, déterminée puis soudain, elle s'était ralentie, titubant presque comme si des pensées dérangeantes l'assaillaient et l'empêchaient d'avancer droit.  
>C'est là que tout d'un coup elle s'était mise à courir.<br>A petites foulées hésitantes d'abord puis très vite, elle avait accéléré l'allure et maintenant sa course n'avait plus rien de celle d'une joggeuse du dimanche. C'était une fuite en avant, une ruée paniquée toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.  
>Elle courait comme si la mort elle-même était à ses trousses. Même Mulder, qui s'entraînait pourtant deux fois par semaine peinait à la suivre. Mais la peur dans son ventre lui donnait des ailes et il n'était pas question de lâcher ses semelles. Jamais. Dusse-t-il s'arracher les poumons pour cela.<br>La pluie se mua en une neige légère.

Dana sentit les flocons mouiller ses yeux. Ils étaient lourds et blancs et vinrent gifler ses joues déjà rouges. L'air froid fouettait son visage, piquait ses paupières et sifflait à ses oreilles. Mais elle ne ralentit pas et intensifia encore sa cadence. Elle filait droit vers le Potomac et bifurqua vers les sentiers du Chesapeake and Ohio Canal. Manquant à chaque élan de glisser sur la terre gelée, elle suivit le canal. Dans la nuit, il brillait de noir reflétant les faibles éclairages du chemin. A cette heure il n'y avait plus de coureurs. Seules la nuit orangée aux lumières de la ville et la rumeur de M Street juste au dessus permettait encore de penser que la civilisation était proche.  
>Sa vue se brouilla. La neige comme des milliers de minuscules fléchettes empoisonnées bombardait ses yeux. Plutôt que de ralentir alors que tout se mélangeait dans un voile sombre déchiré de flashs de toutes les couleurs, elle se jeta plus encore dans cette course aveugle fleuretant avec les bords du vieux canal. Son inconscience frisait la folie. Un seul dérapage l'enverrait directement dans le piège glacé. Un précipice mortel qui charriait encore un siècle de victimes.<br>Quelque chose glissa sur la peau de son visage. L'hiver figea les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Elle ouvrit la bouche tentant de trouver l'oxygène pour gonfler sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle le sentit déferler en elle, elle ne put retenir un long cri animal qui se perdit dans les bourrasques.  
>Fox se mit à son tour à crier son nom. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi hurler sa douleur mais le vent emportait sa voix vers l'arrière et il eut beau forcer, il ne parvint pas à rattraper sa partenaire.<br>Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, elle parut se calmer et ralentit légèrement son rythme. Elle quitta les sentiers déserts près de l'eau et retrouva les ruelles du quartier. Elle courut encore quelques minutes et s'arrêta soudain devant une vieille enseigne de bar. Elle représentait un bateau de pêcheurs se dessinant sur un grand trèfle vert.  
>Mulder la vit pousser la porte. Il s'avança, prêt à y entrer à son tour pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Mais au travers des vitres fatiguées et poussiéreuses, il découvrit avec surprise une pièce à la lumière chaude. Peu de personnes. Une jeune femme brune un violon à la main paraissait jouer quelque vieil air irlandais. Et il découvrit surtout Scully. Sa Scully.<br>Elle était restée immobile à l'entrée comme frappée de stupeur. Elle fixait la violoniste. Le serveur venait de passer de l'autre côté du bar et s'approchait d'elle en souriant. Il lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient, nota Fox avec un pincement au cœur. Dana semblait hébétée et le serveur, un colosse roux, parut se rendre compte de son état. Il la prit dans ses bras immenses et la conduisit sur un tabouret près du bar. Il la laissa quelques secondes puis revint avec un plaid usé et élimé et l'entoura dedans. Il essuya le visage trempé et rose de frais de Scully avec son torchon de travail, ce qui parut réveiller sa collègue. Ses épaules se secouèrent. Il avait réussi à la faire rire apparemment. Transi de froid, Fox ressentit un fugace éclair de jalousie, il se sentait de trop maintenant. Il recula et s'abrita sous un porche en face du bar. Il allait attendre qu'elle veuille bien sortir.  
>Il serait bien temps de s'expliquer ensuite.<p>

- Bois, murmura doucement Sean en posant devant elle, un verre de whisky. Ça te fera du bien.  
>Elle ne répondit rien d'abord puis entourant le verre de ses mains, elle souffla.<br>- Sean ?  
>- Dana ?<br>- Il est un peu tard. Tu crois que Charlie… ?  
>- Ton frère viendra quelle que soit l'heure. Et il me tuera si je ne l'appelle pas pour lui dire que tu es chez moi, dans un sale état et que tu as besoin de lui…<br>Elle eut un petit sourire.  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.<br>- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, sourit l'irlandais en posant une large main sur les doigts frêles et blessés de sa « cliente ».  
>Il se rembrunit en réalisant que sa chair fragile portait coupures et griffures un peu partout. Il se redressa.<br>- Je lui téléphone et je lui dis juste que tu voudrais le voir. Maintenant. Ça te va ?  
>- Ça me va. Merci Sean.<br>Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un délicat baiser sur son front.  
>- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais ma reine et que je suis ton homme… Erin…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Charlie poussa la porte du bar. Il aperçut d'abord Sean qui servait deux jeunes femmes. L'irlandais lui adressa un salut discret et lui désigna d'un signe de tête le comptoir un peu plus loin. Dana y était assise, jouant avec des glaçons au fond d'un verre vide et perdue dans ses pensées.  
>Il s'approcha par derrière.<br>- Dana ?  
>Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et il eut un infime mouvement de recul. Son visage était marqué : elle avait des hématomes sur le cou et sur la joue gauche, et les restes d'une infime croûte de sang sous les narines. Ses lèvres étaient abîmées.<br>Mais ce qui avait fait frémir Charles ne venait pas de là : balayant tout le reste, il y avait ses yeux. Noirs. Noirs comme la mort qui revient vous hanter.  
>Et noir voilé, noir endeuillé…<p>

Il ne dit rien. Il l'enlaça juste très doucement.  
>En silence, sans pleurs, sans tremblements, elle enroula ses bras tout autour de ses hanches et posa sa tête contre son épaule chaude. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques très longues secondes. Puis elle s'écarta.<br>Une minuscule faille claire s'ouvrait dans son iris. Elle eut un mince sourire un peu forcé.  
>Il s'assit près d'elle et attrapa sa main. A son tour, il constata sa peau maltraitée, écorchée, contusionnée… Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant dérisoire. Il aurait tant voulu être un guérisseur et savoir brûler les douleurs en les extirpant des corps meurtris. Puis il les rouvrit et la regarda avec tout le calme dont il était capable à cet instant.<br>- Dis-moi Dana. Dis-moi tout.  
>Elle prit une longue inspiration, et se lança.<br>- Je l'ai tué, Charlie.  
>Il écrasa plus fort sa main. Elle grimaça. Et il desserra aussitôt son étreinte.<br>- Cette fois je l'ai tué, répéta-t-elle plus bas.  
>Cette fois…<br>Un étau vint broyer ses poumons. Il répéta faiblement.  
>- Cette fois… ? Tu parles de… ?<br>Sa voix mourut avant de pouvoir terminer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre. Puis, son regard se voila et elle parut hésiter.  
>- Non… Non, je ne parle pas de…<br>Elle laissa sa phrase inachevée, soupira et reprit.  
>- Pfaster. Donnie Pfaster. Celui qui m'avait agressée il y a cinq ans.<br>- Le fétichiste ?  
>- Il s'est évadé et il m'attendait ce soir chez moi.<br>Charles eut soudain très froid. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il leva la main en l'air.  
>- Sean, un whisky, s'il te plaît.<br>- Charles, souffla sa sœur en posant une main protectrice sur son genou. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de ça… Je vais bien… dans l'ensemble…  
>- Tout est dans ce « dans l'ensemble » n'est-ce pas ?<br>Elle sourit légèrement.  
>- Je ne voudrais pas être celle qui te fera replonger…<br>- OK, OK.  
>Sean attendait patiemment à côté.<br>- Un café, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il avec bienveillance.  
>- Va pour le café, consentit Charlie.<br>- J'en veux bien un aussi, s'il te plaît, renchérit Dana.  
>- Je vous apporte ça…, approuva le serveur en s'éloignant discrètement.<br>- Bien. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, frangine…  
>- J'aimerai aussi, murmura Scully pour elle-même.<br>- Mmm ?  
>- J'ai… essayé de me défendre. Je me suis battue… Un moment, j'ai cru que je lui échapperais…<p>

- …

- …  
>- Mais ?<br>- Il m'a rattrapée. Il a attaché mes poignets et mes chevilles, il m'a bâillonnée et il m'a enfermée dans la penderie le temps de… faire couler un bain.  
>Elle parlait sur un ton presque mécanique, les yeux dans le vide. Probablement en train de revivre ces minutes effroyables, pensa son frère la gorge sèche.<br>- J'ai réussi à sortir et à dégager mes liens. J'ai récupéré mon arme qui traînait encore par terre et…  
>Elle s'interrompit. Il s'alarma de la voir soudain si loin.<br>- Dana…  
>- Je l'ai tué, lâcha-t-elle d'un air fermé.<br>Il se tut longuement, examinant le visage brusquement opaque de Scully.  
>- Tu ne me dis pas tout…<br>- Non.  
>- Comment… ?<br>- Je l'ai tué de sang froid, Charlie. Elle regardait maintenant ses mains avec obstination. Mulder le tenait en joue. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de… enfin, tu vois…  
>Les lèvres de Dana se mirent à trembler. Elle s'obligea à inspirer profondément.<br>- Mais il te menaçait, non ? reprit son frère.  
>- … Non. Pas… physiquement.<br>- Tu veux dire qu'il te menaçait autrement ?

- …

- …

- Charles, je jure sur tous les saints que le regard de cet homme était le regard du mal personnifié.

- Je te crois Dana.  
>- Je le connais ce regard, poursuivit-elle en murmurant. Trop.<br>Charles avala péniblement sa salive.  
>- Grâce à toi, il ne nuira plus jamais.<br>- Qui ? ricana-t-elle soudain avec un rictus écœuré qui le laissa désemparé. Pfaster ? Ou le diable ?  
>Elle claqua avec colère son verre contre le comptoir. Il laissa traîner ses yeux un bref instant vers les dernières gouttes sombres qui en coloraient le fond. Puis il revint à elle.<br>- De quoi t'accuses-tu au juste ? D'avoir rayé de la carte un assassin ? !  
>- Je m'accuse… d'être une meurtrière, Charles ! Je m'accuse d'avoir brisé une vie sans avoir eu l'excuse de la légitime défense. Je m'accuse d'avoir fait exactement l'inverse de ce à quoi je crois depuis toujours !<br>- Tu lui as laissé la vie une première fois, Dana ! gronda Charles. Et tu as vu le résultat !  
>- J'ai eu raison de ne pas demander la peine de mort il y a cinq ans ! C'est aujourd'hui que je me suis fourvoyée ! J'ai commis une faute monumentale… Impardonnable !<br>- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire à Dieu ce qu'il peut pardonner !

- ...

- Dieu est le seul juge. C'est bien ce que dit ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Il paraît, oui…<br>Elle se raccrochait maintenant à lui avec un regard éprouvé.  
>- Crois-tu qu'Il peut me pardonner ?<br>- Il a tué ? attaqua Charlie. Pfaster, je veux dire…  
>Elle le dévisagea interloquée.<br>- Je t'en ai déjà parlé…  
>- Non ! Je veux dire… pour s'évader ? Après son évasion… il a tué ?<br>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester et finalement, elle ravala sa remarque. Le trouble revenait. Il regretta aussitôt.  
>- Excuse-moi. Je ne veux pas -…<br>- Tu penses que j'en suis responsable ? murmura-t-elle atterrée en détachant avec consternation chaque syllabe.  
>- Non ! se défendit-il vivement. Non, certainement pas ! Mais… il aurait continué n'est-ce pas ? Si c'était le mal fait homme ? Il fallait l'arrêter Dana. Tu t'es seulement protégée…<br>Il marqua un temps et son front s'assombrit d'un coup.  
>- Dieu aurait du te protéger, en fait, siffla-t-il avec une brusque bouffée de rage. Et je veux bien lui faire face s'il ose te condamner pour ce que tu as fais !<br>Elle baissa les yeux.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas. Il est toujours là…<p>

- ...

- Je crois que les ténèbres ont gagné. Et que moi, j'y ai perdu mon âme !  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai ! assena Charlie en se levant pour l'étreindre dans le dos. Je ne peux pas te laisser penser ça. Ecoute-moi bien… Si tu avais perdu, Dieu aurait perdu aussi. Et si Dieu avait perdu, tu ne serais pas là à te confier à moi et je ne serais pas là à te souffler que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait parce que sinon je ne pourrais peut-être plus te prendre dans mes bras.<p>

- ...

- Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous soyons deux petits vieux qui pourront se dire que la vie ne leur a pas fait de cadeau, mais qu'elle leur a au moins fait celui de rester ensemble.  
>Elle s'écarta, un peu apaisée.<br>- Toi, tu es mon frère ! lui chuchota-t-elle avec quelque chose comme de la fierté dans sa voix. Merci…  
>- De rien, frangine.<p>

Sean déposa deux cafés brûlants en face d'eux. Charlie se rassit en silence. L'irlandais parut hésiter une seconde.  
>- Dana, tu m'autorises une remarque ?<br>Cela pouvait surprendre mais de vrais liens s'étaient crées entre le médecin du FBI et le colosse aux cheveux rouges. Il y avait un profond respect entre eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce que c'était que de se trouver face au mal.  
>Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.<br>- Moi aussi, j'ai déjà tué. Je t'en ai parlé…  
>- Je me souviens Sean, mais la situation était différente pour toi…<br>- Tu te trompes !  
>- C'était la guerre !<br>- Et après ? Tuer, c'est tuer… Mais, crois-en mon expérience, ce n'est pas en tuant qu'on perd son âme… C'est quand on cesse d'en porter le poids.

- ...

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton âme, Dana. Elle est juste plus lourde à porter. Le jour où tu te défausseras sur les autres pour justifier ce dont tu es responsable, là, tu la perdras…  
>Elle le fixa avec surprise. Il conclut.<br>- Mais tu n'es pas seule. Si ta charge devient trop pénible, laisse donc ceux qui t'aiment te porter un peu… - Sean afficha une expression mystérieuse - Lorsque tu es arrivée tout à l'heure, tu t'es figée en entendant Juliet jouer, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Elle se troubla.<br>- C'était cette musique, ça me rappelle…  
>- Juliet ! S'il te plaît ! héla le serveur sans se laisser démonter.<br>La violoniste s'avança vers eux. Elle eut un sourire discret pour Charles et Dana.  
>- Si tu me payes un autre thé, l'étudiante fauchée que je suis t'en sera presque éternellement reconnaissante, plaisanta-t-elle avec un regard, mélange d'audace et de timidité, vers Sean.<br>Il rit.  
>- Je t'offre tous les thés ce soir si tu dis à mon amie ici présente ce que tu jouais tout à l'heure !<br>La jeune femme se tourna vers Scully avec un petit sourire confus.  
>- J'ai vu que ça vous avait touché, murmura-t-elle en guise de présentation en lui tendant une main délicate.<br>Dana eut un air embarrassé.  
>- C'est que ça me rappelle… quelque chose…<br>- Ce n'est pas très vieux en fait, expliqua Juliet qui manifestement aimait parler de cette musique. C'est une chanson de Sinéad O'Connor qui date de 1996…  
>- Ah…, lâcha Dana un peu décontenancée.<br>- … mais il y a de très vieilles sonorités irlandaises. On y retrouve des intonations d'ancestrales berceuses…  
>Les yeux de Scully s'éclairèrent soudain. Et la violoniste sourit avec elle.<br>- C'est ça votre souvenir ?  
>- Mon arrière grand-mère de Kinvara, oui. Elle me chantait une mélodie qui ressemblait à celle là…<br>- Moi, je joue cette musique à mon petit frère pour l'endormir. Mais vous ne savez pas le plus beau…  
>- Le plus beau ?<br>- Ce sont les mots… Le violon et les mots… Attendez une seconde. Vous devriez écouter ça.  
>Elle fit signe à une jeune femme qui sirotait tranquillement un verre à leur table et se dirigea vers elle pour saisir le vieil étui en cuir de son violon.<br>Elles échangèrent quelques mots. L'autre eut un coup d'œil intéressé vers le frère et la sœur. Le front haut, le visage ouvert et les yeux rieurs, elle se pencha vers la violoniste qui essayait manifestement de la convaincre de quelque chose. Finalement, elle parut se rendre à ses arguments et s'approcha d'eux avec une mine malicieuse.  
>- Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas chanté, vous savez ! Mais Juliet est plutôt du genre têtue…<br>Derrière, la violoniste sortait son instrument avec un petit air satisfait.  
>- Mary est une très bonne pianiste mais par dessus tout, elle aime la verte Erin ! Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourra vous chanter mieux cette ballade. Croyez-moi…, affirma la plus brune des deux en levant son archer.<br>Elle prit une seconde pour se poser et se projeter dans sa partition, puis d'un geste sûr, elle fit courir la mèche sur les cordes et un son profondément mélancolique s'éleva dans le bar.  
>Le silence commença à s'installer parmi les rares clients encore présents à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Et il se fit totalement lorsque Mary entonna les premiers couplets.<p>

**_This is to mother you (Ecoute, c'est pour te choyer comme une mère)_**_**  
><strong>_**_To comfort you and get you through (Pour te réconforter, te conduire à moi)_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through when your nights are lonely (Quand tes nuits sont si seules)_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through when your dreams are only blue (Quand tes rêves sont si sombres)_**_**  
><strong>_**_This is to mother you (Ecoute, c'est pour te soigner comme une mère)_**

Charles se pencha vers Dana.  
>- Tu as parlé à Mulder ?<br>- Oui… Un peu… Pas vraiment… avoua-t-elle plus bas.  
>- C'est à moi que tu voulais parler ? réalisa Charlie soudain troublé.<br>Elle se tut ne sachant trop expliquer ce qui l'avait pousser à se confier à son frère plutôt qu'à son partenaire. Lui commençait à comprendre. Il passa doucement un doigt sur la joue rose de sa sœur.  
>- Tu crois que je suis le seul à pouvoir accepter… ça… ? A cause de… ?<br>**  
><strong>**_This is to be with you ( C'est pour être avec toi)_**_**  
><strong>_**_To hold you and to kiss you too (Pour te porter et t'embrasser aussi)_**_**  
><strong>_**_For when you need me I will do (Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là)_**_**  
><strong>_**_What your own mother didn't do (Plus encore que ta propre mère)_**_**  
><strong>_**_Which is to mother you (Ecoute, c'est pour veiller sur toi)_**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et bouleversée, voulut lui répondre que, oui, c'était peut-être ça la raison. Mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Il poursuivit dans un murmure, les yeux dans le vague.  
>- Quand bien même tu aurais voulu le tuer, jamais je ne t'aurai condamnée… et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tué à ta place… Je l'aurai fait avant qu'il ne…<br>Elle posa vivement une main sur sa bouche et s'obligea à le regarder au fond des yeux.  
>- Chuut Charlie ! Ce à quoi tu penses, c'est du passé…, souffla-t-elle le ventre noué.<br>- La preuve que non…  
>- Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie.<br>Il serra les dents et ses épaules soudain s'affaissèrent.  
>- Charlie…, reprit-elle en le suppliant.<p>

**_All the pain that you have known (Toutes les douleurs que tu as connues)_**_**  
><strong>_**_All the violence in your soul (Toute cette violence dans ton âme)_**_**  
><strong>_**_All the 'wrong' things you have done (Toutes les « fautes » que tu as commises)_**_**  
><strong>_**_I will take from you when I come (Je te les prendrais quand je viendrais)_**_**  
><strong>_**_All mistakes made in distress (Et ces erreurs nées de détresse)_**_**  
><strong>_**_All your unhappiness (Tous tes malheurs)_**_**  
><strong>_**_I will take away with my kiss, yes (Je les arracherais d'un baiser, oui)_**_**  
><strong>_**_I will give you tenderness (Je te donnerai la tendresse)_**

Elle avait besoin qu'il soit solide. Qu'il résiste.  
>Pour elle.<br>Pour lui.  
>Il le devina et se redressa en lui souriant bravement.<br>- Je sais que tu t'en veux, que tu te dis que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Tu as probablement raison. C'était une erreur de tirer sur lui. Mais qui peut rester sans trembler face à une telle violence ?  
>Il se sentait enfin capable de cette force qui lui avait si cruellement manqué… autrefois. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qu'il devait lui dire.<br>- Dana, je sais pourquoi tu as tiré. Tu crois que tout a dérapé il y a quelques heures mais ça fait près de trente ans que la vie te charge comme un mulet trop vaillant pour accepter de ralentir sa marche. Nul ne peut porter tout ça sans jamais vaciller. Tu as vacillé aujourd'hui. Mais Il te pardonnera, crois-moi. Et moi, je ne te juge pas. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

Il avait lâché tout d'une traite, priant le ciel pour qu'elle ne se lève pas pour fuir une fois de plus. Il devina son tressaillement lorsqu'il évoqua la bête de somme croulant sous le poids. Mais elle resta assise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se plongea dans la contemplation de son café fumant. Elle laissa juste la musique la bercer doucement. Il fit de même, mais perçut avec une réconfortante chaleur les doigts de Dana qui serraient brièvement les siens.  
>Un pas.<br>Il avait conquis un pas. Peut-être le plus grand depuis toutes ces années.

La chanteuse s'était détournée pour respecter l'échange manifestement intime de ses deux spectateurs et les yeux fermés, la voix claire, elle continuait d'enfiler les mots, délicates perles nacrées, sur un fil solide comme le roc.  
>- C'est une belle chanson.<br>- Très.  
>- Elle me fait penser à Laureen…<br>- Elle me fait penser à…  
>Scully se retourna soudain, mue par un pressentiment étrange et s'avança vers la vitre.<p>

**_For child I am so glad I've found you (Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé, toi)_**

Dehors, il y avait cette silhouette. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille et son cœur se gonfla d'émotion à sa vue.

**_Although my arms have always been around you (bien qu'en fait, mes bras aient toujours été autour de toi)_**

Il était là. Il avait toujours été là.  
>Il se releva et traversa la rue sans la quitter des yeux. Elle retint sa respiration et une furieuse envie de laisser couler des larmes d'abandon. Il s'approcha de la devanture. Seuls les carreaux et trente centimètres les séparaient. Le souffle de Mulder vint tout d'un coup embuer sa vision et elle se précipita vers la porte. Elle sortit sous la neige et vint se planter sous son nez.<br>**  
><strong>**_Sweet bird although you did not see me (Doux comme une aile d'oiseau, tu ne m'avais pas vu)_**_**  
><strong>_**_I saw you (Mais moi, je t'ai vue)_**

Il remonta gentiment son col.  
>- Et si on rentrait maintenant ? demanda-t-il simplement.<br>- Donne-moi deux secondes, acquiesça-t-elle en le fixant comme si un nylon invisible l'accrochait à lui aussi sûrement qu'une vague à la mer.  
>Elle s'arracha à lui pour retourner dans la chaleur du vieux bar. Au travers du vitrage, il la regarda embrasser le colosse qui l'avait accueillie. Puis elle adressa un geste de remerciement aux deux femmes pour les notes offertes si généreusement.<br>Mulder étudiait la forme qui était restée assise près de Scully tout ce temps. Il distinguait mal ses traits. Il eut juste l'impression que la forme l'observait lui aussi. Et il en eut confirmation lorsqu'une main lui adressa un signe amical dans le flou du verre sali par les années. Il lui retourna son salut et s'interrompit quand il vit Dana étreindre familièrement son compagnon de comptoir.  
>Elle le rejoignit enfin.<br>- C'était Charles ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.  
>- Charlie. Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec sourire grave et en prenant sa main. Tu n'as pas froid ?<br>- Et toi ?  
>Il passa son bras autour des minces épaules et la ramena contre sa hanche tout en pressant le pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il attendait sa réponse.<br>- Moi… J'ai… moins froid maintenant.  
><em><strong><br>**_**_And I'm here to mother you (Et maintenant, je suis là pour t'entourer)_**_**  
><strong>_**_To comfort you and get you through (Pour te réconforter et te garder près de moi)_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through when your nights are lonely (Quand tes nuits sont si seules)_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through when your dreams are only blue (Quand tes rêves sont si tristes)_**_**  
><strong>_**_This is to mother you (Ecoute, c'est pour t'apporter la paix)_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Appartement de Mulder._**

- Je vais aller prendre une douche si tu le permets.  
>- Fais comme chez toi mais…<br>Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain. Il la rattrapa et lui prit doucement le bras.  
>- Viens d'abord par ici, dit-il en la conduisant sur le canapé.<br>- Tu veux vraiment parler… maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las.  
>Il eut un mince sourire.<br>- J'aimerai qu'on parle, oui. Mais rien ne t'oblige à ce que ce soit tout de suite.  
>Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.<br>- Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Mulder… mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause.  
>- Une pause. D'accord. Tourne-toi s'il te plait, commanda-t-il en sortant de la pièce.<br>Elle le suivit des yeux interloquée.  
>- Mulder ?<br>- Tourne-toi et soulève ton sweat. Si j'osais, je te demanderais même de l'enlever.  
>- Mais enfin, tu peux m'expliquer ?<br>Il revenait déjà les mains chargées de flacons, d'instruments et de compresses. Elle comprit.  
>- Je n'ai rien de grave, je t'assure. De l'eau et du savon feront l'affaire.<br>Il s'assit et d'autorité, il lui prit les épaules et la fit pivoter pour examiner son dos.  
>- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas vraiment, Dana.<br>Elle tiqua.  
>- Ote ton haut et ne te fais pas prier, s'il te plait.<br>Elle hésita une seconde puis finit par obtempérer en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible.  
>- On dirait que le docteur Scully n'aime pas être à la place du patient, sourit son partenaire.<br>Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt devant la vision des multiples coupures qui zébraient la peau de Dana.  
>- Il va y avoir du travail, murmura-t-il en écrasant ses poings pour contenir sa colère devant l'outrage fait à sa partenaire.<br>- Tu plaisantes ?  
>- Regarde ton tee-shirt, tu vas comprendre. Ca a même transpercé le tissu de ta tenue de jogging.<br>Il souffla un bon coup et commença à tamponner doucement. Elle courba le dos en serrant les dents. Il avait raison, son maillot s'était imbibé de sang et elle réalisait tout d'un coup qu'elle avait mal. Le froid avait dû anesthésier la souffrance qui se réveillait maintenant malgré le toucher délicat de Mulder.  
>Elle se contracta soudain. Une douleur vive comme le feu la saisissait au creux des reins.<br>- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
>- Ne bouge pas. Tu t'es fiché un morceau de verre juste sous les côtes. Laisse-moi te l'enlever…<br>- Tu es bien sûr que… ?  
>- Voilà ! l'interrompit-il en extrayant le corps étranger.<br>Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un gémissement. Mais il perçut le hoquet étranglé.  
>- Ça va ?<br>- Ça ira, souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que les plaies sont profondes ?  
>- Elles sont nombreuses mais… non, elles ne sont pas profondes.<br>- Tant mieux. Continue alors et qu'on en termine !  
>Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas pendant un long moment.<br>- Mulder ?  
>- Je… Je dois dégrafer ton…<br>- Oui, oui, vas-y c'est bon ! s'impatienta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.  
>Il défit doucement l'attache du soutien-gorge et écarta les fines bretelles en dénudant les épaules de son amie. Puis il reprit son travail sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux, elle s'abandonna en silence à ses soins attentifs.<br>Ca faisait mal, mais ça faisait du bien aussi. De se laisser faire ainsi. De s'en remettre simplement à quelqu'un d'autre. Sans crainte ni faux-semblant. En confiance.  
>Avec lui, nul besoin de se défendre. Nul besoin de dissimuler. Il était là. Et il serait toujours là, réalisa-t-elle avec émotion en se remémorant la sensation qui l'avait étreint un peu plus tôt et les paroles de la chanson du bar.<br>C'était ainsi. Scully serait toujours là pour Mulder. Et Mulder pour Scully.  
>C'était ainsi mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils partagent tant de souffrances et si peu de joies ?<br>Il venait de finir. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il retint sa respiration. Elle lui sourit d'un air triste et posa lentement sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il resta un instant comme paralysé puis il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement contre lui, troublé par le contact si intime de leurs deux chairs.  
>Comme s'il avait deviné ses sombres pensées, il murmura à son oreille.<br>- Il n'y a pas que du malheur à vivre Scully… Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureuse…  
>- Alors il vaudrait mieux que les bonnes fées se dépêchent pour m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles parce qu'à ce rythme, je serai morte lorsqu'elles arriveront, prononça-t-elle tout bas.<br>Il tressaillit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas une telle amertume. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait alarmé et s'éclaircit la voix.  
>- Merci d'être là. Merci d'être toujours là.<br>Il ne vit rien venir.  
>Elle non plus.<br>Elle monta ses lèvres à lui et très tendrement, dans une sorte de brouillard chaud et doux, les posa sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle scella la promesse invisible d'un jour meilleur d'un baiser discret. Puis elle se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Il resta assis, là, complètement désemparé. Et face à une déstabilisante révélation : lorsqu'elle s'était détachée de ses lèvres, il avait frôlé sa taille de sa main, amorçant un geste pour la retenir. Mais il n'avait pas été aussi vif qu'elle et maintenant, il y avait au creux de son ventre un vide presque douloureux, une terrible sensation de manque.  
>Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela pour elle. Jamais ainsi. Jamais à ce point. Physiquement. Urgemment.<br>Il voulait la garder dans ses bras et goûter à ses lèvres.  
>Scully…<br>_Sa_ Scully.

L'eau se mit à couler. Il fixa la porte de la salle de bain. Derrière, elle était nue et les flots vaporeux ruisselaient sur sa peau fragile. Il s'imagina vague tendre parcourant son corps pour apaiser les blessures. Cette seule pensée l'embrasa littéralement. Foin des vagues ! La vérité, c'est qu'il avait envie d'elle, corps et âme, et que soudain il la désirait aussi ardemment qu'un voyageur assoiffé désire la source. Précieuse, aimée…  
>C'était… tout à fait inopportun.<br>Si seulement il pouvait, d'une certaine manière, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si loin… le bonheur dans lequel elle ne semblait plus croire…  
>Il se remémora les photos cachées au fond du tiroir de la table de nuit. Il y avait peut-être un espoir.<br>Peut-être…  
>Son regard se posa sur le sweat ensanglanté.<br>Peut-être…  
>Plus tard…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dans son sommeil, il s'était lové contre elle et l'enlaçait comme pour être bien sûr qu'elle resterait sous sa protection. Lorsqu'elle l'avait senti faire, elle avait d'abord tressailli, un peu surprise. Puis cela lui avait arraché un sourire. Mais très vite elle était retombée dans ses pensées obscures et voilées.  
>Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Maintenant, il fallait juste que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre…<br>_« Qu'elles rentrent dans l'ordre »…_  
>Il y a un ordre des choses. Un cadre. Un repère. Lorsqu'il fait tempête, c'est la lumière du phare qui transperce la nuit. Sans elle, on se brise, on se fracasse, on se déchire sur les écueils acérés.<br>Et l'ordre des choses, gravé sur les tables de la loi, c'est que lorsqu'on tue, on en paye le tribut. Nul ne peut s'endormir tranquillement sans s'acquitter du prix du sang qu'il a versé. Fusse un sang rance et gangrené.  
>Elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Mulder, repoussant son bras large et s'extirpa du lit. A pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers le séjour en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle.<br>Il était temps de régler sa dette.

Il ouvrit les yeux complètement. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas encore ? Il réalisa qu'il avait probablement plongé dans un sommeil profond bien avant elle. S'était-elle seulement endormie ?  
>Il se redressa sur le matelas et tendit l'oreille. Une voix lui parvenait de la pièce voisine. Il hésita et finalement, il s'approcha du battant.<br>Elle devait être au téléphone vu les pauses qui s'intercalaient entre deux prises de parole. Elle avait commencé sur un ton très bas et voilà que sa voix partait maintenant vers les aigus. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais de toute évidence, la conversation n'avait pas pris la tournure espérée.  
>Puis le silence se fit. Chargé. Oppressant.<br>Précautionneusement, il tourna la poignée de sa porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.  
>Assise sur son canapé, le dos ployant comme sous un fardeau trop lourd, elle avait pris sa tête entre les mains et paraissait effondrée.<br>Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle gardait les paupières closes et se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux serrés.  
>- Dana…, murmura-t-il.<br>- Je viens d'avoir le responsable de l'enquête. Il ne veut pas entendre ma version. Il ne veut pas de la vérité. Il m'a juste dit de me recoucher et de laisser les choses se faire…  
>- Que voulais-tu faire ? frémit Mulder.<br>- J'ai tué Donnie Pfaster. Je l'ai abattu presque à bout portant. Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. J'ai annoncé au détective que j'allais me livrer…  
>- Non !<br>- Il ne veut pas savoir, poursuivit-elle la voix altérée sans relever la protestation.  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Scully…<br>- J'ai tué.  
>- Tu t'es défendue !<br>- Comment faites-vous tous pour balayer une chose pareille, au nom du ciel ? s'écria-t-elle. J'ai fait couler le sang d'un homme !  
>- Du diable !<br>- C'est un homme qui s'est écrasé à mes pieds, c'est sa vie que j'ai stoppé net et c'est son sang qui m'a éclaboussé !  
>- Il a aussi versé le tien, Scully ! Il a assassiné…<br>- Lui aussi !  
>Il rassembla ses mains et les serra un peu plus fort en rivant son regard dans les yeux noirs de sa partenaire. Elle se mit soudain à trembler. Ses dents claquèrent bruyamment et lui mordirent la langue.<br>- Tu ne lui ressembles pas.  
>Elle ne dit rien. Il souleva doucement son menton.<br>- Je te jure que tu ne lui ressembles pas !  
>- Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si je ne paye pas ma faute.<br>- Que veux-tu payer Scully ? Personne ne te demande de rendre des comptes…  
>Une goutte de sang glissa des lèvres abîmées et tomba sur le bras de Mulder. Elle écarta sa main comme si elle refusait son indulgence coupable. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement lorsqu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.<br>- C'est comique n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-elle. Je ne suis pas capable de donner la vie mais je suis capable de l'ôter !  
>Ce fut comme un coup de poignard.<br>Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis des semaines. De l'échec de l'insémination. Il déglutit péniblement.  
>- Ecoute, Dana. La vie, tu es capable de la sauver. Et tu l'as fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour moi, pour d'autres…<br>- Ça ne me dédouane pas de prendre mes responsabilités.  
>- Et faire quoi ? explosa-t-il. De la prison ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Croupir en tôle et me laisser seul courir après la vérité au motif que personne n'a su te protéger lorsque tu en avais besoin ? Que tu veux <em>ex-pier <em>? Il détacha les syllabes avec dédain. Je suis sûr que même Dieu, s'il existe ne t'en demande pas tant !  
>Elle parut ébranlée.<br>- Charlie m'a dit la même chose, murmura-t-elle.  
>- Un homme avisé ! Ecoute-le à défaut de m'écouter moi !<br>- Ce n'est pas des hommes que j'attends un signe, Mulder, souffla-t-elle la tête basse.  
>- Il paraît que ton Dieu a une tendresse et une miséricorde infinie, ce serait le moment de le prouver…, maugréa-t-il.<br>Devant la détresse de Scully, il se radoucit immédiatement.  
>- S'il aime, il pardonne, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- ...

- Que t'a dit le responsable de l'enquête ?  
>- Il prétend que la légitime défense est avérée et que je ne dois pas perturber l'enquête avec des « états d'âmes » inappropriés !<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- J'ai insisté. Je lui ai dit que j'avais tiré alors qu'il ne me menaçait pas et…<br>Elle suspendit son exposé, troublée.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je ne comprends pas. Il s'est mis en colère et m'a déclaré que si lorsqu'un assassin notoire tire à quelques centimètres de la tête d'une femme, il n'y a pas légitime défense alors autant qu'il arrête son travail !  
>- Il t'a tiré dessus ?<br>- Non ! Non, je suis sûre que non ! A aucun moment !  
>- Mais alors… ?<br>- Alors il parait qu'ils ont trouvé des traces de poudre fraîche sur sa paume, un revolver sous son corps et une balle juste au-dessus de la porte d'où j'ai tiré ! Elle s'interrompit et se reprit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est simplement pas possible !  
>Il la dévisagea avec une intensité nouvelle.<br>- Tu crois ça ?  
>Elle se releva vivement vers lui. La stupéfaction s'affichait sur ses traits.<br>- Mulder ! Tu n'as pas… ?  
>- Je n'ai rien fait, Scully. Je te le jure.<br>Elle soupira avec un mince soulagement. Il enchaîna.  
>- Mais tu veux savoir ce que moi, je crois ?<p>

- ...

- Tu attendais un signe ?  
>- Mulder…<br>- Je crois que Dieu lui-même te demande pardon de t'avoir laissée seule face au mal…  
>- Dieu n'a pas à s'excuser.<br>- Oh ! Tu crois ? !

- ...

- Accepte ses excuses et laisse-le te pardonner Dana.  
>Elle se leva brusquement, lui dissimulant une larme qui désertait les rangs et s'échappait en se frayant un chemin tortueux sur sa joue. Puis elle vint se poster devant la fenêtre, bras croisés et nez contre la vitre.<br>- Tu réécrirais l'histoire pour me sauver, n'est-ce pas Mulder ? souffla-t-elle en s'arrachant un rire triste.  
>- L'histoire, le présent et le futur, oui.<br>Il la rejoignit à son tour, se colla contre son dos et passant ses bras au-dessus d'elle, il dessina un cœur sur la buée des carreaux.  
>- Je suis sérieux, reprit-il en l'enlaçant avec d'infinies douceurs.<br>- J'aimerais que ce soit vrai… Pour Dieu, je veux dire…, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
>- Et moi, j'aimerais te voir sourire à nouveau comme sur ces photos du Superbowl.<br>Elle se tendit soudain. Les photos ? Il n'avait pas pu les voir… !  
>- Tu parles de celle… sur mon frigo ?<br>Il se pencha vers elle, tourna légèrement sa tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
>- Celle-là oui. Et… les autres aussi…<p>

- ...

- Celles qui étaient dans ton tiroir.  
>Elle acheva de se retourner et planta des yeux graves sur lui.<br>- Mulder…  
>- Chut… Pas ce soir. Et si nous retournions nous coucher maintenant ?<br>Elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains contre sa poitrine. Et sans rien dire, dessina à son tour sur le verre humide un cœur se liant comme un lierre à celui de Mulder.

Il est des graines qui ne craignent pas de se planter dans une terre encore saignante, écorchée par le pas obscène et barbare de ses ennemis. Elles font émerger des ruines une pousse verte. L'espoir renaît là… alors que la plante grandit.  
>Et un beau jour, réduisant l'infamie au silence, une fleur s'ouvre, un fruit mûrit… et la vie recommence.<p> 


	13. Existences All things

**CH****13.****Existences****(All****things)**

**_Avril_****_2000_**  
><em><br>__Le __temps__ est __composé__ d__'__instants,__ d__'__instants __qui,__ se__ précipitant __vers__ le__ passé,__ tracent__ le__ chemin __de __la__ Vie__ aussi__ sûrement __qu__'__ils __conduisent __jusqu__'__à__ sa__ fin. __Il__ est__ bien __rare __qu__'__on__ s__'__arrête __pour__ examiner __ce__ chemin__ et__ chercher __les __raisons __pour__ lesquelles __les__ choses __arrivent.__ Il__ est__ rare__ qu__'__on__ se __demande __si__ l__'__on__ a__ vraiment __choisi__ le__ chemin__ que__ l__'__on __suit__ ou __bien __si__ on __l__'__a__ pris__ par __hasard __les __yeux __fermés.  
>Mais <em>_imaginons__ qu__'__on __puisse __s__'__arrêter__ pour__ faire __l__'__inventaire__ de __chaque __instant__ précieux __avant__ qu__'__il__ ne __soit __passé.__ Pourrait-on__ voir __alors__ les __innombrables__ choix__ qui__ ont__ donné__ forme __à__ notre__ vie__?__ Et,__ voyant__ tous__ ces__ choix,__ pourrait-on__ prendre __un __autre __chemin__?_

**_Appartement_****_ de _****_Fox _****_Mulder._**

_Dans__ ce __cas, __tous__ les __choix__ conduiraient__ alors __à__ ce__ moment__… __Une __fausse__ direction__ et__ … __on__ ne__ serait__ pas __assis__ là __l__'__un__ à__ côté__ de__ l__'__autre__ …_

…

Elle bougea dans son sommeil et son corps parut réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans une position habituelle pour dormir. Elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre et tenta de retrouver ses repères habituels.  
>L'aquarium.<br>Elle resta un moment, hébétée, à contempler la lumière pâle et se souvint.  
>Elle avait passé la soirée chez Mulder, à discuter. A se livrer, en fait. Elle lui avait parlé de Daniel.<br>Elle se redressa. Les dernières heures lui semblaient soudain surréalistes.  
>On se passe pendant presque dix ans de quelqu'un qu'on a pourtant follement aimé, on en fait le deuil et il vous revient soudain, sans prévenir, par le hasard d'une erreur de dossier.<br>Daniel…  
>Incroyablement familier. Et terriblement lointain, réalisa Scully avec trouble.<br>Hier encore, elle avait laissé reposer sa tête sur son torse large. Elle avait saisi sa main entre ses doigts parce que, malgré les années, son corps se rappelait et avait retrouvé leur proximité intime comme une réminiscence patente et tranquille. C'est qu'ils s'aimaient lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté…  
>Elle s'était émue à sa douleur, troublée à son amour encore si présent, si vivace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.<br>Et pourtant… Dana sonda son cœur, pressentant l'évidence. Elle soupira d'aise.  
>De la tendresse… Voilà ce qu'il restait de sa passion déraisonnée pour cet homme. Définitivement, elle n'était plus amoureuse. C'était comme si, par le biais d'un week-end commandé par le destin, tout s'était mis en place pour faire place nette en elle. Elle avait revu Daniel pour mieux tourner la page et avancer, sans regret, en regardant uniquement loin devant.<br>Le plus étonnant, c'est que, jusqu'à l'avant-veille, elle aurait juré qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de ça. Elle ne l'imaginait même pas.  
>Mais maintenant, tout semblait évident : Il avait fallu le retrouver, retrouver ses yeux clairs si proches, retrouver aussi son intransigeance. Il l'avait fallu pour valider ses choix et sa vie d'aujourd'hui : au FBI, et sans lui.<br>La vraie vie qu'elle avait choisie. Elle, et personne d'autre !

Où était Mulder ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait une couverture posée sur elle. Elle sourit. C'était lui, bien sûr. Elle s'étira, s'amusa à remuer ses doigts de pied. Elle avisa ses escarpins un peu plus loin. Même si elle ne se sentait pas très fraîche, il fallait mieux repartir. Il ne l'avait pas invitée à passer la nuit chez lui après tout.  
>Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva énergiquement et dans son mouvement emporta la bouteille de bière qui était restée posée en équilibre sur la table basse. Celle-ci se brisa et le silence en même temps.<br>- Merde ! jura Scully à mi-voix en jetant un regard effrayé vers la porte de la chambre de son partenaire.  
>Elle suspendit ses gestes et tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Aucun bruit. Elle respira. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose et à tâtons, elle s'avança pour ramasser les débris.<br>- Ouch ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau en sentant une pique acérée lui rentrer dans le pied gauche. C'est pas vrai ! maugréa-t-elle, en se dépêchant de ramasser les bouts de verre.  
>En boitillant, elle partit vers le couloir de l'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine.<p>

- Tu voulais te faire la belle ? interpella Mulder.  
>Elle sursauta. Puis se retourna.<br>- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
>Il alluma la lumière et constata les dégâts.<br>- Ce n'est rien. Tu t'es blessée ? s'enquit-il en attrapant un balai et en rassemblant les morceaux de bouteille épars.  
>- Ça ira. Laisse-moi réparer ça, intima-t-elle en essayant de lui prendre les instruments des mains.<br>Il la repoussa gentiment et la fit basculer sur le canapé avec un air finaud. Elle se retrouva assise, un peu interdite devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements.  
>- Pas question Scully ! Tu vas mettre du sang partout !<br>- Mais…!  
>- Tu ne bouges pas ! Et tu attends bien sagement, s'il te plait !<br>Il termina rapidement son petit ménage, s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et revint presque aussitôt avec le nécessaire pour la soigner.  
>- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le ranger depuis la dernière fois, prétexta-t-il.<br>- Je m'en occupe, décréta-t-elle en saisissant le désinfectant et les compresses.  
>- Ben voyons ! Se charcuter sous la plante, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple !<br>Il reprit le matériel d'autorité.  
>- Laisse-moi faire.<br>Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Elle le fixa un peu désarçonnée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être dirigiste. Il soutint son examen. Et soudain, son sourire s'élargit.  
>- Scully… Tu as les chocottes ?<br>Elle rit, soulagée de se libérer d'une très légère sensation de vertige qui s'était insinuée en elle.  
>- Ok. Très bien. Après tout, tu as déjà fait tes preuves dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Il acquiesça vigoureusement en attrapant sa jambe et en l'étendant sur les coussins. Puis, avec délicatesse, il glissa ses mains sur sa peau et tira doucement son bas de nylon vers lui.  
>C'est idiot, mais… elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Qu'il prendrait ainsi l'initiative de lui retirer son vêtement… Ses gestes étaient tranquilles, coulant naturellement. Elle observa son manège, à nouveau un peu émue. Il dénuda son pied et se concentra sur l'opération. Rapidement, il termina son nettoyage.<br>A ce stade, il aurait déjà dû la lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans lever les yeux vers elle, il gardait sa cheville entre ses mains et commençait à faire courir de manière à peine perceptible ses doigts sur sa cheville. Elle ne respirait plus. Les pouces de Mulder dessinaient des cercles sur sa peau, massant doucement le cuir fin.  
>Elle savait par ses études de médecine les bienfaits ancestraux de la réflexologie et de ces pressions exercées sur certaines zones de la plante des pieds. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir expérimenté de façon aussi évidente, aussi exquise, aussi… saisissante !<br>Elle fit mine de récupérer son membre en même temps que ses esprits. Il sourit dans sa barbe, renforça sa prise et devant le visage affolé de sa partenaire, il approcha sa bouche de ses orteils.  
>- La touche finale, annonça-t-il.<br>En apnée, elle le vit poser sa bouche sur chacun de ses cinq orteils et les baiser doucement. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme une flèche.  
>Il jouait !<br>Et guettait ses réactions avec un air faussement innocent. Elle frémit, se sentant soudain particulièrement exposée à une sensation tout à fait inhabituelle. Ou du moins, un peu oubliée… Une chaleur irradiant au bas du ventre…  
>- Pas très académique comme médecine…, releva-t-elle dans un sourire.<br>- Réservé à…  
>Il marqua une hésitation, semblant chercher le mot juste.<br>- Sa partenaire de travail ? proposa-t-elle pour désamorcer une pente qui pouvait s'avérer glissante.  
>Il la fixa.<br>- J'en ai eu quelques unes…  
>Il quitta ses yeux un instant, attiré par un éclat brillant qui dépassait de sous le canapé. Il glissa ses doigts sous le meuble tout en poursuivant.<br>- … Mais je n'ai jamais proposé ma touche finale à d'autres que toi figure-toi.  
>- Personne d'autre ? Vraiment ? provoqua-t-elle avec une fugace pensée envers Diana Fowley.<br>- Aie !  
>- Pardon, c'était stupide, se fustigea-t-elle immédiatement.<br>- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi. C'est ce bout de verre… Je me suis coupé.  
>Elle se pencha vers lui, notant au passage sa mine penaude. Et elle sourit. Un sourire énigmatique. Dangereux, se dit Mulder en ravalant définitivement son assurance. Un sourire de chasseuse, d'Amazone, identifia-t-il encore. Elle prit son bras et l'attira sur le canapé en murmurant.<br>- Bon… Ce qui est bien, c'est que tout est sorti…  
>Elle se mit à genoux près de lui, il la dévisageait sans rien dire. Avec tendresse, elle désinfecta la blessure à son tour.<br>- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec Diana, lâcha-t-il soudain.  
>- Oublie ça. Je n'ai rien demandé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix très basse. Je n'ai pas à savoir.<br>Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à cette femme.  
>- Si justement. Parce que tu n'es pas qu'une partenaire de travail…<br>Elle leva ses yeux très bleus vers lui et l'étudia avec une étrange sérénité. Puis elle reprit son opération sans rien dire. Il se tut, savourant le silence confortable qui irradiait une agréable chaleur, se concentrant sur ses gestes.  
>Ils étaient très doux… Tellement doux…<br>Trop doux, s'émut-il soudain en prenant conscience de l'intimité qu'il y avait à entourer de tant de soin son doigt tailladé. Le souffle court, il la regarda s'affairer sur la chair meurtrie. Il entendait sa respiration à elle, altérée, profonde, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue avant.  
>C'était juste… extrêmement sensuel !<br>Il la fixa longuement et d'une voix légèrement brouillée, avec un petit rire gêné, il lâcha.  
>- J'espère que moi aussi, j'aurai droit à un bisou.<br>Elle posa ses yeux bouleversants sur lui et il ravala son rire lorsque, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle monta son doigt à ses lèvres et déposa sur la pulpe rougie un baiser doux comme une caresse.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Dana sentit un fourmillement envahir tout son corps. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer. Elle s'arrima aux iris verts de Mulder mais en fait d'arrimage, elle se sentit tomber vers lui, attirée aussi sûrement qu'un aimant vers le pôle.  
>Il se pencha dans un même mouvement.<br>Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient bien trop proches.  
>Elle sentit les lèvres tendres de Mulder se poser sur les siennes.<p>

…

Leurs corps étaient comme paralysés. Ils n'avaient pas bougés.  
>Seules leurs lèvres qui s'étaient scellées si chastement maintenaient le contact entre eux.<br>Il osa les mouvoir doucement. Sans respirer, elle entrouvrit les siennes. Et le baiser prit soudain une toute autre direction.  
>Elle s'enhardit à goûter sa chair. Elle était si tendre, chaude et humide qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Il parcourut sa bouche avec, bien malgré lui, des précautions que l'on a à toucher les choses infiniment précieuses.<br>Et leur baiser se fit profond... Sans que jamais l'un ne bouge le reste de son corps, comme s'ils avaient basculé en entier entre ces lèvres s'explorant de plus en plus avidement.  
>Ils s'oubliaient emportés par un tourbillon d'émotions qui se pressaient depuis longtemps à leur porte. C'était si bon…<p>

Il s'écarta le premier, arrachant un imperceptible soupir à Scully, le cou tout entier tendu vers lui. C'est qu'on ne barre le chemin de la source à une voyageuse assoiffée…  
>Ils se dévisagèrent étourdis, en état de choc. Mais aussi terriblement troublés de lire dans le regard de l'autre un même désir, une même urgence.<br>- Ce n'est pas…  
>Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et revint l'embrasser fiévreusement comme pour faire taire toute objection, tout doute en elle autant qu'en lui.<br>Il s'abandonna un instant à la sensation affolante puis il parut reprendre conscience. Il se détacha à nouveau et prit les joues de Dana entre ses mains avec une détermination toute neuve. Il était très près de son visage, si près qu'il pouvait voir une larme naître au coin de son œil. Du dos de sa paume, il caressa doucement la peau diaphane. Puis ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes, les effleurant si tendrement qu'elle ferma les yeux d'émotion.  
>Elle les rouvrit et tomba sur son regard agité, ardent comme une prière. Le souffle court, il l'interrogeait tacitement, cherchant sur ses traits un accord muet, sans réserve et total.<br>Elle soutint son examen. Le cœur battant, il s'ancra à ce bleu vierge de tout mensonge. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un regret dans ses yeux. Pas l'ombre d'un compromis. Elle se montrait à nue : elle avait voulu ce baiser, elle en voulait encore. Le désir se lisait sur ses lèvres tendues vers lui. Il se lisait dans son iris parcouru d'éclairs volcaniques, dans sa prunelle brillante qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée.  
>Du bout de ses doigts, il continuait à frôler sa bouche, hypnotisé par le rouge sensuel, gonflé et vibrant de sa chair. Elle attrapa sa main si vivement que le cœur de Mulder manqua un battement. Et elle revint à lui.<br>Il sentit sa bouche qui revenait l'explorer. Il devina la poitrine haute de Dana qui ne respirait plus. Il frémit à la langue douce qui s'insinua entre eux.  
>Et il laissa son cœur lui dicter le reste, répondant avec la même soif à la demande implicite. Il lui ouvrit sa bouche et son âme.<p>

Mulder était assis sur le canapé. Elle était agenouillée sur le coussin à ses côtés. Leurs corps étaient restés dans la même position que lorsqu'elle le soignait, statufiés dans un marbre aux veines palpitantes. Hors mis leurs visages qui se rejoignaient, seule la main de Scully tenant le poignet de son partenaire induisait un rapprochement plus intime.  
>Forçant gentiment la poigne de Dana, Fox approcha sa main de sa taille et la glissa délicatement juste sous son tee-shirt. La peau de sa partenaire lui apporta d'abord une sensation de fraîcheur comme l'eau d'un lac de montagne puis il perçut la chaleur. Il se redressa lentement et sans quitter ses lèvres, il se pencha au dessus d'elle, l'incitant subrepticement du bout de ses doigts à basculer en arrière.<br>Elle se laissa glisser, tremblante sous son toucher délicat puis emporté par sa prise ferme.  
>Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'interrompit et recula un instant pour savourer de le voir presque allongé sur elle. Son torse effleurait négligemment sa poitrine. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, un brin plus joueur, insistant tendrement au creux de sa taille avec ses mains si larges, si larges…<br>Ce fut comme si le massage appuyé la sortait de sa torpeur. Tout en s'imprégnant de la sensation de ses cheveux épais contre son menton et fleurtant avec ses lèvres, elle vint caresser la nuque courbée sur elle. Puis, lentement, elle descendit le long de sa joue légèrement rugueuse.  
>Il réagit favorablement en émettant un imperceptible grognement de plaisir. Cela encouragea Dana à poursuivre son investigation en s'aventurant un peu plus bas, insinuant à son tour ses paumes avides sous le tee-shirt et le relevant avec de plus en plus d'audace.<br>- Mulder… ?  
>Enfin, elle était capable d'articuler quelque chose ! Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.<br>Il eut un sourire. Un de ses sourires irrésistibles qui lui plaisaient tant.  
>Devinant la demande muette, il se redressa et se débarrassa vivement du vêtement. Et lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent un peu trop bas sur elle pour que ce ne soit pas puissamment évocateur, elle sut ce qu'il allait dire.<br>- A toi…, murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.  
>Elle marqua un temps. Il vit passer une lueur de défi dans l'expression de sa partenaire et là, tranquillement, sans la moindre hésitation, elle ôta sa veste. Puis, en croisant les bras, elle saisit ensuite son tee-shirt pour l'enlever à son tour dans un mouvement d'une grâce parfaite.<br>_Voilà !_ sembla lui dire son visage brûlant levé vers lui.  
>Il prit derechef ses lèvres, de plus en plus ardent. Puis, comme pour la conforter dans son élan, il entreprit soudain d'embrasser son ventre, tournant autour du nombril qui montait et descendait au rythme des respirations de plus en plus rapides de Scully.<br>L'excitation se traduisait dans la pression qu'elle exerçait contre ses tempes, dans sa façon d'entremêler de plus en plus profondément ses doigts à ses cheveux. Quant à lui, l'excitation avait depuis longtemps réveillé son membre qui cognait dur contre le tissu de son jean.  
>Il quitta la peau blanche de Dana avec l'ombre d'un regret et repartit en exploration dans son cou, non sans s'être ressourcé à ses yeux bleus opaques comme l'orage un soir d'été.<br>Dieu qu'il la désirait !  
>Entre deux doigts, il saisit la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, la souleva délicatement et posa ses lèvres à cet endroit précis où le derme était légèrement rougi.<br>La bretelle glissa sur l'épaule puis sur le haut du bras fin. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et l'écarta un peu d'elle.  
>Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots. Tout était dit dans leurs pupilles dilatées. Tout était dit dans cette paradoxale sérénité.<br>On peut crever de désir, perdre la tête à découvrir un corps familier mais presque défendu et savoir qu'est pourtant enfin venu le jour d'écrire une nouvelle page avec la plus absolue des certitudes.  
>On peut se jeter dans l'inconnu, s'élancer dans le plus haut, le plus fou de tous les sauts… mais le faire avec une confiance totale, aveugle, simplement parce que l'on tient une main aimante…<br>Une main qui n'a jamais cesser de vous aimer et qui, ce jour, décide juste de le faire… autrement.

On en était au point de non-retour et en voyant son visage attentif, un peu inquiet, un peu malicieux aussi, par-dessous tout tellement désirable, elle sut que tout était parfaitement bien.  
>Doucement, elle défit l'agrafe de son sous-vêtement ; le morceau de tissu tomba à terre.<br>Il n'avait pas envie de baisser les yeux vers ses seins. Pas tout de suite. Il revoyait encore la vision furtive et fulgurante de ses deux dunes claires un soir où la lune avait brillé un peu plus tard à la faveur d'une nuit trop arrosée. Il se riva aux prunelles graves de Scully et leva sa main, effleurant doucement son sein… Presque instantanément, il ferma les yeux submergé de plaisir. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne, l'incitant à s'approprier sa courbe tendre, conduisant son exploration. Et de son autre main, elle attrapa de nouveau sa nuque et vint l'embrasser profondément, amoureusement.  
>Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Sa caresse glissa sur le dos musclé, pressant son corps pour qu'il vienne peser contre elle de tout son poids. Il s'émut de son langage et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces la soulevant presque pour mieux la serrer contre lui.<br>Leurs gestes devinrent plus rudes, plus maladroits, plus impérieux…  
>Il réussit à la dégager de son tailleur qui vola en l'air et vint se percher sur l'aquarium. Elle engagea fiévreusement le combat avec les boutons de son jean. Elle était si malhabile qu'il vint à la rescousse pour précipiter sa libération. Sous le boxer, Dana sentit le membre dur de Mulder chercher la voie sacrée quelque part entre ses cuisses ouvertes.<br>- Scully…, gémit-il.  
>Elle plaça ses deux paumes contre son torse et le repoussa légèrement. Les traits consumés par le désir, il la dévisagea soudain complètement perdu.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? pria-t-il d'une voix altérée.  
>Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et presque sans le souffle, sur un ton rauque qui le fit frissonner, elle murmura.<br>- Je t'interdis -…  
>Mulder sentit son cœur le lâcher…<br>- … je t'interdis de m'appeler Scully quand tu me fais l'amour !  
>Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots.<br>Il se jeta sur sa bouche en étouffant un rire, éperdument soulagé !  
>- C'est promis… Dana !<br>Elle l'écarta encore.  
>- J'ai une autre requête…<br>- Ce que tu veux.  
>- Je voudrais pouvoir, à titre exceptionnel…<br>- Oui ? encouragea-t-il.  
>- … je veux pouvoir prononcer ton prénom quand…<br>- Quand quoi ? savoura-t-il chaviré et furieusement excité.  
>- Quand je te veux en moi ! conclut-elle les yeux brillants.<br>Il la contempla longuement, ému par son regard vibrant. Elle ne fuyait pas son examen. Et il se pencha doucement.  
>- Alors je veux que tu le dises tout de suite ! chuchota-t-il avec un petit rire brouillé à son oreille.<br>Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur le visage de Dana. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant avec peine de tempérer la flamme qui l'attisait de l'intérieur, et rétorqua sur le même ton aussi bas qu'un bruissement d'aile.  
>- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te prier tu sais…<p>

- ...

- ... Fox !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il émergea doucement. A tâtons, sa main chercha Scully à ses côtés sans la trouver. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Dana avait quitté son étreinte mais elle était là, dans la pénombre, assise à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Elle était comme il laissait laissée quelques heures auparavant : nue. Toujours sous la couverture, ses jambes étaient relevées et elle les entourait de ses bras, son menton posé sur ses genoux.  
>Il resta un instant à admirer la peau délicate de son dos. Puis, il vient très doucement l'embrasser au creux des reins. Elle frémit et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un sourire.<br>- Vingt sous pour tes pensées…, lança-t-il.  
>Il se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.<br>- Ça ne fait pas très cher payé, agent Mulder…  
>- Je t'interdis, protesta-t-il avec une mine outrée, de m'appeler Mulder après que…<br>Elle rit et le bouscula gentiment. Il se tût et resta juste assis contre elle.  
>- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement.<br>Elle sourit à nouveau.  
>- Très bien. Ça va très bien…<br>- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il un peu gêné. Il… Il y a un moment où…  
>Cette fois, elle se tourna franchement vers lui.<br>- Tout va bien, Fox. J'ai aimé – elle prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et vint l'embrasser - , j'ai tout aimé, appuya-t-elle en se rivant à ses yeux verts comme si elle voulait lui graver sa déclaration dans la mémoire.  
>Il caressa doucement ses mèches auburn et dégagea son visage. Il savoura la vision tant rêvée et pourtant si réelle et évidente d'une Scully amoureuse, lumineuse.<br>- Tu es belle…

- ...

La gorge nouée, elle se contenta de saisir la main qui la caressait, la monta à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec émotion…  
>Il se dit qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'était pas question de jouer d'un faux-semblant. Fox se jeta à l'eau.<br>- Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, Dana. J'espère juste que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.  
>Il y revenait. Elle se troubla.<br>- Oui… Je sais.  
>- Très bien.<br>Elle se tût un instant, se détacha de lui, manifestement embarrassée. Et reprit.  
>- Cette… hésitation… Elle inspira profondément.<br>- Dana, ce n'est pas une critique.  
>Elle se lança.<br>- Cette hésitation, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…  
>- D'accord.<br>- J'en avais – j'en ai encore – terriblement envie…  
>Il la laissa venir.<br>- … C'est juste… Ça fait juste… très longtemps. C'est... c'est moi.  
>Il l'enlaça, à nouveau ébranlé par cet air étrange, presque douloureux. C'était si furtif qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non… Il revenait cet air qui assombrissait à nouveau son regard bleu. Le même qui l'avait saisi où moment où il était venu en elle.<br>Un voile très léger, qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais un voile certain. Il la connaissait assez pour en être convaincu.  
>- Je voudrais juste profiter d'être là avec toi, simplement comme ça, murmura-t-elle.<br>- Alors profite, chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.  
>Elle hésita.<br>- Je suis désolée si -…  
>- Si quoi ? interrompit-il. Si tu m'as offert une nuit magnifique ? Si tu m'as fait l'amour comme j'en rêvais ? Ou si tu m'as permis à moi de t'aimer ?<br>La détente reprit sa place sur ses traits tendres mais déterminés. Elle le dévisagea avec gratitude.  
>- Je dois me taire, c'est ça ?<br>- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…  
>Elle poursuivit néanmoins.<br>- Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête pour… parler…  
>- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu auras peut-être noté que je suis un homme patient…, ajouta-t-il en levant comiquement les yeux au ciel.<br>Elle rit doucement.  
>- J'ignorais que tu pratiquais l'euphémisme.<br>- L'euphémisme et le dirigisme. Je ne tolérerai pas la moindre auto-flagellation de ta part !  
>Elle reprenait du poil de la bête.<br>- Tu entends me dicter ma conduite maintenant ? taquina-t-elle avec tendresse.  
>- C'est seulement pour ton bien !<br>- Prends garde à toi, Fox Mulder ! Je ne veux pas d'un maître…  
>Elle vint l'embrasser.<br>- Prends garde à toi, Dana Scully ! Je ne serai pas ton esclave !  
>- Parfait ! Je pense que nous venons de poser les termes d'un contrat très équilibré !<br>Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
>- Donc tu n'es pas… déçu ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement en posant pudiquement son regard loin devant.<br>- Certainement pas ! Et… toi ?  
>- Un peu…<br>- Pardon ? Tu es déçue ?  
>Il se redressa en affichant une mine consternée. Mais il avait repéré le retroussage de lèvres malicieuses synonyme chez Scully de trait d'esprit en phase de pré-lancement. Elle se remit à rire.<br>- Je suis déçue… d'avoir attendu si longtemps !  
>- Oh… Alors tu sais quoi ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>Il la ceintura pour la ramener jusqu'à lui, l'allongea dans le même mouvement et s'installa avec douceur sur elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Puis sur son cou. Son sein. Et déclara en humant le parfum de sa peau nacrée.<br>- Je crois que tu vas l'être encore un peu plus !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Ne décroche pas…, souffla-t-il en la resserrant contre lui.  
>Elle s'était redressée en sursautant.<br>- A cette heure, ça ne peut pas être anodin, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant et en se précipitant sur le portable.  
>Il la suivit du regard en s'étonnant de reconnaître autant dans cette image celle qui était désormais son amante - corps troublant, désirable, éclatant sous la lune…- et Scully. La femme volontaire qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il aimait, et qui, une fois de plus s'élançait toute entière tendue vers son objectif, indifférente au reste du monde fût-ce un Fox Mulder sous ses plus beaux atours !<br>Elle décrocha et presque immédiatement, il la vit se raidir. Elle écoutait son interlocuteur en silence et souffla lentement, comme un plongeur en apnée qui s'apprête à affronter les profondeurs. Elle hocha la tête avec un regard soudain plus froid.  
>- Merci. J'arrive.<p>

Elle resta un moment les yeux tournés vers le vent qui fouettait les arbres au dehors, comme si elle cherchait une réponse dans cette obscurité tantôt douce et enveloppante, tantôt cruelle et inquiétante.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.<br>Elle eut un drôle de rire.  
>- C'est le poids du passé qui se rappelle à moi, on dirait. Il n'aime pas les seconds rôles.<p>

- ... ?

Elle se retourna. Elle avait l'air concentrée, déjà ailleurs, dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien d'un confortable cocon. Un monde où l'on se blinde pour affronter les charges hostiles. Elle saisit ses vêtements.  
>- Je t'expliquerai. Je traîne quelques boulets…<br>- Charlie ?  
>Elle le dévisagea avec surprise.<br>- Non !... Non, reprit-elle plus doucement, pas Charlie… mais… ce qui nous lie je suppose…  
>- Pourquoi dis-tu que ce poids du passé n'aime pas les seconds rôles, Dana ? insista Mulder en faisant mine de se lever.<br>Le visage de Scully se radoucit une seconde. Elle se pencha vers lui, interrompit son mouvement pour sortir du lit et l'embrassa.  
>- Parce que ce passé, – elle caressa tendrement ses lèvres pleines - il y a une certaine personne qui aujourd'hui l'a renvoyé dans les cordes, au niveau des figurants presque invisibles. Et que je compte bien que ça dure. Alors, repose-toi, s'il te plait. Tu l'as bien mérité et c'est à moi de régler ça…<p>

- ...

- Rendors-toi Mulder.  
>- Tu es sûre ?<br>- Je règle ça et je reviens.  
>Il sourit et se rallongea.<br>- Dans ce cas, rapporte-nous de quoi reprendre des forces, femme !  
>- Soit. Mais… ça se payera !<br>Elle l'observa une seconde, songeuse. Puis, elle s'élança vers la salle de bain comme si elle avait évacué tout ce qui venait de se dire ou de se passer. Il ne restait plus que la résonance des mots, décourageants mais un peu trop familiers qui s'étaient invités au beau milieu d'une nuit si belle. Un peu comme un trait raté brouillant un portrait de maître.  
>A moins que ce trait étrange ne lui confère quelque chose en plus : une profondeur, un mystère…<br>A moins que cet appel aux relents amers donne à ces heures un goût de Joconde… Une bizarrerie qui s'invite, importune, au cœur de la perfection mais qui prépare la transfiguration de l'éphémère en éternité… Parce que l'éternité ne tolère que la vérité…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Je suis désolé Dana. En principe, j'évite de t'appeler quand il est…  
>- C'est bon. Tu as bien fait.<br>Elle rassura Sean d'une tape sur l'épaule.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis la mort de Mélissa…<br>- Où est-il ?  
>- Là-bas, allongé sur la banquette.<br>Sean lui désigna un recoin sombre du bar. La salle était vide depuis longtemps. Seule la lumière au dessus du comptoir était restée allumée.  
>Scully s'avança. Affalé sur le vieux cuir, Charlie gisait là, hoquetant par intermittence.<br>Elle resta un instant debout au dessus de lui, réalisant avec une brusque culpabilité qu'elle n'était jamais là lorsque Charlie craquait. Elle savait qu'il était alcoolique. Toute la famille le savait. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, le plus souvent à mots couverts.  
>Mais on ne sait pas tant qu'on ne voit pas…<br>Avait-elle seulement le courage de vouloir… savoir ?  
>Son frère… Son bien-aimé frère… puant l'alcool et le vomi. Marmonnant pour lui-même des paroles inintelligibles et replongeant ensuite dans une nouvelle léthargie lamentable, pathétique en bavant sur une banquette de bar au beau milieu d'une nuit. Seul.<br>Seul malgré l'ami prêt à appeler sa sœur à 5h du matin.  
>Seul malgré sa présence à elle, aimante et répondant à l'appel.<br>Seul malgré l'amour de sa femme et de ses fils.  
>Seul en lui-même, prisonnier de ses démons. Ne parlant à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Et écoutant les voix de sa tête plutôt que celles des personnes réelles qui lui parlaient encore.<br>Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.  
>- Charles, murmura-t-elle doucement.<br>- Vas-t-en ! grogna son frère en se retournant pour cacher son visage contre le mur. Fiche le camp, Dana !  
>- Redresse-toi, commanda-t-elle en ignorant l'ordre qui la renvoyait. Laisse-moi t'examiner.<br>Elle saisit une main qu'elle passa derrière son cou et de son bras libre, entoura sa taille pour le soulever un peu. Sean se précipita.  
>- Attends, je t'aide.<br>A eux deux, ils parvinrent à asseoir Charles.  
>- Foutez-moi la paix, bordel ! Je veux juste cuver tranquille ! Cuver ! C'est pas sorcier à comprendre, non ?<br>Elle passa une main sur son front.  
>- Sa température est trop basse. Sean, tu aurais une couverture ?<br>Le colosse se précipita à l'arrière de la boutique.  
>- Regarde-moi ! reprit-elle en examinant ses pupilles. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? murmura-t-elle plus bas.<br>- Devinez, géniale Dana Scully ! provoqua son frère en braillant.  
>- Ta tension aussi est trop faible, Charles et je ne joue pas aux devinettes.<br>- C'est tellement plus confortable de fuir, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Elle serra les dents. Sean était revenu avec un plaid et une bassine d'eau. Elle passa le tissu autour des épaules de son frère, mouilla un linge et lava délicatement son visage grimaçant.<br>- Ne t'en prend pas à moi si tu es malheureux…  
>- JE suis malheureux ? Mais frangine, on sera heureux à deux ou malheureux ensemble, quoi que tu en penses ! professa Charlie. Et il se mit à geindre comme s'il était pris d'une violente migraine.<br>- Arrête ça. Tu dois te soigner. Il te faut un médecin.  
>- Je t'ai toi. Tu es la solution, ne t'en déplaise ! Je guérirai quand tu guérira : c'est aussi simple que ça !<br>- Bois. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Ne cherche pas de prétexte : tu dois affronter tes démons une bonne fois pour toutes Charles et ça, personne ne peut le faire à ta place.  
>Il la repoussa soudain et se leva en hurlant.<br>- J'en peux plus de ton petit jeu, Dana ! Je ne supporte plus ce silence !  
>Dans un grand bruit, il fracassa son verre contre le mur d'en face. Puis il tituba jusqu'à la table où il s'était effondré et d'un geste furieux, attrapa le journal qui traînait dessus. Il revint vers eux et mit le papier sous le nez de sa sœur.<br>- Et toi ? cracha-t-il. Quand les affronteras-tu, sainte marie-de-l'oubli-pratique ? Regarde ça en face si tu en es capable !  
>Il lui fourra la une du journal dans la figure. Puis de rage, il la jeta et s'effondra à nouveau sur la banquette, l'air soudain effrayé.<br>- On a les mêmes démons, Dana… Les mêmes démons…  
>Elle prit le quotidien dans ses mains avec une brusque sensation d'étouffement dans la poitrine. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, récupéra péniblement le souffle qui l'avait quitté face à cet accès de colère qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé chez un homme aussi doux que Charlie, et lentement, elle étala le journal sur le bois vieilli. Elle retarda le moment de baisser les yeux aussi longtemps que sa fierté le lui permettait, et elle posa enfin son regard sur les lettres noires et la photo qui trônait en première page.<br>Elle s'y était préparée mais le voile noir, asphyxiant, qui lui tomba dessus manqua malgré tout de l'emporter comme la vague scélérate engloutit le minuscule chalutier frêle, si vulnérable.  
>Elle se leva vivement en renversant sa chaise et de ses lèvres, sortit une sourde plainte, à peine perceptible. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et fit volte-face pour leur dissimuler un hoquet et réprimer une terrible envie de vomir. Sean la regardait, complètement désemparé.<br>Charles se hissa sur ses bras et avec un rictus pathétique et désespéré, il s'approcha de sa sœur.  
>- Ose me dire après ça que tout va bien, gémit-il avec un sanglot misérable. Dana ! Il la secoua comme le poivrot se raccroche au réverbère.<br>Elle se dégagea vivement, il fit mine à nouveau de s'accrocher à elle en geignant « Ose ! »… et là, comme un réflexe de survie, elle leva sa main et le claqua de toutes ses forces.

Le silence retomba sur eux comme la mort sur un champ de bataille.

Elle le rompit la première et s'avança vers Charles encore sonné. Il la regardait avec stupéfaction plus que colère. Elle passa outre l'interrogation dans son regard et lui tendit simplement la main.  
>- Rentrons maintenant, dit-elle seulement.<br>Son ton semblait ferme. Presque.  
>Elle avait vu sortir le démon de sa lampe, elle avait reculé d'un pas, effrayée. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle se jetait maintenant sur le nuage malfaisant pour l'emprisonner à nouveau dans sa cellule. Et dompter ainsi la peur plus que le mal.<br>Il ne protesta pas et opposa juste d'une faible voix.  
>- Pas chez moi… Je ne peux pas.<br>- Je préviens Laureen et je t'emmène à mon appartement. Viens.  
>Elle prit d'office sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.<br>- Merci Sean.  
>Et ils quittèrent le petit bar irlandais. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres pour rejoindre la voiture.<br>- Dana…  
>- Pas ici s'il te plait. Pas maintenant. Ou nos mots dépasseront nos pensées.<br>- Je suis désolé.  
>- Je veux entendre le vent. Seulement le vent. Tu permets… ?<p>

- ...

- Pour le reste, nous verrons après…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il resta figé sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Petit à petit, le trajet et les bruits de la nuit l'avaient apaisé. Dana prenait les choses en main. Elle avait prévenu Laureen. Il se sentait minable mais il ne risquait plus rien. Tout reprenait sa place rassurante, même si ces places représentaient dans le même temps le cœur de leur problème. Pourrait-elle un jour compter sur lui avec autant de foi qu'il comptait sur elle depuis cette année où tout avait basculé ?  
>Son attention revint à l'image étrange sous ses yeux.<br>- Allonge-toi, je nous prépare à manger, cria-t-elle de la cuisine.  
>- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il d'un air absent en fixant toujours le lit de sa sœur.<br>- Ce n'est pas pour la faim, c'est pour favoriser l'assimilation plus rapide de l'alcool par ton organisme. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Des œufs, ça te va ?  
>- Dana ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu n'as pas dormi chez toi ?<br>Là, il y eut un silence. Elle le rejoignit par derrière.  
>- Non, finit-elle par lâcher sobrement.<br>Il se tourna vers elle.  
>- Pas dormi ? Pas chez toi ?<br>Elle soutint le regard de Charles. Au milieu du brouillard ivre, il était traversé d'un éclair de lucidité qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : son esprit s'était brusquement aiguisé à la vue de la couche impeccable.  
>Elle eut un drôle de sourire. Le voir retrouver une partie de ses moyens fût-ce au prix d'une indiscrétion était réconfortant. Une tendre chaleur se fraya en elle, entre eux, balayant progressivement la terrible gêne des dernières minutes.<br>- Assieds-toi, Sherlock, fit-elle en lui désignant la direction de sa table à manger.  
>Il la suivit d'un pas incertain et obtempéra. Il la laissa terminer la cuisson de ses œufs brouillés et griller quelques tranches de pain complet. Puis, elle le rejoignit et déposa une assiette devant chacun.<br>- Mange.  
>Et elle attaqua sa propre pitance comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis huit jours. Il la regardait, pensif, et consentit finalement à entamer ses œufs. Elle le nota avec satisfaction et enfourna une nouvelle fourchetée dans sa bouche. Au bout de quelques instants, la cafetière italienne se mit à chanter. Dana se leva et leur servit deux tasses de café très serré.<br>- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il très bas.  
>Sans commentaire, elle s'assit.<br>- Je suis désolé pour le journal, reprit-il un peu plus fort.  
>Il vit la mâchoire de sa sœur se crisper brièvement puis un air plus serein retrouva sa place.<br>- Et moi, je suis désolée pour la claque.  
>- Ça avait le mérite de la clarté.<br>- Les mots peuvent être tout aussi clairs… Charles, ajouta-t-elle avec une hésitation, tu souffres vraiment de… ce que je ne te dis pas ?  
>Il leva les yeux vers elle avec stupéfaction. Comment pouvait-elle détourner le regard à ce point ?<br>- Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureuse, réussit-il à articuler.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne le suis pas ?<br>- Dana…, soupira-t-il.  
>- Non, toi ! Ecoute-moi. Je… Je suis heureuse. Je crois. En tous cas, ça y ressemble beaucoup…<br>- Ça a à voir avec ton lit impeccable et sans un pli à une heure aussi avancée ?  
>Elle rosit joliment avec un petit rire et presque instantanément, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.<br>- Ça a à voir, en effet.  
>- Je le connais ?<br>Le coup d'œil courroucé de Dana le fit brièvement sourire.  
>- Ok, ok... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… ! C'est une excellente nouvelle qui compense au moins l'autre…<br>Il marqua un temps et ressortit le journal de son pantalon. Il l'avait récupéré dans la confusion qui avait suivie la gifle. Sans aucune agressivité cette fois, il glissa délicatement le papier entre eux.  
>- Et ça ? Ça ne te fait plus rien ?<br>Elle repoussa le journal vers lui sans un regard pour la une. Il le releva sans faire de commentaire. Et elle lui demanda à son tour.  
>- La vraie question, c'est plutôt : Et à toi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?<br>Il voulut lui dire la honte qu'il éprouvait à se décomposer devant cette photo alors qu'elle, elle refusait toujours de laisser tomber la moindre larme. Il voulut lui dire la colère paradoxale qui le saisissait parce qu'elle lui refusait simplement la vérité. Il voulut lui dire la douleur de ne pas pouvoir porter avec elle, pour elle, le poids du passé qui pourrissait leurs corps comme le ver dans la pomme. Il voulut lui dire la peur… La peur et la haine à revoir ce visage…  
>Mais devant les traits apparemment tranquilles de sa sœur, devant ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une femme amoureuse, il se prit à douter de lui et il ne réussit qu'à articuler :<br>- Je me sens si nul…  
>- A cause de… Lui ?<br>- Peut-être que tu as raison, continua-t-il en tirant le fil de ses pensées. Peut-être que je me repose trop sur la certitude que je guérirai quand tu guériras… Et que j'ai tort de croire que je peux t'aider…  
>- Des conneries ça. Tu m'as déjà aidé… Je vais bien Charlie. Et si tu veux aider, vraiment, davantage, commence donc par prendre soin de toi. Nul n'a suffisamment de ressource en soi pour être présent aux autres quand il porte autant sa peine en bandoulière.<p>

Ce fut comme une seconde claque.  
>Mais celle ci portait la lumière de la révélation. Comme si elle lui donnait enfin la clé qui pouvait les libérer.<br>C'était cela !  
>A lui, le rescapé, de se battre à son tour. A lui de combattre et vaincre ses démons. Et lorsqu'il aurait fait place nette, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé les forces qui lui manquaient, alors, ce jour là, il serait prêt à tendre la main à Dana. Et ce jour-là, elle pourrait s'y abandonner sans craindre de tomber avec lui.<br>Elle se leva pour débarrasser les couverts. Ou peut-être pour lui dissimuler les traces d'un trouble qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à éprouver puisqu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte quand il était faible… Charles sentit que toute la route qu'ils avaient parcourue ensemble jusqu'ici s'éclairait : lorsqu'il se retournait en arrière, il réalisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était montré solide devant elle, elle avait pu lâcher du lest. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il craquait, elle redevenait chevalier-sauveur. Mais les chevaliers sont en armure et pour rien au monde, ils ne s'en séparent. Ils savent qu'on ne survit pas sans armure lorsqu'on est l'ultime rempart…  
>Elle nettoya lentement les assiettes en lui tournant le dos, sans un mot, dans un silence reposant. Il commençait à se laisser bercer par l'écoulement de l'eau quand il se rendit compte que le robinet déversait toujours son filet alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à laver. Il lutta pour redresser sa tête qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Il avait sommeil. Et appela simplement :<br>- Dana… ?

- ...

- Dana -…  
>Elle l'interrompit vivement pour lui éviter des mots de réconfort dont elle ne voulait surtout pas :<br>- Ne lui donne pas le pouvoir de t'affecter ainsi. Jamais.  
>Son timbre était sourd, mais il vibrait d'une telle force qu'il en frissonna. Elle ne s'était pas retournée.<br>- … J'aimerai tellement…  
>- C'est lui faire bien trop d'honneur, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne parlait qu'à elle-même. Tu n'es pas nul. Toi, tu es un homme de bien, de justice. Un homme de cœur… ce à quoi cet enfoiré ne pourra jamais prétendre.<br>Sa voix s'étrangla comme si elle réprimait un sanglot. Il grinça.  
>- Et pourtant, c'est lui qui reçoit les honneurs de la nation !<br>Elle parut sortir de sa torpeur. Un peu.  
>- La nation se fourvoie. Ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus, mais c'est sans importance : Tu es déjà plus fort que lui.<p>

- ...

- Crois-moi, Charlie : tu es infiniment plus fort.  
>Elle le lui cachait de son mieux mais il vit ses mains s'agripper violemment au rebord de l'évier pour contenir un tremblement furieux. Non sans peine, il s'arracha à sa chaise et avança en branlant jusqu'à elle. Il prit maladroitement ses épaules et l'enlaça par derrière en embrassant doucement sa chevelure.<br>- Toi aussi, tu es forte…  
>- Moi, ça va, se braqua-t-elle dans un réflexe défensif.<br>Elle parut réaliser la potentielle malhonnêteté de sa repartie. Elle inspira vivement et se retourna avec un sourire bravache.  
>- Je suis amoureuse ! ajouta-t-elle en guise d'excuse.<br>Il la contempla. Et les larmes partirent toutes seules en même temps que le rire.  
>- Et ça me comble de joie ! hoqueta-t-il entre deux fontaines. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'en suis heureux !<br>Et il s'écroula dans ses bras en bafouillant un doux mélange de félicitations et d'excuses.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea, ôta ses chaussures et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle resta un moment à contempler ses traits endormis. Elle retrouvait son frère. Il avait la beauté des terres sauvages, natures sublimes, magnétiques, impériales mais si fragiles… On les aime ces terres. On les admire. Mais Dieu qu'on craint pour elles…  
>Puis elle revint à la table et s'assit devant le journal. Elle posa ses yeux sur la photographie. Frémit.<br>Elle resta de longues minutes à s'obliger à le regarder en face, les poings serrés à se faire mal, les genoux tremblant… Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à maîtriser ses frissons.  
>Sa bouche articula sans qu'un son ne passe ses lèvres :<br>- Tu ne me voleras plus jamais ma vie…  
>Elle craqua une allumette et brûla la page en prenant tout son temps. Lorsque la dernière lettre d'encre et le dernier point d'image eut disparut, elle éteignit le papier de ses larmes. Leur permettant enfin de couler librement sur ses joues, sans armures, sans entraves.<p>

Puis elle écrivit un petit mot pour Charlie et sortit.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle tourna la clé dans la porte avec un mélange d'euphorie et d'appréhension.  
>Retrouver Mulder avait une toute nouvelle saveur épicée, délicieusement renversante. Et dans le même temps, Scully ne pouvait retenir une angoisse insidieuse : ce qui était acquis alors qu'elle caressait sa peau un peu plus tôt n'allait-il pas se dissoudre dans l'éloignement de leurs corps pendant ces quelques heures ? Les habitudes pèseraient-elle sur la fluidité de leurs retrouvailles ou l'évolution de leur relation serait-elle assimilée comme une évidence ? La même évidence qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre la veille…<p>

Et puis, elle était résolue à lui dire. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il sache. Tout.  
>Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Combien de fois Mélissa le lui avait répété jusqu'à l'horripiler ? Tout était signe pour sa sœur ainée. Pas de hasard, juste du sens, toujours… Dana eut un frisson : comment Mélissa aurait-elle interprété le fait qu'on l'assassine deux jours juste après que sa cadette se soit enfin résolue à se confier pour la toute première fois… ?<br>Si elle en parlait aujourd'hui, ça ferait deux personnes en vie qui seraient au courant. Enfin… en comptant Charlie. Et Charlie, c'était un peu plus compliqué…  
>Charles…<br>Il avait balafré au fer blanc cette nuit avec son article ; et pour une fois, Scully était prête à y voir la main du destin.  
>L'amour physique les avait unis, Mulder et elle. Mais le téléphone avait déchiré l'illusion que la messe était dite. Et jamais elle ne serait dite sans ces mots que Dana retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle souffla un grand coup :<br>Quand on ouvre vraiment son corps, il faut bien que le cœur suive… Si c'est de l'amour… Si c'est l'Amour…

Elle laissa tomber sa veste sur une chaise, ôta précautionneusement ses escarpins et s'avança à pas feutrés vers la chambre. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce, et contempla avec émotion la silhouette endormie figée au centimètre près dans la même position où elle l'avait quittée. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle chassa presque immédiatement son idée originelle. Ici, l'heure était à aimer. On parlerait ensuite seulement.  
>Elle se dévêtit promptement et se glissa dans les draps chauds de la présence endormie de Mulder. Sans laisser le temps au doute de s'installer, elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse et enlaça sa taille dans un soupir d'aise. Instantanément, elle sentit avec un soulagement immense ses grands bras qui entouraient son dos.<br>- Tu es là.  
>Ce n'était pas une question. Juste l'expression d'un constat bienheureux.<br>- Ne te réveille pas pour moi.  
>Elle se lova un peu plus contre son corps.<br>- Je dors encore, murmura-t-il tout en remontant sa main sur son cou et en le massant gentiment. On dirait bien que je rêve…  
>Ils sourirent ensemble. Lui, les yeux toujours fermés ; elle, tout contre sa peau musquée.<br>- Un rêve, oui. C'est ça. Et que ça dure…  
>Elle se détendait complètement maintenant, savourant l'intimité retrouvée aussi facilement qu'un oiseau migrateur retrouve fidèlement les mêmes lieux à chaque nouvelle saison. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'à eux deux, mine de rien, au fil des ans, ils avaient petit à petit construit leur relation comme un véritable nid, doux, protecteur. Un nid qui prenait une nouvelle dimension aujourd'hui… Et un nid suffisamment solide pour affronter les bourrasques à commencer par un certain coup de tonnerre qui résonnait en elle depuis trop longtemps.<br>- C'était Charles ?  
>Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et remonta à la hauteur de son visage au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit une paupière sous son examen, puis l'autre.<br>- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.  
>Là, il ouvrit franchement les yeux et se redressa pour la regarder bien en face.<br>- C'est le plus agréable des bottages en touche que tu ne m'aies jamais fait !  
>Elle rougit vivement.<br>- D'accord. Au temps pour moi. Je reconnais : je ne veux pas parler de Charlie tout de suite…  
>- Pas de problème.<br>- Mais ! poursuivit-elle et elle le fixa avec émotion, de l'eau au fond de ses iris azurés. Ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est pas qu'un bottage en touche…  
>- Je sais.<br>- Vraiment… ?  
>- Il y a… une certaine photo qui a parlé depuis longtemps, non ?<br>La photo du Superbowl. Évidemment, se remémora-t-elle avec des tourbillons dans le ventre parce que, ça y était : ils avaient enfin terminé ce mouvement l'un vers l'autre. A un petit détail près…  
>- Tu m'avais démasquée alors ?<br>- Dana, tu as lu la même chose que moi. Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas cachée…  
>- Dois-je comprendre que toi aussi… ?<br>Il la fit basculer sous lui, elle s'accrocha à son cou.  
>- Laisse-moi te le prouver encore une fois.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il restait silencieux, pressant seulement sa main avec une force qui en disait long sur sa tempête intérieure. Elle avait parlé tout ce temps d'un ton lent, et monocorde, comme en sourdine. Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux.  
>Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…<br>Mais elle n'avait pas fléchi : elle était allée au bout du récit, douloureux, étouffant. Et maintenant, elle attendait…  
>Elle était figée dans une posture tendue, assise, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, le dos courbé et le regard fuyant. De ses doigts, il essaya très doucement d'ouvrir son poing mais il était serré à faire peur. Elle ne parvenait plus à réprimer ce mécanique balancement d'avant en arrière. Il l'avait déjà vu faire ça. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant…<br>Tellement de choses s'éclairaient soudain, même si la lumière était terriblement dure. Aussi dure que l'éclat du soleil pour le prisonnier qui redécouvre le jour après des mois de cachot.  
>Parfois la lumière fait mal… avant d'offrir la chaleur qui panse les plaies.<br>Il posa ses yeux sur elle.  
>- Combien de personnes sont au courant ?<br>Elle hésita. Et d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir ferme, elle répondit finalement.  
>- Il n'y a que toi… et Mélissa.<br>- Et Charles…  
>- Non, pas vraiment…<br>Il se retourna vers elle, décontenancé.  
>- Vous n'en avez jamais reparlé ?<br>- En fait, soupira-t-elle, c'est probablement la plus grosse part du problème…  
>Il digéra la nouvelle.<br>- Et Willis ? Et Waterston ? Tu les as aimés, non ? reprit-il sur un ton incertain.  
>Là, elle le regarda en face. Comme pour lui rappeler que c'était lui qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui. Elle marqua un temps en s'arrimant à ses yeux tendres. Ça calma son mouvement de balancier. Mais elle répondit franchement.<br>- Oui. Surtout Daniel.

- …

- …

- Mais… ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.  
>Il la laissa faire son chemin. Il devinait ses raisons.<br>- J'avais peur de leur réaction, convint-elle enfin après un lourd silence.  
>- Est-ce que tu as peur de la mienne ? demanda-t-il la gorge nouée en levant doucement son menton pour la contraindre à lui répondre dans les yeux.<br>Elle se dégagea lentement, posa ses yeux sur ses pieds et éluda. C'est là qu'il sut que le chemin de la guérison n'était pas accompli.  
>- J'espère juste que… - sa voix était plus faible qu'une brise infime entre deux dunes – tu m'accepteras avec… Je veux dire : ça fait partie de moi, mais je ne suis pas que <em>ça<em>. Surtout pas. Tu comprends ?  
>- Viens, dit-il simplement en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.<br>Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il poursuivit en soufflant à son oreille :  
>- On accepte les clauses d'un contrat, on accepte ce qui est sujet à débat, à discussion. Toi, je ne t'accepte pas : je t'aime. C'est tout. Et je ne sais que trop bien la merveille de complexité et de richesses que tu es ! acheva-t-il en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant accompagné d'un sobre clin d'œil pour la rassurer.<br>Parce qu'il n'était pas question de réduire Scully à… _ça._ Même si * _ça_ * avait manifestement modelé dans la souffrance la Scully qu'il connaissait.  
>Elle n'eut pas le souffle pour articuler une réponse et hocha juste la tête en lui dissimulant son émotion.<br>A genou sur le matelas, il la berça tendrement.  
>- Comment as-tu pu porter ce fardeau toute seule pendant si longtemps ? murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. Tu n'en as pas reparlé avec Charles et Mélissa est morte tout de suite après…<br>Dana avait tenu jusque là mais à cet instant, elle fondit en larmes. Elle étouffa ses premiers sanglots mais le torrent débordait d'avoir enflé, contenu pendant tant d'années au prix de barrages de fortune. Des barrages qui certains jours faisaient tout autant si ce n'est plus de mal que le mal lui-même…  
>La plainte jaillit d'entre ses lèvres, irrépressible. Longue, lancinante comme celle d'un animal blessé. Puis elle se mua et se libéra par des secousses, violentes, exténuantes. La souffrance s'évacuait par des flots acides, brûlant ses poumons, sa gorge, ses yeux, ses joues… C'était comme d'accoucher d'un monstre.<br>Même avec Mélissa, elle n'avait pas vécu cela : elle lui avait tout dit les yeux secs et lorsqu'une fois fini, elle avait senti le point de rupture venir, elle s'était levée malgré les protestations de sa sœur et elle était partie. Elle s'en était voulue. Sa raison lui avait hurlé qu'elle ne devait surtout pas fuir, pas là… Mais elle était partie… ratant le coche, l'unique coche pour déposer enfin aux pieds d'un autre tout le poids de la douleur retenue.  
>Elle était partie… Et elle n'avait plus jamais revu Missy en vie…<br>Mais aujourd'hui, elle restait. Elle était encore là, le visage défait, enfouissant sa bouche déformée par un cri quasi muet mais pourtant assourdissant contre le cou de Mulder. Elle voulait disparaître contre sa peau, se fondre dans sa masse rassurante. Dana s'écroula littéralement vidée, prostrée contre le premier à recueillir le sel de ses larmes. Avec des mots apaisants, il l'encouragea à expulser sa peine, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'au dernier sanglot.  
>Puis vint le moment où elle parut enfin à court d'eau. La peine à marée basse, elle commença à s'endormir contre son épaule. Il serra un peu plus fort sa taille. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il l'allongeait et la recouvrait de sa couette. Puis il la cala contre son bras, remonta sa jambe couvrant son ventre plat qui se soulevait déjà d'un souffle régulier, apaisé. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin le sentiment de protéger la tranquillité de ce sommeil sacré, il s'autorisa à l'examiner. Son visage abandonné portait les marques du combat qu'elle venait de livrer contre ses démons. Il serra les poings en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Il s'en était voulu de tout ce qui lui était arrivé à cause de lui. Il réalisait avec une colère sourde que le sort s'était acharné contre elle. Depuis toujours ou presque.<br>Il se souvint de cette phrase tellement amère qu'elle avait laisser filer presque malgré elle après l'agression de Pfaster : « _Il__ vaudrait__ mieux__ que __les __bonnes __fées__ se __dépêchent__ pour __m__'__apporter __de__ bonnes__ nouvelles__ parce__ qu__'__à __ce __rythme,__ je__ serai__ morte __lorsqu__'__elles __arriveront_ »…  
>Il souleva une mèche auburn barrant le front fier et endormi. Et il y posa tendrement ses lèvres.<br>_Ça va changer !_ , lui jura-t-il en silence comme une promesse de sacrement.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle se réveilla avec un sentiment de bien-être extrême. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie si légère. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement et que bien vite, elle retrouverait son paquetage encombrant mais pour la première fois, elle avait la certitude qu'il pèserait moins lourd. De moins en moins lourd. Parce que Mulder l'avait étreint ; parce que malgré tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ; parce qu'elle s'était réveillée un court moment cette nuit et qu'elle l'avait trouvé enlacé contre elle et la couvrant de tout son corps ; parce qu'elle avait pleuré tout son saoul et que pourtant elle était encore entière ; parce que rien ne s'était écroulé dans son monde et qu'elle venait d'éprouver qu'au contraire, il était bien plus résistant aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ; parce qu'elle pouvait affronter l'image de son cauchemar sans sombrer ; parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle devrait peut-être même chasser le responsable de ce cauchemar puisqu'aujourd'hui elle en avait la force.  
>Puisqu'elle était… heureuse !<p>

Mulder n'était plus au lit mais elle l'entendait farfouiller en sifflotant dans la cuisine. Cela acheva de la combler d'aise.  
>Cette mélodie joyeuse approximative, l'odeur du café chaud et une autre moins emballante de pain brûlé résonnait comme un rassurant retour à la normale.<br>Si tant est qu'il soit normal de se réveiller dans le lit de son partenaire !  
>Elle y réfléchit deux secondes. Et décida que les choses étaient parfaites ainsi. Parce que cela coulait de source. Parce que c'était aussi naturel de se réveiller entre ses draps que de pousser la porte du bureau des affaires non classées chaque matin pour le retrouver depuis 7 ans.<br>Elle sourit, consciente que l'euphorie la faisait voir les choses sous leur meilleur jour. Il fallait qu'elle soit sérieusement amoureuse ! Si Charles était là, il se payerait gentiment sa tête. Son esprit se voila un peu. Charles… Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle.  
>- Scully ?<br>Mulder passa sa tête dans la chambre.  
>- Salut…<br>Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait vers elle. Il avait son pantalon et enfilait un tee-shirt. Il s'assit sur le lit à sa droite, passa une main de l'autre côté de sa taille et la dévisagea avec un grand sourire.  
>- Tu as raté la messe, on dirait, lâcha-t-il en toute innocence.<br>Elle éclata de rire.  
>- Quelle heure est-il ?<br>- Midi et quart. Ça, c'est de la grasse matinée !  
>- Je récupère de pas mal d'émotions, il se trouve…, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix émue.<br>- Où ça des émotions ? chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.  
>- Quelque part sous les draps, articula-t-elle difficilement tout en répondant à son baiser. Et…<br>- Et ?  
>Il s'écarta légèrement.<br>_Ici_ dessinèrent ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui montrait son cœur.  
>- Pour ça, j'ai un excellent fortifiant, dit-il en déplaçant sa bouche à l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait.<br>- Tu ne serais pas un peu présomptueux…  
>- Des donuts, jeune dévergondée ! Je parlais de donuts ! Tu ne nous as pas ramené à manger et j'ai, comme qui dirait foiré mon pain perdu. Pourtant je fais du super pain perdu en temps normal. Est-ce que tu me donnes quelques minutes pour nous rapporter un petit déj royal ?<br>- Je ne bouge pas.  
>- Excellent !<br>Il se releva avec entrain et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mais il parut se rappeler quelque chose. Il revint sur ses pas.  
>- Est-ce que tu veux aller retrouver ton frère ?<br>Elle le regarda longuement, avec gratitude. C'était réellement une question ouverte.  
>- Ça ira. Je vais l'appeler.<br>- Comme tu veux. A tout de suite !  
>Et il disparut.<br>Elle resta quelques minutes à savourer la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui à ses côtés. Capable de recueillir une confidence douloureuse avec toute la délicatesse dont elle avait besoin. Mais capable aussi de lui faire sentir qu'il n'allait pas changer de comportement vis à vis d'elle.

Elle saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son téléphone fixe.  
>Une voix pâteuse décrocha.<br>- Hum… Oui ?  
>- Charlie ? Tu dormais peut-être… ?<br>- Penses-tu ! Je ne voulais pas rater la messe !  
>Elle étouffa un rire. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ces mécréants ! Ça la rasséréna. C'était le signe que son frère allait mieux.<br>- Hypocrite ! Comment vas-tu ?  
>- J'ai la tête comme une patate Dana. Et toi, ça va ?<br>- Très bien. Tu t'es pris une douche ?  
>- Je vais y aller, promis, Maman ! Est-ce que tu as du tabasco ?<br>- Deuxième placard du haut quand tu entre dans ma cuisine, à gauche. Étagère du bas. Réhydrate-toi Charles et oublie les remèdes de poivrot.  
>- J'croyais bien que j'avais fait tous tes placards pourtant, marmonna Charlie.<br>- Recommence. Et bois un grand verre d'eau fraîche, je te dis. Tu as téléphoné à ta femme ?  
>- Pas encore eu la force.<br>Cette fois, le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Elle hésita mais au fond, elle savait déjà pourquoi elle l'avait appelé.  
>- Tu veux que je t'en donne ? De la force ?<br>Silence.  
>- De quoi parles-tu frangine ?<br>Elle inspira profondément et lâcha.  
>- J'ai tout dit à Mulder.<br>- Tu… Tu as tout dit… quoi ? bredouilla-t-il en sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.  
>- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.<br>- Ou-… Oui…  
>- Alors ne t'inquiète plus. Je… voulais que tu le saches.<br>Ils se turent tous les deux. Longtemps.  
>- Je vais téléphoner à Laureen, décréta finalement Charlie.<br>- Elle aussi doit être inquiète. Peut-être en colère, non ? A force d'être inquiet, on peut en vouloir à l'autre…  
>Il y avait une question sous-jacente. Il le comprenait bien.<br>- Parfois on est en colère. Le plus souvent, on aime. Enfin… je crois, ajouta-t-il en pensant cette fois à ce qu'endurait Laureen depuis tant d'années.  
>- Charles ? relança-t-elle encore.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Tu ne m'en veux pas si j'attends encore pour que nous… parlions de tout ça ?<br>Il sentit que c'était encore difficile pour elle de nommer les choses.  
>- Non. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il serait bien que je me soigne d'abord.<br>Encore un long silence.  
>- Oui. Ce serait bien… Code n°1, Charlie.<br>Il frémit.  
>30 ans ou presque. Mais le souvenir lui revenait aussi vivace qu'autrefois. Ils étaient enfants. Ils étaient pudiques parce que dans cette famille, on ne se faisait pas de grandes déclarations et que les embrassades étaient souvent maladroites. Alors Mélissa leur avait appris le code n°1. On lève le pouce vers son frère ou sa sœur pour lui dire qu'on est avec lui, « qu'on l'aime, quoi ! ». Missy ne s'en servait jamais parce qu'elle, elle le disait sans mal. Bill ne s'en servait jamais parce que même en codé, c'était trop sentimental. Charles et Dana avaient adoré et s'en étaient servi tout un été… jusqu'à un certain matin de septembre…<br>Et voilà qu'après toutes ces années, il re-jaillissait.  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il finalement dans un sourire.<br>Les mots étaient bien le seul domaine dans lequel il avait de l'avance sur sa sœur…  
>- Au fait…, reprit-il avec un éclair joyeux dans les yeux tout en versant le tabasco sur l'œuf cru qu'il venait de casser dans un verre.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Puisque Mulder et toi c'est officiel -…<br>- Non ! Non, je n'ai encore rien dit à Maman Charlie. Pas de gaffe !  
>- Ok, ok. Puisque Mulder et toi, c'est officieux, corrigea-t-il en touillant sa mixture, peut-être pourriez-vous joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Il y a des méthodes plus naturelles que les inséminations, non ?<br>Il changea le téléphone d'épaule et finalement, après une courte hésitation, ajouta un grand jet d'eau à son remède.  
>- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !<br>- J'avais raison non ?  
>- Non ! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué Charlie. Je n'aurai pas d'enfants. C'était ma dernière chance. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas y revenir…<br>Là, sa voix se brisa un peu. Charles s'interrompit dans sa seconde rasade de tabasco pour allonger le mélange à la robe de plus en plus douteuse. Il posa le verre et fixa les étagères comme s'il pouvait transpercer les murs d'un regard et porter jusqu'à sa sœur à l'autre bout de la ville.  
>- Tu te trompes. Il faut toujours croire aux miracles, Dana.<br>Elle se tut, troublée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles et Mulder lui tenaient exactement les mêmes propos. Etait-ce le signe qu'il fallait vraiment y croire ?  
>Après tout… Mulder et elle, ça semblait si…<br>- Frangine, Mulder et toi ensemble, c'est le miracle que j'attendais depuis des années, reprit Charlie comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Alors, pourquoi pas ?...  
>- Charles ?<br>- Oui. D'accord. Je me tais.  
>Il fit tomber trois glaçons dans son breuvage.<br>- Non, c'est pas ça mais… laisse-moi juste… savourer !  
>Malgré son mal de crâne, Charles sourit jusqu'au fond des yeux. Il avala d'un coup sa potion améliorée « réveil difficile », grimaça. Et lâcha finalement.<br>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à tenir la jambe de ton pochard de frère ? Va donc l'assaillir cet heureux homme !  
>Et il raccrocha.<br>Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il laisser s'écouler quelques minutes. Puis, le cœur soudain plus serré, il reprit le combiné et composa le numéro de son foyer…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mulder cala le sac de donuts sous son bras et dégaina son mobile en jetant un regard prudent vers sa fenêtre.  
>Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix familière lui répondit.<br>- Frohike ? C'est moi… Non, laisse tomber la soirée steaks de fromage, c'est sérieux : je vais avoir besoin de vous… Non, rien à voir. C'est un cador de Washington. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. Surtout le pire. Mais je vous veux plus discrets qu'un sioux… C'est ça… Et… Frohike ?… Pour le moment, pour le moment seulement… Pas un mot à Scully…


	14. Oh my mama

**Il est dit que je ne suis pas une rapide ! Le chapitre 13 a été posté il y a un an. Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je vous livre le 14 !  
><strong>

**Merci à Queequeg76, lisa44 et France pour leurs encouragements. Ils comptent, vraiment, même si je livre mes textes à mon rythme ;-)  
><strong>

**Dans ce chapitre, un peu particulier puisqu'il ne s'intègre pas directement dans un épisode de la série (il se passe juste après Roadrunners, au début de la saison 8, après la disparition de Mulder), il y a les paroles d'une chanson ("Et Charles était là" se cale souvent sur des chansons qui me parlent d'un moment de cette série). Cette chanson, c'est "Oh my mama" d'Alela Diane. Elle est magnifique. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de la découvrir en même temps que vous découvrirez l'épilogue de ce chapitre. Ma version préférée est celle-ci :  
><strong>

** http deux points double slash **(je feinte avec notre site hébergement préféré ! :-p)** www point youtube point com slash watch?v=NcDVUU2z32A  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CH 14. Oh my mama…<strong>

**_Fin Novembre 2000. Domicile de Margareth Scully, 23h20._**

Elle hésita encore une fois. Finalement, elle leva la main et cogna trois fois contre la porte.  
>Tout en entendant à l'intérieur de la maison des pas qui venaient vers elle, elle se surprit à penser que ces dernières années, elle avait perdu l'art et la manière d'arriver à l'improviste chez les gens. Sa mère saurait immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Scully soupira et se jura de venir au moins une fois au cours des prochains mois juste pour échanger sans avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer. Sans risquer d'être sur le point de craquer.<br>Elle se redressa : elle allait bien. Elle survivait. Et près tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle ce qu'elle était venu lui dire.  
>La porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Chérie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?! s'exclama Margareth en la prenant dans ses bras avec un regard suspicieux.

Maggie… Et le pouvoir surnaturel d'une mère de lire dans l'intensité d'un souffle ou le détour d'un regard. Force et faiblesse, deux en un. C'était un lot, la super promo... Impossible de prendre l'un sans l'autre.

- Bonsoir Maman, rétorqua Dana en s'efforçant de sourire pour effacer le masque d'inquiétude qui venait d'assombrir le visage maternel. Je peux… ?  
>- Entre ! invita Margareth d'un geste large. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger encore. Le père McCue et les membres du conseil pastoral viennent juste de partir.<br>Dana s'abstint de dire qu'elle était tout à fait au courant. Elle avait attendu plus d'une demi-heure dans sa voiture que sa mère soit enfin seule. Elle s'avança dans le séjour et se dirigea vers la grande table encore recouverte des vestiges d'un de ces repas que Margareth préparait comme personne.  
>- Je peux te donner un coup de main, proposa-t-elle en saisissant quelques assiettes pour les empiler sans attendre de réponse.<br>Margareth était restée en retrait et fixait la nuque de sa fille, la mâchoire serrée et le visage fermé. Le pansement - énorme - faisait naître des palpitations dans sa poitrine martelant l'évidence : une fois de plus, quelqu'un s'en était pris à la chair de sa chair. Comme si Dana n'avait pas assez souffert ces derniers temps…  
>Elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle.<br>- Pose ça, commanda-t-elle fermement mais tendrement. Et assieds-toi.  
>Au fond d'elle, Scully eut envie de rire. C'était peut-être nerveux. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.<br>Elle s'assit docilement pendant que Margareth sortait deux tasses de son buffet. Dana la regarda se mouvoir : sa mère avait toujours cette aura de calme et d'efficacité apaisante. Elle se surprit à avoir envie de la serrer dans ses bras : une mère, c'est un peu ça. Un havre de paix qui doit tenir dans la tempête.  
>Elle déglutit. Et elle ? Qu'offrirait-elle quand ce serait l'heure ? La paix… ou la tempête ? Pour la millième fois, Dana se reprocha son projet, un projet de funambule, une folie. Mais tant pis, écarta-t-elle une millième fois encore, c'était une folie douce.<br>Margareth revint vers elle et s'assit en prenant tout son temps.  
>- L'eau n'est plus très chaude, avertit-elle en saisissant la théière.<br>- Ce sera parfait M'man, rassura Scully en lui tendant sa tasse.  
>En silence, Margareth les servit, remit la théière à sa place et se mit à touiller lentement son breuvage. D'un œil attentif, elle dévisagea sa fille pour l'encourager à prendre la parole.<br>- Le père McCue essaye toujours de rajeunir la chorale de la paroisse ? se lança Scully pour entamer la discussion.  
>Trente ans que sa mère faisait chanter des générations de choristes à l'église.<br>Margareth esquissa un demi-sourire résigné en contemplant sa cadette, prête à affronter tous les dangers sauf celui qui se dressait face à elle quand il s'agissait de se confier.  
>- Toujours. Maggie soupira avec un brin de fatalisme et se résolut à entamer les hostilités en désignant vaguement le cou de sa fille. Dana, que t'est-il arrivé ?<br>- Rien de grave, éluda-t-elle.  
>- Ça, je l'aurai parié, murmura Margareth pour elle-même mais assez fort pour que Dana l'entende.<br>Puis elle releva ses yeux clairs, soudains plus durs. Elle exigeait une réponse. Dana frémit mais soutint le regard déjà lourd de reproches.  
>Margareth posa sa cuillère et croisa ses bras.<br>- Rien de grave. Mais encore ?  
>Avec un gloussement faussement détaché, Scully avoua :<br>- En fait, je crois que ça ferait rire le père McCue…  
>- Permets-moi d'en douter…<br>- Oh si, d'une certaine façon, c'est comique : figure-toi qu'il y a eu des gens pour croire que j'étais digne de porter en moi la dernière réincarnation du Christ. Scully esquissa une grimace.  
>- Pardon ?!<br>- Une secte.  
>Le visage de sa mère se mit à se décomposer à vue d'œil et Scully décida de ne pas prolonger l'exposé.<br>- Mais l'agent Doggett s'est comporté comme un vrai… partenaire, concéda-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il est arrivé avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre. Tu vois… Plus de peur que de mal, mentit Scully avec aplomb. Et pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
>- « Porter en toi » Dana ? répéta sa mère avec une expression hébétée, encore bloquée sur la première révélation. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?! Ils t'ont séquestrée ? Ils t'ont… fait du mal ?<br>- Maman, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de ça.  
>- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important à discuter que le fait que tu aies à nouveau été agressée ! s'exclama Maggie en réprimant un sursaut choqué.<br>Elle inspira longuement pour retrouver un semblant de calme et tenter de conserver une attitude un tant soit peu réceptive.  
>- Excuse-moi. Je t'écoute.<p>

- ...

- Dana ?  
>La vieille horloge tinta. Une fois.<br>23h30. L'heure de ne plus se dérober.  
>- Je suis enceinte, Maman.<p>

Margareth Scully renversa sa tasse de stupeur.  
>- Tu… quoi ?!<br>A son tour, Dana respira un grand coup et en s'efforçant de conserver une voix claire, elle confirma en concédant une expression plus affective.  
>- J'attends un enfant.<br>Margareth se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, assommée par la nouvelle.  
>- Doux Jésus ! murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle resta un moment sans rien prononcer de plus. La flaque de thé commença à s'étendre, brunissant la nappe claire et se dirigeant impitoyablement vers le bord de la table comme un ruisseau cherchant à rejoindre son lit.  
>Scully se leva pour chercher une éponge et revint nettoyer le liquide tiède qui commençait à goutter sur la jupe de sa mère sans que celle-ci ne semble s'en apercevoir. Timidement, elle passa une main tendre dans le dos de Margareth. « Maman… ? » souffla-t-elle. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et Dana lui renvoya un petit sourire d'ouverture. Il mourut sur ses lèvres devant le mutisme glaçant de sa mère.<br>- Ça fait combien de mois ?  
>- Trois.<br>- Trois, répéta Maggie comme prise de vertiges.  
>Elle se leva tout d'un coup en se dégageant de la caresse de sa fille. Avec inquiétude, Dana la regarda se diriger vers l'évier.<br>- Et qui est au courant ?  
>- Le directeur adjoint Skinner -…<br>Le poing de Margareth Scully s'abattit violemment sur le plan de travail. Dana sursauta.  
>- Ton supérieur est au courant de ta grossesse avant ta propre mère ?! accusa-t-elle avec une colère sourde.<br>- C'était à cause de la situation, Maman. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher.  
>- Très bien, gronda Margareth. Et qui d'autre ? Ton concierge peut-être ?!<br>- Charlie, précisa Dana en ignorant délibérément la provocation.  
>Margareth fit volte face et dévisagea sa fille avec cette fois une certaine surprise<br>- Tes frères sont au courant ?!  
>- Non, pas Bill. Juste Charlie.<br>- Et comment… ?  
>- J'ai quelques malaises, des nausées. Il m'a surpris dans une position – là, Dana sourit légèrement -… une position un peu compromettante aux toilettes et… voilà…<br>Margareth resta un instant à dévisager ce drôle de sourire flottant sur les lèvres de sa fille. Pas tout à fait un sourire heureux. Comme si elle tentait de s'excuser d'avoir le droit de profiter de la nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément et revint vers Dana avec un regard plein de reproche.  
>- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais…<p>

- ...

- Sais-tu quel est mon pire cauchemar Dana ?  
>Scully vit passer un éclair bouleversé dans les yeux de sa mère. La gorge sèche, elle secoua négativement la tête, furieusement tentée de laisser glisser son regard le plus bas possible sous la table comme si elle pouvait s'y cacher, se soustraire à ce sentiment de culpabilité, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais il n'était pas question de se cacher aujourd'hui.<br>- Tu es devant moi, commença Margareth le regard soudain lointain et la mâchoire serrée. Tu me regardes sans rien dire d'abord. Dans ton regard, je devine que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Toi, tu sais déjà mais tu ne me laisses pas te sauver et je vois soudain jaillir des flammes entre nous, comme un mur de feu. Il est immense, je te distingue à peine derrière les flammes. Tu continues de me fixer, moi je t'appelle, je crie ton nom de toutes mes forces mais c'est trop tard… Je ne peux déjà plus venir près de toi. Tu ne m'as pas permis de le faire. Et je te vois disparaître dans ce brasier, je vois ta bouche qui s'ouvre, qui se tord et je t'entends hurler à la mort pendant que tu brûles vive -…  
>- Maman !<br>- Pendant que tu brûles vive devant mes yeux, poursuivit Margareth le visage marqué par la douleur, et que je suis là, impuissante, à te regarder te consumer de souffrance… !

- ...

- Parce que toi, tu ne me parles pas ! conclue-elle dans un cri qui mourut presque aussi vite sur ses lèvres.  
>Les mêmes mots que ceux de Charlie quelques mois plus tôt. Le même reproche… Et une fois de plus, dans la bouche d'une personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout.<br>Scully serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal, comme si cela pouvait la soustraire à cette émotion insoutenable qu'elle rejetait de tout son être. Elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à sa mère. C'était comme ça. Cette femme l'avait bercée de sa voix douce entre ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme en paix. Elle lui avait chanté de jolies mélodies. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les rôles basculaient, c'était à son tour de prendre soin de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Dana ne voulait pas chanter autre chose que ces mêmes jolies mélodies pour cette femme dont le visage se ridait tendrement mais surement au rythme des peines et des mélodies pas si jolies que la vie lui jouait.  
>Pas d'histoires sordides, il y en avait eu bien assez. Juste de jolies mélodies… Pour son bien.<br>- Quand te décideras-tu à me faire confiance ? murmura Margareth d'une voix si basse que Scully crut avoir mal entendu. Je suis ta mère pourtant ! conclut-elle en tremblant de rage et les larmes aux yeux. Ton cancer d'abord, et maintenant… ça !  
>Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Sauf sur un point.<br>- Je vais bien. Je suis enceinte, pas malade.  
>L'argument sembla sortir Maggie de sa torpeur. Elle balaya l'image d'horreur qui l'avait un instant fait perdre son sang-froid, ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Dana lui tenait tête avec cette expression obstinée qu'elle lui connaissait par cœur. Ce masque fermé sous un sourire de façade qu'elle revêtait depuis toujours ou presque quand on l'entrainait vers un registre trop personnel…<br>Depuis quand sa petite fille croyait-elle qu'un soldat ne pleurait pas ?  
>Margareth avait cru bien faire. Lui avait-elle trop souvent dit que quand on a la foi, on continue d'avancer dans un sol de boue ? Qu'on continue de danser sur les planches qui pourrissent et grincent chaque jour un peu plus ?<br>Lui avait-elle trop répété qu'on doit marcher vers l'horizon surtout, qu'on doit se battre parce que le Christ n'a pas eu peur de souffrir, qu'on doit se redresser, et reprendre la route en dansant toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit si haut qu'on puisse se retourner et regarder le chemin immense, unique et rare qui fait de nous des hommes.  
>Parce que la vie est une louange, une émouvante chanson, aux notes douloureuses parfois, mais c'est une si belle chanson.<br>Dieu lui-même a susurré les premières notes au premier homme et à la première femme. Puis une mère a repris la mélodie pour sa fille pendant qu'un père posait ses yeux émerveillés sur l'être minuscule qui serrait sa plus mince phalange.  
>Un jour, le petit être volerait de ses propres ailes. Et chanterait à son tour pour un enfant la même mélodie.<p>

La mère. Le père.

Maggie revint à sa fille.  
>- Et son père ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix raffermie.<br>- C'est Mulder, lui répondit Scully droit dans les yeux.  
>Elle regrettait d'apprendre à sa mère sa relation avec son partenaire de cette manière mais elle n'avait guère le choix.<br>Margareth regarda sa cadette, incrédule. Un petit sourire affligé lui échappa. Et elle consentit enfin à s'asseoir en soupirant.  
>- Bien sûr, commenta doucement Margareth en lui prenant la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu l'as mis au courant avant qu'il… ?<br>Le mot mourut sur sa bouche.  
>Les lèvres de Dana se mirent à trembler. Ces hormones !... Ces dernières semaines, elle avait toujours envie de pleurer. C'était insupportable.<br>- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je… je ne m'y attendais pas.  
>- Pour un médecin ! ne pût s'empêcher de commenter sa mère avec un rien d'énervement.<br>- Maman ! protesta Scully choquée en se levant à son tour. Je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants !  
>- Et alors ?! L'enfantement n'est pas une science exacte, Dana. C'est une affaire de foi, s'obstina Maggie.<br>- Et bien, sois heureuse alors : il faut croire que je possède une foi qui soulève les montagnes dans ce cas ! provoqua Dana. Tu ne condamneras pas ça, n'est ce pas ?!  
>Margareth dévisagea sa fille avec stupéfaction, hésita un moment et finalement, lâcha.<br>- Tout de même, tu l'aimes. Et lui aussi. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de se marier…  
>Scully avait redouté ce moment. On y était.<br>- Je t'en prie !  
>- Ton père a toujours dit que tu n'étais pas si douée pour rester dans le rang…<br>Dana ne vit pas le sourire résigné sur le visage de sa mère.  
>- Ça suffit Maman, prononça Dana d'une voix lente et basse. Tu sais que je t'aime et que j'aimais Papa, mais je mène ma vie comme bon me semble. Et en ce qui concerne Mulder, pour le moment, la seule chose qui manque à ce couple, c'est…<br>- Chérie, murmura doucement sa mère  
>- … lui, acheva Scully, les larmes aux yeux.<br>Elle se détourna et empila d'office quelques assiettes, histoire de s'offrir un peu de répit à la cuisine. Margareth la regarda faire avec un serrement de cœur : les larmes ne couleraient pas devant la mère du soldat aujourd'hui. Avec un brin de culpabilité, elle dût convenir que sa propre attitude ne favorisait pas cet abandon. Elle se jura de ne plus rien juger au moins pendant les heures suivantes où Dana daignerait lui parler.  
>Dana revint, s'assit face à sa mère, résolue à affronter cette discussion et se mit à touiller férocement un thé déjà froid qu'elle ne boirait sans doute jamais. Margareth posa sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter le mouvement nerveux. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Dana pinça ses lèvres et avec une infinie douceur, Margareth traça de son doigt la ligne qui récupérait cette larme invisible sur la joue de sa fille. Avec pudeur, Scully se déroba et baissa les yeux.<p>

Maggie demanda aussi tendrement que possible.  
>- Et l'enfant ? Par quel miracle ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus…<br>Scully soupira.  
>- C'est ce que je croyais aussi.<br>- La nature ne cesse de nous surprendre, commenta Maggie prudemment en se gardant de préciser que la nature, en l'occurrence et de son point de vue, ressemblait fort à la main de Dieu.  
>- Surement, sourit sa fille.<br>Il n'était pas question de révéler à sa mère les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue : à savoir qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre aux pouvoirs considérables portant sur ses flans les paroles de tous les grands textes religieux, bible incluse, lui avait probablement rendu sa fertilité.  
>Elle avait pesé les choses dans tous les sens : les FIV avaient échouées. Seul Mulder avait ensuite eu l'insigne privilège de déposer sa semence dans son ventre supposément infertile. Au-delà du « miracle », il y avait une certitude : cet enfant était le sien. Forcément le sien. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais imaginé d'autre père que lui.<br>Mais elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé l'absence. Totale. Asphyxiante.  
>Elle avait beau refuser de baisser les bras, cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois à se réveiller en réapprivoisant chaque matin avec douleur que ce serait un jour sans lui. Deux mois où les minutes étaient des heures, où chaque soirée seule durait un siècle…<br>Son enfant avait un père. Mais il ne le connaitrait peut-être jamais.  
>Elle chassa cette pensée.<p>

- Je vais le garder, dit-elle tout haut comme pour se promettre que l'espoir restait possible.  
>Margareth réprima un hoquet indigné. Comme si une autre option était envisageable !<br>Elle regarda sa fille, ses yeux dans le vide. La vérité lui apparut, brutale, abrupte : Dana n'était pas prête à faire le deuil de Mulder et elle allait pourtant devoir faire la place à cet invité miraculeux. Cet enfant, elle l'élèverait seule.  
>Une vie de mère célibataire, ce n'est pas ce dont Margareth avait rêvé pour sa fille.<br>- Je t'aiderai chérie. Je pourrais le garder pendant que tu travailles.  
>- Je sais maman. Elle lui sourit. Mais je suis prête : je prendrai mes responsabilités. Je suis capable de l'élever seule jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Mulder.<br>- Chérie…  
>- On le retrouvera. Il est vivant. Je le sais, je le sens…<br>Margareth hésita.  
>- Tu sais, à propos de l'enquête, je me disais…<br>- Oui ? interrogea Dana un peu surprise.  
>- Tu aurais peut-être besoin de soutiens hauts placés.<br>- Je crains que les soutiens quels qu'ils soient ne soient bien timorés, s'assombrit Scully.  
>- Justement, poursuivit Maggie, je me disais que tu devrais faire appel à Gordon…<br>- Gordon ?  
>- Il te faisait sauter sur ses genoux quand tu étais petite. Tu n'as pas lu la nouvelle ? Il a été nommé chef d'ét-…<br>- Pas question ! bondit Dana en manquant de renverser sa tasse à son tour.  
>- Mais chérie…<br>- Je le trouverai seule. D'ailleurs j'ai l'aide du directeur adjoint Skinner, celle de l'agent Doggett et les amis de Mulder sont des sources bien plus efficaces que toutes les huiles de Washington.  
>- Tu crois ça ?<br>- Je le sais, affirma Scully d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la moindre contradiction. Maman, toi aussi tu dois me faire confiance : je sais ce que je fais. Mon enfant a un père et ce père le verra grandir, je te le jure.  
>Scully se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa mère.<br>- As-tu pensé que peut-être…  
>Margareth n'eut pas le cœur de finir sa phrase.<br>Il y eut un silence.  
>- Quelqu'un de très avisé m'a dit un jour qu'il faut toujours croire aux miracles.<br>- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as des amis qui ont la foi, se rasséréna Maggie, en se levant pour raccompagner sa fille à la porte.  
>Dana se figea.<br>- « _Ceux qui ont la foi sont peut-être les plus fous_ »…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se souvenant.  
>Et un profond sentiment de paix la saisit. Qui sait si la passion de Mulder pour Ed Wood n'était pas le plus vibrant des messages : elle avait raison d'y croire. Lui, il y aurait cru.<br>- Que dis-tu, ma chérie ?  
>- Je me remémorais une discussion avec Mulder.<br>- C'est lui qui croit aux miracles ? sourit Margareth.  
>- Je crois… qu'il croit… que la vie est une folie, s'étrangla-t-elle dans un drôle de rire sans oser tourner son visage.<br>- C'est ce que je me suis dis à chaque fois que j'ai mis l'un de vous au monde, frémit Margareth.  
>Scully fit volte face et cette fois, ne retint pas son élan : elle prit tendrement sa mère dans ses bras. Brièvement, mais très tendrement.<br>- Merci Maman.  
>- Prends soin de toi.<br>Il faut être fou pour croire au retour d'un disparu. Et plus encore, pour mettre un enfant au monde, se rappela Maggie, en regardant s'éloigner sa fille à qui elle avait tout donné.

Oui. On leur donne de jolis pieds pour danser.  
>Et elles dansent, et dansent encore… sur des planchers pourris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dérobe. Parfois.<p>

Margareth Scully referma la porte et essaya de ralentir son cœur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui trônait près de l'escalier.  
>Deux jolies adolescentes aux cheveux flamboyants.<p>

Au début, elles sont deux.  
>Puis un jour, il n'en reste qu'une.<br>Et le jour d'après, voilà que celle-là qui reste fait grandir l'Avenir au creux de son ventre…

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Maggie sentit un sourire naitre du plus profond de son âme.  
>- Merci mon Dieu, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Merci pour la folie !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dana releva le col de sa veste. En quelques jours seulement, le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi.  
>Elle traversa rapidement la rue et mue par un instinct de fille se retourna pour recevoir le salut que Margareth lui adressait de sa fenêtre. Elle lui répondit d'un geste de la main et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. En mettant le contact, elle éprouva une pensée fugace en croisant le regard déjà lointain de Maggie.<br>Être mère, c'est aussi savoir qu'un jour, votre enfant chéri ne reste plus dormir. Il repart vers son propre nid alors que la nuit enveloppe la ville. Même si personne ne l'y attend plus. Même si vous restez seul.  
>Elle démarra, et au milieu du flot des voitures, lumières anonymes voletant tels des papillons affairés pour se prendre dans les filets du voile nocturne, elle se mit à fredonner imperceptiblement, puis d'une voix de plus en plus claire, une lancinante mélodie.<p>

_Oh ! My mama, she gave me these feathered breaths  
>Oh ! My mama, she told me « Use your voice, my little bird ! »<br>She said « Sing ! Sing ! Sing ! Sing ! Sing ! Sing… melodies »  
>And she sang, sang, sang, sang, sang those melodies.<em>

Oh ! Ma maman, elle m'a donné ce souffle de plume  
>Oh ! Ma maman, elle disait « Sers-toi de ta voix, mon petit oiseau ! »<br>Elle disait « Chante, chante, chante… des mélodies »  
>Et elle chantait, chantait… ces mélodies.<p>

_Oh ! My mama, she did give me fancy feet I'll be dancing on  
>And I'll tap, tap, tap my toes into those creaking floorboards<br>Oh ! My mama, she took my little hand and held on tight  
>All the mamas give the waters of their wells,<br>All the mamas give the babies this very dirt we're walking on_

Oh ! Ma maman, elle m'a vraiment donné des jolis pieds solides pour danser  
>Et je tape, tape du pied sur les planchers de bois pourri<br>Oh ! Ma maman, elle serrait ma petite main très fort  
>Toutes les mères donnent les eaux de leur puits<br>Toutes les mères donnent aux nourrissons de cette terre sale sur laquelle nous marchons

_Oh ! My mama, she gave me these feathered breaths  
>And your mama, she gave you these feathered breaths too<em>

Oh ! Ma maman, elle m'a donné ce souffle de plume  
>Et votre mère, elle vous l'a donné aussi.<p>

_And when the sky drops all those feathers  
>When the birds sing in the morning<br>I'll be a mama  
>I'll have a daughter<br>And I'll give her melodies  
>She'll be my little bird<br>And then she'll fly_

Et quand le ciel laissera tomber toutes ces plumes,  
>Quand les oiseaux chanteront au petit matin,<br>Je serai mère à mon tour  
>J'aurai un enfant<br>Et je lui donnerai des mélodies.  
>Il sera mon petit oiseau<br>Et alors, il s'envolera…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	15. Renaissances (partie 1)

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent encore de m'encourager, notamment Ficseuse, Queequeg76, France-ena (coucou !), Thoumbibou et Eufpadur ici sur fanfiction _point_ net !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus particulièrement dédié à Starbux, qui m'a suggéré que Charles chante à l'enterrement de Mulder. Une bien jolie idée... :-)**

**Une chanson enfin "Be thou my vision" pour la toute fin de cette première partie que vous pourrez retrouver ici : **

**youtube _point_ com _slash_ watch?v=gExjYzULv9I**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 15. Renaissances (partie 1)<br>**

.

_**2 Avril 2001. Une ferme dans le Montana. De nuit.**_

Un des policiers présent adressa un signe nerveux à l'agent John Doggett. Devant son expression crispée, ce dernier se retourna dans la direction qu'indiquait l'autre : Dana Scully revenait vers eux.

Elle ne courait pas vraiment. Elle titubait, son corps entièrement tendu vers la clairière.

Celle où ils avaient découvert Mulder.

Doggett s'avança vers elle mais elle passa devant sans le voir, les yeux fixés bien au-delà de lui. Il nota avec une peine indicible que ses lèvres remuaient des mots sourds. Barbara aussi avait remué ces mêmes mots lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur fils. John ravala ses vieux démons qui le visitaient bien trop ces derniers temps et le plus doucement possible, il attrapa le bras de sa partenaire.

- Agent Scully…

Elle tira pour se libérer de sa poigne. Il n'existait pas. Rien d'autre qu'une ronce de plus griffant sa peau à vif et se dressant sur son chemin.

- Agent Scully ! répéta-t-il.

- Il a disparu, murmura-t-elle toujours estomaquée. Ils l'ont enlevé.

- Jeremiah Smith n'aurait rien pu faire, souffla-t-il pour tenter vainement de la consoler.

Il le pensait. Même s'il ne s'expliquait pas tout, John ne croyait pas en l'hypothèse « résurrection » qu'envisageaient ses deux collègues féminines. Smith n'était pas le Christ et à vrai dire, John n'aurait pas juré à cet instant que le Christ lui-même puisse ainsi ramener à la vie…

Il essaya d'attirer Scully à lui et elle parut enfin le découvrir.

- Ils ont enlevé ce putain de Smith à la seconde où il aurait pu sauver Mulder ! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte pour se diriger vers l'unique point qui semblait exister sur sa route. Elle fendit un mur d'agents silencieux. Ils baissèrent la tête sur son passage. Et elle arriva devant lui.

Elle tomba à genoux.

.

.

Le visage de cendre, gris dans son masque de mort, ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Elle caressa la peau raide ignorant les marques infâmes du martyr qu'ils avaient infligé à celui qu'elle aimait. Ce corps lourd avait vibré sous ses doigts, ces lèvres l'avaient parcourue et enflammée… Mais on aurait dit que Mulder s'en était absenté. Sous elle, dans un linceul d'hiver reposait un corps à la fois intime et étranger. Forcément étranger. Puisque Mulder devait vivre.

Sa place ne pouvait pas être ici. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Et pourtant…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, lui murmurant des prières inaudibles, qu'il se réveille, qu'il cesse immédiatement ce tour de mauvais gout.

Elle aurait tout accepté : le rire condescendant, les moqueries paternalistes, la colère même, pourvu que seulement sa bouche s'ouvre et qu'un souffle en sorte. Son souffle, sa voix. Elle voulait encore entendre sa voix. Elle en avait besoin. Juste un mot.

Mais la bouche de Mulder resta de marbre, scellée de terre; sa poitrine ne s'attendrit pas : elle resta raide comme la pierre. Dure. Et le silence plus dur encore.

Écrasant. Insupportable. Décapitant la nuit et son cœur dans un même coup de tonnerre.

Scully leva son visage et ses yeux incrédules, presque suppliants firent le tour de la dizaine d'agents qui l'entouraient enveloppés de brume. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid. L'air humide et les silhouettes fantomatiques la firent frissonner puis trembler, de plus en plus fort malgré elle.

Personne ici n'était là pour le sauver.

Dans cette clairière, à la lumière de la lune, s'étaient rassemblées les ombres des cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Ils n'attendaient rien d'autre maintenant qu'on leur remette la dépouille pour la faire disparaitre dans leurs bras glacés.

Dans un sursaut de révolte, elle revint à Mulder et saisit encore sa tête entre ses paumes. Elle se pencha sur lui si près qu'autour, certains hommes se détournèrent pour leur laisser l'intimité d'une dernière étreinte. Mais elle serra seulement les joues mutilées de toutes ses forces, en gémissant son nom, comme si la seule pression de ses mains chaudes pouvait faire rejaillir la vie entre les lèvres bleues.

Il ne bougea pas plus.

Mulder.

Vidé de la flamme folle comme il l'avait été de son sang.

Perdu, loin déjà, dans des nimbes grises.

Mort.

.

.

Elle se laissa glisser contre son torse, terrassée par la douleur. Les larmes gelaient sur ses joues exsangues. Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse pressaient derrière, avalant dans un festin macabre ce qui lui restait d'espoir.

Sa poitrine la serrait à l'étouffer.

Elle sentit sa gorge s'étrangler, son cœur s'ouvrir et saigner une mer plus rouge que la haine.

« _Qu'on me laisse mourir_ » pensa-t-elle en basculant dans le néant, prête à livrer sa propre vie au tourbillon noir et sans fond.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ta vie, lui souffla une voix lointaine...

.

.

.

- Madame…

Elle sentit à peine la main qui tapait doucement à son épaule.

- Madame, répéta une voix hésitante.

Elle se redressa légèrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Madame ? Ils ne disaient jamais Madame au FBI.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène, ajouta le jeune agent désolé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

- S'il vous plait, insista-t-il mal à l'aise.

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Il était vraiment jeune. Puis elle revint à Mulder. Elle se leva avec difficulté, bras ballants. Sonnée.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en passant devant elle pour saisir avec un de ses collègues la dépouille.

Elle fixait leurs mouvements et eut un haut le cœur quand ils rabattirent le drap sur le masque mortuaire.

- Je viens avec vous, articula-t-elle la gorge sèche.

- Non ! Non, reprit moins vivement l'agent. Personne ne peut l'accompagner si…

- Si quoi ? souffla Scully les dents serrées. Je viens avec vous.

- Nous n'allons pas à l'hôpital, insista l'autre mais devant ses yeux inquiets, il la vit se raidir et se dresser face à lui.

- Je sais où nous allons. Et j'y vais avec lui.

L'homme qui semblait responsable de l'équipe de récupération, un large type à la coupe militaire et aux gestes secs, s'interposa avec fermeté.

- Personne ne vient avec le corps - …

- Mulder, frémit Scully. Fox Mulder. Il a un nom.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Personne n'accompagnera la dépouille de « monsieur Mulder », corrigea l'homme avec un rictus impatient. Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille -…

- Je suis sa partenaire, grinça Scully en ravalant toute trace de sanglot.

- Une relation professionnelle n'autorise pas -…

- Je suis sa partenaire et sa seule famille, répéta Scully d'une voix sourde en inspirant profondément pour canaliser la rage qui montait en elle. Et je ne vous permets pas de qualifier par quelque adjectif que ce soit notre relation…

- Madame, je peux comprendre votre douleur -…

Tout en lui respirait l'indifférence.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Laissez-moi juste passer, murmura-t-elle la mâchoire serrée à lui faire mal en le bousculant pour suivre la civière.

Il attrapa ses bras et la repoussa résolument. Elle commença à se débattre. Doggett qui était prudemment resté en retrait jusque-là, s'avança alors que le chef d'équipe renforçait sa prise.

- Laissez-moi passer bordel ! hurla soudain Scully en luttant de plus en plus et faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Cessez de faire l'idiote ! commenta l'autre avec humeur.

- C'était l'indécence de trop pour John.

- Retirez ça tout de suite ! s'offusqua Doggett mais le coup de poing de Scully le devança.

Elle frappa en pleine mâchoire, le visage déformé par la colère et le souffle court.

.

Le geste manquait de précision : il ne fit que vaciller légèrement le responsable mais il acheva de l'exaspérer. Il leva sa main sur elle, prêt à en découdre avec cette femme échevelée qui le toisait maintenant les lèvres tremblantes et le regard plein de haine.

- Ne la touchez pas, intervint Doggett en s'intercalant entre eux.

De sa main droite, il écarta sa partenaire pour la mettre à l'abri derrière son dos. Et il toisa l'homme. Celui-ci aurait pu être un compagnon d'armes en d'autres temps et John se demanda s'il avait pu être lui-même aussi insensible une seule fois dans sa vie.

- Elle porte son enfant, assena-t-il. Ça, vous pouvez le comprendre ?

L'homme fit un pas vers Doggett. L'argument semblait le laisser de marbre. Mais il fit son effet sur Scully dont les épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement. Le militaire la regarda se décomposer pendant quelques secondes puis souffla un coup. Il baissa sa main, tira sur sa veste militaire et assena plus tranquillement.

- Elle ne passera pas. Ce sont les ordres. Ni relation professionnelle, ni relation personnelle ne sont autorisées à rentrer avec le corps, c'est clair ?!

- Avec _Mulder_ ! corrigea Scully dans un cri disloqué alors que Reyes se précipitait à son tour et posait une main sur son épaule. Il s'appelle Mulder !

Le responsable la dévisagea une dernière fois encore. Il soutint quelques secondes son regard fou. Puis, sèchement, il leur tourna les talons en faisant signe à ses hommes de charger la civière.

- Il s'appelle Mulder, répéta Scully très bas cette fois en suivant le convoi funèbre des yeux jusqu'à l'hélicoptère des secours qu'ils avaient dépêché ici.

.

La forme sombre fut hissée et disparut dans la gueule béante de l'appareil. La mort digérait ses victimes et les vivants n'étaient pas les bienvenus à la table du dernier voyage.

Monica Reyes lui parlait très doucement mais Scully n'entendait plus rien. Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras, raide comme un piquet, incapable de se détacher du cercueil volant. Les pales se mirent à tourner avec un bruit de rafales de mitraillettes. Scully sursauta. Reyes la serra un peu plus fort.

.

Fox Mulder décolla dans la nuit noire, entouré d'un cortège macabre de lumières floues et vacillantes.

Elle, resta clouée au sol, coulée dans un plomb brûlant qui dévorait ses entrailles. Seule.

.

Le miracle n'avait pas eu lieu.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Monica Reyes jeta pour la énième fois un coup d'œil vers sa passagère. Dana Scully restait prostrée, le regard dans le vide et le corps aussi loin d'elle que possible. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis que l'agent lui avait proposé de la reconduire sur Washington. Monica, en fait, lui avait à peine laissé le choix : elle l'avait entraînée et installée sur le siège passager, avait posé son manteau sur elle et, après avoir échangé trois mots avec John, elle avait pris la route.

.

- Arrêtez-vous.

Monica se retourna vers sa droite pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plait, articula à nouveau Scully d'une voix pâteuse.

Reyes se rangea sur le bas-côté, stoppa le véhicule et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà la passagère se précipitait dehors pour vomir toutes ses tripes.

Monica sortit de la voiture à son tour et s'approcha lentement.

.

- Agent Scully ?

- C'est bon. Ça va aller.

- Vous êtes en état de choc.

- C'est la grossesse.

- Bien sûr que non, opposa doucement Reyes.

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. Dana se releva et croisa son regard attentif. Monica lui sourit tristement. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans ses mots.

- J'ai de l'eau fraîche dans la voiture si vous voulez…

Scully passa lentement le mouchoir sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux bien, oui, concéda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Reyes s'éloigna quelques secondes. Dana en profita pour souffler un grand coup. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se redressa. Elle fixa un point tout en haut d'un arbre qui dépassait de tous les autres face à elle et s'obligea à se concentrer sur le sommet qui oscillait légèrement avec le vent. Ses yeux ravalèrent leur eau, elle attrapa un jeune rayon de soleil. Qui très vite l'éblouit comme si son corps refusait que revienne le jour. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa à un tronc.

« Debout soldat ! Et marche tout droit ! » tonna dans sa tête une réminiscence impitoyable de la voix paternelle.

Elle s'écarta du tronc, fit volte-face pour rejoindre la voiture et aperçut Reyes qui revenait dans l'autre sens. Dana allongea le pas et passa devant elle.

- C'est bon. Rentrons, commanda-t-elle sans croiser le regard de Monica qu'elle laissa plantée, la bouteille tendue dans le vide.

Elle fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière du conducteur.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse conduire dans cet état Dana, protesta Reyes très calmement.

Scully leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ne m'empêchez pas d'avancer, agent Reyes. C'est moi qui conduis maintenant. Je vous repasserai le volant quand je serai fatiguée.

- Vous _êtes _fatiguée.

- …

- …

- Monica… Elle hésita. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Monica pour cette fois ?

- Ce que vous voulez.

- Je vais vous dire, Monica, ce que je suis. Une fois pour toute. Afin que les choses soient claires. Et ensuite, je vous demanderai de me laisser seule juger de ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je suis… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu… Je suis abasourdie. Et choquée. Et je sais que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je regrette que vous ayez dû assister à… ça. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- N'importe qui aurait craqué à votre place.

- Ce n'était pas… approprié. Je craquerai peut-être encore, plus tard… - elle releva le menton et ajouta les yeux dans les yeux – mais c'est un spectacle que je vous épargnerai désormais.

- C'est un deuil, Dana. Pas un spectacle. Et ça ne se passera pas mieux si vous êtes seule, opposa Reyes d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- …

- Je ne vous juge pas vous savez…

- Non. J'entends. Mais laissez-moi gérer ça à ma façon. Je ne mettrai personne en danger ni vous, ni mon enfant, ni moi.

Elles se dévisagèrent en silence.

- Donnez-moi les clés, s'il vous plait.

Reyes laissa tomber le trousseau dans la paume de Scully.

- Je vous reprends quand vous le voulez.

- Merci, souffla Scully.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? demanda Monica Reyes en dépassant le panneau indiquant Georgetown. Après deux heures de route, Scully lui avait finalement abandonné le volant.

- Chez moi.

Elle lui donna son adresse.

- Vous n'avez pas des parents, des proches qui pourraient… ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Elle hésita une seconde et devant le regard appuyé de sa conductrice poursuivit : Je ne veux pas le déranger. Il doit être en train de travailler à cette heure.

- Votre frère ?

- Il ne sera pas là…

- Essayons !

- On rentre chez moi, agent Reyes.

Monica nota que l'utilisation de son prénom n'avait pas fait long feu.

- Si un membre de ma famille se trouvait dans votre situation, je voudrais qu'il m'appelle quelle que soit l'heure et tant pis pour le boulot, s'obstina-t-elle quand même.

- Chez moi.

- Et votre mère ? L'agent Doggett m'a dit que…

- Plus tard. S'il vous plait… pria Scully d'une voix presque inaudible, terriblement lasse.

Monica se tut et roula le reste du trajet en silence. En tournant dans la rue de Scully, elle fit une dernière tentative sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Voulez-vous que je reste un peu avec vous ? Je sais aussi me taire vous savez, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire discret.

Dana ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa sur son siège et plissa les yeux.

.

Au loin, au pied de son immeuble, une silhouette attendait assise sur les marches du perron. L'homme releva la tête en voyant la voiture ralentir pour s'arrêter devant le numéro 12 puis bondit carrément sur ses pieds lorsque Reyes freina devant lui.

Scully resta un moment hébétée, à dévisager derrière la vitre l'homme dépenaillé et hirsute qui se penchait en scrutant l'intérieur de l'habitacle d'un regard avide.

Il ouvrit la porte et la tira à lui en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dana…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Elle n'avait pas eu la force face à Charles de donner le change. Pas eu non plus la force d'articuler, de laisser sortir les mots de son ventre et de dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'avait pas de mot pour cela. Et plus de force.

A quoi bon dépenser son énergie à parler alors qu'elle avait déjà le sentiment d'en manquer pour seulement continuer à vivre.

Elle s'était laissée étreindre et guider par son frère jusqu'à son appartement, oubliant complètement l'agent Reyes derrière elle. Charles l'avait remerciée d'un signe et Monica était repartie, à moitié rassurée mais touchée qu'un frère ait pressenti que sa sœur avait besoin de lui. Certains mammifères aussi étaient capables de ça et une fois de plus, Monica se dit que dans ce monde où les hommes faisaient tant de mal, la nature restait encore l'une des meilleures raisons de continuer à garder espoir.

La nature et les gens qui aiment.

.

Aux questions pressantes de Charles, Dana avait opposé un vague « ça va » aussi convainquant qu'un gargouillement d'agonisant.

A défaut finalement de pouvoir parler et pour s'octroyer un répit, elle avait prétexté le besoin de prendre une douche.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait là. Nue, prostrée au fond de sa baignoire et tétanisée devant son robinet. Elle regardait ses mains avec des yeux exorbités.

Elle l'avait touché.

.

Trois mois sans lui et aujourd'hui – hier en fait – elle l'avait touché.

Lui.

Sa peau. Son visage.

Elle porta ses doigts à son nez en tentant de retenir les dernières hypothétiques fragrances de l'homme qu'elle ne reverrait plus et son inspiration débloqua des sanglots sourds.

Elle augmenta la force du jet pour couvrir le bruit de sa peine comme un cache-misère. Et épargner celui qui était pourtant venu recueillir ses larmes.

.

Derrière la porte, Charles Scully serra violemment ses poings et se retint de briser ses phalanges blanches contre le mur en entendant l'eau frapper plus fort encore l'acier émaillé. Dana déployait à nouveau son armure.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- Je ne peux pas y croire…, confessa-t-elle du bout des lèvres après un très long silence.

Enveloppée dans son peignoir, elle avait finalement rejoint Charles assis à la table de la cuisine devant deux tasses de thé. Mélissa aussi préparait du thé quand elle voulait qu'on discute…

- Est-ce qu'il… ?

Charles ne savait comment formuler sa question. Skinner en l'appelant avait été plutôt chiche en détails. Probablement était-il lui-même sous le choc. Il dévisagea Dana. Son regard absent. Et reprit finalement dans un filet de voix.

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

L'expression de sa sœur vira du tout au tout. Elle ferma vivement les yeux. Sa bouche se tordit. Charles vit plus qu'il n'entendit le « oui » qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

Il couvrit très doucement la main gauche de Dana. Elle ne réagit pas mais attrapa de sa main libre la tasse face à elle. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et se plongea dans l'observation de sa surface trouble. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment encore.

Elle reprit finalement.

- Je me disais que… j'aurais senti s'il mourrait… Il paraît qu'on sent cela quand on aime.

- Peut-être qu'on ne le sent que si on s'y attend, suggéra Charles.

- Peut-être… Elle eut un sourire douloureux. J'étais sure qu'au fond, il réapparaîtrait. Mulder le magicien, l'illusionniste, le spécialiste des tours de passe-passe. Mulder est toujours revenu. Jusque-là…

- Je savais qu'il était conteur, pas magicien.

- Mulder n'avait pas qu'un talent.

Elle but une gorgée encore.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontré…

- Tu l'aurais aimé.

- C'était déjà le cas.

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude et revint à son idée.

- Je l'imaginais revenir. Je voyais presque le moment où je l'aurais soigné, écouté…

- …

- L'instant où j'aurais pu l'étreindre, avoua-t-elle plus bas dans un souffle. Tout aurait repris comme avant…

- Avec un enfant…

- Oui. Avec un enfant…

Son visage se crispa. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Tendu.

- …

- Dana… Ça ira avec le petit. On sera là.

Elle hésita.

- Je me suis demandée à un moment…

- Quoi ? demanda doucement Charles.

- S'il avait deviné. Elle sourit en elle-même à l'évocation de ses intuitions si justes. Mulder est… Elle s'interrompit. …_était_ – la conjugaison lui coûta de manière visible - très fort pour « sentir les choses ».

- Il aurait deviné que tu étais enceinte et pas toi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'aurais pu prendre 5 kilos et vomir tous les matins pendant trois mois que je ne l'aurais pas vu, Charlie. Pas cru.

Elle se tut encore mais un nuage voila son regard. Charles réalisa avec stupéfaction l'idée folle qui s'était insinuée ces derniers mois dans l'esprit écrasé de peine de Dana.

- Tu penses qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? Qu'il aurait pu te fuir ?...murmura son frère.

- Non, non... Si... Juste une seconde. Sa lèvre trembla. Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de lui. Alors que, pendant ce temps, lui…

Elle ravala péniblement sa salive, les larmes aux yeux et il passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Tu voulais qu'il vive ! consola-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- J'aurais pu tout avaler, admit-elle très bas, sauf… ça. Qu'il meure. Lui aussi.

- …

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut souhaiter mourir lorsqu'on subit de telles tortures… ? Est-ce que la douleur est si terrible qu'au terme de toutes ces souffrances la mort pourrait presque être… une libération ?

Sa voix lâcha. Il resserra son étreinte, impuissant à répondre autre chose pour apaiser ses angoisses.

- Si tu avais vu son visage, essaya d'articuler Dana… Ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

- Il ne souffre plus.

- Ce n'est pas humain, poursuivit-elle bouleversée. Ce n'est pas humain de tels traitements. Tant de douleur. Personne ne devrait jamais -…

- Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal.

- Rien qu'il n'ait vécu en cent fois pire. Et dire que moi, au même moment, j'ai osé effleurer l'idée qu'il me fuyait !

- Je t'en prie. Arrête…

- Il m'en aurait voulu… Il m'en aurait voulu de ne pas lui faire confiance, enfonça-t-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est faux… Tu n'as rien lâché pendant tout ce temps sans lui : Tu as maintenu les X-Files en état tout en conduisant ta grossesse et en le cherchant. Tu t'es battue. Il serait fier de toi.

- Fier ?!

Elle se redressa avec une espèce de rire crâne et en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Charles se fustigea. Quelle remarque stupide ! Dana s'était libérée de tout ça depuis longtemps. Elle ne quêtait aucune approbation comme une enfant, comme la jeune fille qu'elle avait été un moment. Elle était définitivement femme. Et elle allait être mère qui plus est. Dana se dégagea avec raideur.

- Je m'en fous Charles. Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de sa fierté ! J'avais juste besoin de lui… là…

Sa main effleura instinctivement son ventre. Elle se leva et, après un temps d'hésitation, laissa tomber des yeux tristes sur lui, toujours assis, qui s'était légèrement ratatiné, misérable.

- Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, conclut-elle en passant malgré tout un doigt tendre sur la joue mal rasée de son frère.

Elle fit demi-tour pour s'éclipser mais il lui agrippa soudain le bras et la força à revenir vers lui. Il se leva et, sans la lâcher, prit une grande inspiration.

- L'amour qui a été donné n'est jamais perdu, murmura-t-il en touchant le front de sa sœur, son cœur et son ventre.

Il laissa encore quelques secondes sa main là, sur la colline invisible. Elle avait paru s'animer, il en aurait juré même s'il savait bien que c'était son désir qui avait imprimé en creux un minuscule coup de pied sous la peau de Dana.

Elle le dévisageait. Sa bouche entrouverte semblait appeler une autre bouffée d'air, une autre parole à respirer pour rallumer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses prunelles vidées d'espoir.

- Se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, ce qui s'est donné, c'est aussi ça la confiance, non ?

- C'est trop peu le souvenir…

- Tu sais ce que je crois, moi ? ajouta-t-il. C'est que l'avenir s'écrit avec l'encre du passé. Et qu'une âme ne se perd jamais.

La bouche de Dana s'étira en un semblant de sourire. Grave.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, pas vrai ?

- Dans un pub, je crois, approuva-t-il. L'anniversaire de la mort de Missy…

- …

- Dans un an, Dana, nous irons boire à sa mémoire à lui aussi.

Elle hocha la tête lentement. Lointaine.

- Je vais me coucher, Charlie.

- Je reste là.

- Ce n'est pas…

La fatigue, lourde, assommante escamota la fin de sa phrase. Elle priait juste maintenant que le rideau tombe et l'ensevelisse dans une nuit vide qui, si possible, ne terminerait pas. Ce serait si simple de ne plus jamais se réveiller ni revivre tout ça…

Dormir. S'abrutir dans le sommeil. Oublier pour quelques secondes et s'offrir le luxe de s'étourdir d'un tour de manège de la vie d'avant. Quelque part entre bonheur et inconscience.

Il s'avança et prit d'autorité son visage entre ses mains.

- Je reste, répéta-t-il pour balayer toute objection.

Elle inspira longuement et son visage se durcit.

A cette heure, plus de manège. Pas de répit.

- Ça fait trois mois que je dors seule et c'est probablement ce qui m'attend pour le reste de ma vie, exposa-t-elle crûment, avec une brutalité qui le fit frémir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Juste cette nuit et demain, s'obstina-t-il.

Silence. Puis comme une prière.

- Je ne veux pas partir maintenant Dana. Je ne veux plus te laisser souffrir seule…

Il soutint son regard.

- Alors, je te laisse t'installer comme tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle avec un geste vague vers le canapé du salon. Bonne nuit.

Et il se retrouva seul, planté au milieu de la cuisine, regardant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur se refermer sur sa peine.

Pourquoi revivait-il encore ça ? Encore et toujours ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_**7 avril 2001. 5 jours plus tard. Georgetown.**_

Dana glissa ses clés dans l'appartement. Derrière la porte, elle entendait une musique familière. Elle sourit. Une flûte irlandaise, une voix d'homme râpeuse couverte par celle tout aussi grave de Charlie. Charles avait probablement retrouvé leurs CD fétiches de musique irlandaise qu'ils se partageaient depuis qu'ils étaient ados.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement le cœur un peu réchauffé. Le fumet de l'Irish Stew de Charlie la saisit. Le bouquet du persil, des pommes de terre et de la Guiness que son frère ajoutait toujours généreusement au plat venait chatouiller agréablement ses narines. Il faisait ressurgir de vieilles évocation d'un passé rassurant et confortable…

Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, elle réalisa en humant l'agneau caramélisé que son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis la découverte du corps de Mulder. Elle ne se maintenait qu'à coups de café et de tranches de pain picorées distraitement et sans plaisir.

Elle franchit le pas de la cuisine, avec un sentiment de culpabilité et une immense lassitude.

Même les choses agréables la renvoyaient à _son_ absence…

.

- Assieds-toi. C'est presque prêt, intima son frère en s'arrêtant de chanter. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

Scully enchaînait les démarches administratives depuis son retour.

- Comme tous les autres, soupira Scully en s'effondrant contre ses avant-bras sur la table. C'est le grand bal des charognes…

Charles se tourna vers elle et s'approcha tout en continuant d'essuyer une assiette.

- Tu es dure avec eux non ? tempéra-t-il.

- Dure ? Ça fait 4 jours que j'appelle et que j'inonde de fax toutes les administrations, les banques, les services funéraires. Tu n'as pas idée de l'indécence de tous ces gens. La moitié n'a pas un mot vaguement compatissant et enchaîne dare-dare sur la paperasse, l'imprimé N° 28567B ou la clause R-49 alinéa 3.

- C'est pas comme s'ils le connaissaient, je suppose…

- Son proprio m'a même dit « Ah très bien ! On va pouvoir avancer ! ».

- Non, tu plaisantes ?!

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Connard.

- Connard N° 15.

Elle se tut et Charles en profita pour servir généreusement une assiette de ragoût et la poser devant sa sœur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le plat de viande goûteux mais ne fit pas mine d'y toucher. Charles soupira, se servit et s'approcha de la table à son tour.

- Il faut que tu manges un peu frangine.

Elle le considéra à nouveau et énonça finalement d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ils ont terminé l'autopsie.

- Oh.

Il posa son assiette et passa le torchon sur son épaule.

- Tu as demandé les résultats ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage. Plus tard.

- Bien sûr. Je comprends.

- On va pouvoir l'enterrer maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en tremblant légèrement au dernier mot. Il y a … d'autres paperasses… et la cérémonie…

- Tu vas y arriver, soutint doucement Charles en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est tellement pénible tout ça. Je voudrais juste…

- Quoi ?

- … juste avoir un peu de temps. Seule.

- Tu as besoin de faire ton deuil Dana. C'est normal.

Il lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Je sais. L'agent Reyes m'a dit pareil ce matin à nouveau. Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?

Dana fit tourner l'eau dans le verre d'un air absent.

- Euh…

- Laisse tomber.

Il hésita.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je parte ?

Il fit mine de se lever. La main de sa sœur l'arrêta. Elle marqua un temps, les yeux perdus dans le vague, perdue au milieu d'une passerelle surplombant un vide abyssal et offrant le choix de deux rives : l'une exposée à tout et tous, offerte aux regards, vulnérable et l'autre ensevelie sous une épaisse forêt tropicale où chacun peut disparaître, invisible et invincible. Invincible ou peut-être perdu à jamais...

- Oui ? Dana ?

- J'aimerais bien que tu restes, pour le moment, murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix chancelante. Juste une heure ou deux…

- Aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement dans le dos.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et malgré la tristesse, une part de lui-même se gonfla d'une quiétude fugace.

.

Laureen avait eu raison d'insister. Il s'était imposé chez Dana ce matin, après l'avoir laissée 3 jours seule puisqu'elle avait refusé qu'il reste au lendemain de son retour.

Pendant trois jours, il s'était débattu avec sa culpabilité, se fustigeant de ne pouvoir soulager sa sœur, l'imaginant au désespoir, abattue, seule chez elle à porter l'enfant d'un mort.

Il resserra son étreinte et sentit, bouleversé, des sanglots silencieux secouer le corps harassé de Dana. La paix s'envola immédiatement, balayé par le sentiment d'une responsabilité terrifiante : elle s'abandonnait, un peu. Mais à l'échelle de Dana, ces larmes muettes étaient le Niagara de sa peine et comme à chacune des très rares fois où elle avait osé le faire, Charles était tiraillée entre le désir impérieux d'être le roc qu'il lui promettait et l'envie de foutre le camp en courant parce qu'il n'était pas cet homme-là, solide et droit dans les tempêtes. Lui était de ceux qui dégueulent pliés en deux en s'enfermant dans les toilettes. Quoi qu'en dise Laureen…

.

Il avait repris l'alcool. Quelques jours seulement avant qu'une fois de plus, elle le repêche.

Laureen le regardait encore de ses yeux immenses et l'espoir qu'elle continuait de mettre en lui était son oasis, comme il était sa croix. Puisqu'elle y croyait, puisqu'elle avait encore envie de l'attirer contre elle, malgré toutes les déceptions qu'il lui avait fait endurer, alors au creux de ses bras et de son regard amoureux, il renaissait et se sentait la force d'être l'homme à la hauteur de cette femme-là… Et à la hauteur de l'autre femme qui se laissait porter maintenant contre sa poitrine.

Il intensifia son étreinte, un peu rassuré à cette pensée, tout en se morigénant d'avoir désiré les bras de sa moitié à l'instant même où sa sœur ne pouvait plus qu'y renoncer…

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il en s'écartant et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dana.

Elle le dévisagea le regard lourd et esquissa un petit sourire. Puis elle saisit et ramena sa large paume jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'effleura d'un baiser léger.

- Je sais. Tu es toujours là.

C'était bon de se l'entendre dire. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une occasion unique à saisir pour lui parler d'un certain matin de septembre 71, mais elle s'arracha à lui et saisit un bloc de papier dans sa serviette de travail.

- Il faut que je prépare la cérémonie.

Sûrement que ce n'était pas le bon moment encore.

- Allons-y alors, s'attabla Charles avec bonne volonté. Mais fais-moi le plaisir de goûter au moins un peu à mon plat d'abord.

Elle prit sa fourchette, et après une infime hésitation, piqua un morceau et le porta à ses lèvres. Il l'observait avec appréhension. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de la sauce chaude et de la viande tendre dans sa bouche.

- C'est très bon. Merci Charlie.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il la vit enfourner une nouvelle bouchée et s'y mit à son tour.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence dégustatoire. Cette cérémonie…

- …

- …

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace désolée pour dissimuler son désarroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui ? Vous avez bien dû en parler une fois ou deux…

- Non. Jamais. Je crois qu'il n'y attachait pas beaucoup d'importance, je veux dire aux rites funéraires.

Distraitement, elle joua un instant avec un bout de pomme de terre dans son assiette.

- Et puis… il n'était pas croyant.

- Il fallait bien qu'il le soit à sa façon, non, pour courir après la vérité sur sa sœur pendant toutes ces années… ? articula Charles la bouche pleine.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise. Charlie finit d'avaler son morceau d'agneau et précisa.

- Je veux dire : c'est un peu une autre façon d'honorer ses morts peut-être ?

- Oui…

- Chacun a sa façon de soigner ses morts et de leur dire adieu.

- Moi, je ne lui ai pas dit Adieu, murmura-t-elle. Elle repoussa l'assiette encore à demi-pleine.

Il s'interrompit à son tour.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va préparer ensemble cette cérémonie. Pour que tu puisses le faire.

- …

- Dana ?

- Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on soit… autrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne saurais pas lui dire, devant tous, ce que je … ce que je ressens…

Elle cherchait ses mots. Il la rassura.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire tout haut les adieux que tu lui fais tout bas. Il y aura du monde ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il n'y aura que ceux qui l'aiment vraiment. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Des amis ?

- Skinner. Les lones gunmen. Langly m'a dit qu'il dirait quelques mots mais qu'il ne savait pas faire les grands discours.

- On n'a pas besoin de grands discours.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On enchaîne des prières qui ne veulent rien dire pour lui ?!

Charles ne put s'empêcher de noter que le présent revenait vite dans la bouche de sa sœur. Elle trancha.

- Je dirai au prêtre de faire sobre, c'est mieux.

- Tu pourrais mettre une musique qu'il aimait peut-être ? Un chanteur ? Une chanteuse ?

Dana s'étrangla d'un rire amer.

- Elvis.

Charles la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Non. Je ne pourrais pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je comprends.

- J'y ai pensé à la musique. Une belle musique, pas trop triste. Quelque chose qui élève au lieu de river à la terre… Ca je crois qu'il aurait aimé. J'avais même pensé à un chant navajo… Elle sourit. Mélissa aurait adoré, non ?

Il lui rendit son sourire, savourant le souvenir de leur sœur et de son enthousiasme pour les spiritualités alternatives.

- Sûrement.

- Si Albert Holstein avait pu…

- Il ne peut pas ?

- Trop loin et puis il se fait vieux. Son petit-fils a décliné. Il ne pouvait pas arriver pour dans deux jours.

- Et si c'était irlandais ?

Elle sourit encore.

- Ça, ce serait pour moi.

- Je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait là, il te dirait « fais ce qui te fait du bien à toi »…

- Ce n'est pas ma cérémonie, Charlie. C'est pour lui. Et pour ceux qui l'aiment.

- Et alors ? Ceux qui l'aiment te connaissent non ?

Elle se redressa un peu et s'arrêta sur le regard plein de certitude de Charlie, légèrement ébranlée.

- Je suppose que oui.

- Et ils savent qui tu es pour lui. Regarde la vérité en face : sa famille, c'est toi… et le petit, ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le ventre encore discret de sa sœur. Tu vois quelqu'un qui puisse prétendre que tu n'es pas la seule famille qui lui reste ?

- …

- Bien, trancha-t-il avec satisfaction comme s'il comptabilisait les points d'un match implicite entre Dana et un adversaire mystérieux. Donc ça se joue entre toi et lui. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il aimait t'entendre chanter des airs traditionnels irlandais ?

Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'il aimait se payer de ma tête !

.

Elle reprit une fourchetée d'irish Stew.

Le souvenir lui revint de Mulder après la première du film qu'ils avaient inspiré. Ils s'étaient rapidement extraits de la cérémonie. Mulder était en grande forme ce soir-là. Ils s'étaient baladés dans Hollywood avec la sensation étrange d'être neufs et libres comme deux ados. Une sorte d'autorisation exceptionnelle à vivre quelques heures comme n'importe quel quidam.

Mulder avait enchaîné les pitreries, alternant pas de danse et interprétations toute personnelles des standards de comédies musicales. Elle avait ri comme une jeune fille, s'était laissé séduire et avait même consenti à quelques tours de danse en public qui leur avaient attiré les coups d'œil tantôt amusés tantôt irrités des passants. Et ce soir-là, Mulder s'était évertué à essayer de la faire chanter aussi. A sa manière bien à lui.

Tout en charme, humour et… lourdeur !

Elle rosit en se remémorant le baiser de Mulder au beau milieu des décors d'un studio après leur petit tour en ville. Le baiser et… le reste.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- Allez Scully ! Je sais que tu sais le faire !

- Je ne chanterai pas.

- Fais le pour moi !

Ils étaient revenus au milieu des constructions en placo figurant un petit coin de paradis vert. Fontaine kitsch, reliefs vallonnés… C'était une ambiance étrange, bizarrement euphorisante que Tim Burton n'aurait pas renié…

Quelqu'un avait dû oublier de fermer la porte en partant.

Mulder passa sa main derrière la taille de Dana et de l'autre lui fit exécuter un petit tour de danse. Elle rit tendrement mais ne céda pas.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Si ! En rêve justement, tu le fais très bien ! insista-t-il en déposant un baiser léger dans son cou et s'attaquant à l'étroite et délicate pente qui grimpait de sa gorge à l'arrière de son oreille.

- Tu ne vas pas encore me ressortir cette vieille histoire Mulder ?!

- Je la ressortirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. J'en ai des frissons chaque fois que j'y pense. Dana Scully, LA Dana Scully, la reine de glace du FBI…

- C'est si délicat de me le rappeler !

- … qui se mue en une sorte de sirène irlandaise, à la voix plus sexy qu'une Dolly Parton ou une Aretha Franklin à la faveur de la nuit ! Le mélange aphrodisiaque de la sexitude d'une voix féminine vibrant de désir et de l'abandon innocent et si sensuel de l'amante endormie.

- Ben voyons ! Je ne te connaissais pas le goût des envolées lyriques !

- Tu es un phénomène paranormal, tu sais ?

- Qui se ressemble…

- Non sérieusement. Paranormale et sexy. Mon fantasme absolu. Et celui de Skinner aussi.

Il grimaça. Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu vas aller casser la gueule au réalisateur Mulder ?

- J'ai mieux à faire. Je suis sur autre chose de bien plus intéressant en ce moment.

- Et tu es sur quoi ? murmura-t-elle en venant mordiller doucement ses lèvres.

- Je suis sur toi. Totalement sur toi.

- Une « chose » ?

- Mon plus fascinant dossier : la sirène cachée d'Hollywood. Celle qui ensorcelle les hommes du gouvernement et à l'occasion les petits binoclards geek.

- Merci pour lui !

- Ça ferait un bon scénario aussi, non ? Je devrais peut-être me mettre à l'écriture…

- Mets-toi donc sur moi plutôt !

- Avec plaisir !

Il commença à défaire un à un chacun des boutons du manteau de Scully. Elle le laissa opérer d'un œil appréciateur puis s'attela elle-même à dénouer le nœud papillon qui serrait la gorge de Mulder. Il l'arrêta en attrapant ses poignets.

- J'ai une requête, déclara-t-il soudain très dignement.

- Oui ? recula-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'aimerai prendre le temps des préliminaires.

Elle retint un rire.

- Où est l'arnaque, Mulder ?

- J'ai besoin de me mettre en condition tu vois…

- Mulder !

- Chante !

- Oh non !

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ta voix me procure comme sensations !

- Tu es saoul. Ça s'est produit une fois et je suis sure que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

- Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu saoul, mais pas assez pour ignorer qui tu es « en vrai » !

Il lui vola un baiser, et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en poursuivant sa danse langoureuse bassin contre bassin. Son petit manège commençait à échauffer sérieusement Dana qui, après un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans les décors des studios, tenta une diversion.

- Et je suis qui…« en vrai » ? provoqua-t-elle d'un air effronté.

Il s'écarta légèrement et la considéra soudain avec un sérieux inattendu. Il observa cette expression qu'il avait vue cent fois. Tendresse, complicité, humour et en filigrane, l'exigence, la prière sensuelle. Le désir dont il savait maintenant qu'il avait le droit et même le devoir d'y répondre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : d'être enfin l'élu, le veinard attendu dans le saint des saints !

- Mulder ? s'enquit Scully en venant opportunément le taquiner côté ceinture, ce qui pour une fois ne le détourna pas du fil de sa pensée.

- En vrai ? Tu es… un trésor. Un peu _**mon**_ trésor.

- …

C'était un possessif qui s'excusait presque et elle s'en émut.

- Tu es mon soutien, ma force, poursuivit-il. Et celle qui me sauve de ce que je suis.

Elle quitta sa taille et le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

- Mulder, ça va ?!

Il lui sourit et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour lui assener les yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu es… ma vision. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières. Quand je regarde ma vie à travers tes yeux, tout prend enfin un sens. Je ne suis plus seul, je ne suis plus fou. Puisque tu es là, que tu fais le chemin avec moi malgré tous les obstacles… Je sais que je vais dans la bonne direction. Puisque j'y vais avec toi.

- Tu n'as jamais été fou, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- J'ai été seul.

Elle monta sur ses pointes de pieds et s'arrimant à son cou, plaqua un long baiser sur sa bouche. Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Et ses mains descendirent se glisser sous le manteau ouvert. Elle massèrent au travers du tissu soyeux de la robe sage de Scully la zone qui se creusait au dessus de ses hanches. Elle l'encouragea en venant mêler ses doigts à ceux de Mulder. Il fit glisser le manteau à terre et s'enhardit à pousser vers les pentes vallonnées qui menaient au lit de sa colonne. Subtilement, il vint pianoter de haut en bas tout autour de la fine fermeture éclair.

- Tu as une petite idée d'où tu nous emmènes Mulder ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je veux t'entendre chanter pour moi, répondit-il sur le même ton en prenant délicatement la tirette entre son pouce et son index.

- Chanter ? rit-elle encore. Tu ne renonces jamais ?!

- Non. Ça te décevrait de ma part, soutint-il sérieux comme un pape en faisant éclore la peau sous l'étoffe satinée et en coulant sa main libre vers le bas du dos de Dana.

- Il va falloir choisir : le chant ou la flûte, flirta-t-elle avec un petit rire en venant à son tour presser vers le bas du dos de Mulder.

Il se tendit contre elle.

- En fait, en vrai, tu es… le diable, rit-il doucement.

- Tu es dur !

Il rit de plus belle.

- C'est le cas de le dire !

- Le diable, c'est le mal. Et nous, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Je ne te savais pas si prude Mulder, brocarda-t-elle.

- Si tu n'es pas le diable… tu es qui ? … Dieu ?! provoqua-t-il enchanté.

- Ça ne va pas non ?! Tu parjures ! protesta Dana qui interrompit ses activité d'approche avec un air scandalisé.

- Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que si Dieu il y avait, il fallait que ce soit une femme.

- Ah oui, s'amusa-t-elle en reprenant ses caresses. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas remettre ma vie entre les mains d'un homme figure-toi !

- Et tu me la remettrais à moi ?

- Je ne le ferai que pour toi.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il ne manque que l'Ice tea et c'est de l'amour !

Les yeux de Mulder pétillèrent. Il plaqua son bras contre le dos de sa partenaire. De sa main libre, il saisit les doigts fins de Dana et y entremêla les siens comme s'il allait entamer une valse. Au lieu de quoi, d'un mouvement soudain, il la souleva du sol juste pour le bonheur de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller. Puis dans un simulacre de tour de danse, il la fit pivoter et basculer vers l'arrière dans un équilibre si précaire qu'ils roulèrent au sol et se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur l'une des collines artificielles du décor.

Elle sentait l'herbe factice qui chatouillait délicieusement la peau nue de son dos. Et non moins délicieusement, elle sentait le corps de Mulder pesant sans vergogne, presque paresseusement contre son ventre. Il se redressa légèrement, non sans prendre tout son temps. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns épais. Le regard vert de son partenaire virait couleur émeraude, aussi sombre qu'intense. Ses lèvres aussi semblaient d'une couleur plus brillante, généreuses, attirantes, aimantant irrésistiblement Scully vers elles.

Il attrapa sa hanche pour la plaquer encore un peu plus contre lui et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le visage de Dana, joues roses, mèches folles sur le front et sur sa bouche ouverte, souffle court et yeux fiévreux. Là, il vint goûter ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle répondit avec cette mollesse voluptueuse des baisers qui arrêtent le temps et enveloppent les amants d'un voile sourd, anesthésiant. Comme si l'éternité était contenue dans deux souffles humides qui se mélangent.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent. Il murmura.

- Je n'ai pas de Dieu. Moi, je crois en toi. Tu es la seule qui peut gouverner mon cœur. Point.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te gouverner Mulder. Je t'aime libre. Point.

Il eut un sourire immense.

- Voilà ! C'est pour ça !

- Pour ça quoi ?

- Que tu vas faire chanter pour moi !

- Nooon, tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

- Chante pour ton roi, Loreleï. Et je te ferai l'amour comme à une reine.

Il vit une ombre passer comme l'éclair dans le regard de Scully.

- Dana ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle se troubla.

- Malheureusement pour le royaume, la reine est stérile.

Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne vois rien de stérile ici. C'est tout le contraire. Je t'en prie, pas de tristesse aujourd'hui : chante ! Je suis sérieux. Chante pour ton Dieu pour lui demander un miracle ou chante pour moi parce que tu m'aimes. Mais chante. Aujourd'hui, pas de tristesse… Profite de l'instant, de nous, de la paix de cet endroit. Et laisse-moi te rendre heureuse… si je le peux, ajouta-t-il comme une demande de permission.

.

Alors, les mots et la mélodie lui revinrent.

Remontant d'un vieux souvenir, quelque part entre les cris des cousins courant autour des tables, le rire tonitruant d'Achab, et le feu de joie de la veillée de Noël. C'était la chanson de ses oncles et de son père : ils la prenaient à trois voix pour voir le visage de Maddy, son arrière-grand-mère s'éclairer et pétiller comme si ses vingt ans étaient hier. Elle savourait le chant comme le vent dans les voiles d'un thonier.

A mi-voix, Dana fredonna les mots à l'oreille de Mulder. Il ferma les yeux pour les savourer, ces mots qui le faisaient seigneur. Puis comme promis, il la fit reine à son tour.

.

Et mère.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Non sans plaisir, Charles déchiffra l'émotion qui gonflait le cœur de sa sœur. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

- Je doute qu'il aimait seulement se payer de ta tête. Tu chantes bien.

- Hum.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose ?

- Eh bien… Elle hésita. En fait, il y a un chant qui pourrait nous mettre d'accord lui et moi…

- Très bien ! Lequel ?

Elle marqua un temps. Et finalement d'une voix balbutiante, elle entonna le premier couplet. Trois phrases, avant qu'une larme naisse au bord de sa paupière et glisse jusqu'à ses lèvres tarissant le souffle de son chant.

Son visage se défit.

- Je crois que je ne saurai pas chanter cette fois là.

Il essuya sa larme.

- Je peux moi. Je serai ta voix.

.

.

.

_SOIS MA VISION,_

_O Seigneur de ma vie,_

_Je ne veux rien d'autre_

_Que t'appartenir._

_Le jour et la nuit,_

_Viens remplir mes pensées._

_Que je veille ou dorme,_

_Ta présence m'éclaire._

_(…)_

_._

_Sois mon bouclier,_

_Mon épée pour lutter._

_Sois toute mon armure_

_Sois toute ma force._

_Sois l'abri de mon âme_

_Mon lieu de refuge._

_Tu me fortifies,_

_Me conduis vers le ciel._

_._

_Je ne désire_

_Ni richesse ni honneur,_

_Je ne veux que toi_

_Sur terre et dans le ciel._

_Demeure à jamais le seul_

_Maître en mon cœur._

_Céleste souverain,_

_Tu es mon trésor._

_._

_Grand Roi du ciel_

_Et soleil lumineux,_

_Après la victoire,_

_Prends-moi dans les cieux._

_Ton cœur bat dans mon cœur_

_Tout au long du chemin,_

_Tu restes ma vision_

_Maître du destin._

_._

_._

_Be Thou my vision_

_O Lord of my heart_

_Naught be all else to me_

_Save that Thou art_

_Thou my best thought_

_By day or by night_

_Waking or sleeping_

_Thy presence my light_

_(…)_

_._

_Be Thou my breastplate_

_My sword for the fight_

_Thou my whole armour_

_Be Thou my true might_

_Thou my soul's shelter_

_And Thou my strong tower_

_Raise Thou me heavenward_

_Great power of my power !_

_._

_Riches I need not_

_Nor man's empty praise_

_Thou my inheritance_

_Now and always_

_Thou and Thou only_

_First in my heart_

_Sovereign of heaven_

_My treasure Thou art_

_._

_High King of heaven_

_Thou heaven's bright sun_

_Grant me its joys_

_After victory's won_

_Heart of my own heart_

_Whatever befall_

_Still be my vision_

_O Ruler of all_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
